Turning Page
by colormyheartred
Summary: au; The kingdom of Misthaven's prince Killian Jones is on the hunt for a bride. Enter Emma Swan, and a whole slew of women from all over the land, in a massive dating game in the middle of building turmoil with the Dark One and Evil Queen. Captain Swan. (loosely based on the selection by kiera cass)
1. Chapter 1

one

She'd gotten the letter, just like every other single, eligible, girl between the ages of eighteen and twenty-four. It was shoved under her door, and she'd stepped on it a few times before noticing that the yellow parchment was on her dusty floor. It was sealed with a red, official stamp, and the letter had been written out formally, inviting everyone to enter the _contest_ by the second Sunday of the month, a day that just so _happened_ to also be the day of her birth. Not that she'd know exactly when it was, not really, nor would she have anyone to celebrate another year alive with. She's been alone for much of her life, and anyone who ever had any care for her had always been insensitive to things like birthdays.

The letter spoke rather dramatically about the upcoming contest, stating that in all of the land of Misthaven, only twenty women would be selected to compete for the prince's affections before his twenty sixth birthday in the coming summer season. The women would be eliminated weekly, and would be quite generously compensated if they took time to participate, up until one woman remained, and she would be crowned the princess.

Emma, being one of stubborn will and hardened heart, let out a disgusted huff at the letter, tossing it away into her pile of kindling. It wasn't until pretty much every girl in the town in which she dwelt started asking her if she'd be considering entering into the ridiculous contest that she decided that she should.

Well, it wasn't _just_ the girls in her town. It was the incessant ogling she endured day in and out by the men who she worked with and under. Sometimes they tried to get things out of her that she wasn't willing to give, and the day of the sign-ups, her neighbor and boss just so happened to swat her on the rear on her way out of his tavern. Hell. _No_.

If it weren't for that idiotic boss of hers, she probably wouldn't be standing _here_, with nineteen other girls, in the main hall of the castle. Her life has been one cascading mess after another, and if she didn't think that signing up might help her in any way, she would have merely moved and changed jobs. Again.

No, this is a chance for Emma Swan. In just being selected to perform in the kingdom's silly courtship ritual, she is already guaranteed double of her previous yearly income, even if she gets the boot in a week. Hell. _Yes_.

This will be a chance for her to get freed from tavern waitressing and sketchy as all get out men. She can finally break free from the place where she was abandoned time and time again. She can go find herself somewhere else, get the hell out of Misthaven, and make a new life for herself in some other kingdom, or realm. She hasn't worked those details out yet, but she _will_ get out of this life of poverty and start fresh. It's all she's wanted, ever since she was a little girl hauling crops into the barn before going to bed on an empty stomach. She'd look out at the night sky and she'd wish _so_ hard on stars for a better future, for a _home_ and a _family_.

Standing in the grand main hall, she finds herself just as captivated as the other girls. Her jaw hangs open as she takes in the grander of the castle she's only leered at from a distance. Suddenly, the best dress she's wearing feels like a dirty mop.

She's not the only one from relative poverty. On the way to the castle, a wagon had picked up all of the girls who'd qualified, based on a private selection process that she, too, took part in. It had been an interview, and the person conducting it had taken an image of her with magic, for more ogling, she supposed. She'd been short and concise, but had tried her hardest because she was tired of being made into something in the minds of the men in her town, tired of living a life she's always felt she wasn't suited for.

Most of the girls were actually just like her, with greasy hair and cloth sewn dresses, worried looks on their faces. The kingdom isn't entirely the wealthiest in the entire realm, but looking at the castle, she's beginning to have her doubts that any of them will ever fit in with the royal lifestyle. A handful of the girls are dressed nice, with gowns that flow, and she feels a little uneasy. Why would a prince struggle to find a wife in a realm full of princesses and royal duchesses? Why pick from the poorest of the poor? A ruler that used to mingle with pigs and sheep? _Seriously_?

"Now," a woman, named Ingrid, smiles widely at them. "I'm sure you're all _very_ excited to get acquainted with the castle. I just want to tell you how these next few days will go.

"First off, tonight, after we give you girls a tour of the castle, you each will be dressed in gowns and completely made over." Some of the girls gasp excitedly. Emma just rolls her eyes, giving Ingrid her attention. "You won't be meeting any of the royal family tonight, but in the morning, Prince Killian will spend some time getting to know each and every one of you. I'm so glad you're all here with us. You ladies are truly all so _incredibly_ special." Ingrid smiles with her eyes, staring right at Emma. She feels, oddly, as if the woman is speaking for her and her alone. She gets chills at the sensation of the woman's eyes bearing down on her, like she's the only one in the room.

Ingrid clasps her hands together, and then turns to face a few of the guards that had opened up the doors for them. "Let's split the girls up into groups of five? Then we'll get them all into the Ladies Room. Okay?" The guards nod.

Emma gets corralled into a group that starts wandering the main floor of the castle. She can't really comprehend it all. She's here. In the castle. Trying to "win" Prince Killian's heart. Not that she will actually be doing it. That's what everyone thinks she's doing, so she has to play the part, but the fact that she actually made it blows her mind.

She's nothing but a bar maid, struggling to get by on lousy tips. Never in a million years had she ever thought this was where she'd end up after twenty years of desperation.

"This is the queen's study," Ingrid says with a gentle sigh, leading them to a room filled with books and beautiful tapestries. "She isn't here much now that she's fallen ill. But I hope you'll all get to meet her soon. She is such a beautiful woman. A great inspiration."

Emma frowns and some of the girls she's with do too. A guard steps into the room. "Lady Ingrid, if I could have a word?"

"Of course," Ingrid smiles. She turns to them. "You girls get to know each other. I'll be right back."

Emma would prefer to curl up into a ball, but that's not happening. The girl next to her smiles widely, holding out her hand. "Hi, I'm Tinkerbell." Emma takes her hand and shakes it. Tinkerbell is wearing a green dress with her blonde hair bunched upon her head in a bun, eying her like she's fresh meat.

"Emma."

The girl tilts her head as she surveys her, making Emma recoil a little. "It's nice to meet you."

Emma just nods. She's never been much for words. Tinkerbell doesn't seem to mind, turning to another girl, who says her name is Belle. She's a beautiful girl, dressed in a blue dress. Her eyes are soft and her voice is gentle, a bit of a contrast to Tink, who sets her hand on her hip.

"I'm Red." Emma turns at the voice. The girl standing beside her wears something more like what she's wearing, and a kind smile on her lips.

Emma feels more comfortable with Red. "I'm Emma,"

Red nods. "So you're from the woods, too, right? I think I've seen you around."

Emma bobs her head. "Yeah. I don't get it. Why do they want girls like us?"

Red shrugs. "You got me. I'm just glad to get the chance to be here. And for the extra cash. I'm trying to help my Granny open a shop and it's a little harder to do when you're a werewolf half the day."

Emma's eyes go wide. "You're a werewolf."

Red grins, nodding proudly. "Don't worry. I won't turn on you. My Granny made sure of that." She pats herself on the shoulder. "See this cape? It'll keep me from doing anything I won't remember."

Emma smiles softly.

"You're a werewolf?" a girl asks, eyes bulging. Red chuckles, nodding.

"Yeah. But I'm one of the good ones."

Emma smiles a little more at that, turning to allow the quiet girl with long brown hair to join their conversation.

The girl smiles. "I'm Aurora. I'm not from Misthaven, but I was invited by the king."

"Where are you from?" Emma asks, curiosity causing her to be a little ruder than she'd like for a first impression. Aurora clasps her hands in front of her.

"I'm the Princess of Safe Haven; a land not too far from here. My father thought it would be best if I tried to partner with Misthaven's prince in marriage, but the prince apparently had other ideas."

Emma raises her eyebrows, sighing as she nods in agreement. "Yeah. The more I get to know about this thing, the less I start to like it."

Red hums, opening her mouth to speak, but stopping when Ingrid returns. "Alright, ladies. Let's continue our tour. I'm sorry about that. But at least you were able to get to know one another a little."

Ingrid gives her another one of those knowing smiles before turning around and walking with them through the main hall toward the grand staircase that, once climbed, reveals a massive second floor. There are dozens of individual rooms, all with their own set of maids and help. Ingrid shows them the stairway that leads to the private bedrooms of the royal family, but tells them to never go there unless allowed explicitly by one of them.

They head back downstairs and regroup with the other girls in a big round room with clothes and chairs spun around in front of vanities. There are dozens of men and women dressed in uniform smiling softly at them when they arrive.

"All right, ladies," Ingrid grins. "I'll leave you to getting prepped for dinner. I'll see you then." Ingrid sets a gentle hand on Emma's arm, squeezing it slightly as she speaks. Then she goes, leaving Emma with a slightly sour taste in her mouth.

The help does a roll call of sorts, matching up with the girls that they're supposed to help, and when Emma's plopped down in her chair by men who call themselves Happy and Grumpy, she's just a little on edge.

A woman named Marian, who seems gentle and kind, joins them, and it helps Emma calm down after being told that she's going to need a lot of work to please the prince by the two prickly dwarves.

So, after being pricked and prodded, her hair combed more than it ever has been, her body scrubbed so it's red, and her body shoved into an impossibly tight red dress, she is sent off to join the other girls in the dining room, alongside Marian, who smiles at her on their way.

"I'm sorry for all of this," she sighs. "But we were told that we should treat every girl coming through those doors that they needed to be treated like princesses."

Emma winces a little, wiggling in her gown. "Well, if this is what it feels like to be a princess, I don't think I want it." Marian chuckles, stopping at a pair of open doors.

"This is the dining room. I'll meet you up in your bedroom after dinner. I think Ingrid said she was going to escort you all."

Emma smiles, nodding, though she doesn't know what to think about all of this so far.

"So you're my maid, then?"

Marian nods. "Yes, my lady. I hope you enjoy your first meal at the castle." She hesitates for a second, then holds open her hand. "Here, take this. I found it in your belongings. It fell out, actually, and I thought it would suit you now." Marian holds in her hand a necklace with a silver swan dangling from the end of it.

Emma takes the necklace, holding it gently in her hand. She's had it for as long as she can remember. The necklace that had been wrapped around her neck as an infant fits her properly now that she's an adult. She's never been able to let go of it, no matter how much she _hated _her parents for letting her go in the manner they had. She probably should have worn it to the castle, but had been in such a rush when the wagon had come to pick her up that she forgot.

"Thank you. It's the only thing I have left of my parents."

Marian gives her a sympathetic look. "Then you should wear it. Here." Marian helps her fasten it around her neck, smiling softly as she steps back. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you." Emma manages, unsure why something as silly as the necklace she'd been left in the middle of the forest with would make her so emotional. She watches as her maid bows before she walks away, leaving Emma with an open jaw as she hovers at the doors.

She steps into the room and is met with the sight of an incredibly long table with girls and empty seats on each side. Ingrid is standing by the door, smiling at her.

"Hello, Emma, why don't you have a seat? I'm going to give you all your first lesson in etiquette tonight, so I hope you're prepared." Emma just nods dumbly as she manages to move her feet forward.

She picks a seat next to Red, who smiles at her. "Hey, you look _hot_."

Emma rolls her eyes. "This dress is impossible to breathe in. Do you always have to wear a corset this tight?"

Red chuckles, turning so Emma can see the dress she's sporting is not so different tightness-wise. "You're telling me." Emma laughs, freely, for the first time in a while. Red smiles and tilts her head to her right, where another blonde sits. "Emma, this is Elsa. She's _also_ not from Misthaven."

Emma quirks a brow. "Really? Where are you from?" Elsa smiles wide, her eyes gentle.

"Arendelle. I'm the queen there, actually. I was invited by the king, much like Aurora was." Elsa glances over at the girl sitting across from her, who smiles a little at the mention. "But I doubt I'll let myself get much further than this round of selections. I had no idea it was a contest. I just wanted to make a political statement."

Emma's eyes are wide with wonder. "Wow. You're a queen. So this must all seem really childish to you."

Elsa laughs. "Not at all. I'm enjoying being with a group of women who all have different paths of life. It's been a great learning experience so far."

Emma and Red both look at each other with slightly nervous smiles and raised eyebrows.

"Wow, that's insane." Red says, making Emma nod.

"This whole thing makes no sense," Emma turns to see a woman with her black hair tied in a ponytail. Her lips are pressed together in a firm line. "Mulan."

"Emma."

Mulan nods. "We were all told that this was a contest for the prince's hand and he isn't here tonight to greet us. Where is the honor in that?"

Emma shrugs. "Maybe he's busy."

Mulan huffs. "I'm only here because my family is indebted to this land's king. I don't have time to play princess with nineteen other girls. I want to go home."

"Geez," Red murmurs in Emma's ear. "Someone's got a stick up her ass." Emma bites her lip to conceal the smile that pulls across her lips. "Hey, so I was thinking earlier, and I'm wondering if this has to do with that story about the lost princess."

Emma narrows her eyes at Red, shaking her head. "The lost princess?"

Red gives her incredulous look, nudging her in the side. "You _know_. Everyone knows that story. It's been told _forever_."

She opens her mouth to respond, confusion creasing her brow, but stops herself.

"All right, ladies," Ingrid's voice cuts through the chatter. Everyone turns to the head of the table. Ingrid smiles. "Welcome to your first meal in the castle. Tonight, we'll start by learning some basic dinner etiquette, for those who are unaware."

Emma sighs. This is going to be a long couple of days.

..

**Coming up next:** Emma meets the prince and makes _quite_ the impression.


	2. Chapter 2

**an: Since you guys were so positive about the last chapter, I thought I'd update this tonight! Leave a review if you're so inclined- I love hearing what you have to say!  
**

* * *

two

Dinner had been confusing and strange, to be honest. They'd been taught how to handle utensils and what the dishes were used for and what the order of the meal was, from first course to the tenth. Emma had been blown away by all of it. For someone who had lived on mostly scraps, sometimes if any food at all, learning the difference between a salad fork and a dinner fork seemed unnecessary. _Especially_ since she's already planning her out from this contest.

Emma had sucked it up and followed the rules, though, because she knows that if she can just make it through the week, fly just enough under the radar, that she'll get her money and get the boot. If the prince doesn't like her enough, then he'll let her go free and she'll never have to worry about which topics are not acceptable during a meal or about the proper technique of cutting a piece of meat, or whatever the hell a palate cleanser is.

Ingrid brings them upstairs to their rooms, dropping them off in pairs.

"Now, ladies, I forgot to mention earlier," Ingrid says as they stand at the top of the staircase in a large clump. There are two doors side-by-side straight ahead of Emma, with nameplates bolstered to the center of the doors labeled Elsa and Aurora. "No one is allowed to venture around outside, not without permission, and especially not at night. You should stay in your bedrooms unless you're told otherwise after dinner. During the day, we'll introduce you to all of the rooms you're allowed to visit, but for now, please stay put."

Emma is curious by all of the controlling secrecy, chills running down her arms as Ingrid smiles after all of it. She waves Elsa and Aurora to their rooms and by the time they get to the end of the hall, it's just Emma and Red, standing alone with Ingrid.

"Well, goodnight, ladies," Ingrid smiles softly. "It's been a long day and you both need your rest." Ingrid sets her palm on Emma's arm, forcing her to hold eye contact with the woman. "Tomorrow is such a big day for you. Make sure you look the part, alright? Either one of you could be the prince's future wife."

Not for the first time, Emma's heart flutters and her arms and spine are electrified with chills at Ingrid's words.

Red grins at her, wiggling her eyebrows slightly before Ingrid leaves them alone for the night. "So… tomorrow we meet Mister Illusive Prince, huh?"

Emma laughs softly. "Yeah. All this talk of him and we haven't even seen him."

"Right?" Red chuckles. She glances over her shoulder at where Ingrid had gone, then looks to her. "You know, over dinner, I could tell some of those girls were intimidated by you."

Emma furrows her brow, scoffing. "Please. I didn't even say anything. I was just trying to keep track of how many bites I was taking and if I had the right fork in my hand."

Red shakes her head. "I'm serious, Emma. You hold yourself up like a freaking natural. You don't reveal too much about yourself and you look the part."

Emma gives her a weary look. "I'm not doing anything different than I normally would. I'm just trying to make it through the night."

The brunette chuckles. "Well, I'm just saying, Emma, you have it in you to win this thing if you want it bad enough."

Red opens her door and flashes her a smile before leaving Emma to contemplate her words in the dimly lit hallway. She takes a deep breath and shakes her head, already weary with the weight of people's presumptions about her.

She had noticed some of the girls staring over the meal, but had tried to block them out in case of accidentally giving them a scowl or coming off as rough. It's their first night in a strange place and she didn't want to come off as angry or as a fighter unwilling to relent the prize they're all striving for, not when she's not in this to win it as Red so aptly put it.

When she enters her bedroom, she is floored. The room is _massive_. There is a huge poster bed at least twenty feet from the door, and when she can bear to look away from the furniture, there is even a balcony. The room is easily twice the size of her cottage in the forest, if not more. Windows stretch the height of the walls and the drapes are a gentle red, matching the fabric on the bed.

Emma's jaw is probably on the ground already, but as she looks at all of the other pieces of furniture, she can't help but want this room to keep for longer than a week.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, my lady," Marian's voice comes from a room off of the bedroom. She smiles as she steps across the threshold of the side room. "I was just preparing your bathroom."

"I have a _bathroom_?" Emma's eyes probably couldn't go wider, but she thinks they do. Marian laughs a little, nodding.

"Yes, Lady Swan. Would you care for a bath? I know you've already been scrubbed clean before dinner-"

Emma shakes her head. "No. But thank you. I'll have one in the morning." Marian bobs her head and stands there awkwardly. Emma bites her lip. "I'm sorry. I've been alone for my entire life. I don't know what to do with help right now. Do you think… could I just get ready for bed on my own?"

Marian hesitates. "If you would prefer. It might be difficult to take off that gown by yourself."

"I'll manage," Emma says toughly. Her maid nods.

"Very well. If you need me, ring this bell." She gestures to a rope dangling by the door. Emma bobs her head once. "I'll see you in the morning. Get a good rest, Lady Swan."

Again, Emma nods, and she watches as her maid gracefully exits the room. She takes a deep breath, looking around the room that she decides is truly fit for a princess. She crosses the room and sits on the bed, finding it to be incredibly plush.

She moans as she lies back on it, closing her eyes at the sensations she's only dreamt about. Her bed back home isn't like this at _all_.

So maybe _two_ weeks here wouldn't be awful…double the pay, and a comfortable room, with a bathroom. Yeah, she could do two weeks. Maybe three, but she doesn't want to overextend her welcome here.

Emma pulls herself up off of the bed and goes to the balcony, pulling the doors open and stepping out into the cool night breeze. She smiles, staring out at the land and sea surrounding the castle. It's _beautiful_. Probably even more beautiful than the castle itself. She feels oddly at home, staring down at the water and the land that rests under the light of a million stars.

From her place in the forest, the stars are always sort of blocked off by the tall trees, and spending any quality time studying nature's finer beauty is a good way to lose money.

Overwhelmed, she takes a few steps back from the balcony back into her room. She feels a tight knot in her chest, panic welling alongside fear. It is an unreasonably loud, terrible fear that makes her chest heave as tears prickle at her eyes.

She can't do this. Playing princess for two weeks, or even just one, and flirting aimlessly with a prince? Hell no. This might _technically _be what she signed up for, but it suddenly feels a little too permanent. Like she could get too comfortable, with the luxury bedroom and the meals way too big to finish. The friendships.

No, no, no.

Emma takes a look around the room and decides that it would be cruel of her to take anything but what she came with, and she grabs her personal knapsack from the dresser, slinging it over her shoulder before she sneaks out of the room.

She knows she should probably change out of this dress, but through her clouded judgment, she's resolved upon solving the issue of what she's wearing when she returns to her cottage under the canopy of trees.

The castle is huge, she realizes as she fumbles down the hall toward the stairs. She doesn't really know where she's going, so when she manages to get downstairs, she discovers that finding a way out is easier said than done. Guards are tromping around the floor, making her have to duck and hide more than once as she considers finding the front entryway.

She steps behind a brick column and glances around it, finding herself freed from eyes of prying guards that might question her. Whipping her head around for any sort of way to escape the choking hazard that is this castle, Emma discovers a glass door. A wide open, go ahead and step right through, _open door._ Honestly, it's like they _want_ her to escape.

Emma takes a few quick steps outside and discovers that she's in the middle of the castle gardens, which, of course, are practically walled in by their own volition.

She doesn't know how to get to the front from here, so she wanders for a few feet, looking all around for an out that doesn't involve heading into the castle again. She really can't risk getting caught like this. She might be an impoverished servant with nothing to lose, but right now she looks more like a thief trying to break away in the middle of the night.

"Hey!" a voice makes her whip her head around. Her eyes go wide at the sight of a man staring straight at her. She would make a run for it, but she doesn't exactly have anywhere to go, so she pulls on a fake smile and preps her tongue for a stupid story about getting lost.

The man jogs up to her and stops, looking down at her with bright blue eyes. He smiles, dimples filling in his cheeks, and eyes her over, lingering at her breasts. She gapes at him, kneeing him directly in the groin without any hesitation or forethought. She'd _thought_ she broke away from these kinds of men. Honestly, what does a girl have to do to stop being put on a shelf?

He groans at the impact, wincing at her as he hunches forward. His words come out in a distressed choke, "You're not supposed to be out here."

Emma gives him a dirty look, holding her arms in front of her as she prepares to fight him further. "Sorry, Pal. You don't get to look at me like that and then tell me what I'm supposed to do." He sighs, standing straight up. It's then that she realizes that it's _him_. _Killian_. Prince Killian, the one whose affections she's supposed to be vying for. "Oh, God, oh,_ no-_ I- I'm so sorry. I didn't know that you-" Emma closes her eyes tight, completely mortified, and he sighs, sounding like he's still trying to get through the pain she'd inflicted upon him.

"That's alright, lass. Had it coming." He smiles pathetically when she opens her eyes again. He gestures to her chest ever so slightly. "I was going to comment on your necklace, but you kneed me instead."

"Oh," Emma glances down at her chest. The swan. She reaches up instinctively and clutches at the dangling bird. Her chest heaves with breaths and her stomach churns uneasily. Being caught like this wasn't supposed to happen. Being caught by _him_ was _definitely_ not supposed to happen.

"Where are you off to?" he asks, drawing her eyes back up. Emma feels unbelievably guilty. Here he is, standing in front of her like he _knows_ what she's doing, and she can't even find it in herself to lie to him.

Emma releases a sigh, slumping her shoulders slightly as she studies the handsome prince.

"I was trying to go back home. I don't belong here. I made a mistake deciding to do this from the start."

His eyes captivate her and he just stares back, not speaking. His jaw shifts as his eyes grow just a touch softer as they keep standing there.

Under the gentle glow of the moonlight, she finds his features smooth and kind. His hair is styled with a touch of unruliness, jutting upward toward the dark sky in the front. His jaw is sharp and covered with the starting of a beard, and his lips look soft and inviting, curving into a little smile as the time inches forward.

"Well, I hope you don't decide to do that, love. It'd be a shame. You're such a force to be reckoned with." His accent is so lulling that she nearly forgives the nickname, but then she realizes there's flirtation in his eyes and has to steel herself.

Emma narrows her eyes at him. "I'm not your love. Don't call me that."

He seems amused by her attitude, his smile growing. He glances over his shoulder briefly and tips his head to her.

"Very well, then," Prince Killian takes a step back, gesturing widely toward the castle with his arm. "Should you still wish to leave, I see no reason to keep you here against your will."

Emma stands there, narrowing her eyes at the prince, before she starts to walk forward. He allows her, which in itself makes her stop again not five feet away from him. She pivots on her heel, tilting her head at him. "What's your angle?"

He shakes his head slowly. "I'm not sure I know what you mean."

Emma sucks her lower lip into her mouth, then steps in toward him again, becoming fearless and much braver with him now that she can see that he's not going to force her to entertain his fantasy or keep her here against her will.

"You bring twenty girls from all over the realm to compete to be your wife. Some of them are princesses. Some of them don't even belong here. Why? Why not just marry someone that would actually benefit the kingdom?"

A smirk finds his lips and he chuckles lowly. "You're a smart lass," Emma watches him carefully as he scratches at the spot under his ear. He looks like a puppy, to be honest, and she would like to absolutely loathe him for the pompous way he has invited these women to fight over him, but she finds it difficult when he looks like he does. "Erm… perhaps the contest wasn't my idea entirely. My… parents seem to believe that my True Love is one of the twenty of you."

"True Love." Emma blurts out harshly.

He raises his eyebrows, sighing. "Aye. They're quite the romantics." He stares at her, memorizing her almost, before stepping in. "What's your name, love?"

"Swan. Emma Swan." He grins, eyes flitting briefly to the bird dangling from her necklace. "And I'm _not_ your love."

Killian tilts his head and narrows his eyes at her. "What have I done to offend you? Other than perhaps looking where I shouldn't, I've been a proper gentleman-"

"You have twenty girls here," Emma says, suddenly feeling a little angry with the predicament she's found herself in. "Twenty of them, all from different walks of life. Caged in nice bedrooms and eating huge meals. You're playing with us, and I would appreciate a little common decency if I'm just one of them."

Prince Killian frowns as concern creases his brow. "Swan, you have to know that this wasn't entirely my idea. When my mother fell ill those many months ago, she began to worry that I'd never have a wife. So, my father thought this should be a fair enough way to… urge me ahead in finding my True Love."

Emma takes a soft breath as her shoulders slump in minimal defeat. "Just don't call me your love. Not when there are nineteen other girls here."

Her words incite a slightly nervous smile, the edges of his lips curling. "Well, then, _Swan_, allow me to be forward with you in regards to your situation. I think it would be a mistake if you left." His tongue traces along his lower lip. "Give it a few days. Then, if you don't feel comfortable here, I'll have you sent home. At least that way you'd be compensated."

She thins out her lips, dropping her arms to her sides in disbelief. "You'd do that for me." He nods. "You don't know me."

"I suppose I don't." His eyes are alight with playfulness as he shrugs. "I dunno about you, but there's something oddly romantic about meeting in the gardens at night." He licks his lip and sways forward flirtatiously, making her smile in spite of herself.

"Yeah, well, let me tell you something, Buddy. I'm not your princess. So if you want to keep me around, then you're going to have to make it more appealing than that."

Prince Killian hums, leaning back a little. "Aside from the money and your needs being met substantially?" Emma bobs her head. "Why don't we make a deal, Swan? If you agree to stay for a few weeks, I'll ensure you get your money straight away when you leave, and in return, you'll offer me your friendship. I could use someone on the inside."

She gives him a wary look. "Friendship."

He nods. "Aye. If you haven't noticed, there are twenty of you and I haven't quite figured out how to act around just one, much less a whole score of you."

Emma can't help the laugh that slips from her throat. It encourages him to smirk at her, obviously glad to see that she hasn't bolted at the ideas he's presenting her with.

She stares up at him for a second in quiet, considering him, studying his handsome features. She especially feels drawn to his eyes, how so much age seems to be encapsulated in the blueness of them. He has little wrinkles at the corners when he smiles, and yet, he seems so sad still. There is much more to the prince than meets the eye and a part of her would like to rip him open to find out what it is that could ever make him sad.

She supposes staying wouldn't be _horrible_. As long as both she and Killian are on the same page in that their deal only exists until their friendship holds no value, being allowed to stick around for the food and the comfortable living spaces feels like an offer way too good to pass up.

"Okay. You have a deal. I'll be your inside man in exchange for a few weeks in your castle." Emma holds her hand out to shake and he pulls on a grin, taking her hand and giving it a gentle shake.

"Wonderful. Then allow me to escort you back inside. We can't have the guards finding you out here. They'd love to kick you out on the streets, trust me." She rolls her eyes at his dramatic flare, but follows him as he starts back for the castle.

"I know it's only been a few hours since you've been here, but it's a rule that no one is to step foot outside at night without a security detail, so," Killian scratches at his ear again. "If you could, possibly, keep to your bedroom from now on?"

Emma nods. "I might be able to manage that."

Killian flashes a slightly embarrassed smile her way and she takes a small breath as they continue to walk. He is very thoughtful and _royal_, she realizes, staring at him as he holds his head high and keeps his steps calculated. She doesn't know much about him at all, but there's something about him that reminds her of a military man.

He turns to her at the staircase, glancing upward. "I'm sure you can find your way from here. I'd walk you to your door, but I'm not _technically_ supposed to have met any of you yet."

Emma smiles softly. "Right."

He studies her for a few seconds, a smile so warm on his face, and his eyes so full of a longing she doesn't quite understand. "Have a good night's rest, Swan. I'll see you tomorrow."

She watches, stunned, as he lifts her hand. He presses his lips softly to her knuckles, keeping his eyes trained firmly on hers. Her heart stutters in her chest, her breath catching hard in her throat. His lips are soft on her hand and she swears there are sparks shooting off of her hand even as he pulls away.

"Yeah," she murmurs, far too breathily for her taste. She takes off then, moving as fast as she can without tripping on her ridiculous dress.

When she reaches her bedroom, she collapses back against her too-plush bed and stares up at the canopy top, her breaths coming in too fast and too hard for a small gesture like that.

It has been a while since she's been in any sort of relationship with a man, and the scars and deep-seeded wounds that she'd thought she'd buried deep enough down come back in a rush of breath. Why she ever thought accepting his deal for friendship was a good idea bewilders her. Friendships are just as messy as romances, and Emma knows that better than anyone.

She takes a sharp breath through her nose and shuts her eyes, willing her body to relax in the bed she's been allowed to stay in. Prince Killian can be her friend, but she won't allow herself to get invested. She's going to be leaving in a few short weeks, anyway, so it won't be a _serious_ relationship with him. She'll get her fill of comfort and peace and then she'll go.

Emma falls asleep lying on her bed sideways, her uncomfortable dress too tight, and her hair still wrapped snug.

..

**Coming up next:** Killian meets the girls.


	3. Chapter 3

**an: Thank you all so much for your sweet words and favorites/follows! I cannot express how greatly they have fueled my writing process for these next few chapters. I hope you enjoy this one as much as the others! Leave a review if you are so inclined!**

* * *

three

When Emma wakes up, she is in tremendous pain. It isn't the pain that wakes her, however. It is the bright light that streams through the windows. Marian and Happy have come bursting in through her door and she hears water sloshing as she struggles to keep her eyes open.

"Good morning, Lady Swan!" Happy cheers.

"Go away!" Emma moans, pressing her face into the mattress. Happy starts whistling and she hears him pull open the rest of the drapes.

"The day is young, Lady Swan! And, oh, you have so much to do today!" Happy sing songs. "You'll be meeting the _prince_ soon!"

Emma groans, forcing herself to stand up. She aches and every part of her doesn't want to go downstairs and meet with the prince again. She tries to stretch, but her muscles have contorted uncomfortably in her sleep, leaving her with numbness in her neck and burning heat on her ear as well as a crooked feeling spine.

"Lady Swan," Marian comes out of the bathroom with a smile. "Let's get you into the bath. Happy, if you could go check on Grumpy and see where her breakfast is?"

Happy nods once, a big smile on his face, before leaving the two of them to privacy. She feels groggy and cranky, and she certainly wasn't anticipating such an early morning wake up call.

Marian doesn't question her as she helps undress her, which is a great relief. She helps her into the hot water of the tub and scrubs soothing lavender scented shampoo into her hair, handing her a bar of soap before she goes to grab today's outfit.

Emma relaxes back into the tub with a sigh. She doesn't know why she stayed. Thinking about it now, she should have just left when Killian was going to let her. Staying just means that she's going to have to deal with all of _this_ everyday.

She'll have Happy and Grumpy and Marian bursting into her room everyday, and she'll have to make nice with people, and she'll have to figure out a way to not seem so silently cranky so that no one suspects she has a deal with Prince Killian.

Well, it could probably be worse. At least she's comfortable. At least Marian, Happy, and Grumpy are nice enough. Happy is a little _too_ happy, but she can deal with it.

She wonders what Killian will want from their friendship. If he even really is in it for a friendship at all. She knows men. They can be sneaky and sly when they want to be, and if her history has taught her anything, men can't truly be trusted. But there was something in his eyes. She can still see it, even now, relaxing back in the tub with the soap in her hand. He'd been kind and courteous, a little flirtatious even though she made her position clear to him. He's probably not going to push her, which gives her a little peace of mind.

"My lady," Marian enters the bathroom just as she wraps up in a towel. "Today you'll be meeting the prince, so I've picked out something I think he'll like. You don't need to wear it as tight as last night. I know you didn't like that."

Emma smiles out of relief. "That's good. I didn't mean to fall asleep in my dress. I just- the bed was so comfortable."

Marian laughs softly. "I understand."

They work together to get her into the pretty light blue gown. It is loose and not too tight. At least, not as tight as the dress she wore last night. Her swan necklace is still hanging from her neck, brushing against her breasts that are just barely exposed.

After they work the dress on, they go back into her bedroom area and Marian works on her hair while she eats some fruit and bread with jam.

"So, when you go downstairs," Happy says, glancing down at a paper in his hand. "You will meet up with Ingrid and the other ladies." Emma nods in understanding, sipping at her hot cocoa with cinnamon.

"The plan is that you'll meet with the prince and you'll choose a hobby to practice in the gardens." Grumpy adds. Emma sighs.

"A hobby. Seriously?"

Grumpy shrugs, looking just as disgusted as she feels about the whole thing.

"The king and queen would like to see what sorts of things the ladies do well at," Marian tells her. "I've heard they hope for a well rounded girl to marry their son."

Emma cringes slightly. "I don't know about that."

"Well, whatever the reasons, you're going to go outside and make nice with the rest of the girls." Grumpy huffs. Emma rolls her eyes slightly at his tone and Marian stops working with her hair, smiling at her from behind in the mirror.

"There we are, Lady Swan. Do you like it?"

Emma studies herself in the mirror, sighing as she soaks herself in. It's so unlike her to be all frilly and proper. She's wearing _make up_, for God's sake. She's never worried herself with her outward appearance. She's always just dressed to work, which in her case meant a local tavern girl. Sometimes she worked on farms, when she was younger and lived with people, but then they'd thrown her out on her rear when they couldn't afford to pay her anymore.

There is no grime on her to speak of. Looking at her fingernails, there isn't dirt or gunk under her nails. The previous night they'd been trimmed and neatly painted a light pale color. She is flawless, so to speak. If anyone were to look at her now, they wouldn't see the farm girl or the tavern keep. They'd see a _princess_.

It scares the hell out of her, but she's already faced this moment before, so she decides to not panic and not run. She's going to go downstairs and meet the other girls, talk to Prince Killian, and find a hobby. She's going to be a friend to the prince, apparently, and whatever that means, she'll take it for what it's worth. At least she'll have a new start at the end of all of this. At least at the moment she has a comfortable, safe place to lay her head at night. At least she's not going hungry or being harassed.

"Yes," she manages to say to Marian. "Yes. It's beautiful. Thank you." Marian gives her a warm smile before helping her out of her chair.

"You're going to be wonderful with the prince," Marian encourages. "Just remember to smile and that this isn't a contest. This is about who the prince thinks would be his best partner."

Emma nods. "I'll try to."

She leaves the room after Happy tells her it's time and makes her way downstairs. The girls are all making their way alongside her wearing various different colors of dresses, and they're all pretty. If she weren't already _friends_ with Prince Killian, she might be, oddly, _nervous_ about the whole thing.

"Girls! You all look so beautiful!" Ingrid cheers as they come filing down the stairs.

Emma is walking alongside Aurora, who certainly fits the grace and mannerisms one might assign to a princess. Her head is held high and her smile is gentle, but not revealing. She looks like she has a secret, almost.

Emma, on the other hand, has to straighten out, and she knows she's not smiling, because she's thoroughly annoyed with her shoes and the very fact that she has to be here.

"Let's head into the Ladies Room to discuss our day before the prince graces us with his presence."

Ingrid leads them all down the hall into the large room they'd spent a while in yesterday. Emma ends up standing beside Aurora on her right. Red is on her left, smirking at her. "You look good."

Emma rolls her eyes, glancing down at what the she-wolf is wearing. "Red, huh?"

"Yeah. My maid thought it would be a good way to introduce myself." Red smiles widely, prideful. Emma is kind of jealous of the way that she carries herself. She knows who she is and she isn't ashamed of it. Emma, on the other hand, feels like she doesn't belong in this room of women all vying for one man's affections.

Glancing around, she studies the way everyone looks. She doesn't see anyone she knows, not technically. Tinkerbell and Belle are standing beside each other, though they're not talking. Elsa and Mulan are near Aurora. There are a bunch of other people she hasn't met yet, and she doesn't want to. She's never liked talking. It means getting invested, and that's something she's sworn off.

"Well, I hope you all had a good night's rest. Today is a _very_ important day." Ingrid takes a breath, smiling widely at them. "I am so excited that in one of you, I am looking at the future Princess of Misthaven." She looks straight at Emma, giving her heart an unexpected start so her cheeks flush. "Being the princess is a very important role, a very prestigious role, as you will soon learn in our lessons in etiquette and manners. But the most important part of this whole process is that you each get to know the prince. One of you will marry him, after all, so while ladylike manners and propriety are essential assets to your personalities, finding love is far more important than all of that."

Ingrid gives them all a sweet smile, clasping her hands over her heart. "Okay. I don't want to keep him waiting. Each of you will have probably only a few minutes with him. He's very busy today, as you can imagine, but he wanted to give you each some personal time."

A low murmur of excitement suddenly befalls the girls. The whole thing makes Emma cringe inwardly; knowing she has to play along just because Killian's letting her stay a while. Ingrid chuckles. "Let's take a trip out into the gardens now, girls. Prince Killian should be meeting us out there shortly."

"I thought going outdoors wasn't allowed." Elsa says. Ingrid smiles, already walking forward to the doors.

"Only at night. It's dangerous to go outdoors at night. But during the day, when the sun is out, it is perfectly fine just as long as you're accompanied."

Emma would like to ask about _that_, but instead she follows, walking beside Red as they head toward the doors she'd dashed through only the night before.

On the porch they stand on just before the steps that lead down into the gardens, there are large crates opened. Pressed against the wall, there are bow and arrows, painting easels, and a little ways down, she sees rocking chairs. None of this was here the night before, which is understandable.

"Find something you'd like to do!" Ingrid encourages. "Painting or sewing, bow and arrows? It doesn't matter. Find something that makes you happy and do it. Finding a hobby or two that can occupy your time while you're staying in the castle is something that every princess will tell you is important. While you're not sitting in court or performing royal duties, you need something to do, after all."

After some of the girls go for the open crates to find things to use in their hobbies, Emma almost immediately goes for the bow and arrows leaning up against the wall. Mulan grabs some, too, and they both march down the steps, into the garden, and to the targets set up in the grass.

She gets in the zone fairly quickly. Pressing the arrow to the bowstring, focusing solely on the center of the target, slowing her breathing; it's all part of routine she's grown used to. She lets the arrow go and it whizzes through the air, hitting straight in the middle of the round target. She smirks, lowering the bow.

Glancing over, she finds that most of the girls are staring at her, dumbfounded. She laughs nervously, biting her lip and twirling the bow in her hand just slightly. She looks down at the grass while Mulan sets up her shot on a separate target. Red is standing on the porch with an easel and paintbrush when Emma looks up again. The girl smirks wickedly at her, making Emma roll her eyes.

After Mulan hits her target, she turns to Emma. "You have a good eye."

Emma shrugs. "I guess I do." She glances at Mulan's target and nods toward it. "You do too."

Mulan takes the compliment with a smile. "Thank you. I've had a few years of practice."

They fall into a quiet camaraderie as they turn back to their individual targets. Mulan is someone Emma can get along with. The girl is no nonsense, and she doesn't need a lot of words to relay feelings. Emma might almost consider making Mulan a friend. If she's going to be here for a few weeks, she may as well have someone other than Prince Killian to talk to.

She doesn't know how long she's been firing and hitting her target when she hears a sudden stirring from the porch. She turns to see Prince Killian smiling and greeting Ingrid, who smiles wider than any of the others gathered. He glances over at her, but she looks away to go grab her arrow to act as if nothing had conspired between them. It's foolish and silly to act like this, she knows it is, because they're friends, but Emma can't have anyone thinking she _wants_ _him_ more than the other girl.

"Finally. I was beginning to wonder if he'd ever show his face." Mulan remarks. Emma chuckles, looking over at the dark haired warrior. The other girl just shakes her head a little. "I think I'll find a longer target range."

Emma shrugs in response and returns to her spot with her bow in her hand and the quiver strapped to her shoulder.

It doesn't take him very long to get to her. She presumes he goes through some of the girls standing on the porch, talking with them and commenting on their hobbies, or whatever, and she has to stop lining up her shot when she feels eyes on her.

She sends her arrow to the target before whirling around to see that she was right.

He smiles at her, his hands clasped behind his back as he walks closer to her. She wonders just how long he's been watching her.

"Morning, Swan," he says in way of greeting. He steps close enough that they could touch if they wanted to.

"Good morning," Emma smiles, "How long were you watching me?"

He shrugs. "Long enough to find out you're a force to be reckoned with. Kneed me in the privates _and_ can shoot a bow? When can I propose?"

She rolls her eyes, but her cheeks warm up at his words. He's smiling at her like he's amazed by just about everything about her, and she wishes he would just shut up already. "I thought we were _friends_."

"We are," he promises. "Speaking of, I've talked to nearly half of these girls already and two of them have cried. What am I supposed to do when that happens?"

Emma snorts. "A hug? I don't know. Just try to be comforting." He hums. "Why were they crying?"

He shrugs, reaching up to rub over his wildly untamed hair. "Bugger if I know. They just started in after I said hello." She laughs again, making him grin. His eyes swipe over her face, then he nods down at the bow in her hand. "So you shoot."

"Yep." Emma grins.

He straightens his posture. "Coincidentally, so do I."

Emma, feeling oddly playful, tilts her head toward the target. "Want to see who the better shot is?"

Killian grins at her, his teeth slipping over his lower lip as he leans forward on his heels just a little. "Perhaps in a few minutes. I should see to the other girls. Ingrid is sure to pitch a fit if I don't fulfill my duty." He winks at her. "But you're on, love."

She narrows her eyes at him, poking him fearlessly in the chest. "Okay. I'm _still_ not your love. Don't call me that."

He chuckles, eyes filled with amusement as he leans back again. His tongue flicks over his lips. He seems very proud of himself and absolutely charmed with her. "Very well, darling."

Emma scoffs, rolling her eyes again. He hovers beside her as she turns to go grab her last arrow from the target. "Are you gonna follow me around all day?"

"Perhaps." He wriggles his eyebrows. Emma gives him a look before turning away from him. When she turns around again after collecting her arrow, she sighs.

"Look, Prince Killian-"

"Just Killian, love. I'd say we're on a first name basis. You did, after all, knee me in my intimates."

She snorts. "Will you ever get over that?"

"Probably not." He shrugs, a playful smile on his lips. She stares at him, biting at her lip as she considers what she wanted to say to him.

"Okay. _Killian_, I'm just not _princess_ material. If you seriously want to keep me around, it'll be a waste of time. Just get rid of me today. I'd get my money. You'd get to find your _True Love_ faster." He takes a deep breath, swaying a little closer to her.

He stares at her with seriousness in his eyes. "You were chosen for a reason, Emma. You're here because I liked your answers. You're here because I need someone to talk to about all of this. I can't very well go to my parents about this. They wouldn't understand my reservations. But you're in the heat of it all. I think you understand it better than most anyone here."

She searches his eyes as he continues, "I won't send you home yet. As I told you last night, if, in a few weeks, you don't wish to stay, I'll set you free. But I see something in you, Emma. Even if it means we're simply friends, then I wish that we could have some time to explore it."

She releases a breath she hadn't noticed was being held. "Okay. But you have to know that I have absolutely no feelings for you."

He looks curious at this, quirking his brow, but his lips still remain curved in a smile. "Would you care to elaborate, Swan?"

"I just mean that I'm not going to fall in love with you, or whatever," she shrugs, "because I have kind of a crappy history with guys- _people_ in general, actually- who fail me time and time again, and it's not you, I swear, but I'm not ready for a relationship right now."

For a moment, he stares at her. "I understand."

Emma is slightly shocked by his words. "You do?"

He nods. "Aye."

Emma studies him, then takes a breath to steady herself. "So you don't need to pursue me while I'm here," she informs him, "but I'll talk to you when you want to, I guess. I'll be your friend."

A smile finds his lips. "Good. I can already tell that you'll be a stunning friend, love." She narrows her eyes at him, making him chuckle. "Force of habit. My apologies, Swan."

Emma rolls her eyes. "Well, I hope you find a way to stop calling me that." He tilts his head at her. "Did you call everyone else that so far?"

Killian glances over at the girls on the porch and then back at her, looking a bit flushed with embarrassment. He's like a child, she muses. His eyes are hooded as he avoids her gaze.

"I did," he mumbles, then finds her eyes all over again. "But none of them took any issue with it, I'll have you know."

Again, she rolls her eyes at his foolishness, unable to keep a smile from her lips despite her desire to keep her relationship with him neutral. "So in a bit, we'll see who the better archer is, hm?" Emma bobs her head in confirmation. "Wonderful. I look forward to it."

She watches him as he walks away slowly, a smirk on his lips so annoying she wants to slap it off. He turns around when he gets a couple of feet away from her and she turns back to the target with a sigh.

While she would like to _not_ participate in this silly game, it is difficult to do when the prince is so eager to befriend her. She'll spend her time here. She'll take her money. Then she'll leave. It still makes the most sense to her.

But if she _happens_ to get swept off of her feet in the process, she isn't sure she would resist.

After Killian finishes meeting everyone, he gathers them all into a group around the porch stairs. He claps his hands together and smiles warmly. "Ladies, it's been a privilege speaking to you each. Those I've asked to stay behind with me, if you could stay now while the rest join Lady Ingrid inside for midmorning tea?"

Ingrid smiles and Emma follows alongside Red back into the castle. Glancing back, she notices just Mulan staying behind. With a furrowed brow, she looks to Red. "What's that about?"

Red shrugs, frowning deeply with a crease in her brow. "Maybe she's leaving. I know she didn't want to stay. Maybe she asked to go. Or maybe he wants to thin us out faster."

Emma watches the door warily from her perch on a sofa in what Ingrid calls the tearoom. The girls are all being quiet, and she supposes it's partially not knowing what to say and anxiousness of doing anything wrong in the presence of Ingrid.

After about ten minutes of sipping and waiting, Emma realizes with a sinking feeling in her chest that the harsh spoken warrior wouldn't be returning for midmorning tea.

..

**Coming up next: **Killian and Emma face off.


	4. Chapter 4

**an: you guys are literally the sweetest! Thank you for being so supportive and reviewing/following/favoriting. It lights up my day! Here's the next chapter! As always, review if you'd like to! I love hearing your thoughts! (And to address something a few of you brought up: what happened to Mulan will be discussed, just not right away because of reasons.)  
**

* * *

four

The quietness of the tearoom is broken when Ingrid smiles at them over the rim of her teacup. They're all sitting in a circle, of sorts, with Ingrid in the very center, highlighted to show them how to act. "You ladies haven't had much time to get acquainted, have you? Go ahead and talk. There's no rule that says tea should be taken in silence."

Slowly, girls start to turn to one another. Emma keeps her lips sealed as she sips at her tea, hoping no one bothers to chat with her. Unfortunately, the girl sitting to her right has other things in mind.

"So, you're Emma, right?" It's Elsa, the Queen of Arendelle. Emma pulls on a soft smile and nods.

"Yeah. You're Elsa?"

Elsa bobs her head. "Yes." The woman gives her a coy look over the rim of her teacup, "I saw you and the prince talking out there. He seems to really like you."

Emma scoffs, lifting her teacup to her lips so she can delay speaking. "I don't think the prince has anything on his mind other than trying to flirt with anything on two legs."

"But he spent so much longer with you than with anyone else." Elsa argues, a touch loudly. When Emma glances around, most attention is on her. Her eyes go wide and she swallows nervously.

"I don't know why I'm any different than the rest of you, I swear. I was just being myself."

Tinkerbell gives her a look from halfway across the room. "I heard that you met him last night."

Emma scrunches her face up defensively, shaking her head. "What? No. I was in my bedroom just like the rest of you."

Tink shrugs. "Not what my maid told me."

Emma gives the blonde an annoyed look, forcing back an argument as she grips her teacup a touch too tightly in her hand.

"Ladies, I don't think tea time is for arguments." Ingrid's voice breaks through the rising tension. The woman turns to face her, smiling gently. "Emma, I'm sure the prince had his reasons for spending more time with you than with the other ladies, but rest assured that you will all be treated equally in regards to how much time you get with the prince. Let's not get jealous over it already."

A somber silence befalls the group and Emma glances over when Elsa clears her throat. "Well, I'd like to properly say that I'm enjoying my time at the castle so far. I've even learned a few things from the lessons you've given us, Lady Ingrid."

The woman in the center chair smiles sweetly. "Well, for that I'm glad, Your Majesty. It's an honor to have you here."

"I'm surprised I wasn't asked to leave when Prince Killian asked who I was, to be honest," Elsa says on a chuckle. "I've got a kingdom I should be running, and being here is fun, but I doubt I'll have any chance with the prince."

Ingrid shakes her head and sighs. "In time, Your Majesty, the prince will have to choose."

It is then that Prince Killian interrupts midmorning tea, when he comes walking into the room with a smirk on his lips and a carefree swing in his step.

Ingrid looks startled and the room's previous quiet demeanor shifts. Everyone stands to attention in a hurried manner and Emma notices several of the girls staring at the prince with nothing short of adoration, as if they expect him to have come for one of them.

Of course, she doesn't think he'd be here for _her_. If anything, he's come to let them all know what happened to Mulan. Is she leaving? Did she ask to leave? Was it Killian's decision?

"Apologies," Prince Killian holds his hand up when Ingrid starts to speak. He swivels on his heel and singles her out, staring at her with nothing short of a flirtatious twinkle in his eyes. "But I believe Lady Swan and I have made arrangements to see who is better skilled with the bow and arrow."

Emma's cheeks feel warm as she watches nearly every girl in the room turn their attention to her again. Some of them look at her as if she has ruined any semblance of a chance for them, which only makes her feel worse about her position in this game. Tinkerbell actually sort of rolls her eyes. Elsa just gives her a little knowing smile when she glances over at her, and Red is on the verge of squealing, she can tell.

Emma sets her cup of tea down on a table and crosses the room to stand near him. He's one cocky bastard, with his smile and his bright twinkling eyes almost as blinding as the sun.

"Would you ladies care to join us?" Killian asks with a little raise of his eyebrows. He looks at Ingrid, then around at the other girls. "Nothing quite like a little competition, is there?"

Emma catches his eyes and gives him a look. "A competition might imply there is a reward at the end for the winner."

He shrugs with his head, his lips downturning in a brief frown before he breaks out in a grin. "Perhaps there should be. If you win, what would you like?"

Emma takes a breath and glances down at her body, and then she looks him dead in the eye. There is only one thing that would make her time here in the castle more comfortable and less worrisome. "If I win, I want trousers and comfortable shoes." Emma pauses to consider more terms. "And I want to wear them for a week."

The air in the room lightens a bit at her words, some of the girls giggling under their breaths. She swears she hears Red chuckling behind her.

"Done," Killian says with a wink. He leans in toward her slightly. "And if _I_ win, I think you owe me a walk around the castle grounds this evening. Sound fair?"

She narrows her eyes slightly at his request. It seems harmless enough, but what could he possibly gain from a walk with her? They haven't been playing this _friends_ game for very long, and she hasn't gotten to know very many of the girls, so she has limited intelligence to offer him. And if they're friends, then walking around the castle grounds seems like a strange way to spend together, almost as if it's too romantic for friendship.

From somewhere in the room, she hears someone sigh, and it's then that she realizes something. This will be his first interaction with any of them for longer than a few minutes, should he win.

Emma hesitates, because truly, if she's his _first date_, this is going to be a long, painful process for him.

"Fine," Emma says on a light sigh. She juts her chin outward with daring. "But I'm going to win, so you're probably going to have to find someone else to take on a walk."

Prince Killian chuckles, glancing around the room before he awards her with his best smoldering look. "Well, I guess we'll see about that, then."

And just like that, the entirety of the tearoom is relocated back out into the gardens, where the target has been set and a member of the guard stands with the bow and arrows probably a hundred feet back from the circular bullseye.

The girls are all clustered in an audience on the gravel path beside the patch of grass while she and Prince Killian stand beside the guard. He grabs the bow and holds it out to her, bowing his head to her ever so slightly.

"Ladies first, Swan."

Emma takes the bow from him and meets his eyes as their fingers brush. She'd be lying if that familiar spark she'd felt the night before weren't still there, and it worries her. She tugs on a plain face and sighs as she also grabs an arrow from the quiver in the guard's hands.

She stands where Prince Killian tells her to and sets up the shot, narrowing her eyes, slowing her breathing, and-

"You're going to need to step back if I'm going to do this right."

She turns to him, receiving nothing snarky in response except for the way he throws his hands up in surrender. He takes a few large, purposeful steps back, and then she nods at him before redrawing her focus.

It is quiet as she steadies herself, nothing but the crisp morning air on her skin, and a light wind playing with loose strands of hair on her head. The sun shines behind her, not quite having risen to the highest peak yet, and it provides her with a calmness she hasn't felt before. Standing here, in the castle gardens without the burdens she usually carries on her shoulders while she's hunting, it feels _wonderful_.

When she releases the arrow, it flies straight to the center, making her heart light as the girls clap for her.

She smirks when she turns around, holding out the bow. "Beat that, Your Highness."

Killian's jaw locks as he steps forward and Emma swears he's a little nervous as he moves to the spot she'd been standing. She steps back to join the ladies and watches him as he positions himself.

His determination is strong, his form solid and practiced, and she swears the world stops spinning as he fires his arrow straight for hers. Air pulls back into her lungs and she holds it in nervous anticipation.

His arrow hits the target with a _thwack,_ and her ears, which were once filled with nothing but white noise and the pulsing of her own heartbeat, fill with the sound of polite claps.

It's the sort of thing she's only heard stories and legends about. His arrow has landed straight atop of hers, in the dead center of the bullseye.

Emma's jaw hangs open for a few seconds, her heart sinking straight down to her gut as she just stares in awe of his shot. She turns to him, giving her head a small shake as she watches his response.

He grins wildly, pointing at her. "It would appear that I am indeed the better shot."

She just shakes her head some more. "By a horsehair," she argues.

He chuckles and walks up to her, giving her his undivided attention. "But I've still won, so that means that tonight, Lady Swan, you and I will have a walk."

Emma manages to pull on a tiny smile for him, for the sake of the other girls that must be seething with jealousy at the moment. "Alright."

"Good," he beams. He swivels on his heel and nods to the rest of the girls. "Don't you worry, ladies, you'll all have your turn with me in time. But for now, I've got to attend to some matters in the castle." He waves and winks, more so to Emma than anyone else, before he goes walking back toward the castle.

"So this just got interesting," Red teases, nudging her in the side as they start filing back indoors.

Emma rolls her eyes. "I don't know about that."

"You're his first pick," the brunette says with a smile.

"Yeah," Emma shrugs with a slight cringe. "But there are eighteen other women here who are going to see him after me. I'm not special."

Red just hums, shaking her head a little. "Don't doubt yourself, girl. You're in this just like the rest of us."

Emma would like to hide and run so as to not be the number one enemy of many of the women surrounding her. She catches some of their glares and finds that some of them are stiff when she comes alongside them. It's unnerving, and it's the last thing she wanted when she teased Prince Killian about being better with the bow earlier.

"Lady Swan, you were _amazing_ with that bow," a girl with red hair smiles widely at her.

Emma's lips curve at her lighthearted childishness as she shrugs. "Not as well as I could have. I lost the bet."

The girl laughs and it almost sounds like music. "Well, not everyone can get an arrow to the center of the bullseye and you did it flawlessly." The girl pauses, then sticks her hand out for Emma to shake. "Ariel."

Emma takes her hand and her smile widens a little. "Emma."

"Well, ladies, why don't we prepare for our lessons in etiquette?" Ingrid stops leading them when she enters the castle, standing near the staircase. "We still have much to cover before one of you will be able to be called princess. We'll do our lessons in the Grand Hall. And maybe, if we're lucky, the king or queen will stop in to say hello. I know they're very interested to see you all."

The lessons are long and carry them through just before dinner. She feels as if she knows just about every little detail a person could ever wish to know about royal life, and then some. And it _sucks_. She doesn't need all of this information rattling around in her head. She doesn't even know why she's agreed to stay for the sake of friendship with Prince Killian. Well, other than the fact that he carries something heavy on his shoulders that she's just a little too curious about.

She's sitting in a daze at the dinner table, eating her meal without much forethought, so much so that she almost misses the moment that everyone stands up in recognition of the fact that Prince Killian has decided to join them for this meal.

She fumbles to her feet and he smiles, a bit apologetically as he goes to his chair. "Apologies for my tardiness. My parents will be joining us in a moment. My mother's not feeling very well, but she wants to try and see you all." Killian smiles a little and nods, his eyes scanning the table until he meets her gaze. "I do hope you're ready for our walk, Lady Swan. I'm quite looking forward to it."

Emma sighs and looks around, not really knowing how to _properly_ answer him. "I'm just as ready as you are."

He's about to sit when the king and queen enter the room, looking as regal and royal as anyone ever has. They are sweet, smiling gently at the girls around the table, and it's genuine and _real_.

They aren't anything like she imagined they'd be; strict and demanding and stone faced. No, they are kind and tender in appearance, holding themselves with authority, but with such grace that she could almost forget that they are her rulers.

They join Killian at their table and everyone has a seat.

Emma watches as the king and queen survey the table. The king pulls on a big, warm smile that reminds her of a warm summer day. "Well, it's wonderful getting to finally see you all in person. Snow and I are thrilled to have you all here."

The queen nods in agreement. Her eyes are soft and her skin looks pale, as if she could faint at any moment. "We're certain one of you will be the best fit for Killian. We're excited to see which one of you he chooses."

Queen Snow looks directly at her and smiles as if she might cry before frowning and lifting a handkerchief to her mouth as she hacks a horrible sounding cough.

Her husband furrows his brow, leaning over to murmur something in her ear, which receives a gentle, hesitant nod. The king turns to the girls. "I'm sure you all know by now that my wife has been ill for quite some time. We'll try and make breakfast tomorrow, but we should go take dinner upstairs."

Ingrid frowns. "It was wonderful getting to see you, Your Majesties. The girls and I look forward to whenever you can join us next."

Everyone stands as the rulers do and Queen Snow frowns at them, "I wish I could get to know you all right now. One of you will be my daughter, after all." Snow smiles faintly, then coughs again, making her husband wrap his arm around her middle. She smiles in appreciation. "Maybe in a few days, I'll feel well enough to meet a few of you in my study."

"That would be wonderful, Snow," Ingrid smiles, "I'm sure they would love that."

The queen smiles apologetically. "I promise, I do want to know _everything_ I can about you each. You're all so special." Her big watery eyes search the room and land on Emma for a few beats, making her feel deeply for the woman.

King David moves his arm to press his hand to his wife's back. He nods at them. "We'll see you in the morning, ladies. Again, we're so sorry we couldn't stay longer."

The girls all murmur forgiveness, including Emma, who watches the pair with an aching heart. It's not everyday that a husband cares so deeply for his wife like that. In the homes she's lived in and learned under, marriage was for convenience and for income, never for _love_. Certainly not a love like these two share.

She takes the opportunity to see what Prince Killian is doing, finding him with a deep frown and creases in his forehead. Clearly, his parents mean a lot to him. He nibbles a little at his lower lip before he sits again with worry in his expression.

Emma sits as the other women do and the meal is consumed with a quietness that is troubling.

"Lady Swan?" Prince Killian's voice breaks the clinking and clanking of silverware. Emma's eyes widen as she immediately whips her head to see him.

"Yes, Your Highness?"

"You do realize that your food will not be running away, don't you?"

She glances down at her plate, then at Red's plate beside her, and her cheeks flush. "I'm sorry," she apologizes quietly. "It's all very good. I'm not used to having this much to eat."

He hums, nodding. "Well, I'm glad you're enjoying it."

Emma just smiles a little in response, though the feeling that tickles at her belly worries her quite a bit.

..

**Coming up next: **Emma and Killian go on a walk.


	5. Chapter 5

**an: I had this chapter ready to go, so I thought I'd post it early! I would like to first clear up something for those who have read the book. In the books, King Clarkson was abusive toward pretty much everyone, but in this story, Charming will _not_ be. He's still Charming, and Snow is still Snow, and that's how I'm planning on writing them. There's still much more to come in terms of plot, so I hope you'll stick with me! ;) Leave a review if you're so inclined- I absolutely love seeing what you have to say!  
**

* * *

five

Emma enters her bedroom with a sigh of relief. It's been a long day, and she still has so much to do, thanks to Prince Killian and his ridiculous luck with the bow and arrow.

She shuffles straight to her bed and flops back on it, resting her hands over her waist. Her eyes squeeze shut and she wills herself to just breathe, the tension and thoughts from the day evaporating as she gives herself a few moments of peace. The first day in the castle, the "first" meeting of the prince, and already, Mulan is _gone_. She makes a mental note to ask Killian about it later, hoping to clear her conscience somehow about the whole thing.

Red and Elsa are nice and have taken a quick liking to her, to which she's sort of glad. Most of the time, it takes people a while to like her, if they even decide she's worth liking at all. It had been like that with a lot of her past relationships, with men, with families, with other people in general. She's never had a true friend before, so she's actually kind of _nervous_ about being Killian's, as if she'll wreck it somehow by doing or saying something out of place.

"Lady Swan, I've heard that the prince will be seeing you tonight." Marian's voice makes Emma jump a little. Her eyes open and she turns to see the gentle woman standing a few feet away from the bed, her hands clasped together in front of her.

Emma closes her eyes and lolls her head back again. "Unfortunately, yes."

Marian laughs a little. "Come now, Lady Swan, it isn't that bad. You've done well for yourself- you've already secured a date with him."

Emma rolls her head to the side to see her maid. "And everyone thinks that I'm his favorite or whatever because I'm first. No thank you."

Marian purses her lips in thought before she comes closer. She sits on the edge of the bed beside Emma and smiles at her. "It must be strange, thinking you have to make an impression on him in order for him to choose you." Emma pulls herself up to sit so that she's at eye level with her maid. Marian lifts a tentative hand before using it to undo the ties in her hair. "Let me tell you something, Emma. If he wants you, if he thinks anything of your worth, he will never once stray. He will _choose_ you. Time and time again, he will choose you. And if he doesn't, he is not worth being considered a gentleman, nor a prince, for that matter."

Emma's frown turns into a smile as Marian runs her fingers through Emma's hair. "Are you married, Marian?"

Marian's own smile deepens, pushing forward dimples as her gaze falls to her lap. She looks up and nods. "Yes. We live here in the castle with our son, Roland. He's barely four now."

Emma smiles in appreciation. "Well, I'm sure he's very loved."

"I like to think he is."

They stare at each other in quiet for a couple of moments before Marian presses her hands into her lap. "Well, Lady Swan, what do you say we get you dressed up for your date tonight?"

"Okay."

Marian dresses and helps tidy Emma up in a matter of just under an hour. She feels lighter standing in her bedroom wearing an evening gown, and her shoes don't pinch even though they seem like they should, which delights her to no end.

The sun has started to meet the Earth in a kiss when there is a knock at her door.

She glances at the door from where she stands at the balcony, and Marian gives her a wide, excited smile. "Remember what I told you, Lady Swan. If he truly wants you, he will pursue you."

Emma gives her a half smile, still not fully committed to the idea of going on this _date_, much less staying here.

He smiles when she opens the door, his hands clasped behind his back as he stands there dressed in what she'd seen him in last.

"Good evening, Lady Swan." he grins. Emma takes a breath as a smile finds her lips at the way he's standing there looking like a floppy eared puppy.

"Good evening, Prince Killian."

He tilts his head to gesture to the hall and offers her his arm. "Would you walk with me?"

Emma doesn't respond, but takes his arm, moving to walk alongside him. They go down the stairs in a slightly uncomfortable silence.

He guides her outside before he finally decides to speak. "So, Emma, tell me about your family."

She pulls her lips into her mouth and shakes her head. "None to speak of."

He gives her a confused look. "What do you mean?"

Emma shrugs. "It means I grew up in multiple homes with parents who could care less about me. Just traded me off when they couldn't afford me any more." He looks disturbed by her words, genuine upset fiery in his eyes.

"I thought you had a harsh upbringing, but I never thought it was like that." She smiles a little at his words and at the way he seems to care, because when she tells people about her sorry sob story of a life, which is rare, they usually don't _care_ as much as this. She senses real sympathy from him, and an anger that she used to feel as a child living the wildly confusing life she had. "I'm sorry I brought it up, love."

"No, it's okay." They stare at each other for a few moments as they walk and then Emma looks over at the sun as it continues to fall. "Do you have any favorites yet? I could try and find things out about them and report back. You could look really good."

Emma's eyes find his again. The prince hums, licking his lips as he studies her. "To be quite fair, not really. I've only spent a few minutes with the majority of you, as you well know." Emma nods in understanding. "What do _you_ like, Emma?"

"Pffft," Feeling slightly flustered, she takes her arm from him. "As if I'd tell you what I like."

"Well, I don't need you to," he shrugs. They come to a stop near some rose bushes and he keeps her attention. "You're something of an open book anyway."

Emma gives him a look, tilting her head to the side. "An open book."

"Aye," he grins. He leans closer to her. "I think you secretly enjoy comfort. You didn't have much of it growing up." She opens her mouth, about to snark back, but he cuts her off. "And you don't quite like my deal with you because you don't like getting too attached for fear of losing it."

She narrows her eyes at him. "How would you know about that?"

He smiles, seemingly in spite of himself, looking over at the bushes beside them. He glances back at her a moment later, his eyes full of sympathy and _knowing_. "Because I know what it means to be all on your own in a world where no one truly wants you for who you are."

Her heart rate quickens at his words and she feels warmth in her chest, though chills cover her arms and a jolt of cold washes over her skin. She looks down at the ground and back up at him with a steadying breath. "I don't think you know what I've been through."

"Maybe not," he relents quickly. "But I know that you can't keep pushing people away. Holding them at a distance because you're afraid to get attached is no way to live." She would like to fight him, but his words are spoken with sincerity, and he seems so _honest_ that it feels as if he knows exactly what he's talking about. "Try something new, darling, it's called trust."

She blinks at him. "I- I'm not going to fall in love with you, if that's what you're thinking."

Killian shrugs. "It's as I told you before, love. I just want a friend on the inside."

For some reason, she doesn't believe him. Even though he hasn't said anything, this _is_ his first official date with anyone, and that sits very real within her chest and mind.

Emma decides to change the subject, to draw the conversation away from things too real and deep for a friendly walk in the gardens. "What happened to Mulan? Did she ask to leave?"

"Aye," he confirms with a nod. "She told me she'd only come to be honorable and I didn't want to hold her here against her will." He smiles, a crooked little thing. "She told me she thought _you_ were worth pursuing, actually." Emma smiles at his words. "But seeing as we're friends, what do you think of Tinkerbell? Is she worth my time?"

Emma gives him a look. "I don't think that's up to me, Killian."

He grins. "Aye. I suppose not."

They stare at each other for a few lingering seconds. Her heartbeat quickens under his gaze and she finds that the fading sun makes him glow. His features are more pronounced as she looks at him now, as if the previous two meetings they've shared in this very garden haven't been enough for her to know exactly what he looks like.

"Tell me about your parents. What are they like? I feel like they're ghosts or something. We hear so much about them and they've only come down to see us once."

Killian shrugs his head onto his shoulder. "My mother's quite ill, you know. That keeps her from doing much lately. My father is quite protective of her in that. I dunno when you'll properly ever get to meet them." Emma nods. Her lips are pressed into a thin line. "Have you ever heard of the lost princess, Swan?"

She furrows her brow. "What do you mean?"

He shakes his head. "You've not heard this story? It's been passed down for years."

Emma shrugs. Killian searches her face for a moment, taking a breath. "A long while ago, a baby girl was taken from her parents, the king and queen, and was forbidden from seeing her parents until her twenty first birthday. Cursed, actually." Emma stares at him, shaking her head. "It's a grand tale. I was sure you would've heard of it."

"I didn't grow up in a home where we told stories." Killian seems hurt by her words, frowning deeply. She thinks there must be more to his story. The way he'd left it open-ended left room for more detail, and she thinks he might tell her if she asked, but then his facial expression changes, shifting into mirth in his eyes.

"I heard, while I was passing through the kitchen, that you enjoy hot cocoa and cinnamon."

Emma releases a heavy breath. "Yes. I do. I've only had it a few times, but it's very good."

The prince smirks, glancing over at the flowers for a second. He's actually kind of shy, which she finds sweet, despite the fact that he's bold and almost boisterously flirtatious. "I quite fancy it as well. Something I picked up from a couple of friends of mine."

"Well, then I guess that's something we have in common."

"Aye. I suppose it is." They're both smiling at each other now, like complete fools, and if she were listening to the little voice in the back of her head, she would have probably run out of this garden ten minutes ago.

She looks away from him, starting to feel weighted down by the reminder that this is what the girls in the castle are considering his first date, when really, they're just _friends_. Emma starts to walk away from him, moving back toward the castle. He moves with her and it's obvious he has latched onto her emotional state.

"Are you alright, Swan?"

Emma would laugh at him, because he is _such_ a man, staring at her like he doesn't understand a thing that's going on between them. She shakes her head. "You get confused when women cry for no reason, I get confused by evening walks with princes."

He furrows his brow, getting offended almost. "What about me is so confusing?"

Emma stops walking and sighs, dropping her arms to her sides. Her words come out hard. "Your intentions."

Killian's face relaxes a little and a smile finds his lips before he starts to step closer to her. "I'll tell you my intentions."

Emma gapes at him, fast with her knee to go for his crotch. She all but yells at him, "_Seriously_?"

He limbers forward, apparently in more pain than he was the first time she'd gone for his goods. He looks up at her after a few moments with an appalled grimace on his face.

"What is it with you and my intimates, Swan?"

She starts breathing fast. He takes a few steps back and she realizes then that she's made yet another mistake. "Sorry, I'm just- I'm used to that. I'm used to men without boundaries."

He knits his brows together. "What did you think I wanted, Swan? For surely I've been nothing short of a gentleman toward you." She glances over when she hears the sound of clanking armor. Some of the guards have noticed their little dispute. Killian holds his hand up toward them. "It's fine. We're fine."

The guards turn away and Emma bites her lip as she looks down at her feet. It takes him a few moments to speak to her again. "Why did you offer to be my friend if you think so little of me?"

Emma's eyes find his hesitantly and she discovers that his anger is very real. His chest heaves and his eyes are a touch darker. His stance is almost defensive. She swallows as she stares at him. She doesn't know what to say, and she's kind of afraid of him, to be honest. Anger doesn't bode well with the prince.

He searches her eyes for a few heart-pounding seconds. "Very well, if you won't speak to me, go. I don't wish to see you until the morning."

She'd be foolish to argue with him now, so she quickly swivels on her heel and starts for the castle again. This wasn't what she had imagined would happen on their walk, not at all. She glances back at him when she stands on the porch with a racing heart. He looks thoroughly upset, ramming his fingers through his hair as he storms off somewhere quickly.

When she reaches her bedroom, she has to pace herself, knowing full well that Marian will be waiting up for her. She closes her bedroom door with a small sigh and she slides back against it. Marian sits at her vanity with a book propped open. She closes it as soon as she glances over at her.

Marian smiles. "How was the prince?"

"He was… charming." Emma tilts her head, stepping into the room. She doesn't want to tell Marian that she basically just got herself sent home after getting the prince angry, because really, she isn't sure that he'll let her go. She thinks he might because she's never seen someone that furious before. But it's not like it matters all that much to her, because she's just here for the money and the comfortable bed. "We're friends. I don't think anything more."

Her maid hums and shakes her head. "I don't know, Lady Swan. While you were out, this arrived for you."

Emma furrows her brow when Marian shows her a bundle sitting on her bed. Her confusion is obvious as Marian brings the bundle to her. She takes it and hesitantly undoes the wrapping ribbon, revealing a pair of trousers and some slippers, as well as a note. Emma lifts the note as Marian offers her a coy smile over the fact that she's received a present from the man.

_Swan-_

_Your shot was just as fair as mine, so I couldn't deny you your simple gift. Please, don't wear them the full week. Perhaps only on the weekends. Thank you for your company._

_Your Friend,_

_Killian_

She's a lot more confused now, looking up at Marian, who gives her a little knowing grin. She doesn't deserve this gift, not in the least. Not after how she treated him tonight.

Emma sinks down into the chair in front of the vanity after setting her gift down on her dresser so that Marian can work out her hair for bed.

Her chest feels heavy with the weight of conversation and closeness she experienced with Killian tonight. Before she'd made the mistake of becoming unnecessarily defensive again, they'd actually bonded a little, and she found herself getting comfortable in his presence. Then, he'd sent her a gift, which makes her feel all the more guilty about what happened in the garden.

But it doesn't matter now that they were becoming friends, because that would just make her seem like she has feelings for the prince. Which she _doesn't._

"Lady Swan, if you don't mind my saying," Marian says gently, "you and the prince seem to have a connection."

Emma slumps her shoulders a little. "You're just saying that because I was the first one who got to get him alone."

"No," Marian shakes her head, drawing the word out with a smile. "I'm saying that because I mean it, Emma. I've spoken with Lady Ingrid, and she told me that the other girls haven't made him smile nearly as much as he has with you."

Emma scoffs. "I doubt that."

"It's true," Marian insists. "The prince doesn't smile very much. He has a lot to worry about. He's been carrying a lot of weight on his shoulders because of the queen's illness lately."

"How long has she been sick?"

Marian shrugs. "A while. It's gotten worse lately. She's been bedridden for the past few months. Her heart keeps getting weaker as the months pass."

Emma frowns, remembering how brightly the woman had smiled at them at dinner, how badly she'd wanted to get to know them all. And to think that she might not make it to see whom her son marries just makes Emma feel even worse.

"That's terrible," Emma says softly. "She's such a nice person. She doesn't deserve it."

"No," her maid agrees. "But she's been told that there is a cure. It will just take some time."

Emma would like to ask Marian what she means, but the woman steps back, having finished with her hair. "I'm betting on you, Lady Swan. To win Prince Killian's heart, and the throne."

Emma frowns at that, tilting her head onto her shoulder. "Marian-"

"I know," Marian smiles. "You don't think you have it in you. But, I think you do. There's something about you that's much different than the other girls."

"We've only been here for two days."

Marian leans in and takes Emma's hands, searching her eyes. "That may be so," she sighs. "But I have a feeling that you were brought here for a reason."

She stares at her maid for a long quiet moment, her words caught in her throat. "Thank you."

Marian nods and helps her out of her shoes and then her dress. She works Emma into her nightgown, and then smiles at her as a mother would to her child. "You'd best get to bed, milady. You'll be taking breakfast downstairs tomorrow so we'll have you wake you a little earlier."

Emma nods. "Thank you, Marian. Goodnight."

Marian bobs her head and slips out of her bedroom moments later.

Emma sinks down onto her bed and presses her hands into her lap. She stares down at them, her breaths coming in gentle heaves. She's never felt so appreciated and wanted before in her entire life. And at the same time, she's terrified that this is the end of it all, that come the morning, she'll be asked to leave and she'll never get to have the warm feeling that squeezes at her heart ever again.

Even if she's only known these people for a day, if even that, they've all treated her with kindness. She hadn't felt threatened by them in any way, not like some of the relationships she's been in. But then again, some of the relationships she's been in, it's started all smiles and laughs until the other shoe dropped. That's why she's so sure Killian will have to let her go, because honestly, if she were him, she'd send herself home.

But even if she somehow is allowed to stay, Emma has always been wary of friendships. She's even warier of men with dazzling smiles.

She doesn't know how to deal with the situation that has presented itself to her other than to just settle in and let it all happen as it will. If she's allowed to stay, she'll have to open up, even if it's only a little. There is no other real choice. They've all been so kind and caring towards her, and if Killian shows her grace and allows her the chance to stay, she'll need to prove to him that she isn't going to be an awful friend.

Being vulnerable enough to allow people into her heart is going to have to be a conscious decision, and with Killian's words vibrating against her skull, so fresh and _real_, with trembling fingers and a racing heart, she finally makes the choice.

_Try something new, darling. It's called trust._

If it bites her in the rear, she is going to run like hell. There is no doubting that.

..

**Coming up next: **Emma's fate is decided.


	6. Chapter 6

**an: Hi guys! Sorry this took me so long to pull together! Its been a busy week. Leave a review if you'd like to! I love hearing what you have to say! Also, I'm on tumblr with this same username, so if you want to flail in my ask box about this fic or anything else, I am always up for that! **

* * *

six

When Emma goes downstairs, she has a sinking feeling in her chest. She _knows_, she just _knows_ that today is going to be her day. After sleeping on it, even after making the choice that she'll let people in no matter how badly she gets burned, she has a distinct feeling that Killian will show her the door.

She hadn't slept very well, had lay there staring up at the canopy of her bed, trying to soak in the comforts that the castle has provided her for two nights in a row. Happy, Grumpy, and Marian had shown up just as early as she suspected they would, and she'd forced smiles to them, thankful for their help. She'd been mindful of the fact that she would most likely be leaving today while talking with them and being doted on by them, but they seemed to have no intuition that anything would go awry today for her.

Grumpy had been as his namesake suggested, had grumbled and sighed as he read to her what they'd be doing today. Happy had been over the top, singing as he offered her a mug of cocoa that felt like poison sliding down her throat.

Marian had smiled at her. "You're going to be wonderful today, milady."

And none of it felt _good_. She's going to go home today, there is just no way Killian would show her such grace as to keep her here. It would look selfish, in a way, and even if no one else knew what she did to him in the garden on their _date_, it's always going to be on the forefront of her mind that she messed up.

She's one of the first at the table for breakfast with Red, Elsa, and Ariel, who smiles at her with genuine curiosity in her eyes.

"Good morning, Emma," Ariel nods to her.

Emma can't help but smile softly. "Good morning, Ariel. How are you? We didn't get to speak much yesterday."

"I'm well!" Ariel chirps with a giggle. "It's so wonderful having a friend."

Emma nods in agreement. "Tell me about yourself."

"Well," Ariel leans forward in her chair a bit. "I love to sing. I love the ocean. I love collecting things. If I weren't here, I'd probably be a mermaid. They have it all."

Emma chuckles. Part of her wants to watch Ariel succeed here in the castle. Maybe, if she's given the chance, she'll talk to Killian about pursuing the redheaded girl next.

"And how are you, Lady Red?" Ariel offers, turning to the brunette sitting beside Emma.

Red grins. "I'm great." Red gives Emma a sideways glance. "But you know who's better? This morning, my maid let me in on a secret. Apparently, _this one_ made a good impression on the prince. He sent her a gift."

Red beams at her mischievously, wriggling her eyebrows in a teasing fashion. Emma gapes at Red, wanting to explain that the gift meant nothing, that it was sent before she made the biggest mistake of her life, but Ariel gasps and covers her chest with her hands.

"He sent you a gift?"

Emma nods meekly. "Yes. But it wasn't anything special. Just a pair of trousers and slippers. Just like I asked for."

Elsa perks up at her words, pressing her hand on Emma's forearm. "That sounds like he's taken a liking to you."

Ariel bobs her head in agreement and Red keeps one eyebrow raised. "And you don't think you have it in you to win this thing."

"I don't." Emma argues. Because it's true. She's going home today because she messed up way too much to be forgiven.

"If I were really in this to win," Elsa speaks softly, "then I would certainly think you a worthy opponent in this competition, Lady Swan."

The girls start streaming in fast, and Ingrid joins them with a huge grin on her face, probably because today, the king and queen are finally going to try and make it through a meal.

In front of them, there are plates and trays of food, but no one dares touch them. This is probably mostly because of Ingrid's first night lesson on dining etiquette. They're supposed to wait for the royal family before they indulge themselves. Emma's stomach gurgles unhappily and she wraps her arms around her light blue gown to quiet it, but Red snickers.

It's quiet for a while after that until Ariel smiles up at her, clearly wanting to clear the uncomfortable silence they've fallen into with the question she's had burning in the back of her mind but was too polite to blurt out.

"So how was your date, Lady Swan?" Ariel asks in a quiet voice.

Emma lets out a breath. She tries to not cringe as she considers what it will be like when she sees Killian next. "It was… wonderful."

Ariel smiles wider and twirls her hair a little. She's attracted the attention of the entire table, practically, and she inwardly feels like everything is about to collapse in on itself.

"What was he like?" Belle wonders.

"Um," Emma hesitates, biting on her lip and tilting her head. He'd been almost every shade of himself with her last night. He'd been flirtatious and kind, but more glaringly, he'd been quite angry. "He wasn't how I thought he would be."

Some of the girls give her dirty looks. Tinkerbell frowns. "You're being mean."

"No, I'm not," Emma insists, "If I could just-"

It's then that the royal family makes their entrance, demanding their attention and sparing her the explanation she wasn't ready to give.

The queen looks better than she did the night before, smiling and waving a little as she enters with her husband the king. Killian avoids her eyes, though she finds that he looks a little frustrated at something with the way his brows are knitted and he purses his lips together.

"Good morning, ladies," Queen Snow says in a breathless sort of way.

The table of women all murmur good mornings in response and everyone sits together, waiting for permission to start digging into the dishes in front of them.

The clinks and clatters of dishware are interrupted by strange noises. Shouting and something _else_ that sends chills up her spine. It's a fearsome screeching and wailing, as if something's trying to break down _something _much stronger than it is.

She whips her head toward the noise and it's clear that it's not normal by any stretch of the imagination. The sounds are terrifyingly close and loud, but when Emma looks back, the royals appear to know exactly what to do. They show no panic on their faces other than the slight widening of their eyes. With speed, they all get to their feet. It's almost as if this has happened before.

"Get the girls into the back room," King David tells no one in particular.

Everyone scrambles to their feet and Emma watches the clear and hot panic in the room as people start trying to figure out where to go.

A guard guides them all out of the dining room and through an open door. She's one of the last into the room, beside Killian, who has a stoic face on, void of any emotion, which is sort of humorous to her considering the various shades it had been the night prior.

There are girls in all stages of panic. Some of them are crying hysterically and some of them are just standing in silence. Elsa and Aurora don't look too phased by all of the commotion, standing there helplessly, almost. Elsa looks as if she wants to do something to help, flexing her fingers by her sides with worry in her eyes.

King David and Queen Snow stand by a guard, talking in low tones, and it gives Emma some peace. She doesn't know what's going on or what any of this means, but the fact that the king and queen aren't panicking means they know what to do, or that they're just really good at acting like it.

Looking around the room, excluding the already royal ladies, Emma finds that most of the girls don't carry themselves as gracefully as Queen Snow does. Ariel in particular looks traumatized. Emma goes to her, taking her by the shoulders and looking her in the eye.

"You don't have time to be afraid," Emma tells her, "Stand up straight and be stronger than this."

"What?" Ariel sniffles.

"Just trust me," Emma sighs. She watches as the redhead wipes her cheeks and straightens out, her fear fading fast. "Good."

She doesn't know why she's taken to paying so much attention to Ariel. The girl is sweet, but there's nothing about her that she'd ordinarily be drawn to, other than the fact that they've interacted a few times. Maybe it's her wide-eyed innocence and love for song. Maybe it's the fact that she's tenderhearted. Emma resolves that she'll work with Ariel because she has just as much a chance as anyone else at winning, and if Emma's leaving today, the girl needs to be stronger than this.

Guards are standing by the doors and Emma notices that King David and Queen Snow leave the room before it gets bolted shut with a pair of guards positioned in front of it.

It's scary. Not knowing what's going on terrifies her, but she keeps cool and finds herself wandering over to the wall, where a vase sits perched on a little table. She looks at the wilting flower inside and can't help but feel like it's a physical manifestation of herself. She's unsure of her position in this game, and now the castle is under siege, or _something_, and her fate is ever more uncertain.

She hears Killian murmuring to some of the girls who are beside themselves and avoids turning around to let him know she doesn't take any issue with the situation brewing just outside. She does look up when he's talking with Tinkerbell, who looks like she's crying, but only a little. Killian sets his hand on her shoulder and murmurs something that makes her nod.

Eventually, after minutes of listening to the raging noises around them and worrying no less about it all, he comes to her, and they both avoid making eye contact. They both just stare at the sad wilting flower in the vase.

She's pretty sure he doesn't know how to treat her after their thing last night and she quite frankly isn't sure either. She just knows she doesn't want to be the first to speak, even if she is _so_ sorry for what happened.

"Are you alright, love?" he asks softly after a minute.

"Yeah," Emma looks up and meets his sad eyes. There's compassion there, as well as concern. She finds, oddly, that he's much more appealing to her now with sensitivity in his gaze.

"You don't look it."

She shakes her head. Suddenly, she considers what the rest of the castle is like. What about all of the people who weren't in the dining room? What about Marian and her husband and their little boy? The noises could have been coming from anywhere. _Everyone_ is in danger, aren't they?

"What's going to happen to Marian and Happy and Grumpy?"

Killian frowns in confusion. "Your help?"

"Yes, my help," Emma all but barks. He stares at her for a moment and for some reason she feels like bursting into tears over the fact that she doesn't know what's going on, and that Marian, sweet, beautiful, motherly Marian, could be in serious trouble right now and she can't help her.

"They should be in hiding, too. The castle is used to these attacks. We've fallen into a routine, of sorts." His voice is calm and calculated, enough so that it helps her feel better about what's going on, but only a little. "They're probably fine, Emma."

She looks down at the floor and shakes her head. "What's going on out there, Killian? Who's attacking us?"

When she looks up, his jaw locks and he seems to be hesitant. He turns so no one else can hear, lowering his voice. "The Evil Queen and the Dark One have joined forces and are dead set on bringing down the kingdom. They've threatened us for years, but now they've started sending soldiers and using magic against our defenses. I don't know how much longer ours will hold up."

Emma frowns. "Why haven't I heard about these attacks until just now?"

He tilts his head to the side. "They're not interested in destroying the general population. They're more interested in dissolving the leadership. But, in time, they've made it clear they won't hesitate when it comes to the people."

"Oh," Emma's frown deepens. "That's awful."

"Aye," Killian breathes. "The Evil Queen has had it out for my mother for a long time, ever since she was a little girl. It isn't anything anyone else has done. It's a personal vendetta."

Emma nods in understanding. "That makes a little sense, I guess. But it still isn't right."

He nods, but doesn't respond.

She searches his eyes and finds pain in them, as if he can't handle being here with her, or maybe he can't fathom the thoughts of someone with such deep hatred for the sweet woman who raised him.

He pivots away from her and they stand in silence so long that she thinks he'll leave her for another girl.

"Killian," she whispers. He turns again, fully attentive.

"Yes, Swan?"

"I-" She purses her lips and takes a breath through her nose. "I want to apologize for what happened last night. I know it was hasty and I should have had more faith in you. I'm just used to that behavior from men in the village I live in."

He stares at her, a deep frown on his lips. "Then I should be the one to apologize. No man should treat a woman in that way, much less a woman like you." She doesn't know what to say. A smile grows on his face. "You've got gumption, Swan, that much is certain."

She can't help but laugh a little and he joins her. "How are you handling all of these crying women?"

He gives her a wide-eyed look of distress. "I cannot understand it, Swan. I've done my best, gave them little hugs like you suggested, but I've got no clue what I'm doing!"

She chuckles. "I'm sure you're doing okay. Just… sometimes when girls cry, it's not because they want you to answer or fix their problem. They just want you to agree with them and tell them it'll be okay."

"Really?"

Emma shrugs. "I think so."

"Well, a few of them have already asked me if they might leave after this is over." Emma furrows her brow, trying to pick out the girls he might be talking about while he speaks. "But I told them to give it some time."

She hums. He looks at her with a playful smile. "What about you, love? Do you want to skip town now?"

Emma laughs once. "I thought I was already a goner, after what happened last night."

He shrugs and wriggles his eyebrows. "I'd be lying if I said I hadn't considered doing that to you." They smile at each other for a few moments. "Do you want to leave, Swan?"

She shakes her head after a long moment of deliberation. "If you're not kicking me out, then I'll stay right here."

Immediately, Killian beams at her. "Good. Wonderful. I'm glad."

Emma bites her tongue to keep from laughing and glances over at the room of girls and back at him. "You know, you should probably get going. People are going to think you have a thing for me."

He makes a face. "Very well," He swivels to look at the other women. "Who do you think I should see next?"

She smiles a little when she sets her gaze on Ariel, who stands patiently with her hands bunched up in front of her. Emma tips her head toward her. "Ariel. She's sweet. She loves singing and the ocean. You'd probably like her."

The prince looks over at Ariel and back at Emma, giving her a gentle nod. "She seems it." For a moment, his gaze lingers on Emma's features and she feels a blush warming her cheeks.

"Seriously, Killian, they're going to think you're not interested in playing it out. We're _friends_, remember?"

An almost embarrassed smile fills his cheeks and he lifts a hand to scratch at his ear. "Aye. I know." Killian takes a soft breath. "I look forward to seeing you soon, love."

Emma gapes at him, but he walks away with a quick wink before she can respond.

..

**Coming up next: **The girls get a day off and one of them goes home.


	7. Chapter 7

**an: Hi again! Thank you so much for your kind words and follows/favorites! This story is so fun to write, so I hope you're enjoying it! Leave a review if you're so inclined! I should be able to update faster this week, so look forward to another chapter soon! :)**

* * *

seven

Killian had told her that a few girls had wanted to leave during the attacks, and three of them do. She doesn't know any of them, but she's kind of glad that they're going. At least this way, his selection is minimized down to the remaining sixteen, well, _fifteen_ if she's not counting herself. And this way, too, they're out of harms way.

Days pass and everyone falls into a peaceful rhythm. There aren't any more attacks, and no one dares ask or talk about them. They were told that everything is all right by the king over dinner the day of them. Since then, she's only been a little cautiously worried about it all, because while it was scary, at least she knows they're moderately protected here.

Ingrid teaches them how to be princesses, runs them through practice with walking properly, teaches them proper English, and has them learn the history of the kingdom forwards and back. Emma is sick and tired of it, and if she weren't here to help Killian, she'd probably ask to leave already.

Emma has started sewing together a small quilt during those times where Ingrid has them practice hobbies, which consists mostly of her pricking her fingers and cursing beneath her breath before she lifts her digits to her lips. Red laughs at her all of the time for it, and Elsa tries to teach her to hold the needle properly, but neither of her friends end up being very helpful.

Aurora sometimes sits with them and smiles knowingly at Emma before leaning in. "I hate sewing. Needles terrify me."

The princess is reading a book, a romance novel if the binding is any indication. Emma sighs. "I've never been great at it. But you make do when you can't afford new clothes."

Red hums in agreement. "My Granny likes knitting the best."

"Knitting is fun," Elsa agrees with a smile. "I spend a lot of time making things back home."

Aurora tilts her head thoughtfully. "Do you miss home, Elsa?"

Elsa sets her work down in her lap and sighs. "A bit. I have a sister, Anna. She's newly married and I'm afraid running a kingdom in my absence might be a lot for her to handle." Elsa's smile is memory-filled before she laughs. "What about you, Aurora? Do you miss home?"

Aurora nods. "Yes. I've been considering asking if I might leave. I don't truly belong here. I have loved ones back home as well and I miss them terribly."

The group turns sympathetic, patting Aurora on the shoulder and murmuring apologies.

"Well, this is a great opportunity, anyway," Elsa concludes. "No matter how long you stay. Being a guest of the king and queen of Misthaven is an honor and privilege."

They all nod in agreement and return to their crafts.

Emma can't help the feeling of comfort she feels around these girls. She knows them. She's _friends_ with them. They sit together all the time and talk whenever they can. They're the closest thing she has to a family, really, and it feels sort of sad knowing that one of them might have to go home soon.

Over the course of a few days, she learns a lot about the girls. She spends time chatting with girls she hadn't met before, even. It turns out that Belle is a lovely singer who loves to read. She and Ariel spend a lot of time together after dinner singing in either of their rooms and sometimes she can hear them when she leaves her bedroom door cracked.

Things between she and Tinkerbell haven't really settled. The blonde tries to play nice, throwing her smiles and asking polite questions every so often over tea, but Emma knows the girl isn't interested in becoming friends. It's perfectly fine with her. She doesn't need to befriend _everyone_.

A few too many times, she and Killian meet eyes over a meal and he wiggles those pathetic eyebrows at her, making her roll her eyes playfully. She knows he's been seeing other girls, obviously. Ariel especially had wanted to talk about her date with the ever sought after prince, with flushed cheeks and babbled words, she'd told a small group of them on the porch about her time with him in a sitting room.

Most of the girls are a bit on edge about elimination day, because it's coming fast. Ingrid warns them of it almost every morning, and every afternoon or evening, the prince comes along to take one of them on a _date_. Sometimes he does it in private, sending for a girl through her maids, but other times he interrupts whatever they're doing so he can spend time with one of them. He's certainly doing his job and she isn't offended by it, because _they_ aren't a thing. No matter how many times he looks at her before asking for the girl he's taking out, they are not anything more than friends.

The day before the so dreaded elimination day, Emma goes to breakfast and sits in her usual seat across from a chipper Ariel and beside a polite Elsa and silently judgmental Red. There isn't much different about this day than any other with the exception that Ingrid tells them that they're free to have the day to themselves.

So, she goes up to her bedroom and decides to spend quality time with her help. She's tired of spending time sitting around talking about nothing, even if she loves sharing stories with Red, Elsa, Aurora, and Ariel. It's just been a lot of it, so she needs time to spend with different people instead.

Happy, Grumpy, and Marian are all wonderful people, she soon finds out. They like to play card games and chat about castle life. She finds out a lot listening to them while they talk. She acts like she's writing at her desk while they sit around on the floor with their deck of cards and their gossip. Grumpy seems to be the head of all news that enters the castle gates, which is hilarious to her.

She learns about the number of people living and working in the castle, which is unfathomable. There are people for people. There are people who work the kitchens and gather ingredients for meals from the fields. There are people who sew dresses and craft jewelry. There are _so_ many people living in this castle and it blows Emma away.

Eventually, Emma joins them and they get more comfortable, sitting on her bed and in chairs as they play various card games.

They have her balcony doors open and the door that opens out to the hall open, leaving a nice breezy warm feeling in her bedroom. It's comfortable and fun, playing games and laughing with Happy, Grumpy, and Marian.

Marian tells her she should meet her son soon and Emma agrees. She's about to ask her if she could see him later tonight when she sees a figure out of the corner of her eye.

Turning, she finds that Killian is standing in her doorway, his head tilted slightly and a smile on his lips.

"Hello, Swan," he says with a gentleness as pleasant as the evening light that fills her room.

Emma rises and crosses the room to meet him. It's surprising seeing him here. She hadn't expected he would come. After all, he's been busy wooing all of these other girls and they've already had their time together for the week.

Her help all fumble to their feet. Happy is the first to speak with a wide smile and big eyes, "Your Highness, it is an honor."

Happy bows to his prince and Killian smiles wider.

"The pleasure is all mine." Killian nods to Grumpy and Marian in acknowledgement.

The trio work together to clear up the mess and they don't seem to know what to do, standing in a half circle while they look at the prince.

"Well, we were just leaving to get Lady Swan's dinner." Marian says suddenly, pulling on a smile.

"That's right!" Happy chirps.

They move around Emma and Killian to leave. Marian gives Emma a supportive smile and she presses her hand against her arm before fully leaving her alone with the dashing prince.

Once in the hall, Emma watches as they offer the prince a farewell bow and all of them sort of bumble away together toward the stairs.

"Quite the mismatched group you've got, hm?" Killian asks with a grin.

Emma laughs a little. "I don't know. I kind of like them."

She moves back so Killian can enter her bedroom fully. His eyes flit around it and a little smile crosses his lips as his gaze finds her again. He's standing there with his hands locked together behind his back, his outfit nothing short of the proper prince he is.

"I wouldn't have imagined this would be your bedroom."

Emma furrows her brow. "Well, it's not _technically_ my bedroom. I'm just borrowing it for now."

He makes a face. "You could have it painted or have the furniture changed to make it more personal."

She sighs. "That wouldn't make a difference. It's a place to rest my head and that's all that matters."

Killian frowns at that, but replaces it with a kind smile. "Well, then tell me how I could make this more comfortable for you, at least."

Emma winces, shaking her head. "It's fine, Killian. What did you come up here for? You ruined a perfectly good game of cards."

He gets offended, raising his eyebrows and throwing his hands up a little. "Well pardon me!" He smiles again. "I came because I have an idea."

He starts to walk around her room, examining things as he moves. It's annoying, because he's _such_ a child sometimes.

"About?"

He glances over at her with a wry smirk. "Well, I thought that since we don't exactly have the same sort of relationship I have with the others, maybe we could have a sort of… means of communication."

Emma considers him for a moment and he stops walking and admiring the things on her dresser, spinning on his heel so he faces her. "And just what might that entail?"

"Since we're friends," he says, "perhaps we shouldn't send for one another with notes and extend formal invitations for time together. We should be a little less proper, seeing as you are my friend, after all. I don't see why we should have to jump through hoops in order to meet."

She hums as she watches him with caution. He is staring at her in that flirtatious way he looks at her all the time and he doesn't even seem to care. He turns away from her again and points at her quilt that's draped over the back of the chair before her vanity.

"Did you make this?"

Emma nods. "Yes."

Killian pinches his brows together as he grins. He lifts it up to examine her work. "Wonderful job, Swan. It's magnificent, really."

She sighs, folding her arms to her chest. "Back on task, Killian. And just how do you intend on getting me alone so we can… do friend things?"

"We could have a sign," he shrugs. He sets her quilt back down gently and then turns to her again, "something that we can use to talk to each other that no one else will catch onto." She watches as he lifts his finger to tap the side of his nose. "Something like that, perhaps?"

Emma snorts. "No. You look like you're picking your nose."

He looks partially offended. "Very well. Then what do you suggest, love?"

He starts to walk toward her bed, going straight past her, and she rolls her eyes as she swivels around to face him. "What about… tugging your ear?"

She shows him what she means, gently pinching her thumb and index finger around her earlobe and giving it a small tug.

He immediately grins. "I like it. Very simple. Very subtle."

Emma smiles in return. "Good."

"Aye. Wonderful." Killian nods. "Erm… so the next time you wish to see me, just give your ear a tug and I'll come as soon as I'm allowed." Emma smiles softly. "Probably after dinner." He adds with a shrug.

Emma bobs her head in understanding. It's nice, she decides. Having a friend in Killian is a nice thing. He isn't pushing this relationship outside of the boundaries she has set and he is actually friendly.

"Sounds good."

The prince beams, "Wonderful."

For a few moments, they stand there in silence. He stares at her dorkily and she finds it only a little uncomfortable, her gaze seeking refuge in the quilt on her bed.

"So tomorrow's the elimination," Emma breaks the awkwardness. She looks over at him again. "Do you know who you're sending home?"

He takes a breath and threads a hand through his hair. "If I say I don't, would you be terribly upset?"

Emma laughs. "No. But you seriously like all of us? Shouldn't you be trying to get rid of the people you think won't have any future here?"

Killian's gaze softens on her and he glances down at his feet as he lets out a breathy laugh. "Aye." He looks back up at her. "I've still got a few hours to make up my mind, but rest assured it isn't you."

She laughs a little. "I'm very relieved. I was thinking you'd make me leave after all of our talks."

She amuses him, she can tell. He flits his tongue over his lower lip and glances to the side, at her bed, and then back at her. "Swan, I hope you understand that I've been directed to spend time with all of you, and that might mean that I'll get a little more intimately involved with some of you."

Emma shrugs. "Of course. That's what this is. That's what we signed up for. How else are you going to find your True Love?"

The corners of his lips twitch and he chuckles from deep within his chest. "I suppose you're right."

The way he stares at her reminds her too much of almost every other time he looks at her, and honestly, if she weren't so opposed to the idea that she pursue him, maybe she would kiss those ridiculous lips of his.

"You're lovely tonight, Swan," he tells her. She looks down at her dress and opens her mouth as she looks back at him.

He takes a few steps toward her and smiles again. He's standing close to her, so close that when she looks up at him, she could probably only have to creep up on her toes to kiss him. And the way he's looking at her doesn't help much, either. He's too ridiculously handsome for his own good.

"I'd best be going if I'm going to come up with a decision for tomorrow morning." Emma blinks up at him and nods, pulling on an encouraging smile for his sake.

"Yeah. You better."

Killian hesitates for a moment, then takes her hand into his and brings it up to his lips, keeping his eyes trained on hers while his lips curl against her knuckles. "Good night, Emma."

Again, she feels like her heart could quite possibly leap straight out of her chest and right into his palm. His kiss is bright and his smirk is incredibly proud, as if he knows just what he did.

"Good night," she manages, already missing his warm hand holding hers as he starts to walk toward her bedroom door.

When she thinks he's about to leave, he turns around again. "I was serious, before. If you would feel more comfortable with any changes to your room, just tell someone and I'll make sure it's done."

She just nods dumbly and he awards her one last grin before he raps his knuckles against her door and leaves her alone.

After she's dressed for bed and settled in, sleep doesn't find her for several thoughtful hours. She's caught up wondering about Killian and pretty much every moment she's spent with him thus far. Then she's worried about having to say goodbye to one of her friends in the morning.

Marian, Happy, and Grumpy are in good moods when they wake her. They seem to think she's got this.

"Why are you guys so sure I'm going to make it?" Emma asks.

Marian chuckles as she brushes Emma's hair back. She's sitting at her vanity, facing the mirror so she can see both of the dwarves admiring her.

"He came to see you last night, Lady Swan. That's not exactly reason to send you home."

Happy bobs his head in agreement as Grumpy speaks up, "Rumor has it that that princess from Safe Haven's going home."

"Aurora?" Emma asks, her eyes going wide. "Really?"

Grumpy shrugs. "I guess the prince was talking over his choices with his father and a maid overheard."

Emma frowns as she looks down at her vanity table.

"Not everyone can stay, Emma," Marian soothes, "and anyway, didn't you tell us just yesterday that Aurora didn't wish to continue to be part of this?"

Emma takes a breath as she recalls the conversation they'd had over cards. "Yeah, but I feel like I just met her. I wish I could have talked to her a little more, you know?"

Marian hums in understanding. "Well, what you're feeling is understandable. You ladies spend a lot of time together. It will be sad letting your friends go as the weeks go on."

"Don't worry, Lady Swan," Happy grins, "Princess Aurora will likely come and visit in the future. She's quite important in this realm, and she's great friends with the king and queen."

Emma leaves her bedroom with a nice satiny dress and her hair tied in a braided brown around her head.

Walking out to the main hall has never felt more stressful. Everyone is eerily silent and they all gather at the foot of the staircase where Ingrid is waiting with a sad smile on her face.

"Well, ladies," she sighs, "one of you has to leave us today."

No one really says anything. Emma looks at Red and at Elsa, finding them completely plain faced. When she looks at Aurora, the girl holds her chin high and an unreadable expression resides on her face.

Killian enters from a study with a warm smile and bright blue eyes. He looks straight at her for a moment longer than the rest of the girls and her heart skips an unreasonable beat.

"Prince Killian," Ingrid curtsies, "Now that we're all gathered would you care to announce who will be leaving?"

He gives a curt nod to Ingrid before looking at the group. "Ladies, it's been an interesting week, and I struggled with this decision greatly after having gotten to know a little bit about each of you."

His pause somehow increases the tension thick in the air of the main hall. He clears his throat. "Erm… however, I had to choose one of you to send home, despite the fact that three of you decided to leave a few days ago. I've decided that Princess Aurora should be the one to go."

He offers Aurora a smile and she gives him a deep nod in response. It's clear that Killian hates being even slightly disrespectful toward any of them by the look of upset on his face. "Apologies, love. You are wonderful and if I had my choice, you'd all stay a while longer, but things need to continue moving on if we're to ever have a future princess to crown."

Aurora nods again. She almost seems relieved with a little smile on her lips. "I understand completely. Don't worry about me."

Emma meets Killian's gaze before he goes, explaining he has some work he needs to do, and for a moment she considers tugging on her ear to meet with him and comfort him, but then decides against it.

Ingrid smiles. "Well, ladies, why don't we have breakfast? Aurora, please, join us for that and then we'll have a guard help you pack up to leave for Safe Haven, alright?"

Aurora nods in understanding and agreement.

Emma turns to Red with her voice lowered, "I guess no one's really safe. You'd think the prince would like a pre-packaged princess."

Red shrugs. "Or maybe he's thinking with his heart."

All she can see in her minds eye is the way he's been so _different_ when it comes to spending time with her.

..

**Coming up next:** Emma meets Queen Snow.


	8. Chapter 8

**au: Hi you guys! You're all so sweet! I always get a big smile on my face when I read your reviews or see that you followed/ favorited. I am quite excited about these next few chapters, so you can expect faster updates in the coming days! As always, leave a review if you are so inclined! **

* * *

eight

Almost immediately after breakfast, Aurora leaves.

Emma is sad to see her go. They'd grown close, but not nearly as close as she has grown to know Elsa and Red. Aurora had given her a smile before she left the dining room, and then that was the last of her before she was swept away to go gather her belongings.

For a few minutes, Ingrid tells them what their day will entail- more lecturing, history, and practicing- and Emma is about to start daydreaming about _anything_ else when Queen Snow enters the room with a wide smile on her face.

Everyone rises upon her arrival and the queen laughs, a delightful sound. She looks healthier, somewhat. Her cheeks are rosy and her voice carries a happy lilt.

"Good morning, ladies! I'm _so_ glad I'm finally feeling well enough to visit."

Ingrid smiles. "Your Majesty, we weren't expecting you. Would you like anything in particular? We could have some of the girls meet with you in your study. Or would you prefer to see them as a group?"

Queen snow looks at the table of girls and nods. "Oh, a small group in my study sounds delightful. And restful. The king hates me being on my feet for too long at a time."

Ingrid nods in agreement before turning to the girls. "Alright, well, how about we have Lady Red, Lady Swan, Lady Elsa, and Lady Belle join you in your study? The rest of us will continue on with our lessons."

Relief fills her chest as she follows the small group of girls toward the queen, who smiles so sweetly at them that she would like to wrap her up in a tight hug forever.

Queen Snow walks alongside Emma, smiling wider. "So you're… _Emma_, right?"

Emma nods. "Yes."

Snow hums. "I've heard a lot about you. Ingrid thinks you have a lot of potential." Emma feels her cheeks flush as she glances around at the girls around her. Red just gives her a little eyebrow raise. "And you're Red?"

"Yes, Your Majesty," Red says with a polite grin.

Snow laughs. "I'm doing very well for having just barely met you."

They enter her study together and Snow gestures to the couches and chairs. "Have a seat anywhere you'd like, girls. I just want to talk as long as my husband will allow us to. He said he'd be down in a few minutes to check in on us."

Emma sits on the white couch unintentionally beside Queen Snow, who sits after a moment of hesitation in deciding where to place herself. The queen smiles at her, admiring her until Emma feels uncomfortable.

"Oh, Emma, I love your necklace," Snow remarks. Emma looks down at the bird hanging from her neck and smiles a little at the woman.

"Thank you. I've had it since I was a baby. It's the last thing I have from my parents, actually."

Snow frowns a little and then pats her on the arm. Her hand is a little cold, which reminds her that the queen is sick. "What happened?" Her voice is genuine, so Emma sees no issue with telling the queen about her past.

Emma shakes her head, taking a deep breath. "They couldn't take care of me. The left me on the side of the road in the forest, wrapped in a baby blanket with my name embroidered on it and this necklace in my hand."

Snow's expression turns sad, remorseful almost. "Sweetie, I'm sorry. I'm sure they had a good reason for what they did."

Emma would like to tell the queen how she truly feels about the matter, that her parents were probably just poor, young, and careless with no sensitivities of their own, but she instead smiles a little and nods. It would make Ingrid proud, probably, if she knew that she took the _proper_ route.

Queen Snow takes her hand from Emma's arm and turns to the rest of the girls. "Let's talk about things. I want to get to know you all. I want to know who my son is courting."

Soon, the room is filled with chatter and laughter as everyone talks with the queen about who they are. Snow has a particularly soft heart; Emma comes to find, and tears up at the little things. She enjoys hot chocolate with cinnamon, which she finds out when a maid comes in with some refreshments.

"This is my favorite, too, Your Majesty," Emma tells her.

Queen Snow's eyes widen and her smile fills her cheeks. "Really? It's a little quirk of my husband's and mine. I didn't think anyone else liked it!"

Emma shrugs. "Well, your son told me he likes it too."

Snow hesitates for a moment and then nods vigorously. "Yes. Of course he does. Killian has always had a thing for sweets."

The queen lifts her drink to her lips and Emma follows suit, eager to have the delicacy warming her belly.

Elsa hums after having a sip and Snow flashes her a smile. "You like it too, Elsa?"

"Oh, yes. Chocolate is one of my sister and I's favorite things back home."

The girls chuckle and Snow nods. "It is a plus of living in a castle." Snow turns to Emma after another sip of her cocoa. "So, Emma, what do you think of castle life?"

Again, Emma is caught between degrading her experiences here over the fact that it all seems so big and unnecessary or doing the _proper_ thing. Ingrid would have to give her bonus points today, because Emma smiles politely.

"I love it here. My bed is very comfortable and the food is always perfect."

Queen Snow tilts her head and her eyes downturn slightly with tears on the edge. She sets down her cocoa and takes her open hand.

"Sweetheart, I am _so_ glad you're here. I want to make sure you're comfortable, so if you ever need anything, if you ever want to talk to someone outside of the group, you are more than welcome to come see me, okay?"

The way the queen stares at her makes Emma feel wanted and loved. Her heart has felt this way a lot in these past few days and she isn't sure how much more it can handle.

Emma nods. "Okay."

Eventually, the king comes to visit them and tells his wife that they have a meeting with some important guests. Queen Snow insists on hugging each one of the girls. Her embrace is comforting and sweet, and when Emma steps away from the woman, she smiles at her.

"Remember what I said, okay?"

Emma nods. The king and queen leave the study and the girls head back to find Ingrid teaching again.

After a long afternoon of lessons and hobbies, Emma settles in at the dinner table ready to eat and to go up to her bedroom to soak in her tub for a while before bed. Unfortunately, Prince Killian has other ideas.

When the royal family enters the dining room to join them, she finds herself looking at him as he stares right back at her. He smiles a little as he sits, then, he subtly reaches up to tug at his ear before starting in on his meal.

She sighs and nods when he looks back up at her for confirmation.

After dinner, which consists of some light conversation orchestrated by the queen, who wants to know everyone's names and where they're from, Emma heads up to her bedroom to freshen up before the knock at her door informs both she and Marian that Killian has come for her.

Marian gives her a knowing smile. "He's been calling on you quite a bit, Lady Swan."

Emma sighs. "I know. That's the trouble, isn't it?"

Marian chuckles. "He _likes_ you. That's what men do when they like a lady." Her maid cups her face into her gentle hands. "Now go be the lady he'll fall in love with."

Emma nods reluctantly and slips toward the door, turning back to her. "Wait up for me?"

"Of course." Marian smiles.

Emma opens the door and steps out into the hallway where Killian waits. He extends his arm to show her the way. "Walk with me, Swan."

They walk downstairs and head outside into the garden, the silence between them sort of deafening.

"So why did you want to see me?" Emma finally asks. He looks over at her and sighs, lifting a hand to run it through his hair.

"I dunno. I- I guess I sort of needed someone to talk to. It's been a long day, talking financials and the like with the king."

Emma hums and nods slightly. They come to a stop in front of a stone bench and he holds his arms out so she can sit.

They turn toward each other with their knees just gently touching.

"Shouldn't you be on a date with one of them tonight?" Emma asks.

He takes a deep breath, shaking his head. "I couldn't, Swan. It's as I said before, I've had a long day. The last I want to do is-" He stops himself and Emma furrows her brow.

"Do you see this as a job?"

He hesitates before he releases a sigh. "It's- it's not that I see it as a job. I see it as a performance, of a sort. You don't know how difficult it is; _dating _while everyone is watching your every step. And on top of that, I've got a kingdom to help run and the queen is sick, and- just- there is _so_ much on my shoulders at the moment, and I'm afraid I'll muck it up with the lot of you."

Emma finds herself smiling a little as he continues, "And, you know, I'm supposedly going to find my True Love in one of you, but-" He stops again, searching her eyes and dropping his voice. "What if I don't?"

Her heart stutters at the way he's staring at her and she finds that his question is real and honest. He wants to be assured that something good will come of this and that he won't be letting anyone down.

She shakes her head. "I'm sure you'll find her here, Killian. It's not going to happen over night, but if your parents seem to think she's here, she is."

His gaze softens and he becomes hopeful. "D'you really think so?"

Emma nods. "Absolutely." They stare at each other for a few heartbeats and he smiles wider, apparently grateful for her words of encouragement. "So you and Ariel apparently hit it off."

He laughs at that.

"What?" Emma becomes defensive. "She's sweet."

Killian gives her a look. "Sweet is good and all, Swan, but could she be my better half?"

She involuntarily shutters at the words, a frown downturning her lips, and shakes her head. "I guess that's up to you to find out."

He hums, looking curiously at her. "What is it, love? You've got a melancholy about you that isn't natural."

Emma scoffs, looking down at her legs so she can fidget with the hem of her dress. Feelings stir in her belly and in her chest, tears already threatening the surface.

"Sorry, it's not you or anything. I just-" Emma shakes her head as she looks back at him. "It was just that thing you said, about a better half?" He nods. "I've heard that before and it didn't end as well as you might imagine."

He looks sad before he reaches in and takes her hand. His hand is warm and firm. His gaze is strong and assuring. "Tell me about him."

Emma bites at her lip for a hesitant second before releasing a breath. "He was… kind and handsome and funny. I was sixteen and he was just barely twenty-one.

"He broke my heart." She laughs as the tears come. "He said he wanted to run away with me and he bought us a little cottage in the forest that we were going to live in together. He'd have a shop and I could be a homemaker or something. I don't know what I was thinking, I was sixteen, you know?"

Emma pauses and takes a deep breath. "He took off in the middle of the night and, um, he didn't say goodbye or leave a note. I kept thinking he'd come back, you know? Because I was happy with him. For once in my life, I wasn't living someplace I hated going home to every night. I had him and we had our love."

She stops and closes her eyes so more tears come leaking free. She can't bring herself to continue speaking and she feels her body wracking unintentionally as a gasp slips out. "I'm sorry I'm- I shouldn't-"

Emma looks at him through bleary eyes and he shakes his head before sweeping in and wrapping her up in his strong arms. Her face burrows into the crook of his neck and she feels much better, oddly enough, being held like this.

Her sobs eventually die off, and when they're gone, he reluctantly pulls away, looking at her through sad eyes. "No one should have to go through a pain like that," he tells her softly, "and if I knew whom he was, I'd go hang him myself. Abandoning you like that was awfully bad form."

Emma has to smile a little at his clear frustration and anger. She's been well over being angry with Baelfire, but reliving it all again has only re-stoked the flame.

He reaches in and wipes at her cheeks, looking worried. "Are you alright, now, love? I didn't overstep, did I?"

Emma shakes her head. "No. You give good hugs."

Her words make him laugh a little and she joins him, relief filling her once tense chest. She steadies herself as she looks at him. He is so kind to her and she definitely is grateful for his friendship. It is different than what she has with Red or Elsa or Ariel, even, because with him, she feels safe.

"Killian, I hope you find someone you can't live without," she tells him. "And I hope you never have to have your heart broken like I did."

He looks broken, but not by her words. It's as if he knows exactly how she feels and how her heart was broken.

"Emma, I swear to you, I'll keep you here as long as I can. I don't want you to have to go back out into that world, where people ruthlessly hurt you and break you piece by piece. I'll keep you until the end and you'll get your money so you'll be free to change where you live. Unless you tell me you want to go, you don't need to worry about life outside of these walls."

She nods in understanding. His words ring much truer than most of what anyone has ever promised her. He won't break his word and he truly means what he's saying with all that he is.

It's nice to know she has a safe place to rest her head every night, with food three times a day, and people to talk to that actually are interested. People that wrap her up in hugs, people who tell her stories, and people that brush her hair and tell her that she's worth it.

She has never had that before in her life and maybe she's a little selfish, but she wants it as long as she can have it.

"I know it seems odd," he murmurs, "but I hate to see you sad and I just want to give you what I can."

"Thank you," she manages. He hesitates only a little before he hugs her again.

Emma's eyes close as she relaxes into his embrace. She breathes him in deep and memorizes the way his heat surrounds her like this.

He cares for her. It's written in his eyes every time she looks at him. It's etched into the way he has his arms around her, so tight and snug, as if he doesn't want to let go. It's always in his words, how they're carefully chosen and almost painfully sweet.

And, maybe, she thinks, there's a part of her that cares for him like that too.

..

**Coming up next:** The girls take some dancing lessons with Killian.


	9. Chapter 9

**an: So, this week was wild. I had 4 papers due and my brain took a vacation, but I am back now! Thank you guys for all of your sweetness. You have no idea how much I appreciate each one of you for taking time to read and to leave me love notes. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Leave me a review if you are so inclined. More to come soon, I promise!**

* * *

nine

While it has only been five days since Aurora left, the competitive edge to the group has only intensified.

Girls are always talking about their dates with Prince Killian and the masterful way he is with words. They talk all about how the prince brought them flowers or took them to the stables or gave them dresses. It's all gossip and Emma never indulges herself in it, even if she's asked about her times with Killian.

She hasn't seen him in private since she unloaded her tragic sob story on him in the garden. Part of her thinks he's afraid she'll cry again and doesn't want to get stuck in an uncomfortable situation with her.

The spirit of competition is especially not lost on Tink, who always enters the ladies room with her head held high and a confidence that is unnervingly assertive.

"Last night, Prince Killian _kissed_ me." The girl announces. She wears the smuggest look on her face, as if Killian has only ever kissed _her_.

Everyone gathered already in the room gasps and conversations start sprouting around Emma, who is just as shocked as anyone else.

It's only been two weeks, if even that. The prince hasn't gotten to know them well enough to start kissing people, and why would he even start with Tinkerbell if he were to kiss anyone, anyway?

"You're kidding," Belle is the first to properly react, speaking directly to the blonde.

Tink gives them all a smile. "Well, to be honest, it was a kiss to my knuckles. But when I asked him if he'd kissed anyone yet, he just smiled in that warm sort of way. You know what I'm talking about, right?"

Everyone hums, nodding and murmuring in their little cliques. Red and Elsa are standing beside Emma and say nothing about the matter.

Emma folds her arms to her chest as she starts thinking about the two times he kissed her knuckles, all fire and ice, his eyes wild and fearless. It sends a chill down her arms and she gets a twinge of jealousy in her bones at the idea that Killian has been using those darkly flirtatious eyes on people like Tinkerbell.

"Anyway," Tink continues, "he kissed my knuckles and said good night. Then, he left. It was a beautiful date."

Ariel giggles from the side of the room, making Emma smile softly before the girl speaks. "You're not the first one he's kissed, Tink. He kissed my hand good night as well. Last week."

Before any words can slip from Tink's shocked mouth, Ingrid enters the room with the biggest smile on her face and a swing in her step.

"Ladies, ladies," she clasps her hands together, spinning around to face them, "today, the prince has promised that he'll come dance with you all."

A murmur of excitement befalls the group and Emma's smile continues. This should be interesting. A room full of overeager women trying to win over a prince all getting to dance with him? It's a surefire way to incite a war, if anyone were asking her.

"Since you're all learning how to be princesses, the queen thought it would be apt if you all knew something about royal balls. You'll have to host and attend quite a few if you're chosen by the prince, and we're actually going to host one in a few weeks." Ingrid meets Emma's eyes. "And I promise by then, you'll be prepared. The prince should be joining us shortly, so why don't we head out into the main hall where some musicians are setting up for our practice?"

Ingrid leads the way and Emma smiles over at Red and Elsa as they start to head with the group.

"I love dancing," Elsa grins. "This is _exciting_."

Emma chuckles. "I've never really done it before."

"Oh, you'll be great," Elsa encourages. "And if the prince is anything like the gentleman he's been, he'll be very gracious with you."

Red offers her a gentle touch to her arm. "You're already his favorite, so I doubt he'd hold it against you."

Emma rolls her eyes and opens her mouth to retort, but they've entered the main hall where the musicians are plucking at their strings.

"Alright, ladies," Ingrid speaks in a quieter tone, "for this exercise, you're all going to wait your turn while the prince dances with one of you at a time."

It's not long after that Killian makes his grand entrance, smiling and offering them all a wave. He goes to stand beside Ingrid, who offers him a courteous bow of her head.

"Your Highness, it is an honor to have you for the afternoon."

Killian flashes a ridiculous smile. "Nonsense, Lady Ingrid. It is _my_ honor to be here. I've been looking forward to this all week."

Some of the girls giggle and Emma rolls her eyes at him when he meets her gaze. His eyes fill with warmth and he tilts his head to the side. "Why don't we begin, then, ladies?"

Emma expects she'll be saved for last, so she isn't as concerned with having to go just yet. But when Ingrid asks Killian whom he would like to dance with first, he makes a thoughtful play, looking over each of their faces with narrowed eyes and pursed lips.

"Swan!" he finally decides. "Come. Dance with me."

She's caught off guard, her eyes going wide and her mouth hanging open. Red and Elsa nudge her with playful smiles and she just stumbles out into the ballroom floor with insecurities bubbling in her gut.

His eyes are soft and she feels weak out of her own stresses involving this _dance_. Everyone is watching. _Everyone_ will know if she messes it up.

And she knows it shouldn't mean anything to her, but these girls are fiercely competitive and it wouldn't make sense for Killian to keep a girl who can't dance.

She takes his hand when he offers it and he smiles reassuringly. "You cut quite the figure in that dress."

Emma rolls her eyes, though she feels her cheeks warming up as they move toward the center of the ballroom. She feels the knot start to tighten in her belly and she hesitates, squeezing his hand a little so he looks at her.

"Killian- I don't- I don't know- what am I supposed to do?" Her voice is rushed and quiet.

He studies her face adoringly. "There's only one rule," Killian turns to her, shifting her hand so she's holding onto his shoulder and then taking her free one. "Pick a partner who knows what he's doing."

The music swells up and she's captivated in dance, following his lead as he sways with her. She hesitates and he makes up for it, his reassurances coming in tender looks and gentle squeezes of her hand.

"You're doing marvelously, love," he says softly, "you're a natural."

Emma frowns a little. "Doesn't feel like it."

He gives her a sharp look. "_Trust me_. None of these other girls have anything on you."

Emma looks over at the girls, finding her friends smiling widely in approval. "Even Elsa? She's a queen, you know. She's supposed to know all about dancing."

He hesitates. "Dancing is all about the chemistry, Swan. And trust me, we have it."

She hums skeptically as he stops to have her twirl, talking her through what she's supposed to do in a soothing tone.

"Are you sure you've never danced before?" he asks with a wink.

"Killian, I've lived in the forest my whole life. What do you think?"

He chuckles. "I think, Emma, that you carry grace and quite a bit of royalty in your step."

She gives him a warning look. "I'm only here because of our deal, Killian."

"I know."

They continue to dance for a while and he coaxes her into various different moves. "Wonderfully done, Swan, you're a natural."

She giggles and it elicits a deep chuckle that has her heart fluttering.

"Thank you."

The music comes to an end and they're forced to stop, chests gently heaving and wide smiles on their lips. They're standing close together, almost chest to chest, and she's looking up at him, finding his scent intoxicating, and just about everything else about the features of his face completely unfairly attractive.

"Wonderful." He tells her, almost giddy.

She feels pretty good about herself now, too, much better than she had before, so she nods in agreement.

He lingers with her hand in his as they walk back toward the clapping group of ladies, only letting go after a dozen steps.

He lets go of her hand and smiles at her when she looks at him. He's proud of her- that much is certain- and she can't help but feel a laugh spilling free.

Belle goes next and Killian spends about as much time with her as he did with Emma. She can't tell what they're saying, but their motions are mechanical, almost, and Belle is quite well practiced.

As time goes on, he spends a little less time with girls and sometimes they laugh with him, sending irrational pains to her belly, and other times he doesn't speak with them at all.

He meets her gaze every so often and she thinks she sees a longing, as if he wishes he could be dancing with her all over again. But she knows he enjoys getting to know the others, because in one of them, there has to be the future princess. It isn't her.

But that doesn't discount the fact that she truly enjoyed spending time with him on the ballroom floor.

His warmth is addictive and she misses it as she goes about the rest of her day. She misses that smile he'd given her when their dance was over, misses the feeling of his warm, strong hand in hers, and the way he'd been so gentle with her.

She finds herself thinking of him as she goes to change for bed that night after chatting with Ariel and Belle about their singing, enough so that she calls for a servant to bring Killian a note.

Her handwriting is sweet and her note is brief enough that she hopes he'll come for her. She goes to wait in the little sitting area by the staircase, nibbling on her lip nervously.

She doesn't really know why she's called for him. Maybe it's because she's just been thinking way too much about him lately and she craves his company. It is foolish of her to want it so badly, because they're supposed to just be friends, and what she's starting to feel in her chest is… _not_.

But it doesn't scare her as much as she thinks it could, and maybe that's because she doubts they'll ever truly be able to be together. He might have a good listening ear and a sweet way about him, but she's no princess, and he'll have to see that eventually.

He comes stumbling out of a hallway, looking disheveled and, quite frankly, _adorable_. His hair looks as if it has been run through a couple dozen times and he has lost his outer coats, just wearing a thin white top with the sleeves rolled to the elbows, the ends of the shirt not even tucked into his pants.

His eyes go wide when he meets her stare. "Swan? Are you all right? Is something the matter?"

She hesitates for a moment, shaking her head. "Oh, no. No, I'm fine. I just… wanted to see you."

Killian stops when he stands before her and she feels her heart beat quicken just a little. Whatever has changed between them is a little disarming.

"Oh," Killian's posture relaxes slightly. "Well, what for?"

Emma shakes her head. Being honest with him comes naturally, so she is. "Just to see you."

He seems satisfied with her response, tilting his head as a wide smile tugs at his lips. "You just wanted to see me?"

Emma feels her cheeks heating up and she looks away from him before straightening proudly. "Don't be so shocked. Friends spend time together, Killian."

He narrows his eyes at her. "Are you… you're upset because you've been neglected this week, aren't you? I haven't called on you."

Emma gapes at him. "No!" Her cheeks feel as if they are burning and she desperately wishes she hadn't brought herself into this predicament. "Sorry, I must have interrupted an important meeting for this. You can go. I'll just… we can talk later."

Killian shakes his head as he rubs his hand over his hair. "Swan, to be honest with you, I abhor having long conferences with them over strategy. I think I'll stay here."

He reaches for her hand and tugs her with him suddenly, pulling her toward a hallway she hasn't explored before. There is a couch there that he plunks down on along with her. She can't help but laugh at the way he acted so quickly. He is so eager to get out of going back to his duties.

"What's so funny?" he asks.

Emma shakes her head. "You. It's kind of cute that you don't like your job."

Now it's his turn to blush. He chuckles, reaching up to scratch at the spot behind his ear. "It's awful, Swan. They've got me sitting in as if I can do something, even though I'm the last one in the room with any power."

Emma frowns when the weight of it starts to sink in for her. "I'm sorry." He shakes his head and she reaches out a tentative hand, placing it on his back to give it a gentle, hopefully soothing and _friendly_ rub. "In the future you will."

"I know." He smiles a little and she can tell he's not being completely transparent with her. "Its just… so many people in the kingdom are struggling and we're not helping them as we should. I've learned a lot about what goes on, you know, spending time with you ladies."

Emma hums in agreement and clasps her hands together in her lap. "I haven't exactly had the greatest life so far."

His frown is deep and his eyes are sympathetic. "Would you care to tell me more?"

She sighs and shakes her head. "I don't even know where to begin." Emma studies his face, so kind and compassionate. "I was hungry a lot. That's why when we have meals here, I always stuff my face a little too fast."

He chuckles and she smiles in spite of herself.

His laughter softens and he shakes his head minutely at her. "I can't even begin to fathom it, Emma. What it must've been like for you."

She glances down at her lap and considers how she might describe it to him better. Looking up again, she finds him still focused on her. "Close your eyes, Killian."

He furrows his brow. "Pardon?"

"Close your eyes," she insists.

Killian sighs and does as she tells him to. They're sitting close enough that when he moves his hand to wrap it around the cushion of the couch, it's beside her knee. She shifts herself a little so she can be a little more comfortable.

"Somewhere, in this castle, there is a woman who will become your wife," she tells him. He quirks a tiny grin and she finds herself wondering if he has one in his minds eye; Ariel or Belle or Tink, even. "You don't know who she is right now, but think about all of those girls that you danced with today. Imagine the one who will be your better half. Imagine your _love_."

He shifts his hand just so at that moment and he brushes it against hers. It sparks within her gut as he grumbles out, "Sorry."

He opens his eyes a fraction and she shakes her head. "Keep your eyes closed!"

Killian chuckles and squeezes his eyes tight.

"Okay. Imagine… this woman that you choose. She depends on you to provide for her and to make her feel treasured and valued. She relies on you." Emma pauses. "If something happened where there wasn't anything to eat and you couldn't fall asleep at night because the sound of her stomach growling kept you awake-"

He opens his eyes suddenly and shakes his head. "No more."

He clenches his jaw and turns away from her for a moment, his hand curling into a fist in his lap before he turns back. It reminds her of the night in the garden, when she got him angry enough that his chest heaved and he refused to speak with her. It was just as frightening as this is now, though she senses more grief in his tone and actions now than before.

"Sorry," she murmurs.

He frowns. "No, Emma, don't be. I've… I think I understand now what it was like for you." He studies her, searching her eyes. "Believe it or not, I've lived my fair share of hunger and pain, and I won't let it happen to my wife."

She's confused, but doesn't say anything.

He smiles softly at her as he stands. She looks up at him, wondering what she should say, if anything, but he reacts first.

"Thank you for sharing that with me, Emma."

He moves in swiftly, cupping her cheek in his warm palm. He presses a lingering kiss to her forehead that burns so deep she feels it in the very depths of her soul. She goes breathless and numb for those brief moments, her entire being shaken to the core.

When he backs up, he smiles again. His eyes are bluer than they've ever been, staring at her with intensity.

"I'll see you in the morning."

Emma nods dumbly and watches him as he walks back the way he'd come.

Going back to her bedroom, she finds herself utterly consumed in thought about him. Things are happening she wasn't entirely prepared for. She'd thought they were just friends for these past few weeks, but now she doesn't know what to think.

She rests against the door when she gets back into her room and shuts her eyes. Memories of the day flicker in and she's caught in realization that the last time it had felt like this, it had been with Baelfire.

It's exciting and new, something to look forward to and to savor, but there is so much that could go wrong, isn't there?

..

**Coming up next: **Emma and Killian have another little talk. (wink, wink)


	10. Chapter 10

**an: I'm back! This chapter came together quite beautifully and I'm proud of it! I hope you enjoy where this is heading. Feel free to leave your thoughts and sweet words. I read and appreciate every single one of your reviews and I always squee whenever I get an email letting me know this little fic has been followed/favorited. I'll probably be able to update in a few days, so be on the look out for more soon! :)**

* * *

ten

For a few days, Emma does not know what to do with herself. She finds herself in the middle of a tug-of-war within herself, wanting to stay friendly with Killian while wanting just a little more at the same time.

When he meets her gaze over meals or smiles at her in passing, with those little dimples impressed into his cheeks, she can't ignore the way her stomach does a little flip over the fact that he's graced her with even the tiniest of attentions.

It's kind of ridiculous.

She lies in her bed, staring up at the top of her canopy. Her hands are over her belly while she knits her brow and nibbles on her lip. Since Aurora left, only one other girl has gone. Emma hadn't known her very well. She was kind of loud and wild, with her bright red curls and her rolling tongue.

Today it all starts again. She'll go downstairs and Ingrid will have new lessons for them and she'll have more sewing to do on the castle porch while the sun feeds the plants of the garden. And all she can think about is Killian and his ridiculous _everything_.

She hates that everything has become about him. She was supposed to just be here for the safety and the comfort, for the _money _she'd be getting at the end of it all. This was never supposed to be about falling in love with the freaking Prince of Misthaven.

She decides to take out her frustrations with the bow and arrow during their free time. She barely eats and she doesn't really venture into any conversations with anyone, especially with Red or Elsa, and marches out into the garden with her bow gripped tight in her hand while the quiver is tied around her back.

She hits the bulls eye five times before she realizes that she has a captive audience.

"I didn't know you could shoot, Emma!" It's the queen. _Of course_ today, of all days, the queen would decide to drop in and visit.

Queen Snow is standing on the small dirt path beside the target, a wide smile on her lips while her hands are clasped in front of her. She wears a gown and her hair is delicately tied up above her head. She is the very definition of grace and beauty, if Emma has ever seen it.

She pulls on a forced smile for the petite woman as she crosses the green for the arrows in the target. "I do."

"I'm surprised. Killian told me you were good, but he didn't mention you were _this_ good."

Emma's stomach twists at the mere mention of the bastard who has been in her every thought for the past two full days. She forces herself to push those thoughts away as she plucks the arrows from the target.

"Well, your son certainly has talent as well, Your Majesty. He beat me when we faced off the first week I was here."

Queen Snow chuckles. "Yes. He told me that as well."

Emma wonders then just how much Killian discusses with his mother as she settles the arrows into her quiver. She holds her bow after she's readjusted and smiles at the queen.

"Did you… want something?"

Snow breaks out in laughter, pressing her hand over her lips politely. "Oh, Sweetheart. I'm sorry. I just came to visit. I've been talking with Ingrid about all of your hobbies and she said I was more than welcome to come see how things are going."

Emma nods. "Well, I usually don't shoot. I- I usually sew."

The queen hums, pressing her lips into a thin line. "Don't worry, Emma." Snow sets a hand over Emma's arm. "I'm an archer myself. I taught Killian."

Emma's eyes go wide in realization. She suddenly feels as if she is insignificant and that what the queen witnessed her doing was child's play.

"You're very talented with it." Snow soothes, smiling. "You're certainly better than Killian is. He used to hate it, but I had him learn in case he ever needed to go out into the forest."

Emma tilts her head at the woman. "How do you know what it's like in the forest?"

Snow considers Emma for a moment, then steps closer to her. "A long time ago, I was a bit of a… bandit."

To say she's surprised would be an understatement. Emma cannot see this gentle, sweet, patient woman standing in front of her as a bandit in the forest, shooting a bow and taking to make her way.

Her jaw falls open as she tries to find something to say, but she comes up empty.

Snow chuckles. "I realize it's hard to tell under all of these silk and jewels, but once upon a time, I was kind of… a badass."

Emma releases a laugh and the queen joins her.

Snow hums when they stop. "That's how I met my husband, actually." Snow opens her mouth to continue, but Ingrid calls for everyone to head back inside. She frowns, turning back to Emma. She presses a hand to Emma's forearm. "I guess I'll have to tell you some other time, Emma."

Emma nods. "I can't wait to hear more."

When she gets inside, Emma goes to stand by Red and Elsa in the ladies room. Ingrid hasn't arrived yet, leaving everyone to their own social groups.

"Lady Swan," Tinkerbell crosses the room to meet her. Emma raises her eyebrows at the girl.

"Can I help you?"

"I saw you out there. Making nice with the queen. I'll have you know that I don't think it's fair, how much time you spend with her."

"Well, it's not…"

"Listen here, Tink," Red speaks up, barring her arm out in between Emma and Tink. "It's not Emma's fault that everyone just so happens to like her. Maybe you should try not being a complete bitch about the whole thing and maybe you'll actually impress people too."

Tink's eyes grow wide at Red's fighting words. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me," Red narrows her eyes sarcastically at Tink. "And I meant it. Stop getting in her face about stuff like this."

Emma gives Red a look, pushing her defensive arm away, before offering Tink a peaceful stare. "Honestly, I'm just being myself. I have no idea why Snow and Killian like me so much."

Tink looks disgusted before she suddenly steps forward and shoves Emma back. Her eyes blow wide and she defensively shoves Tink back several stumbling steps.

"What are you going to do about it?" Tink asks, still ready for more. "You're from the forest, right? You know how to fight. So _fight_."

And just like that, they're in a full-on brawl in the ladies room, gripping at hair and pushing and shoving until they're both on the floor. Emma has the upper hand, being significantly taller than the other blonde.

It doesn't take long for things to get broken up. Elsa and Red pull Emma off of Tink before she can do any decent damage to her face.

She's mainly just shaken up and breathless as she's ushered back. Elsa looks at her worriedly. "Emma, are you alright? You're… you're kind of _glowing_."

Emma furrows her brow and lifts her hands to find that they're pulsating a white that she's only seen a few times before. It terrifies her as it always does, but she sucks it in with a deep breath and a nod.

"I'm fine." The pulsating energy lifts from within her veins and it's outward manifestation as soon as the words fall from her lips.

"What in the world is going on?" Ingrid demands, marching into the ladies room with a furious look on her face.

Tink is sitting on the ground with Belle and Ariel at her sides, the two trying to help her to her feet.

"Nothing," Elsa tells Ingrid. "There was just a little argument between Tink and Emma, but everything is alright now."

Ingrid looks sharply between the two at fault, lingering especially on Emma with a knitted brow. "Okay. I want to speak with you later. _Both _of you. But for now, we're to join the royal family for an early dinner. His Majesty is leaving tonight for an important journey."

Emma nods somberly, flitting her eyes briefly to the girl in green. Tink grimaces and gives her a dirty look, but before Emma can even think about saying anything, Elsa pulls her along with her as they start for the dining room.

"Do you know what happened back there?" Elsa whispers, worry in her gaze. Emma shakes her head.

"I just got… _angry_. She's been nagging on me since we first got here."

"No, no," Elsa shakes her head, "I mean… with your hands. They were glowing."

Emma's eyes flicker briefly to her hands and she takes a steady breath. "It's just something that happens sometimes. I don't know why or what it is."

Elsa studies her for a moment. "I think it might be magic."

"Wha- how-"

Elsa shushes her. They've entered the somber dining room and Ingrid is staring at them as if they've committed some atrocious sin.

Elsa leans in close. "We'll have to discuss this later, Emma. But trust me, you're not alone. I know how to handle it."

Emma opens her mouth, but the royal family steps into the hall and she has to watch as they go to their seats.

She meets Killian's gaze and he quirks a tiny, smug grin before he lowers into his chair. He tugs on his ear as the girls are shifting down into their seats and she swears his timing couldn't be worse.

But, looking at him, with his ruffled hair and his stupid grin, she can't help but nod and tug back.

"So, David," Snow speaks up in the middle of the first course, "earlier I was spending time in the garden while the girls were doing their hobbies. Lady Swan seems to have a particular affinity for the bow and arrow."

Emma turns her head to see the king's reaction, which is a big, warm smile. "Really?"

Snow hums and Killian chuckles into his cup. He licks at his lip as he sets it down on the table. "Nearly beat me when she challenged me to a shoot-off."

King David's eyebrows lift humorously and he laughs. "Well, Lady Swan, you certainly have left an impression."

Emma feels her face heat up at the attention and shakes her head adamantly. "I'm just being myself."

The royals all laugh and it only makes the feeling worse.

"As you should, Emma," Snow tells her sweetly.

The rest of the meal is had with light conversation regarding everyone else, and for that, Emma is grateful. She hates the attention, especially now that she's found herself having some deeply conflicting feelings toward the prince.

After dinner is finished and everyone starts heading back for the ladies room for after dinner chatting, Emma stays back and waits for Killian to emerge from the dining room.

It doesn't take him very long. He comes looking like he's in a hurry to find her, his eyes scanning the hall for her. When their gazes lock, he pulls on a bright grin that does nothing to soothe the butterflies in her belly.

He approaches her with that look on his face, his hair a mess, and then he has the gall to tilt his head at her. "Would you care for a walk, Swan?"

Emma swallows. "Sure."

His grin spreads and he holds out his arm for her. She takes it with minimal hesitancy and he begins to lead her toward the open doors that lead to the gardens.

The night is still new. The stars aren't quite out yet, but the sky is getting dark and there is a gentle chill to the air. Her fingers flex a little against Killian's arm as she thoughtfully looks to him.

"Where are we going?"

He smiles. "I want to show you something."

There's an excited edge to his voice and she can't help but smile at it, turning her focus to the walk ahead of them.

Quite honestly, being here with him, getting away from the competition- especially away from Tink and tension of that sort- is quite the relief. She's spent the day cooped up in her head and nothing has helped her stop thinking about him.

Except for being here, with him.

He brings her to a little gazebo by the water's edge. It is a lovely scene. The mountains are purple against the sunset and the water laps gently against the shore. They've come a bit of a distance from the castle, so when she looks back to see it, she can't help but wonder why he's taking her so far away.

She releases his arm and folds her hands together in front of her, staring out at the natural beauty that he's brought her to.

"Breathtaking, isn't it?" he asks.

When she looks over, she nods. His eyes are warm and his smile might indicate that he's not just talking about the nature around them.

"Yeah. It's beautiful."

He hums in agreement and joins her by the railing of the gazebo, clasping his hands over the wood and leaning forward slightly.

Emma studies him and holds back a breath. "Why did you want to meet me?"

Killian turns to her and shakes his head. He laughs. "I don't rightly know, Swan."

She can't even bring herself to smiling. She turns back to the water and focuses on it. She doesn't know why she's so caught up in the question of whether or not she likes him in any capacity greater than a friendship.

It's difficult to think when he's standing right next to her with his handsome face and his sweet smile ready to fire at will.

"Are you alright, love?"

Emma hesitantly looks back at him and searches his eyes before nodding. "Yeah. It's just… I got into a fight today."

His eyes widen. "You got in a _fight_?"

She releases a breath, nodding. "It was stupid and you're probably going to hear all about it from Ingrid, but- it was my fault. Maybe you should send me home."

He studies her and slowly, his brows knit together. He shakes his head. "I'm sure it wasn't."

Emma gives him a look and quickly blurts out, "It was."

Killian's jaw locks and he sighs, looking ahead of them and at the water. After a moment, she does the same, hoping he'll let her go.

"I can't let you go home, Emma."

She drops her shoulders. "Killian, I don't belong here."

He shakes his head, his lips pressed into a thin line. "No, you're not telling me the full truth about what happened. I don't think you would be foolish enough to provoke someone into a fight. I think you'd _defend_ yourself, given the situation, but you're not the one to start a fight."

Emma senses a deep anger from him about the situation, so she doesn't refute him.

"Who was it?" His voice is gentle and his eyes are steady.

She shakes her head. She won't tell him. Tink might not be her favorite person in the whole world, but if Emma isn't going to be the winner at the end of all of this, then Killian needs to keep his options wide open. Tink might be the perfect match for him. She doesn't know.

When she doesn't respond, Killian sighs deeply, his jaw locking again. "Very well. I'll speak to Lady Ingrid and I'll have her sent home."

"No, Killian," Emma reaches out, pressing her hand to his arm. It brings his complete attention to her. "Don't send her home. If I'm not going to end up being your choice, you need all of them here. Send _me_ back."

He shakes his head vehemently. "I can't do that."

Emma closes her eyes and tilts her head downward, letting out a sigh. For a few moments, she allows herself to imagine what it might be like if she told him to go ahead and do it. If she let herself be selfish and want him all to herself, she_ could_ do it.

She looks at him and studies the way he stares at her; with such adoration and attentiveness unlike anything she's seen from a man. He truly is a gentleman, holding himself at an honorable distance from her.

It's then that she knows deep within her heart that he has never been in this for the friendship. He's been holding her at bay because he wants to be honorable and just.

Emma turns away from him and walks away from the gazebo, toward the water until she's nearly in it. She breathes in the salty air and shuts her eyes, opening them to take in the sight of the world around her.

She hears his feet crunching on the rocks behind her and he stops just short of the shore and where she stands.

"Tell me a story," she says, glancing over her shoulder.

He looks confused for a second, and then he joins her, his chest moving with a deep breath.

"I want to know about you." Emma adds.

Killian smiles, a tiny thing, and glances out at the water. "I was a naval lieutenant on a ship called _The Jewel of the Realm_."

Emma grins. "I had a feeling you had the sea in your blood." He furrows his brow. She chuckles. "Just from the way you were looking at the water."

He nods. "Aye, well, I was on the water for quite some time. It became a second home to me."

Emma hums. "Did your parents send you off? Were they annoyed with you?"

Killian snorts and shakes his head. "They could've cared less." For a moment, she's confused. Queen Snow and King David? He looks to her as he toes at the gravel below their feet. "I mean, they cared, but it wasn't…" Killian shakes his head in frustration. "Anyway, while I was aboard _The Jewel_, we were sent many new places. I learned a lot."

"I imagine you would." Emma smiles. He hums, a permanent lazy grin on his face while he looks up at her from his feet. "And why is it that you need so much help finding a wife?"

He gives her a look. "It wasn't my idea, Swan. I could've happily courted half the kingdom. They thought it would be a decent idea to expedite the process through… _this_."

Emma nods. They're quiet for a few moments. "And do you have any inclinations yet?"

The prince studies her features, his smile spreading in a shy sort of manner. He looks away from her when he speaks, "I have a few."

She notices a blush on his cheeks and it makes the butterflies return. Just thinking that he's had her on his mind is enough that it makes all of the misery she's been through tormenting herself about him these past few days worth it.

"The Cygnus is one of my favorite constellations," he tells her. He gestures to the sky that's turned dark since they've been standing by the water's edge. She looks to where he's pointing and she smiles when he speaks again. "It's a swan."

When she looks down again, he's already staring at her. "Is that something you learned while you were in the navy?"

"Aye," he nods.

Emma can't break away from him and she can't find it in her to care. They smile at each other like a couple of blushing fools. "Tell me more."

And so he does. They sit on the floor of the gazebo with their feet pressed into the ground and he points at the sky, showing her constellations and telling her wild tales, making her laugh with ridiculous additional details.

She doesn't know how long they spend examining the night sky. It could have been half an hour or it could have been hours upon hours. But he offers her his hand at some point and she takes it.

They walk slowly back toward the castle and she feels lighter than she has in a while, talking freely about her life in the village. She tells Killian about her job at the tavern and about how she chose to sign up for the competition simply because of the ridiculous men in her town.

"Bad form," he tsks. "I'm ashamed on behalf of those men, Swan."

She laughs gently at the look of indignation on his face. "Thank you, Killian. I accept your apology on behalf of all of those idiots."

They've walked straight to her door and it feels wrong to leave, so she lingers, her heart ramming against her ribcage as she smiles at him and he laughs at her comment.

"Well, I'm glad we were able to have this tonight, Emma."

She nods in agreement. "Me too."

Killian smiles in a way she finds far too attractive at the moment and she feels a tug in the pit of her belly, an ache, a yearning for _more_.

He is the kindest man she's ever been friends with, much less had any semblance of feelings for, and he was actually able to keep her mind off of everything that weighs heavy on her shoulders for a while.

"Well, I should bid you good night," he says. Emma can't help but feel disappointed at his words.

"Yeah." She forces a smile. "Good night, Killian."

"Good night, Emma."

She pivots around after meeting his eyes for a lingering few moments of hesitation and then sets her hand on the doorknob. It feels wrong to leave it like this.

She takes a deep breath before turning back around.

"Killian?"

He's gone barely two steps and turns around fast, his eyes wide and stupidly sweet. "Hm?"

She feels her heart stutter and the knots in her belly twist as she stands there. Then, she makes up her mind.

She goes for him, taking one hand and clutching the lapel of his jacket to bring him close to her while her other hand goes into his hair.

Their lips connect with ease and tentativeness. She feels him tense at first, clearly not having expected her to rush up to him and _kiss him_, but then he's all game, kissing her passionately, with a fire unlike anything she has ever felt before, until she stumbles back a little, tugging at his collar with both hands. Their foreheads touch as she all but chases him for more.

Then realization hits her and she goes wide-eyed, stepping back. "I'm sorry."

For some reason, Killian apologizes too, "_I'm_ sorry. I shouldn't have- I just- I thought things were different now. You sought me out the other night and, and then _tonight_-"

Emma shakes her head. "You didn't misread me."

It takes him a moment, but a smile spreads across his face. "I didn't?"

She shakes her head again and smiles. "No."

He runs a hand through his hair, looking every bit elated and blissful. She can relate. The feel of his lips still burns on hers and she wants to dream about it for _hours_ until she can do it again.

"Good," he breathes.

Emma hesitates and steps back for her room again, setting her hand on the knob. She looks at him. His cheeks are flushed and he looks adorably flustered and _wrecked_.

"Good night."

He shakes his head subtly before he stops her, catching her wrist and pulling her to him. He kisses her again, this time briefly, but no less breathtaking. It's a delicate kiss, a promise of more to come.

He sets his forehead to hers. "Good night, Emma."

She meets his eyes, finding them _blue_, so impossibly, breathtakingly _blue_. He tucks back a strand of her hair, caressing a little at her chin, before stepping back again.

He smiles at her and she smiles back, her heart rate still quickened. "Good night, Killian."

She turns to enter her bedroom and stops to watch him go. There's a little speed in his step and he runs his hands through his hair several times before making an excited little motion with his arm that makes her laugh to herself.

After she shuts the door, she closes her eyes and leans back against it.

"Lady Swan?"

Her eyes open and she looks to see Marian's brow knitted, worry in her big brown eyes.

Emma follows her gaze to her hands, lifting them away from the door to hold them in front of her. They're _glowing_, just as they had before, but this time, they're somehow brighter.

It has never been this bad before.

Fear settles in place of the contentment that kissing Killian had brought and she shakes her head, feeling an unfamiliar bubbling within her, a burning within her blood that absolutely terrifies her.

It has never happened like this. Usually it's a gentle swelling under her skin and then it fizzles out with a breath. This time, when she breathes, it only intensifies.

She suddenly releases a shock of bright energy, outing the candles in the room and sending she and Marian into complete blackness.

"What the hell?"

..

**Coming up next**: Emma deals with repercussions.


	11. Chapter 11

**an: prepare yourself for some fluff, because while I attempted to make it angsty, these two losers refused me. In the coming chapters we'll dive into issues involving their relationship and external problems, but for now I hope you enjoy the honeymoon stage! Thank you so much for all of your sweet words about the last chapter! I was so excited to finally write the kiss and I'm ecstatic about the response. Please leave a review if you feel like it. I love hearing what you think. :)  
**

* * *

eleven

She runs.

She goes from her bedroom and down the hall, fear a rapidly beating rhythm in her chest as the electrified sensation of foreign magical power swells beneath the surface still, threatening to burst out at any moment. Her hands aren't glowing, but she feels it. She feels it as if it is about to erupt all over again.

And it is terrifying.

She tries her best to knock politely on Elsa's door, her chest heaving and her eyes wide, tears welling at the surface. She swallows back the knot in her throat but it doesn't go away.

Marian had been quietly shocked when Emma had released the pulse of energy that ousted the lights in her bedroom. Once she'd lit a candle and looked to her for an explanation, Emma had just told her to go home for the night, her hands trembling and her voice weak.

She desperately hopes Elsa will be awake because she has no idea what she's doing, much less what to tell other people is going on with her. Elsa had told her that she knew earlier, and that's all she has to cling to in this moment of pure, raw fear.

Her knuckles rap gently to the door for the second time and she winces, praying that the girl will come help as she flexes her fingers. She takes a few steadying breaths and looks to the ceiling, trying to use it to clear her mind of anxiousness.

She thinks about good things, about flowers and smiles and hot cocoa. She thinks about warm hugs and laughter from her friends here in the castle. It helps, if only a little.

The door opens a moment later and Elsa stands on the other side of the doorway with a nightgown on, her hair wrapped up above her head, and a little worried furrow to her brow.

"Emma? What's wrong?"

Emma takes a sharp breath. "I- I don't know. I just… kind of _erupted_ a few minutes ago. Magic. I think." Emma shakes her head. "I don't know."

Elsa's worried expression shifts and she easily takes Emma by the wrist, tugging her into her bedroom and shutting the door.

The Queen of Arendelle takes a breath. "Okay. Emma, I need to tell you a secret that you can't tell anyone else, alright?" Emma nods and Elsa searches her eyes for a moment. "I have magic. I can create ice and snow with my hands."

Elsa lifts her hands as if to show her and flexes them before suddenly forming a handful of snow that radiates cold air into the space between them. Emma's eyes blow wide and Elsa shakes the snow out of her hand before casting her hands above her head to create a mini snowfall in the room.

"You… you have _magic_." Emma states obviously, looking at Elsa with caution.

Elsa nods. "Yes. And so do you. I saw a little of it earlier. Tell me what happened just now that has you so worked up." Elsa gives a swipe of her hand and the snow in the room just disappears, an unsettling motion that has Emma briefly wary of her friend.

The queen goes to a white sofa and sits, giving the cushion beside her a gentle, welcoming pat. Emma goes after a moment of processing and settles down, fumbling her hands together in her lap.

Elsa looks to Emma expectantly and Emma just shakes her head. "I… I don't know what happened. I was fine, then I went into my room, and it just… exploded."

Elsa gives a shake of her head. "I don't think you're telling me everything, Emma. Magic stems from _something_. What did it? Did you get angry again?"

She has flashes of the kiss, of the way he'd so eagerly pressed his lips to hers, how his hand had gone to her hair. The feeling of anticipation and sheer delight burning within her chest and sending her knees trembling, so weak at the very idea that he'd been kissing her in return, that her feelings had been reciprocated.

"Um…" Emma bites her lip. "I kissed Killian?"

Elsa's eyes widen and she opens her mouth as she all but squeals. Emma winces when she does.

"Emma!" Elsa giggles, pressing her hands over her heart. "Emma, you _kissed_ him?"

Emma nods. She bites her lip nervously, knitting her brow together in embarrassment. "Twice."

Elsa looks as if she could explode further, but takes a breath instead. "I can see why your magic would react."

Emma gives Emma a look, dropping her shoulders. "How can I stop it, Elsa? I can't let it happen again."

The queen takes a breath. "It will take time, Emma. But luckily for you, I have my magic under control, for the most part, and I can help you."

Emma gives her friend a nod, her lips pressed together in a thin line. "What do I need to do?"

"You need to accept it," Elsa tells her, the look on her face serious. The queen leans forward and takes Emma's hands into her own. They're cold. "Accept that magic is apart of you now. That will help you control it."

"I don't think I can," Emma argues, shaking her head swiftly. "I don't even know _where_ it came from. I mean-"

Elsa offers her a warm smile. "I know it can be scary and it most certainly is sudden, but you were endowed with this power for a reason."

Emma takes a deep breath. "Then what do I do? How do I accept it?"

"That's up to you, Emma. With time, as your powers become more prominent, you'll have to make a choice." Elsa squeezes her hands. "But until then, why don't we talk about how you can try to keep them at bay?"

Emma nods.

After a few hours with Elsa, Emma goes to sleep eventually with worry in her mind and a mixture of glee and fear in her chest.

She moves about with a sense of caution around Marian, Happy, and Grumpy. She doesn't want them knowing about any of the things she got into yesterday, with her magic, with Tink, and most certainly not with Killian. She probably shouldn't have even told Elsa about it.

Marian gives her a nervous little look as she helps her into the bath and Emma just smiles in an attempt to comfort her. Marian hadn't really known what happened with her. Emma knows she won't go spreading gossip around the castle, but the very fact that she's one of the only people that knows about her magic is slightly worrying.

When she goes down for breakfast, she meets up with Elsa almost right away.

The girl smiles at her. "Everything okay?"

Emma hums. "Yes. I feel better today. Your advice helped a lot."

Elsa takes her hand and gives it a friendly squeeze as they walk into the dining room.

It doesn't take very long for the royal family to enter, and when they do, Killian meets her gaze with a happy smile. She can't help the grin that crawls across her face. Her cheeks fill with an unwarranted blush.

He gives a little tug at his ear and she nods, holding his gaze for a few moments before turning her attention to her meal.

Emma glances up at Tink a few times, only to find her grimacing over at her. There's a small bruise on her cheek and she avoids her gaze, eating in a somber silence. Emma wants to apologize for her actions, and she plans on it, assuming Ingrid doesn't have their heads before then.

After breakfast, the girls are dismissed to the ladies room, but Emma lingers by the outside of the doors as she had the night before, playing with her fingers in front of her waist. She only has one intention when it comes to her meeting with Killian this morning, and that is to set boundaries for their relationship.

She can't let her magic get out of hand, and she can't allow him to single her out as the one he's pursuing. There are still a lot of other girls here and she doesn't want to get in any more fights because of her behavior around any of the royal family members.

He comes out much faster than the night before. His smile is big and he still can't get a handle on his hair, which makes her internally sigh just because she's started to realize that she likes him a lot more than she should. He doesn't speak when he approaches her, instead moving swiftly to cup her cheek and kiss her.

She doesn't protest, a slow smile curling into her lips with delight at the fact that what happened the night before wasn't a one time thing. Her heart swells and she contentedly slides her hands up his neck, tugging a little at his hair, before he parts from her.

"Apologies," he breathes. "I've just wanted to kiss you since our last meeting quite badly."

Emma laughs and leans back against the wall to meet his eyes. She bites at her lip. She can't help but absolutely adore everything about this stolen moment. Not when he's staring at her like she's the sun and moon and stars. Not when he kisses her like she's worth everything and anything.

"I know what you mean."

He moves in and tries to kiss her again, but she puts a hard hand over his chest to stop him. He furrows his brow in confusion.

"I think we need to keep this quiet," she tells him. She feels his heart against her palm and it reminds her that he is the reason for her magical outburst the night before. It simmers now, she can feel it, and it makes her worry. "Kissing me where anyone can see-"

He seems to get it, nodding furiously before lifting her hand to his lips and kissing it. "Aye. I understand. We should be more discreet."

Emma smiles a little and breathes out as he laces their fingers together. "Let's go. I have something I want to share with you."

She gives him a look. "I need to go to the ladies room. After what happened last night, I don't think I can afford a pissed off Ingrid."

Now it's his turn to give her a look, tilting his head with a grimace.

"Swan, I'm the prince. Surely she'll excuse you when _I'm_ the one escorting you back." His eyes twinkle before he winks. "Live a little, Emma."

She releases a relenting sigh as she nods and he grins wickedly at her.

He brings her toward the back of the castle, into a large room that is home to a table, chairs, and bright, beautiful sunlight streaming through massive windows and doors. Giant bookshelves line the walls and sit on the floors, and she determines that this must be the library. She's never actually been in one, though she's heard of them.

The room looks out on the mountains and sea, and she feels oddly at home standing there, breathless from sneaking through the halls and laughing along with Killian.

Belle would _love_ it. Belle has told her of her love of books and Emma has always been content to listen to her sing and tell stories that she's read before in her novels. Emma thinks wistfully that she'll have to tell Belle about the library sometime.

Killian breaks her out of her thoughts when he almost immediately eases her back against the door once it's shut and kisses her.

She has to laugh into him, at his eagerness and his insatiable appetite for kissing her. His fingers curl into her hair and he smiles down at her as the tops of their foreheads meet.

"You said to keep it quiet."

Emma laughs out of disbelief. "I _meant_, I don't know, quiet dates and late night strolls." She bites at her lip. "But I suppose I don't mind kissing you."

He chuckles and hums. "I don't mind it either."

Emma's hands slide down to his shoulders and then to his chest. She sighs, straightening herself out. "If I'm going to be in this, I don't want to be treated any differently than the other girls."

Killian hesitates, dropping his gaze. "Swan, you have to know you're... _different_."

She meets his eyes when she speaks. "I'm not, Killian. I'm just like any of them. If anything, I'm one of the weaker candidates. I mean, I'm from the forest, I don't have royalty in my blood and I _hate_ ladylike things. I wouldn't last a day as princess. Would I even make a good wife?"

He's smiling by the time she's finished trying to talk him out of wanting and choosing her. He takes one of her hands, lifting it to his lips.

"I have no doubt in my mind you will."

Her heart stutters and she feels her cheeks reddening as he kisses the back of her hand.

"Now, I truly do wish to show you something," Killian tells her, threading their already nearly joined hands together. He leads her back with him. "This is the library. The queen spends a lot of time in here. I thought you might like to have a look around at what we've got."

Emma smiles softly. "I would love to."

She follows him through the room as he shows her the various books that he's read and she listens, hanging onto his every word as he describes them. It's clear to her that reading is a passion of his, and it makes her kind of happy, being able to share time with him that specifically involves it.

They end up laughing about a story he tells her while sitting on a couch with a small pile of books between them.

They could probably have spent the entire day together in the library, but the door opens and a servant enters, eyes widening and mouth opening, "Oh! My apologies, Your Highness, I was just coming to clean!"

Killian shakes his head. "That's quite alright. Erm... I suppose I should take you back, hm?"

Emma nods. She takes the book he'd offered her and his hand before they leave the brightly lit bubble of quiet and happiness.

As they walk back toward the ladies room, she finds herself wishing that she could have more of him, and it's then that she realizes how much has changed for her in these past few hours.

She went from just being here to satisfy her inward, selfish desires to kissing Killian and wishing for a relationship in such a small span of time. Not to mention the flaring of her _magic_ that had come from seemingly nowhere at all.

She doesn't know how she got it. She doesn't know why it's decided to come forward all of a sudden. But she doesn't like it. It's bound to cause problems for her if she isn't careful.

They stop just shy of the room and he refuses to let go of her hand as he looks at her.

"Thank you for indulging me, Swan," he smiles.

Emma nods. "Thank you for the book. I'm excited to read about other realms."

She holds up the brown-jacketed book and smiles contentedly. He stares at her for a few moments before impulsively sweeping in and kissing her gently with a hand on her hip.

"I'll never tire of your lips," he murmurs, as if to himself.

She flushes and bites at her lip, still relishing the newness of it all.

Emma glances back toward the ladies room. She can just make out Ingrid's voice. "Well, I should go."

"Aye. Allow me." He finally releases her hand and moves his arm up for her to take. She rolls her eyes a little.

"You never promised me you'd treat me like the others." Emma points out. "I don't want special treatment. I don't want you to keep me here because of our deal before."

He looks at her for a moment. "What if I can't promise you that?"

"We don't really know each other. How can you-"

He stops her with a groan. "Would you just... allow me to pursue you, Emma!"

Emma feels her magic suddenly, a tickling sensation just beneath the surface of her skin. Maybe she wants to be wanted and pursued more than she thought.

She takes a few deep breaths, trying to quell the fire.

"If you promise me you won't put it all on me. I don't want to let you down. There are a lot of other girls in this castle who want you. Don't... don't think I'm _it._ Because I'm not."

He sighs deeply. "As you wish."

Killian walks her to the ladies room without further prompting. Ingrid is in the middle of a lesson in what Emma presumes is more needlework- wonderful- and looks at them with wide eyes.

"Oh, Your Highness, I was wondering where Lady Swan went off to!" Ingrid smiles a little.

Killian nods. "She was with me. Apologies. Erm..." He turns to her. "I'll see you later, love."

He drops a sweet kiss to the top of her head and then all but runs out of the room, completely abandoning her to the glares of everyone in the room.

Her true friends are the only comfort to her, smiles on their lips and eyes knowing, especially Elsa's, as she goes to sit by them.

Ingrid is staring at her as Emma looks up at the woman.

"Emma," she says, "would you please stay after we finish our lesson? I have some things I need to talk to you about."

The knot in her belly returns with a vengeance, tightening and reminding her that her time here isn't all kisses and laughter with the prince. It's politics too.

She nods. "Yes, Lady Ingrid."

She absolutely _hates_ needlepoint, so between pricking at her fingers and sucking up blood and meeting the glares of the other girls, her morning has gone from an ultimate high to an ultimate low. She might have liked it better when she wasn't here to play for keeps.

After Ingrid dismisses the girls and a few of them give Emma a few more dirty looks, Emma finds herself sitting alone with the woman with the soft voice.

"Okay, Emma," Ingrid says gently. She comes to sit beside her on the couch. "Yesterday, your behavior with Tink was not acceptable, and I'm sure you understand that."

Emma nods. "Yes. I would like to apologize to her, actually. I just haven't had the opportunity."

Ingrid's smile spreads and she bobs her head. "After we talk. I'm glad you wish to be the bigger person here, Emma. It shows great character." Emma just smiles in response. Ingrid folds her hands together in her lap. "I haven't spoken with the royals about what happened. I had hoped we could talk through it instead. I don't want it to happen again, Emma. Am I clear?"

"Yes," Emma says firmly. "I just lost myself in the moment. It definitely won't happen again."

"Good." Ingrid grins. There's an awkward pause where Ingrid just stares at her in that thoughtful way, almost as if she's seeing something Emma has no idea about. "The prince seems to have taken a liking to you."

Emma can't help but laugh, her heart fluttering at the mere mention of him. Her lips still burn from his kisses and her cheeks warm up in memory of the feel of him so wanting and reckless with her in the library. Ingrid's laughter is sweet and proper as it mixes with hers.

"Well, I'm just being myself, Lady Ingrid. If he likes that, that's on him."

"You're very likable, Emma," Ingrid insists, reaching over to take her hand. She gives it a squeeze. "Don't tell anyone, but I'm betting on you."

The words are echoes to her now. It feels as if the entire castle is on her side. And all she's done is be selfish pretty much the entire time she's been here.

She leaves the ladies room with a weight in her chest. Just yesterday she was here for the money and comfort, but now she's here for _Killian_. It's an entirely different playing field now.

Emma makes her way outside to where the other girls are gathered, laughing and chatting as they paint or sew or try to read books from the crate provided. She's holding the book Killian had given to her as she finds Tink, walking the gardens with a parasol over her shoulder.

Tink sees her but avoids her gaze, looking at the rose bushes as if they are the most interesting things in the world.

"Listen, Tinkerbell, I'm sorry," Emma tells her. "I shouldn't have hit you. It was wrong and I'm sorry I hurt you."

The blonde finally looks at her, pressing her lips together in a long pause. "I accept your apology." Emma sighs out of relief and flexes her hand by her side. "But I'm not sorry for what happened."

Emma furrows her brow. "What?"

Tink gives her a look. "You're obviously the favorite, Emma. I have no chance at winning. I only picked the fight because I wanted to see you leave. But, since Ingrid apparently is in love with you too, I guess we're both stuck here another week."

Emma grits her teeth and swallows the feeling that starts to simmer. "I'm not trying to win."

Tink snorts. "Okay. Sure. Prince Killian stole you away after breakfast and left you with a kiss. You're not here to win." Tink takes a step closer to her, searching her eyes. "I'm here to win too. So I'm not going to let you go easy."

Emma sighs as Tink brushes past her, obviously making a show of shoving her in the arm. She looks down at the roses and shuts her eyes.

The sun is warm on her skin and there is the distinct sound of birds singing in the distance. It is an otherwise beautiful day, but the feelings bubbling up in her and shaking around in her head are conflicting. Maybe it would be easier if she wasn't a fool for Killian's attentions every time he so much as smiles at her.

Maybe it would be easier if she weren't playing to win.

"Emma! Come tell us about what happened after breakfast!" Red calls from the porch.

Emma smiles a little at the sight of her friends sitting there. Maybe there are good things about being here, more than just the warm possibilities of something deep and true with Killian.

Maybe she's here for a reason.

..

**Coming up next**: The castle prepares for the ball.


	12. Chapter 12

**an: I'm still alive, I swear! Sorry this took so long, you guys! I had major writers block for no reason whatsoever. To make up for it, at least this chapter is a bit longer than usual! I hope you enjoy this chapter, and if you feel like it, leave me a review! I love hearing what your thoughts are. :)**

* * *

twelve

Emma smiles when Killian takes her face into his hands to kiss her. It's a sweet kiss, but it's even sweeter tucked away in the garden where no one can see them. It's been all of two days since their first kiss and if it makes her selfish that she wants him all to herself because of the tensions that are killing her in the other sixteen and a half waking hours of her life, then so be it.

Because, like it or not, Killian is her friend. A friend she happens to like kissing. Quite a bit.

She hums contentedly when he parts from her, the pad of his thumb swiping tenderly against the apple of her cheek.

"Hi," she murmurs.

A wide smile spreads on his face, filling his eyes with light even in the dimness of the night. "Hi."

He reaches between them and takes her hand, easily threading their fingers together. "I feel like I haven't seen you in a week, but I just saw you yesterday."

Killian hums in agreement. "Apologies, Swan. I've been put to extra work with the king away for these next few days."

Emma nods in understanding. His thumb swipes over the back of her hand casually as they continue to just stand there like a couple of giddy forbidden lovers hiding away.

"Where has he gone off to?" Emma wonders.

He shakes his head with a sigh. "There are a lot of things on his plate that I know keep him up at night."

Emma manages to smile encouragingly and takes her free hand to push back the hair that tangles wildly on his forehead.

"I'm sure you're doing just fine."

He sighs deeply, his brow creasing a little as if he doesn't agree with her. "If only I were as sure as you."

She pulls at her lower lip and he studies her face before catching her in a breathless kiss that sends her knees trembling.

She knows she probably shouldn't spend so much time kissing him, because they're supposed to be friends first and… _dating_ second, and on top of all of that she's got magic zipping dangerously beneath her skin, but she can't help it when he looks at her the way he does.

Emma chases him as he tries to pull away, which ends in him chuckling as her hands slide down his chest.

"We have had a few too many stolen moments," he tells her tenderly. "I'm afraid the others have started to worry about their chances."

Emma sighs. She leans back against the cool stone of the castle wall and looks at him through the moonlight.

It's true. She's the only one he's spent any time with in these past few days of new relationship territory. Not that she really minds, nor does he. She knows that the whole schedule has been thrown off entirely, though. A few of the girls have been casting her dirty looks when she meets their eyes and she finds herself becoming isolated within her own sphere of friends somehow.

The lessons with Ingrid have been unbearable. Learning how to be royalty probably _shouldn't_ be this difficult. She'd rather have tea parties and talk politics, but apparently it is critical they understand every nuance of castle living first.

They've been learning how to dance in preparation for the upcoming ball with some of the help instead of Killian, which is a bit uncomfortable.

She's been assigned to dance with a man named August, whose smile is kind and whose stubble reminds her of Killian. He is easy to dance with and she feels as if she has befriended him, their banter always fun and his company probably the only thing she looks forward to, other than spending time with the prince.

"I know," she says. She plays with their joined hands, swinging them a little.

"You're not doing this to date _just_ me, and I understand that. You need to keep your options open. I'm- you know there's a chance I'm not going to be _it_ for you."

He's silent for a few long beats as he trails his eyes over her face.

"Fine." Killian looks down at their entwined fingers. "Okay. Once a week just like the others." He doesn't look very pleased with their deal, but smiles anyway, tilting his head to the side. "Let's have our walk, then, shall we?"

She permits him a walk, probably because she's selfish as hell, and when he drops her off at her bedroom door, he awards her with a smile.

"I'll see you tomorrow, love," Emma gives him a dry look that he laughs at. "Swan. My apologies."

She nods and they continue to hover for a few moments. "Killian? We're still friends, right?"

He gives her a look. "Aye. Of course we are." Killian's brow creases. He takes her hand with practiced ease, meeting her eyes with promise in his gaze. "First and foremost, friends we shall always be."

Emma takes a gentle breath. "Okay. Good." He smiles a little at her as he releases her hand. "I just- things are moving kind of fast between us and I wanted to know what we're doing. It's not every day you date a prince, you know."

"Do you want to know my intentions, Swan?" he's teasing her, obviously, his eyes bright and his eyebrows raised high. She rolls her eyes. "Because if you want me to tell you them, I would be more than happy to-"

She cuts him off with a kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck and tugging him to her. He smiles against her lips coyly and they part, their foreheads touching. "Good night, Killian."

He's reluctant to back away and she reaches up on her toes to kiss him once before being the one to go. "Good night, Emma."

She can feel her magic tickling at her palms and she squeezes her eyes shut after swiveling around to go into her room for the night.

Emma takes a deep breath to calm herself down as she enters the room, but it fails her. The magic comes bursting from her fingertips and floods out into the room.

She curses under her breath as a wave of anxiety floods through her. Elsa has been helpful, but this keeps happening, even in the most innocent of circumstances. Once it even happened in a hallway where she and Elsa were walking behind the group of girls as they toured the castle in search of the library.

The candles oust and Marian almost immediately goes to work, so that the darkness doesn't completely overwhelm her.

"Lady Swan, did you have a good day?" Marian asks.

Emma looks at the woman with wide eyes. The maid smiles as if nothing just happened and it confuses the hell out of her. "What?"

Marian smiles kindly, laughter spilling from her lips. "Rumor has it you and the prince have been spending quite a bit of time together."

Emma feels embarrassed, tilting her head to look down at the floor. "I guess we have."

Marian crosses the room and takes her hands, forcing Emma to meet her eyes. Her maid smiles warmly.

"You've been surprisingly quiet these past few mornings. I would think you'd be a little more excited about these developments."

Emma's heart stutters. "Well, I-" She shakes her head. "Marian, I keep exploding every time I come back here. Don't you- aren't you afraid of me?"

Marian gives her a confused look. "Afraid of you? Why would I be afraid of you, Emma?"

Emma's chest rises and falls fast and she shakes her head, tears prickling at her eyes out of anxiousness. She has kept a lot in these past few days. From her magic acting outward for the first time in her life to the relationship she's started kind of having with Killian, and all of the arguments she's had inwardly about whether or not it's good of her to keep doing… it's all bubbling to the surface here and now.

"My magic," she gasps out. "I keep erupting and the lights go out and- and I can't really control it right now. It's new and scary to me and- and I'm afraid of myself."

Marian unexpectedly tugs her in and wraps her arms around her. She is warm and safe, Emma finds, and she revels in the way Marian treats her as if she is her own daughter. "You're _not_ a monster and I'm not afraid of you. Magic like this is uncommon, yes, but it isn't unheard of in this realm."

Emma shuts her eyes and holds herself tighter to Marian. "You still have me, Emma. I'm here."

Somehow it helps her feel better. Maybe its because when she was growing up she had absolutely no one to rely on, no one that would hold her when things got hard. Maybe its because Marian's words are laced with promise and commitment she's never heard of before.

She backs away from the kind woman with a small, hesitant smile on her lips. "Thank you, Marian."

"Of course." Her maid nods. "Would you like to talk about it?"

"What is there to talk about?" Emma asks, taking a half step back and away from the woman. She runs a hand through her hair, shaking her head. "I kissed Killian and everything went haywire."

Marian's eyes widen marginally. "You _kissed_ him?"

Emma winces a little, recoiling at the mention of her new intimacy with the prince. She still is unsure of how to feel about it all. Maybe she shouldn't be spending all of her time bruising lips with him when her magic is so wild and untamed still. The idea makes her hesitant, flexing her fingers a little as she goes to sit on the edge of her bed.

"Yes. I kissed him." Emma sighs. "A few times now."

Marian smiles in a motherly, knowing, sort of way, crossing the room to stand in front of her. "So your magic must stem from emotion."

Emma nods. "That's what Elsa told me." Her maid looks confused. "Elsa has magic too. But she can control hers. I'm just… a mess. I came here not wanting any of this relationship crap and now I'm kind of in the middle of it all with him."

Marian leans down to be at eye level with Emma and takes her hands. They still feel warm from the exertion of energy and she's absolutely sure Marian can feel it.

"Emma, I told you before that I believe you're here for a reason. I believe that now more than ever."

Emma slumps her shoulders. "I'm not going to win, Marian. I can't win. Not with all of my baggage. Killian won't want that. He _can't_ want that in his future princess, much less future _queen_."

Emma hangs her head and closes her eyes. There is absolutely no reason for her to be here if she's going to be worried about how Killian thinks of her. Even if he wants to keep her here in order to make sure she can get out of her shitty life, then she's guilty of leading him on, and that's far worse than anything else she can imagine.

"Do you wish to go home, Emma?"

She swallows as she contemplates the question posed, nibbling at her lip as her stomach tosses.

Her voice is barely a whisper. "No."

Marian shrugs, hitting her thighs with her hands. "Then you should stay. Pursuing the prince isn't nearly as painful as you think. And even if you don't win the throne or his heart, you'll have at least earned enough to start fresh."

Emma considers Marian as she falls asleep later that night, but all she keeps thinking of his how hot her hands get and how uncontrollable the magic feels beneath the surface of her skin. If she can't control it, what if something happened?

What if she did something wrong because of it?

In the morning, Emma is greeted by an overly exuberant Happy, who sing-songs his way into her bedroom and she groans, clapping her pillow over her face miserably before he starts to peel back her curtains.

"Come on, Lady Swan! The day is new!"

She groans again and she hears Grumpy grumbling while the sound of water sloshing around in the bathroom truly starts warming her up to rolling out of her overly comfortable bed. She feels guilty more than anything else and she hates that she can't be truly happy for once, when everything has presented itself to her on a freaking platter.

She could be _queen_, she could fight for Killian and win, live in this beautiful castle, and produce heirs to the throne, and that could be her happily ever after, but she honestly feels sick to her stomach with worry over her magic.

"Emma," Marian's voice is soothing and sweet. Another set of hands pulls away her pillow gently and she winces up at her maid. The room is relatively dark still, which is kind of confusing. "The prince has come calling."

Emma furrows her brow. "What?"

Marian nods and holds up a light, free-flowing dress. "We have only ten minutes or so. Hurry."

Reluctantly, she does as she's told, and in no time at all, she's dressed and her hair is braided and she's being ushered to the closed bedroom door by three incredibly excited help. They all stare at her as if she is about to win the whole thing, as if when she opens the door, he will be down on his knee and he will be asking her to be his bride.

She hates to even think of that happening. She's far from ready.

"You're going to be wonderful, Lady Swan." Happy cheers, a smile broad on his face. Emma just sighs in response, looking to Marian for some emotional support.

Marian settles a hand on her arm. "You're fine, Emma. Just take deep breaths."

She does as she's told, sucking the air in so it hits the base of her lungs, and then back out again.

Emma opens the door and finds Killian examining something in the floor carpet with the toe of his shoe, looking a little flustered and thoughtful.

He looks up when she steps into the hall and his smile is warm. "Sorry to wake you so early," he apologizes. He pauses, tracing his eyes over her face. "Erm… I was… we need to talk. And I thought, perhaps, we could do it now."

She blinks at him, giving her head an annoyed shake. "Not like I had any choice in the matter."

Killian rubs the back of his head and somehow, she knows there's something going on that goes a little deeper than what she's used to talking with him about. He pulls on a little smile.

"Apologies. I should've… asked properly. I-" He sighs and closes his eyes as he dips his head in a bow. When he looks at her again, he's clearly settled a war in his mind. "Would you like to accompany me to the library? The balcony there gives the best view of the sunrise and I thought it might make as good a place as any for our talk."

Emma nods after considering him for a moment. He holds out his hand for her and she takes it decidedly, trying to encourage him with her smile, but failing to even meet his eyes.

He walks her to the library in silence and she begins to understand that whatever has happened, whatever he's about to talk to her about is not something he's necessarily _ready_ to talk about.

When they reach the library balcony, the sun has just barely begun to rise. The air is crisp with the night, but she's not freezing. She releases his hand as they stand by the railing that looks over the land below. His gaze falls down to it, to the sea and land, to the mountains and sky. It's beautiful, especially with the sun just starting to give a warm glow to the world.

She studies him then instead, finding herself drawn to the way his jaw points and how he seems to carry age and wisdom with him always.

He swallows, his Adam's apple bobbing, before he looks at her with sorrow in his eyes.

"There's something I need to tell you."

Her heart skips a beat when he clenches his jaw and inhales.

"Okay,"

He hesitates. "Very late last night, the king returned from his trip. He's found something out and it's become important that this process be sped up."

Emma stares at him with a million and one thoughts zipping around in her mind, ultimately leaving a clenching in her belly, one all too familiar. "What do you mean?"

He closes his eyes and clenches a fist, lowering it to the railing as his other hand grips it. He turns away from her, head bowed and jaw tight.

"Snow is dying," he tells her. In the distance, she hears birds chirping, and it is a stark contrast to the way the silence feels. "She's dying and she doesn't have much time left."

The weight of his news sits heavy on her heart and she feels for him, moving to set her hand on his arm.

"Killian, I'm sorry." He looks at her with hooded eyes, his big eyes sad. "I can't imagine what this means for you."

He studies her with those bright blue sad eyes for a moment and she oddly feels as if he's telling her something else in them, though she isn't sure what.

"I need to move faster," he tells her lowly. "But I don't know how I'll ever fall in love with pressure like this."

She shakes her head. "How much time does she have? Do you know?"

Killian sighs deeply and speaks quietly. "Just a few weeks; a little over a month."

Her heart sinks, aching for both Killian and the queen, who has been nothing short of a delight in the time she's known her.

"Swan, I don't know if I'm up to the task."

She tilts her head onto her shoulder and smiles softly at him. "Killian, it's going to be okay. Just… up your game a little, I guess. Two times a week for everyone, maybe. And eliminate twice a week."

He grimaces a little, sighing. "Aye. That will have to be the case, if I'm to have the queen's consent for her replacement." Killian takes her hand and holds it delicately, studying the back of it as if it is the most interesting thing in the world. "Will you be okay with that?"

Emma gives him a look. "I know what I signed up for, Killian." Killian bites at his lip as if he's about to react to her, but she continues. "Look, you know what, maybe we should make sure we keep our… meetings at once a week. I can't get in the way of you finding your True Love."

He stares at her with an argument in his eyes and she takes her hand from him. "Swan, just last night you said you'd like to make sure you're treated like the rest."

Even as he speaks, she feels it. It's burning under her skin and she hates the way it simmers, taunting her.

"I know," she sighs. "But I'm too much of a mess, Killian. You can't want this. A future queen that's shoveled out pigsties and slept on the floor for most of her life? That's bound to be frowned upon. Your mother would never agree to let me even look at her crown."

He looks dejected, slumping his shoulders and cocking his head. "Swan-"

"No, Killian," Emma insists, speaking with authority. "I know what's happening between us has been good, but I just can't let you take the chance that the woman you're supposed to be with is one of them. I don't want to be treated as a peasant being given pity attention and pity money."

He crumples up his features angrily when she tries to leave and reaches out to stop her by taking her arm and spinning her toward him.

"Emma," he searches her eyes on a pause. "What's wrong? And don't try and tell me it's the money or what time we've spent together, because that's not it. You know what's been between us has been pure."

Her mouth goes dry and she starts to breathe in deep, shaking her head. "How do you know something's wrong?"

"Because I can read you like an open book," he tells her tensely, his grip on her arm tightening a little when she tries to move again. "You're acting like what we've had in these past few days was worth nothing, when I know it had to have meant something, because otherwise you'd have been leading me on and I know you don't do that. Tell me."

She searches his eyes, trying to decide if she should tell him the truth or not about her magic being the source of all of her problems right now. He couldn't handle more on his plate right now, could he?

"Nothing," Emma sighs. "Nothing's wrong. I promise. I just… don't want you to feel like you have to spend so much time with me. I mean, before, we could, because we had more time. We had as long as we needed, right? But now, with your mother practically on her death bed- you need to be more strategic."

"And who's to say my future wife isn't you?" he asks.

Her magic starts sizzling harder as her heart starts at his words. She manages to get her arm away from his hand and she steps back.

"It can't be, Killian," she tells him with a heaving chest. "It _can't_ be."

She takes off for her bedroom and she hears him following her, but she reaches the door first and presses her weight against it once she gets inside.

Her help is all waiting for her, which only agitates her magic further, because she just wants to be _alone_ for once, sending it bursting from her hands without her permission. As if she's ever had it before.

Happy and Grumpy go wide-eyed at the outburst just as Killian reaches the door, his voice apologetic and aching. "Swan, please, can we talk about this?"

She takes a breath as tears of anxiety start to form in her eyes. "I'm sorry, Killian, but I can't talk right now. Please go."

He doesn't say anything, but she hears a light thud against the door. "Alright. I'll see you for breakfast, then."

Emma shuts her eyes and flexes her fingers, the burning of her magic vibrating against the surface of her skin.

No one says anything for a few long seconds, but then Marian makes a move to wrap her up in a hug that she gratefully accepts, burrowing her face in the woman's neck.

"We're here for you, Emma," she tells her.

She opens her watery eyes to find Grumpy and Happy smiling sadly as they join the little embrace. She feels even better, somehow, with their arms around her, and it encourages a little choked laugh to spill from her throat.

Somehow she cleans up enough to go down to breakfast. She feels like a complete disaster, however, as she sinks into her chair at the table between Red and Elsa.

Breakfast is had without the king and queen, which is of no real surprise knowing of the recent developments, and Killian comes to the table late. She avoids his gaze, knowing full well he'd want to tug his ear and speak with her about their discussion earlier. She can't do it. She _can't_.

Emma eats in silence, and when they move to the ladies room later, she doesn't take part in the fun discussion the girls are having with Ingrid about what types of dresses they'd like to wear for the ball.

Elsa notices, and so does Red, but Elsa nudges her in the side. "Hey. Are you all right? This is exciting stuff. Planning for your first royal ball."

Emma pulls on a gentle smile for her friend. "Yeah. Just got a lot on my mind, I guess."

As is their standard, after Ingrid has them learning all about party manners for the ball, they all go out to the ballroom where the musicians are ready and the gentlemen of the castle staff are waiting for them.

When she meets up with August, he narrows his smiling eyes at her. "You look like crap."

"Gee, thanks," Emma rolls her eyes, though a smile works its way onto her lips.

He feels like a brother to her, teasing her and picking fun at the way she acts, though he's kind at the same time. She's kind of glad they were matched up to be dancing partners in preparation for the ball.

August offers her his hand and she accepts it, meeting his eyes again. "What's going on? You're not usually like this."

Emma takes a deep breath and glances around a little, finding that everyone else is captivated by their partners as they sway. Even so, she lowers her voice and nibbles on her lip.

"Can you keep a secret?"

He tilts his head at her cautiously. "Depends. What's it about?"

After searching his eyes, she finds that she can trust him, so she spills. "I have magic."

"Magic." He repeats. He doesn't seem to be afraid, which is a good sign.

Emma nods. "Yes. It's uncontrollable and I'm afraid I'll lose it one day in the middle of the ladies room, or _here_, where everyone can see. What if I hurt someone because of it?"

August looks at her thoughtfully as they continue to step in time with the music. He gently tells her that her footing is a little off, glancing down, before looking into her eyes again with a deep breath.

"I take it that this magic has just manifested itself within these castle walls."

Emma nods. "Yes. Just a few days ago, I got angry with Tink and then I kissed the prince, and it sent me over the edge."

Her friend hums. "Sounds like trouble."

"That's not even the worst of it," she sighs. "This morning, I kind of made a mess of things with Killian, and I don't know… should I just go home?"

August takes a breath and raises his eyebrows at her. "Well, that's a loaded question."

Emma gives him a look as they finish their dance, bowing, before walking to the side of the room for a little break.

"You should stay," August tells her. She opens her mouth, but he holds up a hand. "Because I think all you need is to believe in yourself. You're not some… _monster_. You're _Emma_. You're graceful and poised, and you'll make a great queen one day."

She gives him a look, slanting her head onto her shoulder. "August-"

"Emma, I mean it." August tells her. "You have it in you to win this thing. Just _believe_ in yourself."

Emma takes a deep breath. "And what do I do about Killian? I screwed it up. He'll probably want to send me home anyway for how I acted."

He shakes his head. "Apologize to him and you'll be fine."

"And what if he doesn't want to see me?"

Her dancing partner grins. "Then you'll see him at the ball, won't you? Let's make sure you're the best dancer out of everyone here. He'll have to dance with you then, won't he?"

She can't help the smile that makes her eyes flutter closed.

..

**Coming up next: **The castle hosts a ball!


	13. Chapter 13

**an: I am on a roll apparently! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! It was actually really exciting and fun to write. There's a lot going on that I haven't really written about yet, but we're going to start peeling back those layers now, so get comfy and prepare for Emma's world to change. Also, sorry not sorry for what happens with a certain blonde in this chapter. It had to!  
**

**If you want to, leave me a review to tell me how I'm doing! Ya'll are the absolute sweetest people in the world for spending time reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following this little silly fic. :)**

* * *

thirteen

"Emma, you look beautiful this morning," Queen Snow smiles as they walk into her study.

A blush fills her cheeks and she finds herself walking on edge with the queen, knowing that she's about to die. It really shouldn't have this much of an effect on her, but it does. The queen herself walks with a broad smile, seemingly at peace with her current situation, and it just hurts her all the more.

"Thank you, Your Majesty," Emma's lips curl at the ends. "But I think you're far more beautiful."

Snow tilts her head at Emma, slumping her shoulders. "Oh, Emma, you deserve so much."

Emma doesn't know what to say, so she just smiles at her queen, who presses her chilly palm to Emma's cheek. "Now, we're going to discuss this ball, and I want to know _exactly_ what you'd like to see."

"Me?" Emma narrows her eyes. "What about everyone else? This is for everyone, right?"

Snow nods. "It is. I've just been thinking and I've realized I haven't had one-on-one time with any of you. I'll be visiting with you each all day today and I'll take all of your ideas into consideration. The ball is in two days so that's plenty of time. We've already got a lot of it planned, we just need some little details."

Emma bobs her head and follows the queen as she sits on the sofa.

"Do you have anyone you'd like to invite?" Snow asks, almost hesitant.

Emma glances down at her lap and shakes her head. "I don't really know anyone, so no."

"Well, you don't have to invite anyone from outside, I know… the last time we talked, you said you don't have anyone there. But, maybe, have you befriended anyone inside the castle?"

Emma smiles a little. "How many people can I invite?"

Snow grins wide, shrugging. "I say invite as many as you want."

"Really?" Emma asks, drawing laughter from the queen, who bobs her head.

"Yes, of course! I want you to be happy, Emma. I want you to be comfortable."

The sincerity in the queen's eyes is real and Emma's heart swells as she considers her options. "Then I want to invite August and my maid Marian, along with her family."

Snow nods. "Then that's what we'll do." She reaches for a piece of paper and a book and quill to write with, taking a quick note of her invitees. "So, how have things been with Killian?"

Emma shuts her eyes at the mention of his name and tilts her head to her lap, shaking it as she breathes in deep. She knows talking about something like this with the queen could have negative repercussions, and it might not be the smartest thing to subject a woman who is about to _die_ to, but she has honesty and curiosity in her eyes, so Emma feels like she should tell her.

"Honestly, they're not great right now. I kind of… messed it up a little."

Snow furrows her brow worriedly when Emma meets her gaze again. "What do you mean?"

"I just…" Emma sucks in a breath. "I pushed him away, like I always do. It wasn't… _bad_, but I know it hurt him."

"Oh," Snow sighs, frowning. "Well, maybe you should talk to him."

"I would, but he's been busy with the other girls and with business in the castle." Emma explains with a shake of her head. "I'm afraid we're not on speaking terms at the moment."

The queen hums. "Well, you'll see him at the ball. And you're going to be the most beautiful in the whole room, he'll have to talk to you then."

Emma laughs at the way Snow quickens her words at the end of her statement.

"I hope so."

Snow reaches for her hand and takes it. "Killian isn't as stubborn as he seems. When he wants something, he'll go after it."

"You can't think I'm-" Emma stutters out, shaking her head.

Snow laughs. "Honey, you're all he ever talks about. You should see him in meetings. Always looking off into the distance, not listening to a thing we're saying. And when we ask him who he thinks has a chance, it's always, without a doubt, you."

The queen's words hit Emma's chest with a pang and she begins to get anxious, worried about what this will mean for her. Worried that she'll actually win this thing.

She and the queen discuss other ideas about the ball after she probably starts looking just about as skittish as a rabid dog, and Emma is excused when the king comes into the room with worry in his forehead and his queen's name on his lips.

Emma is given a hug before she leaves, warm and home-like, as well as a gentle hand on her arm from the king, who nods and smiles at her, before she goes to linger by the door. She's curious at what she hears, there's no other reason she's standing there.

"Snow, we need to talk about this. About _her_."

"What about her, David? She's doing the best she can. We're all doing the best we can here."

"I know," the king sighs deeply. "But if she's ever going to be Killian's True Love's Kiss, then we need things to move _faster_."

"Faster? We're already doing as much as we can and then some. What if we're wrong?"

"The Dark One told us-"

"I know what he told us, David. And I've only gotten sicker. I don't have much time left, you know."

"I know." The king sighs again. "I know and that's why I think it's time we up the game a little. Make this go faster still. I won't lose you, Snow, and if she's the key to saving you-"

Emma furrows her brow in confusion as she soaks their conversation in, finding it impossible to understand, but also finding herself glued to the spot beside the cracked door.

"You're _assuming_ she's his True Love."

"We _know_ she is. What else do we have, Snow?" the king argues, a touch louder, "What else is going to make this right?"

"Charming, I know you're afraid of losing me. But if we lose _her_?" Emma can almost hear the tears in the queen's beautiful eyes, "We lose _everything_."

In contemplation of their words and feeling as if she's intruded far beyond normal, Emma bites at her lip and goes away from the study doors, heading for the quietness of the gardens in the hope that it will help her think about what she's just overheard.

Her heart and mind are in a race against her and she is completely and utterly overwhelmed. What she listened to resonates deep within her and while she knows they could've been talking about any of the girls in the castle, something about the king and queen in that moment of assumed privacy makes her feel like it's _her_ that they're talking about.

She grabs a bow and a quiver of arrows from the porch and sets to firing them, trying to get her thoughts in order. She's supposed to be inside with the other girls, doing whatever the hell Ingrid has for them right now, but she cannot even think about interacting with any of them at the moment.

After getting several missed hits to the sides of the target, Emma emits a growl and stomps across the grass, plucking the arrows free and shoving them into the quiver. She closes her eyes and inhales deeply, tilting her face up so the sun shines into her eyes.

She's already been a mess of emotions trying to figure out what right and wrong is in this game, and now adding to it the pressure of falling in love to save the life of the queen? She's afraid of what that could even look like, much less what it would do to her future.

Emma does not want to be royalty. She doesn't want to sit on a throne, she doesn't want attention, she doesn't want to have to make decisions… she just wants a happy ending.

Tilting her head back down, she begins to think about Killian again and her chest heaves with a deep breath. He's different and honestly, if she wanted it badly enough, she could pursue him.

At that moment, she hears a low murmuring from across the garden. Emma's eyes widen and she stealthily moves so she can go see what's going on.

Sneaking around a bush, she finds Killian sitting with Tink on a bench, both of them laughing over something the other must have said. Tink looks ridiculous, almost crawled up in the prince's lap while she bites at her lip. Killian's eyes are wide and he murmurs something that Emma can't hear.

So she's surprised to see what happens next. Tink tugs him in and plants her lips to his in an almost violent gesture.

Emma goes bug eyed and a sour taste burns her tongue. She spins away.

"Oh God," she says, probably a little too loudly for being discreet, "Oh God, oh God."

Killian wasn't pulling away. Killian _wasn't_ pulling _away_.

She knows it's all part of this ridiculous game, and she's told him several times that he's free to play around and look for his True Love, but- _he kissed Tink_?

Of all of the girls for Killian to kiss- _Tink_?

"Emma?"

She spins around, her stomach twisting, and her eyes blown wider than they were before. Killian is standing there with pain in his eyes.

She hasn't spoken to him since the incident in the library and she squeezes her hands into fists by her sides as she pulls on a half smile for him.

"I should... go."

She turns around and starts for the porch, an odd feeling befalling her as she climbs the steps. If she wants him, she has to fight for it. Isn't that what Marian keeps trying to tell her? Isn't that what August was trying to say? It's what _everyone_ keeps telling her, and now she finally _gets it_.

And all it took was to see him with another girl.

"Emma, wait- I can explain-"

Emma pivots around to face him and shakes her head. "You don't need to."

Killian stares at her, obviously willing to allow her to have this victory, and she wishes they were back to where they were mere days ago, with her back pressed against the wall and his lips hot on hers, but now it's all a dream away.

Emma holds his gaze for a few moments before she heads back inside and it isn't until the evening of the ball, when the entire castle is bustling with excitement, that she sees him again.

She and her friends all insist upon getting ready together, and their help are all more than happy to allow them the little gathering of friends.

They share laughs and excitement as they're all tucked into their ball gowns and their hairs get all worked into decorative displays atop their heads. Emma finishes first, because Marian needs to get into her own dress and help her husband and son make sure they're ready as well.

Emma promises she'll see her downstairs and sits on the edge of her bed while Red, Elsa, Belle, and Ariel all excitedly chatter about what they think it'll be like.

"Emma will definitely be the prettiest one there," Ariel announces after she's finished, smiling wide at her. "You're in red, too, which is the prince's _favorite_ color."

Emma feels her cheeks flush as she looks down at the dress she's in. "Oh, I didn't know that."

Red gives Emma a look. "You do know that he's just basically dragging us along, don't you?" Emma slumps her shoulders and opens her mouth to refute the girl. "I'm serious. When he takes me out with him, he doesn't even ask me any probing questions. He mostly just wants to know about you."

Emma's heart stutters at her friend's words and she presses her hands to her face in embarrassment.

"I didn't mean to do this to you. I'm sorry."

"Don't be!" they all insist.

"We're guests at a royal castle, about to attend a royal ball, in our _gorgeous_ ball gowns." Belle tells Emma, coming to take her hand when Emma removes it from her face. "It's _fun_, Emma. Let's have fun tonight. Forget about Killian. Forget about the crown. Forget about… everything. Just have fun and be yourself."

"Okay," Emma smiles.

When Emma walks into the ballroom, her eyes widen.

There are people _everywhere._ The music is gentle and soothing below the hum of chatter. They're all announced together, all of the girls taking part in the selection game, and when Emma's name is announced, her breath hitches and her stomach twists tightly.

This is real. This is happening. She is at her first royal ball.

The little girl who had never had a true home before, the little girl who had been scared and alone for her entire life, is now surrounded by friends and is dressed in the most beautiful red gown. It's all so surreal. And to think, she's starting to open up to the idea of having this as her _forever_.

Marian takes her hand when she finds her almost immediately, her smile wide and contagious. "Emma, I want you to meet my men."

"Okay," Emma giggles. Marian takes her to see a kind looking man who holds a little boy with wild, reckless curls, on his hip.

"This is my husband, Robin, and our son, Roland."

Emma bows her head politely. "It's so nice to meet you. Marian has told me so much about you each."

"Has she?" Robin smiles, giving his wife a loving side-glance. Marian blushes and it makes Emma laugh under her breath. "Well, Lady Swan, my wife has told me much about you as well. I'm very much in your gratitude for getting me off work for this evening. I've never been to a ball before."

"Well, neither have I, so that makes all of us." They all chuckle together and Marian glances over Emma's shoulder before widening her eyes.

"Okay, Emma, there he is! You need to go to him now."

"Wha- why?" Emma has no time to question her maid further, as she's being pushed to go toward the prince, who stands alone by the opposing side of the room.

Well, it's now or never, she supposes.

He meets her eyes and she smiles a little when he gives her a pathetic grin, reaching up to tug at his ear at the same time she does. It makes her laugh and her heart feels a bit lighter by the time she stands in front of him.

He smiles at her like she's the one who hung the sun and moon and stars and she almost wishes she could have, just for him.

"You look beautiful, Emma,"

Her cheeks burn at the compliment and she glances down at her body, then back up at him. "Thank you."

For a few moments, he searches her eyes, and his smile fades a little as he gains a more serious expression. "Will you dance with me?"

All she can manage to do is nod and he tilts his head back at her before taking her hand and walking her to the center of the ballroom. The music changes and the room quiets down.

She knows why. All eyes are on them. This is the prince's first dance, and it's with _her_.

From the corner of her eye, she sees August. He's smiling warmly, nodding as if he knows she's going to do this to the absolute best of her ability and nothing shy of it. She only hopes he's right.

She's captivated in dance with him easily, her eyes hanging onto his as their bodies sway in time with the song. It is almost too much. She's overwhelmed by the intimacy, overwhelmed by his scent, and overwhelmed by the fact that she has decided that she _wants this_. She's _missed_ him.

"You're doing brilliant," Killian tells her with a wide grin.

Emma smiles easily. "I had a good teacher."

He hums. "Remind me to thank him for sparing my toes tonight."

Emma rolls her eyes. "I wasn't even that bad before."

"No," he agrees. "You have always been a marvel, love."

She doesn't have it in her to correct him after his complement.

When their dance is finished and the entire room erupts into applause, she feels her cheeks warm up. She hates attention more than anything else and knowing everyone, that the king and queen, that Tink, who had kissed him just the other day, are watching her, it makes her uneasy.

She gets away as fast as possible, after being stopped half a dozen times to be complemented, mostly by her friends, which warms her heart only a little, because she'd rather get out and away from all of the _people_.

Emma rushes out into the garden and takes a deep breath of the night, filling the base of her lungs and closing her eyes as she breathes out again.

She finds a bench and sits on it, staring up at the night sky as she bites at her lower lip. She finds the Cygnus easily, and silently wishes that she could somehow see Killian right now, that they could stargaze and sit together like they did that night she kissed him for the first time.

As if the stars have granted her the wish, she turns to see him walking outside, his gaze fixed on her until he reaches the bench and sits beside her.

Emma looks down into her lap. While she's glad to see him, she doesn't know why he's come to talk to her. For all she knows, he's still frustrated with her from the other day.

"The party's inside, you know."

She does look at him then, smiling a little as she nods. "I know."

Killian tilts his head a little at her and smiles, reaching for her hand and threading their fingers together. She finds that she's missed this intimacy even more than their kisses. She's never been wrecked for a man like this before and it stuns her.

"I kissed Tinkerbell."

Emma looks down at their hands and studies them silently for a few beats. "I know."

"She forced herself upon me. But I did kiss her." Her eyes shift silently to his apologetic gaze. "And I'm sorry. I'm sorry it happened and I'm sorry you saw it."

Emma shrugs. "I told you, Killian, this is the game. This is how it works-"

"But I don't want to let it work that way." He tells her, his voice becoming hard. "I don't want to kiss anyone unless it means something."

She gives him a pathetic look, dropping her shoulders. "Why are you apologizing to me? I was the one that screwed up. _I_ should be apologizing."

Killian shakes his head. "I truly don't think what happened needs apologizing for. You were right to be cautious and distant. I was pushing you and it's silly, because this has only been going on a few weeks now. I was just feeling rushed, but I know better now."

Emma's eyes start to burn with tears and she sighs. "Killian, I'm sorry I did what I did."

He lifts their joined hands to his lips, giving the back of her hand a kiss. "All is forgiven, Swan."

God, she really doesn't deserve him, does she?

Her magic tickles her palms and she realizes that it's been on the verge all evening so far, but with all of the stresses of being on display in the ballroom, she'd just kind of drowned it out.

"And if it's alright with you, Emma, I'd very much like to see you again." Killian's eyes are hopeful and she smiles gently at his words. "I've missed my friend."

Emma shifts on the bench to be a little closer to him, turning her head so they're incredibly close to each other. "I missed you too."

For a moment, he just stares at her, but then, he moves in and her eyes shut as their noses touch, side-to-side. She's missed this. She's missed kissing him. She's missed the way it makes her feel.

Her magic swells a little and she curses it in her mind, pulling back from him quickly when she realizes that kissing him might set it off right here, in the middle of the garden. It's not _just_ her magic that has her worried. It's the discussion she'd heard between the king and queen earlier in the week. All of this talk of True Love and True Love's Kiss and moving _faster_ only makes her want to slow down.

"What's wrong? Did I overstep my boundaries?" he asks, worry having replaced the hope. Emma's heart sinks and she shakes her head.

"No. It's not you. I promise." Emma smiles a little. "Maybe we should save kissing for later. When it means something."

She knows that right now it would absolutely mean something, but he doesn't refute her, he just lifts her hand and presses a lingering kiss to it. "As you wish."

It shouldn't make her heart stutter nearly as much as it does. He holds her hand as they walk back inside to the ball and he dances with her twice more, all while managing to dance with the others.

Though, whenever she's in his arms again, his smile is wider and his eyes are happier, and once, he whispers, "You're the best dancer of anyone here. I'd like to keep you in my arms all night."

What she doesn't tell him is, she wishes he could too.

..

**Coming up next: **The Dark One and Evil Queen make a defensive play.


	14. Chapter 14

**an: Hi guys! So this chapter came to me quite fast and I'm super proud of it. Thank you for all of your kindness in form of reviews/ follows/ favorites! They all mean the world to me! If you feel up to it, feel free to leave me a review to tell me how I'm doing!**

* * *

fourteen

During breakfast the morning after the ball, everyone's excitement is still wild and loud. Emma finds herself smiling as she sits at the table, ready for a new day and a fresh start with Killian.

She's been really thinking about it and she's _ready_. She wants a relationship with him, but she needs to set boundaries and she wants to be wanted. She knows he's going to be more than willing to give her what she wants and maybe it's just the airiness of the dining room, but she truly thinks, for once, that things will be different.

Emma laughs and talks with Elsa and Red happily, about everything and anything, as friends do, before the royal family enters, all three of them smiling wide at the sight of the girls.

Emma meets Killian's gaze and his grin broadens somehow. As soon as he's seated he lifts his fingers to his earlobe and gives it a tug, making Emma suppress a delighted giggle as she nods.

"The ball went beautifully, girls," Snow tells the table. "Everyone was stunning. Your dancing was marvelous!"

Killian nods in agreement, his smile polite. "That you were."

He smiles a bit wider when he meets her eyes and she feels a blush in her cheeks as she looks down at the table.

Breakfast goes by quickly, thankfully. Everyone is excused and she moves with delicate urgency, prepared to wait by the door for him. Everyone moves past her for the ladies room and she bites at her lip with a sense of excitement she hasn't had since they'd been close about a week ago.

"Swan," he grins as he joins her. He steps in front of her and takes her hands, leaning in as if he'd like to kiss her. Emma just smiles up at him.

"Hi."

The prince becomes breathless as he studies her face, the smile fading a little. "Hi,"

Emma presses her hand over his heart gently. "What did you want to see me for?"

He gets a little flustered, his ears burning as he tilts his head to the side. Then he nods. "We're going on a date. A proper one. No nonsense."

Emma can't help but smile wide. "No nonsense."

"Aye."

Killian's smile is warm and his eyes are bright and meaningful. "We should start fresh. I feel as if what we had before was mussed because of our own excitement."

Emma hums in understanding. She laughs lightly. "Maybe we _were_ a little overzealous. What are we doing today?"

That's when he gets really excited, bouncing a little on the balls of his feet as he raises his eyebrows. "I'm going to take you sailing."

Emma can't help but smile.

He takes her outside, keeping her hidden from guards and rushing as if they'll be caught any second by someone who doesn't want them to be together. It's funny, but she somehow keeps her laughter constrained as he tugs her along with him, biting down on her lower lip.

He takes her around the castle to the dock that she hadn't known existed until now. There is a little rowboat there, bobbing gracefully in the water. He climbs in first, holding his hand out for her to take.

She does, smiling as she sets foot in the small boat. "Is this yours?"

"Aye," he grins. "Erm... Well, this isn't her. But we'll get there soon."

It doesn't take them very long for her to see what he means. There's a giant naval ship waiting for them, complete with a crew, and it fills her with wonder and awe as she stares at it.

When they reach it, Killian grins. "Welcome to _The Jewel of the Realm_, milady."

She genuinely is speechless as she takes his hand and steps onto the ship. She's only seen ships like these from afar, never ever this close.

"She's a marvel, isn't she?" Killian asks, finally breaking through her thoughts.

Emma nods silently, keeping her eyes fixed above her at the sails and the rigging, amazed at the sheer size of his vessel. "Beautiful,"

He grins when she looks over at him, his eyes bright and happy.

"Aye," he agrees. "That she is. Would you like a tour?"

Emma nods and he holds out his hand for her to take. She does, and almost immediately he starts telling her history and about what each of the moving parts of his ship do. Then, as they stand by the wheel, he lets her ease the vessel around in the bay that leads to a channel.

He's standing behind her, holding her hands and guiding her every motion, and it makes her heart weak because she can smell him, can feel every inch of him pressed against her, warm and _him_, and she realizes how badly she missed him, and how badly she wants this.

He tucks his chin onto her shoulder and his scruff brushes against her neck. It gives her chills. "You're a natural."

Emma rolls her eyes. "You're doing most of the work."

"Am not," he teases, dropping his hands and instead settling them on her hips. Her breath comes out in a stutter and she as to work to keep the blush from completely filling every pore of her face.

He takes a breath and she swears he's close to kissing her neck or her cheek, so she clears her throat softly. "I thought we were keeping our hands to ourselves."

He stiffens a little and then his hands fall away. "I don't believe that was ever specified."

"Well, I'm specifying it now." Emma gives him a little smile over her shoulder and he sighs, nodding in understanding. He moves to stand beside her.

For a few moments they're quiet, the only noises that of the ship cutting through the water and the men doing their duties below. "If you'd like I could show you my room."

"You have a room?" Emma quirks her brow.

He smirks. "Course I do! She's my ship, isn't she?"

Emma smiles at him for a thoughtful moment, running her teeth over her lower lip. "Okay. Show me."

Killian has one of the men take the helm and eagerly ushers her below deck, her hand tucked into his as they make their way down a ladder and into his quarters.

Emma's mouth hangs open as she stares around the room. It's big, complete with windows and books, a desk, and a bed.

She shakes her head at him. "I don't know anything about ships, but isn't this… the captain's?"

The prince smiles proudly at her words. "Aye, love. That would be me."

Her mouth falls open again. "But- but you said you were a lieutenant."

He reaches up and rubs his hand over his head. "I _was_. Erm… perhaps we should sit."

She does as he requests and they sit at the desk. He looks down at the table with a knot in his brow and he releases a heavy sigh.

"When I was younger, I went on a mission with the Jewel and my commanding officer, the captain, was named Liam. He was by far the greatest captain the navy has ever seen. He was…" There is weight on his shoulders and Emma notices his hesitancy. "Like a brother." He pulls on an unconvincing smile. "We were quite close."

Emma frowns. "Oh."

Killian smiles thinly. "Um, while we were off on a mission for the king, something happened to him. He, uh, he passed."

Emma's heart breaks as she stares at him. "I'm so sorry, Killian."

"Don't be, it's long over now." He shakes his head. "Anyway, I took command after his passing and we sailed straight back here to settle a deal."

"Your parents must've been upset too." He furrows his brow in confusion. "You said he was the best captain in the navy."

He shrugs. "I suppose. They were more interested in my well-being."

"Right," Emma agrees. Killian smiles a little. "So do you ever get to go sailing?"

"Sometimes," Killian grins. "When I'm permitted. Obviously not quite as much lately because of the… girls."

Emma hums. "And how is _that_ going? Any favorites?"

He swipes his tongue over his lower lip and she watches him as he stands up to move so he's leaning against the side of the desk right beside her. She flashes him a small smile, holding her chin up.

"At the moment, I've only got one favorite."

Her cheeks warm up a little and she tilts her head onto her shoulder, her hair sliding with the movement. "Killian-"

"I know," his cheeks turn pink as well as dimples press their way into them. "It's foolish, falling in love with the Queen of Arendelle. I'm afraid it's unrequited."

Emma rolls her eyes and a laugh escapes her throat as she reaches out to punch him in the arm playfully. He chuckles, deep and happy, before bouncing off of the desk and holding his hand out for her.

"Why don't we head back up on deck, Swan? We've got the morning and it'd be wrong to spend it in here."

She accepts his hand and they smile at each other before they go back up on deck. They wander the deck and she listens to his stories of his time in the navy. She learns more about Liam, his former captain, and she discovers that Killian truly did see him as a brother, and by the end of his tales, she starts to wonder if they really were related.

"You know, I feel as if I don't know anything about what you like, Emma."

She smiles playfully at him. "What do you mean?"

"I _mean_," Killian nudges her in the shoulder as they walk. "What do you like to do? I know you like archery."

Emma hums. "I like reading. I finished the book on realm traveling, by the way."

"Ah, and what did you think? Any place you want to visit?"

She shrugs. "Maybe. Or maybe I like it here now that I know what this realm has to offer."

The prince quirks a brow at her. "Really?"

She hums again. "I also like walks and playing cards and… I dunno, sleeping?"

"Sleeping?" He fakes bewilderment. "_Sleeping_, Swan?"

She can't help but giggle. "Yes!"

"I dunno if I'll ever understand you, love. You like sleeping, wearing trousers, and you've got an affinity for kneeing men in their groin." Emma shoves him in the arm, her eyes widening as she gapes at him. He laughs heartily. "I'm kidding, Swan. Self defense is as good a hobby as any." He considers her a moment. "But in all seriousness, I quite enjoy sleeping as well."

Emma raises both eyebrows at him, biting back an obvious innuendo and instead smiling. "I kind of like horseback riding. I haven't really done a lot of it, but its kind of fun."

He grins. "Then that'll be our next activity. You know, the queen has a particular affinity for animals."

"Does she?"

Killian hums. "Perhaps you should ask her about it the next time you see her."

Emma nods. "I just might have to do that."

The sea breeze is gentle and it takes her hair on with it as she stands at the front of the ship, watching as they head back toward the castle. Killian joins her, standing there silently.

Her fingers twitch by her side for a moment as she studies him. She reaches for his hand and leans her head into his shoulder, sighing with contentment.

It's wonderful, getting to be alone with him on his ship, being in his world of knowledge, like this. After a few breaths, she feels his lips against the crown of her head and her eyes shut, a familiar aching filling the space between her lungs.

She really has found herself in the middle of it all now, hasn't she?

By the time they reach the castle again, she knows that she was right to think things could be different. With Baelfire, when her heart was broken, they hadn't felt like this. She'd felt the oncoming break, somehow, like contraction pains before the labor, but with Killian, there is no such ache. Just a need to know more, a desire to fall hard and to love harder.

He walks her to her bedroom, because she asked him to, and they stop at her door, smiling at each other.

"So as far as first dates go, what would you say about that one?" Emma asks.

Killian raises an eyebrow and sways a little closer to her. "I'd say it was more like a third or fourth, but it was still quite enjoyable." He's close enough to her that when he leans in, she feels his breath on her skin. "Will you go out with me again?"

Emma stares at him, calculating, and she nods. His grin all but splits his face open. His eyes continue to trail over her face, as if soaking this moment in, as if he's trying to get this moment in his memory.

"Good."

She hesitates, almost forgetting her own rule, when he leans in further, his nose coming against hers, and her breath hitches.

"Killian-"

He sighs and his forehead presses against hers, lingering as if he wishes he could change time and actions and mistakes. She can almost hear the pain in his voice. "Aye, love. I know."

He reaches for her hand and gives it a squeeze before he steps back. "See you at dinner, then."

Emma nods wordlessly and he bobs his head too, reaching up to rub at the back of his head before leaving her be.

She goes into her bedroom with a heavy sigh. At least her magic doesn't feel like it's uncontrollable at the moment. At least there's that.

Marian smiles at her. "How did it go? I heard you went out with the prince."

Emma laughs breathily. "It was fun. He brought me on his ship."

Her maid nods, her eyes happily widened. "That does sound like fun. Would you like to change clothes while you tell me about it?"

Emma agrees and Marian eagerly listens to her as she talks about her morning out with the prince.

Marian brushes back her hair as they sit on Emma's bed and Emma finds herself smiling silently, thinking only of Killian and the way it had felt as they stood at the front of the ship with the wind in her hair, salt on her skin, and his warmth entangling her hopelessly.

"Well, it's about lunch time. Grumpy and Happy should be back from their duties soon. I'll go grab you something to eat. If you'd just like to rest, that would be fine."

Emma nods. She'd had a short night's sleep, having stayed up far too late and woken far too early, so she eases herself back against her pillows while Marian leaves to grab her food.

She's woken harshly, a shaking along with anxious, whispered words.

"Lady Swan," Marian's voice is what she first hears. "Emma, please, we must get you to safety."

Emma furrows her brow in confusion. "What do you mean? What's going on?"

Marian shakes her head. "The Dark One and Evil Queen's forces are within the castle. We must move fast, Emma. We need to get to safety."

Her eyes blow wide and she shoots up, standing with Marian. Happy and Grumpy are standing there too, looking panicked as ever.

"You have to get to the basement," Grumpy announces. "We're needed on the offensive, but you need to go, Lady Swan."

Emma hesitantly nods, looking to Marian and receiving a nod from the woman. Marian guides her out to the hallway and presses open a secret door in the wall, making Emma's eyes widen as she stands there.

"Are you not coming either?"

"I shouldn't, Emma. It will be safe for me in my hiding place."

"No," Emma insists. She holds out her hand for Marian to take. "Come with me."

After a brief pause, Marian does as she's told, and soon they're making their way down the hidden hall and to a pair of doors with frantic soldiers stationed in front of it.

"Good. You're here. Get inside. The royal family and the others have already made it safely."

Emma shakes her head when they try and send Marian back, holding her hand tighter. "She's with me."

Emma and Marian walk into the hidden room together and she takes in her surroundings with wide eyes, still holding Marian's hand.

The king and queen are standing by the doors, talking in hushed tones, obviously distressed and worried, but with an air of knowing in their postures. Like they knew this would happen, almost. They are powerful like this and Emma commends them in her mind, because she isn't sure she could exude such grace under so much pressure.

The queen smiles at her softly when she meets her gaze and it reminds Emma that this woman is one of the kindest she's ever met and that these attacks are _against_ that.

In addition to the royals, she notices that there are some members of the castle staff, standing together or sitting together, in small groups, providing comfort to each other. A girl notices Marian and smiles, but doesn't wave her over or anything.

The girls are a mess, for the most part. Some of them are standing in groups; others are sitting on the floor of this basement room alone, fear in their eyes as they occupy their minds. She sees Red and Elsa standing by Tink and Belle, and all four of them are talking in quiet. Elsa seems to be distressed, flexing her hands by her sides, much as she'd done the first time they were sent into hiding.

Emma briefly wonders if Elsa might want to help. She probably could, too, if she were given that opportunity.

She finds that Killian is comforting Ariel, who cries openly, almost uncharacteristically. Emma's heart aches, mostly because she realizes then that she has magic that could help. It's uncontrollable, yes; but- she could use it to knock people over, or… to protect them or something.

Emma and Marian go to sit against an empty wall and she turns to her maid. "I should have asked about Robin and Roland- are they going to be okay? Where will they go?"

Marian gives her a small smile. "Don't worry about them, Emma. They've gone into the forest for the day. It's his day off."

Relief settles over them for a few moments and Emma exhales, nodding. "Good. I'm glad they're going to be safe."

"My husband is an archer much like you," Marian remarks, smiling so her dimples come forth. "He won't let anything happen to our son."

It helps her feel even better and Emma releases a breath. "Good."

Marian takes Emma's other hand and smiles comfortingly at her. "Don't worry, Emma. We're safe."

"Are you sure?" Emma asks. "Because dark magic isn't something you can just _hide_ from."

Marian furrows her brow. "What do you mean? Dark magic?"

Emma's lips press together in a line as Marian's hands fall away. It's obvious to her now that no one else knows about the cause of the attacks and it makes her close her eyes. "Don't tell anyone I told you. I thought everyone knew."

Her maid just stares at her for a moment before looking away.

Killian meets Emma's eyes from across the room and almost runs over to her, dropping down to his knees in order to hug her. "You're here. You're safe."

Emma reaches up to hug him back, laughing a little. "Of course I am. Where did you think I'd be?"

He slips back and she's struck by just how worried he was, his forehead still creased and his eyes all blue and panicked. "You just weren't with the others and I thought-"

She presses her hand to his cheek and it silences him. "Hey. I'm here."

Killian nods, a tiny smile finding his lips before he takes his hand to cover hers and kisses her palm. "Aye, love."

She takes her hand from him after she strokes at his cheek. "How bad is it out there?"

"Pretty awful," he admits in a hushed voice. "I wanted to stay above, but the king refused me." Emma nods in understanding. He stares at her silently for a few moments. "Well, I should check on the others. I'm so glad you're safe."

He leans in and kisses the top of her head before he leaves her alone with Marian. For a few seconds, her heart races, thinking the other girls must have seen the private moment shared between she and the prince, but when she discovers everyone in their own little world, she can breathe easier.

The room is enveloped in silence and there is a level of fear accompanying hesitancy in the way people move around the room, if at all. They're all waiting on baited breath for news, to know if it's safe again, to know what's happened to the castle and the people who are above ground.

It takes a long time for news to break, in the form of Grumpy, who enters the room out of breath. "Wonderful news. The forces have been cleared." There is a collective sigh of relief. "Everyone should return to their rooms for the night. We'll have meals sent to you when we have the kitchens back together. Those on the staff here, we need as many hands in the main hall as possible. There were a lot of injured."

Emma looks to Marian and her maid nods, smiling. They leave the basement for her bedroom and Emma finds that her entire room has been turned on its head. It makes her heart break, because she's gotten quite used to it, and settled into it all. To see her gowns on the floor, to see her personal things from home scattered on her tossed bed sheets- it makes her want to cry.

She's never had good things. She's always had just _okay_ things, things that could have withered and rotted, but she would have cared nonetheless. So seeing all of _these_ things tossed and broken does something to her. Her magic jolts within her, threatening her, and she just wants to curl up on the balcony and forget that any of this is happening.

"Emma?" Marian asks, stepping over to her and setting her hand on her arm. "Are you alright, Sweetheart?"

She releases a shaky breath. "I just- _why_ would they be so careless? Why were they even here? Why do they hate the king and queen?"

"Evil is a hard thing to understand," Marian tries, frowning sadly. "There often isn't an answer to why."

Emma nods, but the feeling still burns within her belly and she hates them, that they would become so filled with darkness as to attack such a peaceful, kind, and _sweet_ couple.

She and Marian work to clean her bedroom and it takes them a long while, moving in relative silence, with the occasional question or comment, and by the time it's finished, Happy arrives with a sandwich on a plate, along with a hot chocolate.

"From the prince," he adds as he hands it to her.

It helps soothe her as she sits on her bed, throwing her hair over her shoulder in a braid. She's wearing her trousers and a loose shirt, not feeling beautiful or wanting to leave her bedroom for the rest of the night. She intends on getting as much sleep as she can to forget what happened here today.

"Marian, you can go. I know you must be worried about your men."

Marian smiles and curtsies. "Thank you, Emma. Have a good night. I'll see you in the morning."

After Marian leaves, Emma releases a heavy sigh and starts to eat, only to realize that she isn't hungry. So, she takes her cocoa and goes to stand out on the balcony, watching the sun as it makes its way back to the Earth. The nature is completely unaware of what had happened here today, she thinks, with a twist of her gut.

She cries then. For the men that risked their lives. For the mere fact that the king and queen would have anyone against them. For the fact that she's set in pursuing Killian, and that might mean _this_ for the rest of her life.

She hears a knock at her bedroom door and releases a heavy sigh, wiping her eyes after she sets her cocoa down on her vanity. She hopes it's Killian, because honestly, he's all she wants to see right now.

When she opens the door, Ingrid stands there, smiling in that loving, apologetic sort of way. "Hi, Emma."

Emma pulls on a tiny smile and holds the door open when Ingrid asks if she might come in. There's a pause when they enter Emma's bedroom, where Ingrid studies Emma's outfit. She frowns. "Are you leaving too?"

"No," Emma shakes her head, "I'm not leaving. Is anyone else?"

Ingrid huffs a sigh and nods. "I've been checking with everyone, and so far, it looks as if we are down to just ten remaining."

Emma's eyes widen and she opens her mouth. "Ten? Really?"

Ingrid nods. "Fear is a funny thing." She smiles a little, clasping her hands together in front of her. She looks around Emma's bedroom. "Did they take anything from you?"

"No," Emma shakes her head. "It was a mess, but they didn't take anything."

"Good," Ingrid hums. She narrows her eyes at Emma. "The other girls are having some of their family members come for a visit this week. Do you have anyone you'd like to see?"

Emma gives one swift shake of her head, smiling weakly. "No. There's no one I'd like to see."

"Okay," Ingrid nods. "That's okay." There's brokenness in Ingrid's eyes that Emma relates to, and she knows that Ingrid truly means what she says. "Would you mind it if we just… talked? I don't have anyone either."

For a few moments, Emma hesitates, but then she nods, a soft smile filling her lips. Ingrid is just like her, she muses, afraid and alone after a day of confusion and chaos. "Sure. Do you like card games?"

Ingrid shrugs, shaking her head. "I haven't played any in so long!"

Emma laughs softly. "My help taught me some the other day that are fun."

She and Ingrid settle in on Emma's bed and they break out the deck of cards for a few card games. It's funny how friendships can blossom from seemingly nowhere at all.

..

**Coming up next: **There is a significant change in the game.


	15. Chapter 15

**an: Thanks again for your kind reviews, they honestly keep me going! This one came together really quickly, so I thought I'd post it today. Let me know your thoughts and feelings, if you wish to give them! :)  
**

* * *

fifteen

Come the morning, Emma feels a little better. Marian, Happy, and Grumpy wake her up a little later than usual and when she asks why, they tell her it's because they're having the day off from learning and work. It will be nice, she thinks, having the day to breathe after the day they'd had yesterday.

Marian dresses her lightly, in a blue dress that feels breezy as it rides at her knees. She allows her to wear her hair down over her shoulder, which is a positive change.

When Emma leaves her bedroom, she finds herself wandering the hall. No one else is out yet, so she drifts toward the staircase and just stands, wondering yet again why the castle would have been under such attacks as it was the day before.

"Good morning, Emma,"

She turns at the voice, finding the king approaching her with a kind smile on his lips. She mirrors him, curtsying and nodding.

"Good morning, Your Majesty." He chuckles as he comes to stand by her. She likes the king. He's always been a gentle sort of man; with bravery in his eyes and authority in the way he carries himself. "Where is the queen?"

He glances over his shoulder and shakes his head, a wry smile filling his cheeks.

"Oh, she's still getting ready. I just wanted to see if I could grab a biscuit or two before breakfast." Emma giggles, because she thinks that this behavior must be standard for a _man_ to do behind his wife's back. King David's smile spreads happily before he gestures to her. "I don't think I've had any time to get to know much about any of you. There's just been so much on my plate these past few weeks-"

"I understand," Emma tells him, cutting him off when he starts to rub at his forehead. "Killian has told me you're quite busy. I can't blame you for that."

David sighs. "Well, I should at least have some time to spare for moments like these. Maybe now that there are fewer of you, I can... take you out to the courtyard and teach you a thing or two about sword fighting, or something."

Emma laughs. She hadn't expected him to be so _fun_, but she's glad he is. His eyes brighten at the sound of her voice.

"I don't know how ladylike that would be." Emma teases.

"No, I suppose you're right," David chuckles. He thinks for a moment. "Do you like to read? I could show you a book or two."

Emma nods. "I love to read. That would be wonderful."

"Great," the king tilts his head toward the staircase. "Would you like to join me? There's a dwarf in the kitchen who always gives me a pre-breakfast treat."

A smile spreads across her features. "I'd love to."

She slips her hand into the crook of his elbow when he offers it to her and she feels suddenly happy. He's more of a father than she's ever had in her entire life and she's only known him for a few minutes.

It's obvious he cares; in the way he asks questions about her history, about where she lives and what she does. He _cares_, and he's _different_ than the men she's had in her past.

And he's so warm to her. It's as if he's always wanted a little girl to dote on and talk to like this. He treats her as if she is his own.

"So you've been working as a tavern keep," he says, rephrasing her explanation. Emma nods.

"Yes. For only a few years now, but it's been a steady income. It's been hard to keep on my feet with all of the changes I've had to deal with." Emma sighs. "I was living with a family on a farm a few miles from the part of the forest I'm in now, but- things changed."

David's brow knits as they approach a part of the castle she's never been to and he pushes open a door for her. She steps into the bustling kitchen and immediately they are confronted by a sweet dwarf whose cheeks turn pink.

"Good morning, Your Majesty." He wipes his hands on his apron. "It's been awhile."

King David laughs kindly. "I know. It's been a few weeks, Bashful. I thought I'd bring my friend Emma this time."

Bashful tips his head at Emma and then goes to grab something from a basket on the table. "Biscuits. Freshly made."

He hands them the bread with a little smile, keeping his eyes hidden as he moves away again.

"Thank you, Bashful. Could you make sure that Snow gets an extra helping of cinnamon this morning?"

"Of course." Bashful nods. He hesitates for a moment in front of them, but David is faster, thanking him again before he settles his hand on the small of Emma's back and helps her back toward the door.

He takes her to the library and they sit on the sofa together, munching on their biscuits as he shows her a book he wants her to read. Emma laughs when he tells her what his story is about and he chuckles along with her.

"It's a great book, Emma. You should definitely read it."

"I will," Emma promises, taking the book as soon as she finishes her biscuit. She hums happily as she watches the king carefully. He's smiling at her in a sort of longing way, as if he wishes he could tell her something, and she tilts her head at him. "You okay?"

King David nods. "Yes. Sorry. It's just… I've always wanted a little girl." Her heart stutters sadly for him and she feels bad. He looks down at the couch between them, picking a little at the pillow. "We only had one child. Snow couldn't… after the first one…."

Emma nods in understanding, silencing him. She reaches over to take his warm hand.

"It's okay." He smiles softly at her. "When this is all over, you'll have a daughter, right?"

His eyes start to look glassy with tears as he nods. A smile plays at his lips. "Right."

"Charming? You in here?" Snow's voice comes from the doors. Emma releases the king's hand just as the queen comes into view. "Oh! Good morning, Emma! I didn't know you'd be down here."

Emma shrugs. "Early riser, I guess."

Snow laughs kindly as she crosses the room. "Well, breakfast awaits. Most of the girls are already gathered. Killian's on his way down."

Emma smiles at King David before they both rise and she keeps his book tucked to her chest while the three of them head for the dining room.

"Did you- did you have _biscuits_?" Snow asks on a gasp. She's examining King David's collar, her mouth hanging open in awe.

"Snow, it was _just_ a biscuit." David's voice is playful and Emma bites at her lip to prevent a smile.

"Just a biscuit!" Snow gasps. The queen shakes her head. "I can't believe you'd have biscuits this close to breakfast! I need to talk to Bashful about putting a stop to this."

Emma stifles a laugh as she glances over at the king, who appears to be holding in his own laughter.

"You had one too, Emma?" Snow asks, obviously completely bewildered.

Emma shrugs shyly. "It was delicious."

Snow gives them both a motherly look before sighing again. "No more before breakfast biscuits before we sit down." She gives her husband a little shove. "Do you understand? You'll ruin your appetites."

"Yes, dear." David kisses Snow's temple and Emma nods. David winks over at Emma and somehow she knows this is not going to be the last of his early morning breakfast biscuits.

It's easy to forget that the queen is practically on her deathbed. The woman smiles so vibrantly, and her husband is so doting.

Emma thinks back briefly to the conversation she'd overheard and begins to wonder, if maybe the attacks are related to Snow's illness, if maybe True Love's Kiss will put an end to it all. She doesn't know enough and it irritates her.

They allow Emma to enter before them when they reach the dining room, seeing as they still need to wait for Killian, and when she sinks in at the table, she has a look around to see who remains.

Ariel, Belle, Tink, Red, and Elsa are still here, as well as Jasmine, Pocahontas, Cinderella, and Jane.

Emma smiles as she has a seat in her usual spot, kind of surprised at the way ten people seem to just barely fill the table.

"How did you sleep, Emma?" Elsa asks politely.

"Well. You?"

Elsa nods. "After we were able to clean up, I definitely got a good night's rest."

Emma glances across the table and smiles at Ariel. "Are you feeling better, Ariel? I know yesterday you were upset."

Ariel bobs her head. "Yes. I'm doing much better. Thank you for asking." She sighs. "I just was very afraid. I saw one of the men storming in and- I should have held my own better, but I guess I was just overwhelmed."

"And that's completely understandable," Elsa soothes.

"Yes," Cinderella agrees. Emma smiles at the girl. She's only spoken with the girl once or twice, but she's always found her to be a nice girl, with as just a tragic a backstory as hers. "What happened yesterday was terrible and you shouldn't feel ashamed for being afraid."

Everyone nods in agreement as Ingrid enters the room. Emma grins at her.

"Good morning, ladies! How are you feeling today?"

"Good," most everyone says in a gentle chorus. Ingrid settles into her seat and smiles down the table at them.

"I'm glad. You ladies are all very special and I'm proud that you have all made it as far as you have."

The table stands when the royals enter the room then and Emma watches the king and queen, smiling when they meet her eyes with glimmers of joy radiating in them.

She wants to spend more time with them, she realizes, and she wants to spend more time with _everyone_ here. She wants friendships and laughter and stories. She wants more than just a relationship with the prince.

It's always been about the friendships for her before, but she aches for a deeper investment. She aches for more time with Cinderella, with Jane and Jasmine. She hasn't spent hardly enough time with Belle, even, and while she might be disgusted with Tink at the moment, she wants more time to get to know her as well.

Killian wears a little worried knit in his brow when he enters the dining room, and a hesitant smile when she prompts one from him. He wears it all through breakfast, and she catches him looking up with caution every so often as he eats.

After breakfast is finished, or close to it, Killian stands suddenly, with nervousness in his mannerisms. "Good morning, ladies."

The table echoes his words back to him in a quiet way.

He adjusts his sleeves and swallows. "Erm... with what happened yesterday, many of the girls asked to leave. I couldn't deny them. It was... horrible and frightening." He takes a breath. Emma can tell that whatever he's about to do, he's not comfortable with it. "Seeing as there are ten of you remaining, and seeing as we'd planned on fastening the rate of the game anyway, the king, queen, and I have all conferred and we agreed that four of you should leave and that we'll be down to the elite six we'd planned on reaching after a few months of the process anyway."

A small collective gasp befalls the girls and a murmuring fills the dining room.

"I'm going to tell you now who I have chosen as the elite six. The four names I don't call, you'll be asked to leave by the end of today. No rush on packing. We'll have your families notified and a carriage ready to bring you home."

Killian stares at all of them for a few moments as the room falls eerily silent.

"Lady Red, Lady Belle, Lady Tinkerbell," he pauses. The three girls all sigh collectively and even though Emma knows he _couldn't_, based solely upon his reactions yesterday to her well being, she worries he _might_ send her home. "Lady Swan, Lady Elsa, and Lady Cinderella."

Emma closes her eyes when she hears her name and her heart sighs, though when she looks up, she realizes that Ariel didn't make the cut. The redheaded girls eyes are wide and her face has paled, obviously in awe of the fact that she didn't make it.

"Ladies, these few weeks have been fantastic and you have all been wonderful." Killian is quick to smooth over, his brows knitted in pain. "Believe me, this was a difficult call to make, one of the hardest I've ever had to. However, there does need to be a winner, and soon."

He offers them a nod before meeting her eyes. He sinks into his chair and his fingers pull at his earlobe secretively.

Emma nods at him as the girls who were chosen to leave all soak in their fate. Some of them are just a little dumbstruck, staring silently at their plates, and Emma can't find it in her to finish her food, so she just looks over at the rest of the girls.

Tink is staring over at Killian, who smiles a little at the blonde. Emma does wonder why he's chosen to keep Tink, after everything she's done in the competition so far, but she keeps her grievances about the woman tucked away.

Shortly after sharing a tender smile with Killian, Tink soothes Jasmine, who Emma recalls was a good friend of hers.

The king and queen allow everyone to leave and that's when Tink shows her true colors. Mostly everyone begins to head toward the doors, but Tink goes instead for the prince. She smiles flirtatiously at him and Emma watches as Killian matches her smile, murmuring something that has Tink laughing.

"_Seriously_?" Emma mutters under her breath. She feels a little heavy as she goes to wait for him at their usual spot by the doors and ends up standing there for a few minutes waiting for him to stop talking to Tinkerbell.

The girl comes out of the dining room with a devious grin on her lips. She turns to Emma. "Good luck."

Emma gives her a confused look, holding her mouth open, but Tink heads for the stairs and Killian exits the room before she can even consider saying anything.

Killian smiles at her. "Hi."

"Why did you keep Tink?" Emma asks him immediately. "You said you didn't even like her."

His peaceful expression shifts to a frown. "Swan, I said I didn't like the kiss. I didn't mean I didn't like her as a person."

Emma sucks in a breath. She folds her arms to her chest. "Right."

She knows she shouldn't be jealous of Tinkerbell, but, honestly, Killian _kept_ the girl in the _elite six_. He could have sent her home. But then again, she knows he doesn't know she's whom Emma fought, and he doesn't know that they're basically enemies, so she can't completely blame him.

He looks down at his feet and moves in so he's standing in her space. "Did I make the right choices? For who I sent home?"

Ingrid comes out of the dining room at that very moment and looks straight at her. "Oh, Emma, you should go upstairs. The girls are saying goodbye and getting ready to go."

Emma nods. "Of course." Ingrid smiles a little in understanding before heading off and Emma looks up at he prince. "I should go. I'll see you later."

He looks slightly irritated and she's forced to keep eye contact as she steps away when he takes her wrist.

"Did I?"

She shakes her head at him, feeling just as irritated as he looks. "I don't know, Killian. It's _your_ game. Keep whoever you want."

Emma takes her hand away from him and walks away, not daring to meet his sad blue eyes as she heads upstairs to find the girls all clustered in emotional circles.

She goes to find Ariel, standing with a weepy Belle, and a sad Elsa beside Red.

"Hi Emma," Ariel smiles a little.

"Hi Ariel."

Ariel goes to Emma, wrapping her arms around her waist. Emma smiles softly as she hugs the girl back, lifting a hand to cradle the back of her head.

"I'll miss you so much. Promise you'll write."

Emma laughs a little under her breath as she pulls away to look Ariel in the eye. "Of course. We'll _all_ write. Everyday."

The girls all hum in agreement and Ariel's watery eyes blink out tears as she sniffles. "Okay. Help me pack?"

So they spend the day in between bedrooms, sharing stories and singing songs, making sure everyone knows everyone's addresses so that letters can be sent. Ariel gives them all seashells and Emma smiles when the girl places the pink shell in the palm of her hand.

"So you can remember me," she insists. Emma doubts she ever could forget the girl who had been such a sweet friend for so many weeks. "I'll have to come back to the castle once you're crowned, Emma. You'll be _such_ a beautiful princess."

Emma gives Ariel a look. "You know just as well as I do that I'm only one of six with a chance at that."

"He will choose you," Ariel tells Emma. "There's no way he won't."

"Well-" Ariel cuts her off with a little look and Emma presses her lips into a line, nodding. "Okay."

Ariel gives her one hug before moving on to Red, then to Elsa, and finally to Belle. The two friends embrace for a long few minutes, promising that they'll write and meet again. They sing to one another lines from their favorite songs before Ariel smiles, taking a deep breath.

"I'll miss you, but you're all going to be wonderful. Give Prince Killian and Queen Snow and King David all of my love."

When Ariel is finally gone, Emma and her friends all stand on the landing together.

"Top six, huh?" Red asks, raising her eyebrows. "Never thought I'd make it this far."

"Well, to be fair, most everyone left because of the attacks." Elsa points out. She shrugs. "I bet I'll be next out the door."

"Elsa, you have just as much of a chance as anyone else." Emma tells her friend.

All three of her friends give Emma a look so she gives them one back.

"Guys, I'm not going to be his choice. We… might be okay together, but when it comes down to it, am I going to be the best wife he could have? No way. Belle, you're so loving and kind and compassionate, and Elsa- you have the know-how already. Red, you're _much_ prettier than me. I'm just… _me_. I can't be chosen. I never have been before. Why is this going to be any different?"

No one tries to refute her, but Red presses a hand to her arm, and Elsa smiles softly.

"Want to go to the kitchen and see if we can get some chocolate?" Elsa offers.

"Sure."

By the time she goes to her bedroom again, it's after an early dinner. They'd all enjoyed an informal couple of meals rather than sharing time in the dining room. She'd had her dinner with her friends and her help, laughing over a game of cards and gossiping about news in the castle with Grumpy.

She's never seen the man so excited to spread news he's heard before in her life and it amuses her to no end. She and her friends go back to their bedrooms after they finish their last game and Emma sits on her bed while Marian, Happy, and Grumpy all talk about what she can expect in the coming few days in regards to the way things will work with six girls in the castle.

"There will just be more one-on-one time," Marian tells her.

Happy nods in agreement. "And I think eliminations will occur once every one and a half weeks, to give the prince time. Now that there are six, he has more of a decision to make."

Emma hums in understanding. There's a knock at the door and Grumpy immediately moves to answer it. Emma stumbles to her feet when Killian stands there, smiling a little.

"Good evening, Grumpy. Happy. Marian." He tilts his head at each name of her help and they all smile and nod back. "Erm… I was wondering if I might have a word with Lady Swan?"

"Of course!" Marian cheers. Her maid flashes her a smile, raising her eyebrows before the three of her help quickly leave them alone in her bedroom.

There's an uneasy silence for a few beats too long and Emma takes a short breath. "You know, I thought, for a few seconds, you might not keep me here."

"Why?" he asks, confusion in his brow.

She shakes her head at him. "I don't know. Things can be good and they can still be wrong, you know?"

He narrows his eyes at her and steps closer to her. "Emma, I-" He searches her face and shakes his head.

"Because before, with Baelfire," Emma supplies quickly, "things were _great_ and I thought I had everything with him. I thought there was going to be a future with him." She pauses, studying him. "And then he broke my heart."

There's a lot she has on her mind about this relationship and she wishes it were easier, because him dating five other girls while she's just a broken shell of a person doesn't help the situation at all. If he wants her, he needs to pursue her to his fullest.

"I kept Tinkerbell because I had to," he tells her. "She threatened to spread gossip around the kingdom that the game was a hoax, and that the princess had already been chosen. We can't have that, because that would put a negative light on us." He doesn't speak for a moment. "I kept Elsa because she's been in talks with the king lately about being of aid in this time of crisis against the Dark One and Evil Queen. Red, Belle, and Cinderella because they were who Ingrid said were most likely to become alliances later on."

She stares at him silently for a few moments and he doesn't elaborate further, doesn't mention why he kept her, and while she thinks she has some idea, she doesn't truly know why.

"Why am I still here, Killian? Why did you keep me?"

He stares at her with all honesty in his gaze. "I would've thought you knew, Emma." He searches her eyes. "If this competition were different, if I could have my way, I would have taken everyone else and sent them home. I know it's… impulsive and a bit fast, but- what we have is true."

Her heart skips a beat and tears prickle at her eyes as her jaw falls open. His words resonate deep within her. He has _chosen_ her. He has looked at everyone here, at all of the girls his parents helped him find, and even though he has seen inside of her, he has _chosen_ her.

Killian glances down at her bed and then back up at her, swallowing before he continues to speak.

"There are times where I feel as if we've gotten to a place where there are no walls between us, but then there are moments as there have been today, where you push me away and I wonder…" He pauses, searching her face. "Is there any way that you've changed your mind about me? Do you think of us as friends? Are you unsure of me, Swan?"

She hesitates as she stares at him. Her magic has started to twitch and it irritates her just a little. She wonders if she should tell him about it yet, or if that might ruin any chance she has with him.

She definitely wants this relationship, now more than ever. With Tink teasing her earlier and with him laying all of his cards out on the table like this, she's more devoted to her task than ever. But she can't tell him she pushes him away so much because of her magic, or because of her own insecurities about love that he's slowly putting back in order.

"I'm… unsure of _myself_. It has nothing to do with you."

Killian nods. His eyes turn downward sadly. "Aye. I was afraid of that." He smiles a little in spite of himself. "I'll just have to be wary, then. You might still choose to leave me and in the meanwhile I should be looking for a wife." Killian reaches between them for her hand and swipes his thumb along her knuckles. "I care for you, deeply, Swan."

The tears finally blink free and she tilts her head down, embarrassed at her own behavior. That she could be so foolish to think he'd keep Tinkerbell because he felt more for her than he did for Emma, that she could be so selfish to believe he'd never choose her, when he has, over and over again, and now he has verbally.

"I know. I'm sorry."

"What's there to apologize for?" he asks, shaking his head. He reaches up to wipe her tears off of her cheeks.

"I was just being ridiculous today. I thought Tink was here because you wanted her to be here and- I don't know. I was just mad at you for something you didn't do." She breathes out shakily.

Killian gives her a wry look. "Do you really think I'd keep her here over you? Please, Swan. You're a much more delightful kisser." He pulls on a soft grin, leaning in slightly. "Besides, would I keep someone here who kneed me in the groin twice if I didn't see something in them?"

Emma laughs, she can't help it, and he joins her for half a beat before becoming serious again.

"What is it?"

"When they came into the castle, they were looking for something. We don't know what." He frowns deeply. "I'm worried the next time they come we won't be nearly as prepared and I'll end up losing someone important to me."

Killian studies her cautiously and shakes his head swiftly. "I know I said I'd wait, but you don't have to stay if you feel you have obligation to me, Emma. I want you safe, and if that means you go back home, or to wherever you belong- I wish you'd go."

Emma shakes her head. "Why would I go home when the closest thing to that is here? I'm safe in the castle. My friends are here, I'm comfortable here… and you're here."

She notices the way his pupils dilate, how his Adam's apple bobs, and she wants more than anything to kiss him, but instead, she wraps her arms around him and presses her ear to his chest.

His arms are warm and firm when they come around her. His chin presses to the top her head. Her eyes squeeze shut. She can feel his heart racing under her cheek.

Emma stays locked in his embrace for only a short while before she takes a tiny step back and looks up at him. He stares at her gently, searching, pleading, and she knows exactly what he wants because it's what she wants, too.

Emma nods to grant him the permission he silently asks for and he moves in slowly, his hand sliding up to cup her cheek with the utmost gentleness. Their noses touch for a lingering moment, almost as if he's still waiting for approval from her.

Her breath hitches in anticipation, and she is not sorely disappointed when he brushes a tender kiss to her lips, so soft she feels as if she is being teased.

Her stomach twists as a smile curves at her lips, content in just _being_ with him, and his responding grin pressed to her lips as time moves slowly forward is enough for her to know that this isn't over. Not by a long shot.

..

**Coming up next: **The elite sit down with the queen and visitors come to the castle.


	16. Chapter 16

**an: This week is apparently my week, because you're getting another chapter today! Yay! Thank you so much for all of your reviews! I read and cherish all of them so much, you have no idea. This chapter is more on the fluffy side, with a little bit of angst. I've plotted out the rest of the story and I'm super excited for what's to come in these next six chapters, you have no idea. I hope you'll stick with me and that you'll leave me your thoughts! I love to hear how I'm doing!**

* * *

sixteen

When Emma wakes, it is with ease in her mind. She smiles softly in memory of what had happened the night before with Killian. How he'd admitted to her that he wanted her, and how they'd kissed, oh so tenderly.

They'd stayed up talking and had moved to her bed to get more comfortable. He'd been funny, telling her stories about his childhood and about life in the castle. In turn she told him more about herself, and at some point, they just fell asleep.

He's already awake; his body turned facing hers, only one eye peeled open. A tiny smile tugs at his lips.

"Mmmm-morning," he mumbles. His voice is thick and low, already affecting her in ways it shouldn't.

They're lying close, with their legs practically on top of one another, and she reaches the short distance between them to stroke back his unruly hair. He has lines from the pillow on his face and as she cups his cheek, she finds that his scruff is much more pronounced.

"Morning." Emma smiles gently.

She takes a breath as she tries to soak in the moment. It's hard to believe that he's here with her. She hadn't even really fought him last night. They'd just fallen into an easy conversation and company, all while keeping their boundaries sufficient.

Killian hums before a chuckle slides from his throat and joy fills his eyes.

"What?" Emma asks, furrowing her brow.

"Nothing," he smiles. He bites on his lip. "Its just- I spent the night with you."

Emma breaks into a giggle. "Yeah. I guess you did."

For a moment they stare at each other, soaking in the morning. The sun is streaming in through her windows, and because last night her help didn't come back to fix everything. It's probably what woke her up in the first place, but she doesn't mind, because spending time with Killian was worth it.

He's hesitant for a second before he moves in to kiss her, a sweet little thing, with enough charge to wake her more completely, his palm pressed to her cheek.

Killian licks his lips when he moves away and she takes a breath, not knowing what she should do next.

He's a ruffled, rugged mess and she's sure she is, too. They definitely should both get ready for the day and she should draw a line so this doesn't happen again any time soon. She's still struggling with her magic and he needs to be an active participant in this dating game. It isn't as if he's only supposed to woo her.

"So what happens now?" Emma asks. Her hand finds his and he thumbs over her knuckles.

Killian sighs deeply. His gaze remains glued to hers. "Well, I'd say it's time for me to go. I've got duties and your help will be back any minute to dress you for the day." He frowns for a few seconds, but then he smiles wryly. "But I think staying here with you instead just a few minutes more isn't out of the question, is it?"

Emma feels her cheeks flush. He's lying in her bed with her and the thought of kissing him again makes her blush. "No. I don't think so."

Killian growls as he moves in again with excited eagerness and she giggles against his lips until his body presses so close she can feel how well they fit together and she realizes that kissing him like this is a whole new level of intimacy.

He seems to notice it too, moving with more purpose, his gentleness slowly changing into passion as her body reacts. A noise escapes her throat that spurs him on intensely. She's almost too wrapped up in this, in _him_ to care.

She almost misses the courtesy knock at her bedroom door.

Emma is the one to pull away, albeit without much desire to, and she sighs before speaking a touch loudly, "Could you wait just a few minutes, please?"

"Oh!" Marian gasps through the door. "Yes, of course. I'll go grab something from-"

Her voice trails off and Emma feels as if her face might burn off with how embarrassed she feels. Having the prince in her bed, his lips against her neck, insistent and warm, and his hand gripped against her hip, does not make her feel necessarily _clean_.

Her magic is sparked, sudden and without warning, reminding her wildly of the fact that she still doesn't have it under control, and that she needs to figure it out.

Part of her wonders if he'd be open to learning that much about her right now, or if this is still too new, too fresh for such deep-seated issues.

"Killian," Emma takes her fingers through his hair and tugs his head up even though she wants nothing more than to spend another hour with him.

"Aye, love," he sighs. He leans up on his arm and smiles a little at her as he studies her. "Let's go out today. On a date."

"Okay," Emma smiles. She bites at her lip while she traces her eyes over him, all bed head and lazy smile, swollen lips.

He leans in to kiss her, once, twice, and a third time. "You need to go, Killian."

He sighs. "Can I just pretend the world doesn't exist?" A kiss. "Stay here with you?"

"Nope," Emma presses her hands to his chest and shoves him back lazily. Killian is insistent for a moment but then rolls onto his back and eventually, his feet hit the floor with a gentle thud. He sits on her bed for a moment, glancing back at her with an eyebrow cocked.

"Would it really be that terrible if I stayed?"

Emma sits up and shakes her head, her eyes wide and playful. She takes a pillow to beat him with it. He flinches and laughs, pulling himself to his feet with his arms raised defensively.

"Go!" She laughs. "Go or Marian and Happy and Grumpy will find out you spent the night here. And you know how fast rumors spread."

Killian locates his jacket that he'd dropped on the floor and slips his arms into the sleeves. He looks messier than before, which amuses her as she watches him, and he tries to fix his hair to no avail.

Killian gives up eventually and leans in over the bed, his hands pressed deep into the mattress, his lips pressed hard to hers. He hums before leaning away again.

"Okay. I'll go." He smiles wide and winks at her. "See you soon."

Emma nods. "See you soon."

She watches as he runs his hand through his hair and then as he scrambles to go, grabbing his boots as he finds them on the floor. He flashes a happy smile at her as he stands at her door and she mirrors it.

Her heart feels light when he leaves and she collapses back into her pillows, taking the one he'd slept on and giving it a deep breath. It still smells like him. She can't help but wish her bed would smell like him more often.

Her magic expels in a rush of emotion, leaving her with a bittersweet taste in her mouth. She's determined to make the best of it, though, and closes her eyes as she recalls the intimacy she'd shared with the prince to try and get herself back to a place of contentment.

Marian comes in a few minutes after Killian makes his absence and Emma is still reveling in the pleasantness that was their night together.

"Well, I don't believe I've ever come to your bedroom and been told I should go away." Marian raises her eyebrows at her.

Emma shrugs. "I just-" She can't wipe the smile from her face and she wishes she could, so Marian wouldn't be suspicious. "Needed a few minutes to gather myself."

Marian hums, a touch skeptically. "Okay. Well, let's get you into the bath and out of those clothes. Today you're meeting with the queen."

It takes her a while to get ready for the day, but by the time she heads downstairs, the other girls are just leaving their bedrooms as well. Elsa's first, coming to her side almost immediately.

"Good morning, Emma." Elsa grins.

"Hey," Emma bites on her lip. "Do you think… can we talk quickly before we go down to breakfast?"

Elsa furrows her brow. "Of course. Is this about your magic?"

Emma nods. Elsa glances over her shoulder and leads her back toward her bedroom. Elsa's help excuse themselves, to leave them to talk, and Emma releases a heavy sigh.

"It's acting up again. I don't know how I'm ever going to control it if I can't figure out where it even came from. Why am I so special? Why did it… why do I have it?"

Elsa's worried expression shifts to a knowing one, her hands coming to rest on Emma's arms.

"Your magic makes you special. It's yours, not because you won it, not because you sought it out, but because you were given it. And you might not know why, or how, but what matters is that you understand how important it is that you have it."

Emma nods in understanding. Elsa smiles kindly. "My magic came about the same way. I don't know how I got it. I just... _did_. And it caused me more pain than anything when I refused to let it be a natural part of me. I kept pushing people away, even my own sister." Elsa stops, frowning deeply. "I don't want that for you. I want you to win this, Emma. I want you to fall in love with the prince and I want you to be _happy_."

Again, Emma nods, despite her speculation that she should win. "Thank you."

Elsa pulls her in for a hug and Emma's eyes close. "You're my very favorite friend, Emma Swan."

Emma's heart stutters as she slides back again. She's never really had a friend before, much less had one admit to it. "You're mine too."

Elsa laughs lightly, drawing a similar noise from Emma as her chest begins to feel light with ease. "Let's go. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day."

Belle and Red grin when Emma and Elsa exit her bedroom. The two girls are waiting for them, obviously. Emma smiles appreciatively.

"You look happy," Red notices immediately.

Emma gives her friend a look as they move for the stairs. "What's wrong with being happy?"

Belle smiles softly, knowingly, as Elsa turns to her.

"You're _glowing_," Elsa tells her, eyes widened slightly, as if she hadn't noticed before. Emma shakes her head, looking at her hands for her magic. Elsa giggles. "Not like that. I mean…"

"_You_ spent the night with him!" Red announces, a touch loudly. Emma's eyes widen and her jaw falls open.

"What? No!"

Tink and Cinderella have started tailing them as they reach the lower floor of the castle and Emma already regrets befriending the werewolf.

"I smell him on you," Red states, raising her eyebrows. "Cinnamon and the sea. You _definitely_ don't smell like that."

Emma is defenseless as they all stop in the dining room. "I didn't _do anything_ with him. He just slept there. Next to me."

"You _slept_ with him?" Tink asks, intruding in on the conversation. Emma gapes at her and shakes her head.

"_No_! Would you guys stop talking like this? Someone's bound to hear! And I don't want to deal with Ingrid just because I had the prince in my bed last night or- or-"

The royal family enters at that precise moment and Emma cringes, her face going red as she attempts to avoid eye contact. It fails, because she ends up looking directly at the family. Snow and David look confused, but Killian has this cocky grin on his face that she'd like to smack off. Or, more accurately, kiss.

When they sit down, Emma focuses solely on eating. Again, it is a failed method of avoiding her problems, because she ends up shoveling and looking like she hasn't spent the last few weeks living in this castle.

"So… did everyone _sleep_ well last night?" Tink dares to ask.

Emma narrows her eyes at the girl, a fork in her hand as she swallows her bite.

"I slept quite well," Elsa pipes up. Damn her. "How about you?" _Damn her. _

Tink shrugs. "I dunno. It was just okay. Emma? How was it?"

"I slept fine." She states, reaching for the last biscuit just as Tink does. She yanks it from the plate and rips into it immediately.

Tink hums and gives Emma a look. "I bet."

Emma's jaw locks and she bites into her biscuit, daring a look down the table at the royals. Killian looks bemused, and a touch annoyed, which she can definitely relate to. The queen and king just look even more confused.

"Lady Tinkerbell, would you mind keeping discussions at the dining table cordial?" Killian asks. "Lady Swan is clearly uncomfortable with your tone."

She feels a swell of pride and joy at the way Killian defends her and offers him a tiny smile of thanks. He nods once, his smile equally as small, as Tink straightens out.

"Of course. I'm sorry, Lady Swan. I didn't realize."

Emma resists the urge to roll her eyes and pulls on a thin smile as she nods. "Of course."

The rest of breakfast is had in an awkward half-silence, and when they're finished, the queen smiles wide.

"Okay, ladies, we're going to meet in my study now."

Emma walks with Red, who continues to give her a look that she shoots down.

"It was just sleeping. I swear."

Red hums. "I know. But still." Red leans in. "You're _radiant_."

Emma sighs. "Listen, I know this makes me look bad, and it's probably going to be harder for me in the long run because-" Emma shakes her head. "Now everyone else is going to have to… up their game or whatever. But I swear it was innocent and accidental."

"I see." Red grins. "So you and Killian _kissing_ was absolutely, one hundred percent innocent as well?"

Emma's cheeks heat up again and she presses a hand to her forehead. "Red-"

Her friend laughs. "I know. I'm sorry. I'll stop teasing. I'm just… really happy for you right now. This means you're _serious._ You weren't before. What happened?"

Emma sucks in a breath and shakes her head. "I don't know. Things changed, I guess."

Red grins. "Well, I'm glad they've changed. Love looks good on you, Emma Swan."

She opens her mouth to argue, but they enter the study, and Queen Snow starts to talk about having them all sit down. Emma tactfully avoids Tink, sitting between Belle and Elsa, across from the queen. Emma notices her eyes are glassy, as if she's prepared to cry.

"So, ladies, since we're down to the final, elite six," Snow pauses, "we'll be spending much more time together as I prepare to welcome one of you in as my daughter."

Snow meets Emma's eyes and smiles. "I just want to spend time together. I don't even care what we talk about! Let's just… have fun, okay? I think we need to loosen up and have fun every once and a while."

There's a bit of tense air in the room for a few beats before the queen speaks up again. "Oh! You know what? We should talk about the _wedding_!"

"The wedding?" Emma blurts out. Snow laughs, nodding.

"Yes! One of you will be getting married at the end of this, won't you?" Emma sighs and the other girls hum in agreement. "Okay. Let's see. On my wedding day, I wore a beautiful dress. I wonder if I still have it-" Snow pauses in thought, then shakes her head. "I bet I do, I just would need to go digging. Um… what would you ladies like to wear on your wedding days?"

"Something… tasteful," Belle says, earning a grin from Snow.

"Tasteful is a good thing." She pauses for a second. "What about... where would you want to have your wedding?"

Everyone is quiet and Emma looks down, trying to avoid being selected to talk, but fails, because when she glances up again, Snow smiles at her. "Emma?"

Her eyes go wide and her jaw falls open. She hasn't even _considered_ marrying Killian yet, so she's not so sure she's qualified to give an answer.

"Um..." She pauses, glancing around the room. Everyone stares at her expectantly. "I guess I might want to have it on a beach, so we'd be near the sea."

Tink scrunches up her face. "Why?"

Emma shrugs. "Because that's his first love."

Everyone falls silent again.

"I think having a wedding by the sea is a beautiful idea." Elsa says matter-of-factly.

"Oh, yes," Snow agrees.

The conversation easily lifts as time moves forward, going from weddings to dancing, to old boyfriends. Emma doesn't talk about Baelfire and no one asks her about her past, and for that she's glad.

She doesn't know how long they're in the queen's study before Killian knocks at the door and steps into the room.

"Killian," Snow grins. "We were just talking about you."

His eyes widen playfully. "Nothing bad, I hope."

"No. Not terrible." Snow promises as everyone laughs.

Killian glances over at her and smiles softly before looking back at his mother. "Erm... the visitors have arrived."

"They have?" Snow gasps. She pulls herself to her feet and laughs. "Girls, your families are here."

Everyone jumps up excitedly, except for Emma. She's easily forgotten as everyone excitedly chatters on about how happy they are to see their loved ones again, moving out of the room faster than a rush of wind.

Killian comes to kneel in front of her, resting his hand on her knee. "Come on, then, Swan. What do you say we go horseback riding? You can meet everyone later, once the girls have gotten all of their excitement out."

She can't help but grin. "Okay."

He tells her to put on riding clothes and meet him down by the stables in ten minutes, which is easier said than done. She has Grumpy walk with her to the stables and then thanks him with a smile.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Emma laughs. "It's _just_ horseback riding."

Grumpy hums, glaring at the stables. "I'll come looking for you if you're not back in four hours."

"Fine," Emma rolls her eyes. "_Dad_."

She winks at the dwarf when he starts to get offended and starts for the stables. The door is propped open, and when she steps inside, he isn't hard to find.

"Ah! There you are."

Emma smiles as she approaches him. He's standing with a white mare, patting her neck. He's already saddled two steeds, she notices.

There's no one else in the stables, except for perhaps a lone stable boy somewhere in the back, so Emma takes a few steps close to the prince and beams up at him.

"Hi."

Killian pulls on a similar grin. "Hi." They must look _so_ foolish, but Emma is still floating on air since their stolen kisses in her bed this morning, so she doesn't care. Killian gestures to the horse, "So, this is Buttercup. Tame as they come. I figured you'd take her out."

Emma hums, lifting her hand to stroke the horse's mane. "She's beautiful."

"Aye," Killian agrees.

Emma grins up at him. "So where are we going?"

"That," Killian sways closer to her, pressing his hands to her hips. He leans in and kisses her sweetly. "Is a surprise."

Emma laughs, shoving him back playfully. "You're an idiot."

Killian just beams at her as his eyebrows raise. "Shall we be off?"

"Yes."

He leads and she goes alongside him, smiling at the aspect of taking horses out, of going back into the forest where she's from. They don't head in the direction of her village, but that's fine by her, seeing as she doesn't exactly want to go back at the moment.

He grins over at her. "So, I found this place a while ago. When I was surveying the land for a place to do quiet thinking. It's nearly impossible to find unless you know where it is."

Emma gives him a look. "That's a lot of trust you're putting in me."

He raises a quiet eyebrow at her and runs his teeth over his lip. "Perhaps it's time I shared it with someone. Someone who can enjoy it with me."

Emma's heart skips a beat and she smiles timidly to herself as they continue to ride. It takes them a while, but he keeps her occupied with questions and stories.

They reach his hidden spot and she smiles. His little hidden oasis is a meadow with a smattering of flowers atop a lush green grass that looks out at the mountains around them.

He grins over at her. "Welcome to my thinking spot, Swan."

They let their horses wander after they dismount them and he takes a blanket from his satchel for them to sit on.

The air is warm and she feels calm, almost like the place radiates the feeling.

She turns to look at Killian. "I bet you could see the stars pretty well from here."

He grins. "Aye. I haven't tried it yet, but I'm sure you're right."

Emma lies back on the blanket to stare up at the clouds, her hands pressed to her waist, and he follows shortly thereafter.

"What happened this morning with Tinkerbell?" He asks, almost warily.

Emma snorts. "She overheard me talking to Red and then she assumed something that wasn't true and wanted to get under my skin about it."

"Ah." He's quiet. "So you told Red I spent the night."

Emma turns to look at him and he presses his ear to the blanket so her eyes search his. "She forced it out of me. Was I supposed to lie to a werewolf with super smell?"

He chuckles, rolling over to completely face her. "No, I suppose not."

She pauses for a moment, studying him. "So everyone's families are at the castle now, huh?"

"Aye," he narrows his eyes slightly, as if trying to read her. "They'll only be here for a few days. Two, maybe. The queen wanted them to visit. I don't know if I'm to meet anyone quite yet."

Emma laughs once. "Why not? One of those girls could be your future wife. Don't you want their family's approval?"

He gives her a look. "Swan, even if one of those girls were going to be my wife, I wouldn't need their family's approval. I'm royalty."

She rolls her eyes at the man. "You're cocky and that would be considered ungentlemanly, so you should probably consider meeting them."

"I suppose you're right." Killian sighs. He reaches for her hand and threads their fingers together. "Though, the only person I'm interested in is right here, with me, _now_." He flashes a smile at her. "So we should take advantage of this quiet moment, otherwise we'll waste a perfectly good afternoon."

Emma can't help but close her eyes on a grin when he lifts her hand to his lips and kisses it. "Okay."

They turn onto their backs and her head bumps against his, their hands still entwined as they study the clouds and tell stories about their shapes. He has her laughing in a minute and she quickly turns her face to kiss him because of it.

Of course, one kiss leads to another, and before she knows it, her magic has started pressing on her palms.

She groans against his mouth and winces before rolling onto her back with a hiss. She doesn't want to explode right now, when he would have no choice but to find out about her hidden talent and it's uncanny ability to ruin her every happy moment.

He's quiet, though they're both breathing heavily, and she wonders if he's going to ask if she's okay, or if something's wrong, but he doesn't.

"Killian,"

"Hm?"

She nibbles on her lower lip. She's begun to realize that she can't keep lying to him by omission. Today has been a promising example of what a future with him might look like and she doesn't want to ruin this. Relationships aren't built on lies, they're built on trust and on truth. If anything from her history has taught her anything, it's that.

"I have something I need to tell you. About me."

"Okay."

She sucks in a deep breath. There's really only one way to say it, isn't there? "I have magic."

Emma winces slightly as she looks up at the sky, and finding him quiet, she dares to face him again. He looks confused, his brow knitted and his mouth hanging open. "Magic?"

She nods. "Yeah."

Killian releases a breath. "I don't know what to say."

"I just needed to tell you," Emma says, her voice small. "Because it's a big part of me, and it's a big part of the reason why I didn't want us to get too close. I didn't want to hurt you. I can barely understand it. I don't know where it came from. I just- I don't want to keep pushing you away because of it."

He's quiet again and Emma closes her eyes. "And now you think I'm a crazy person."

"No," he says firmly. His eyes are wide and terribly, beautifully bright as he reaches in to cup her cheek. "No. I don't think you're crazy. You're not the first person I've met with magic. I just never would've guessed." He gives her a cautious look. "When did it start?"

"A few weeks ago," Emma tells him on a hesitant shrug. "After we kissed the first time."

He considers her for a second and smirks. "Well, I'm flattered."

Emma's cheeks heat up as she sighs. "I just- sometimes I feel like I can control it. Like, these past few days, when things were crazy and then when I was able to rest, it's been fine." She holds up her hands. They're glowing now. "See? Elsa says I need to accept that magic is a part of me, but I don't know how to even start. Why would I be cursed with something like this?"

"Swan," he shakes his head. "This is anything but a curse. You've got power mightier than anything running through you. It's a _gift_."

"Yeah, but from where?" Emma demands. She pushes herself to her feet as the energy within her surges again. "Just when I think I'm getting my life in order, it just decides it's going to flare up? Why? Why does it have control over me?"

Her fingers tingle and she emits a burst of light and magic, sweeping across the peaceful meadow, startling the horses so they whinny. This is the worst it's been, she realizes. The magic had shuttered through her in a huge wave and she feels almost numb from it.

It's at it's worst and now that he knows about it, he could easily just throw her away just like everyone else has in her life when things got bad.

Emma closes her eyes and presses her hands to her head. "See, Killian? I'm a mess. I'm uncontrollable."

Killian stands to join her and takes her hands, forcing her to look at him. "Swan." He searches her eyes and shakes his head. "I don't know if anyone has ever told you this, but… I believe in you. I believe that you have the ability to accept this, that magic is apart of you, and I believe you can control it."

Emma slumps her shoulders pathetically. "You've only known about it for five minutes."

He chuckles at that, glancing down for a moment.

"That may be, but, I'm a fan of every part of you, Swan. I believe you'll make this work for good. No matter how long it takes." Her heart swells within her chest and she smiles weakly at him as tears prick at the surface of her eyes. "You're the strongest woman I've ever met. I know you can do this. Believe in yourself. Have faith that this isn't a mistake."

Maybe it's just his believing in her, or maybe it's the fact that she's found herself at a crossroads about the magic that rages within her, but Emma suddenly feels that faith he's talking about. Magic _is_ part of her. It's as simple as the blood coursing through her veins and as easy as the breath filling her lungs.

She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, sending the magic back into a pocket within her that keeps it locked and secure, ready for permission, and permission alone.

Her eyes are watery when she opens them and a laugh escapes her throat, joy and relief over the fact that it's finally, finally over. She throws her arms around Killian and hugs him. His words of affirmation are murmured in her ear and his lips press against her cheek.

When she pulls away from him, he beams widely. "You did it."

Emma nods, laughing. "I did."

His eyes twinkle with admiration and pride, something she's never seen so brightly in someone before. It's then she realizes that he might actually have real, deep feelings for her.

"Let's go back home, aye? I think you deserve a hot cocoa."

Emma releases a sigh and smiles. "I do love my hot chocolate."

He wriggles his eyebrows at her and takes her hand. He kisses her forehead affectionately. "Good."

When they arrive at the stables, Grumpy is waiting by the door with a stern look on his face. "I told you I'd come after you. You're lucky I didn't saddle up my horse."

Emma laughs when Killian gives them both a look of confusion and explains the deal as they give their horses to the stable boy. Emma feeds Buttercup a treat of an apple she'd plucked on the way in and kisses her nose before rejoining Killian at the door. He's admiring her in that same way he had been before.

"Hot chocolate?"

She nods. "Hot chocolate."

They go to the kitchen and prepare their hot beverages themselves, laughing and joking. He gets a spot of whipped cream on her nose and she smacks him in the arm until he kisses the cream off. The staff is probably staring at them, but she can't find it in her to care.

He helped her with her magic. He didn't push her out of his life because things got bad. He wants her and appreciates her. And it's all worth celebrating.

He walks with her through the castle until they stumble upon the group of girls and their families sitting together in the ladies room, laughing and chatting animatedly.

Her heart sinks when she looks in on them, mostly because Queen Snow and King David have joined the party and are equally as invested in making friends as the girls are with each other.

"Well," King David smiles, "As you know, the contest to see who would end up marrying Killian has been dwindled down to six." The room cheers excitedly. Snow and David exchange smiles. "We're certain we'll have a result soon."

"And what about us?" an older woman asks.

"Emma, we shouldn't-" Killian tries to get Emma's attention, but she refuses him, narrowing her eyes as she listens in on the conversation.

"You'll be able to come back soon," Snow promises quickly. "Just as soon as everything is worked out."

"And how about you?" a young girl sitting beside Elsa asks.

Snow becomes silent for a moment and shakes her head. "I can only hope for the best, Anna."

Killian tugs at Emma's hand and she hesitantly leaves their snooping spot in lieu of walking with him away from the room.

"Swan," he speaks lowly, with a touch of pain in his eyes, "since you admitted to me earlier, about your magic- I feel as if I should be completely honest with you as well."

Emma looks at him warily, her heart rate quickening. "Okay. What is it?"

Killian looks worried as he stares at her and they stop walking so he can say what he needs to. "I've been-"

"Emma!" Elsa's voice breaks the tension and Emma looks away from Killian to find her friend rushing toward her with the girl she'd seen speaking earlier on her heels. "Emma, I need you to meet my sister, Anna! She's come all the way from Arendelle."

Emma smiles wide at the girl. "All the way from Arendelle? Really?"

Anna laughs, nodding. "It was quite the trip, but it's definitely worth it."

Elsa giggles and throws her arms around her sister briefly before turning to them. "Would you like to come talk with us? We're going to my room."

"Oh! Yeah, I'd love to." Emma laughs.

"Great!" Elsa smiles.

Emma turns to Killian awkwardly and offers him an apologetic smile. "We can talk tomorrow?"

He shrugs, though the look in his eyes isn't convincing. "It was nothing, love."

She studies his face for a few moments and then nods. "Okay." She takes his hand briefly to squeeze it. "I'll see you later."

Killian swallows. "Aye."

When she glances back at him, he looks more like a tortured soul than she's ever seen in anyone before in her life. But she has a feeling he won't tell her what it is. Not yet, at least.

..

**Coming up next:** The first of the elite goes home and things begin to fall apart for Emma.


	17. Chapter 17

**an: You guys are _so_ awesome! Thank you for all of your reviews. They truly keep me motivated to write! This chapter is about to get serious, and it's going to be rough for a little while, but I gave you lots of fluff here at the beginning to tide you over, hopefully! And hopefully the direction this takes makes sense, otherwise I have wasted my life dropping all of those hints for ya'll. Let me know your thoughts if you so wish! I do love knowing what you think!  
**

* * *

seventeen

Her laughter carries through the hall as she and Killian walk toward the library. She has a book pressed to her chest and he's telling her about an incident he'd had in the kitchen in a way that has her lungs gasping for breath.

"So I told him that I'd think on it." Killian resolves as he holds open the library door.

Emma giggles as she enters and when he closes the door after her, he crowds her against it, smiling sweetly.

"Anyway, how was your day yesterday? We didn't get to talk as much as I'd like." He has his fingers in her hair and she loves the way he looks at her, like she is worth everything and more.

Emma tilts her head to the side. "I don't know. It was just okay. I have an optimistic outlook on today, though."

His grin is wide and he bites at his lower lip. "Yeah?"

She hums. "There's this guard I've been having a secret dalliance with, you know, and-"

He silences her with a kiss and her lips curl up happily as her hand goes into his hair.

He pushes his forehead to hers when they're sufficiently out of breath. "What was that about a guard?"

Emma laughs breathily. "You're a much better kisser than him, that's all."

Killian laughs and kisses her sweetly. He studies her face and reaches in for her hand. "Okay, let's go watch the sunrise."

Emma nods in agreement and they cross the library for the balcony. She rests against him as they sit on the floor of it, her body tucked into his lap. He kisses her temple.

"Its nice being up before everyone else." She tells him. "Sometimes."

He chuckles, deep and low against her. "I know the early wake up isn't appealing, Swan. But isn't it worth it?"

Emma takes a deep breath of the moment, of the morning air, of him, and settles against him more.

There are birds singing in the distance and the sun produces a beautiful glow through the early morning fog. The air is crisp and cool, but not cold enough that she's freezing. Add to that she's in Killian's warm, safe arms and she's having a pretty decent morning.

"Yeah. It is."

This is the third time they've watched the sun come up this week alone and Emma loves that he wants to spend this quiet time with her, freed from responsibilities and duties, away from the chaos of the game and the other girls. No one knows that they spend this time together except for her help, and they keep their lips sealed.

She opens up her book and fingers through it.

"Where were we?" He asks lowly.

"Here," Emma points to the page. "The evil queen is about to get in the way of their happy ending."

She knows how it will end, that there will be a happily ever after for the prince and he princess, but the tensions will be what ultimately brings them together, and she kind of appreciates that. Stories, at least, are guaranteed a happy ending nearly every time.

He hums and clears his throat before he reads to her. She loves listening to the lilt of his voice and how he pronounces words. It's soothing and warm to her soul. She feels it to the tips of her toes and she often thinks of this feeling when she's in bed at night trying to sleep.

By the time he finishes, she has a light feeling in her chest. "That was a good story."

He hums in agreement. "Aye."

Emma places the book down on the floor beside them and returns her attention to the sun. It's beautiful and pleasant. Its rays are stretching out and just adding brightness to the day that will hopefully last as long as the day does. She's kind of hoping she'll get to go have a late night walk with him down by the water again, but she won't tell him that until dinner.

"So you have to make a call today about sending someone home." Emma finds his hand and takes it. "Is it me?"

He kisses the side of her head. "No, Emma, it most definitely isn't you."

She smiles a little at the way he has a way of producing butterflies in her like none other. It's unbelievable how close they've gotten in these past few days and weeks. She knows he thinks they're True Love, that they're going to be the end result of this competition, and she's slowly allowing herself to think it too. She definitely does feel for him, cares for him more than she's cared for anyone else in her entire life.

She might love him. She definitely could.

"Tell me about Baelfire."

Emma's smile falls and she shifts in his lap to look at him. "Why do you want to know about him?"

Killian takes a breath. "Because, I don't want to make the same mistakes with you he did."

She blinks at him. "You couldn't ever make the same mistakes he did." She closes her eyes and rests her head in the crook of his neck. "He lied to me. Everyday. When he told me he loved me, and when he promised me a future he didn't give to me. They were lies and he never kept his promises." Emma sighs. "He was a coward and I loved him. I _trusted_ him and that's what broke me."

He's quiet for a few moments. "Do you think, if you saw him again, would you ever want him after what he did to you? Could you forgive him?"

Emma shakes her head. "No. I've been let down too much in my life. I would definitely keep away from him. A liar and a cheater, and he doesn't deserve any spot in my heart, much less my life." She presses her lips into a line. "But I've forgiven him enough in order to move on. At least I hope I have."

Again, he's quiet and Emma lifts her head from his neck to look at him. "Are you okay?"

Killian nods, forcing a smile. "Aye, love, I'm alright."

Emma rakes her fingers through his hair and slides her hand down to cup his cheek. "You're nothing like him, so don't worry."

He smiles falsely again before kissing her temple. She knows something's up, but she also knows that he won't tell her until he's ready to. Their relationship is still new and she can't expect him to just start pouring out the truth behind those sad blue eyes right away.

"I've got to grab something from my bedroom before breakfast, so we should get going."

She pulls herself to her feet and looks out at the sun one more time before turning to join the prince. She smiles up at him and he down at her when she finds his hand with her own.

His eyebrow arches at the intimacy and he nudges her against the library door to give her one last kiss, breathing in each other deeply.

She gets lightheaded in the moment, her toes curling within her shoes and her stomach flip-flopping while her mouth falls open for him. He eagerly obliges her silent request, stepping a little closer with a little grunt coming from the back of his throat. It's not the longest they've spent kissing, but it definitely leaves an impressionable mark in her mind when he parts from her. It's almost as if he's never going to get to kiss her again.

He sets his forehead to hers and she keeps her eyes closed as they stay in the moment. "Promise me you'll remember that. I dunno when I'll be able to kiss you again."

Emma's elation and delight begins to fade at his words, then ever more so when he leans back. His eyes are stormy. She lifts her hand to stroke his face. "Killian, what's wrong?"

"Things are about to change," he tells her cryptically, glancing down and away from her. "And selfish as I am, I don't want to lose you, but I can't guarantee that won't happen."

She shakes her head. "You won't lose me."

He breathes a self-depreciating laugh. "You don't know what I've done."

She opens her mouth to ask him what, but he gently takes her from the door and opens it. Again, she pushes his behavior to the side, willing him to have this. She'll stand with him; she knows she will, no matter what he's done. That's what happens in a relationship.

As soon as they start walking away from the library, King David meets them with a smile.

"Morning, Emma."

She grins. "Good morning, Your Majesty."

Killian quickly excuses himself and gives Emma a tiny kiss to her cheek.

King David tilts his head to the side. "I was just going to grab some biscuits. Want to join me?"

Emma laughs and nods. "Sounds good."

She and King David chat about life as they head to the kitchen and grab their now semi-standard before breakfast treat before heading out into the gardens and having a seat by the roses.

"Does Snow like gardening?" Emma asks.

David hesitates and frowns. "She used to. But, she's been getting sicker, so," He stops and Emma gives him her full attention. "She's dying. She only has two weeks left. If that."

Emma's heart stops. "What?"

David closes his eyes as he sighs. "Snow's heart is too weak. It keeps getting worse and her entire body is suffering because of it."

She reaches for his hand and squeezes it. "I wish I could help."

"Just- don't bring it up. She's an incredibly strong woman and she wants to see as much of the competition as possible. I wouldn't be surprised if she made it past those two weeks."

Emma nods. "Of course. She's a wonderful lady."

The king hums. "I love her."

Emma can't help but smile. There's a moment of silence before Snow's voice echoes out into the gardens.

"You two! Biscuits _again_?"

Emma and David laugh and stand to their feet.

"Sorry, my love." David apologizes. "It's a habit."

Snow gives him a look. "I'll have to give Bashful a serious talking to. You know how much I don't like this, Charming."

Emma watches with bemusement as they continue their banter and she finally catches the queen's eyes. "I'm sorry, Emma. I shouldn't be so frustrated about this."

Emma shakes her head, laughing sweetly. She's never had parents like these before, but she could definitely get used to the idea of having them. Their loving banter and their kind smiles whenever they look at each other are enough for her to know they're happy and in love. Unlike most of the homes she's lived in.

And the bitter part of it all is that Snow is dying. She's not going to be able to be a mother to her, not officially at least.

Queen Snow takes Emma by the hand, her eyes brightening up. "Emma, I wanted to show you my wedding dress."

"Oh!" Emma stammers, not having expected this. "Okay."

Emma gives King David an apologetic look and he just chuckles, shaking his head. "It's fine, Emma. I'll see you at the breakfast table."

She goes with Snow into the castle again and laughs with her as they head upstairs and toward the royal bedrooms.

She's never been on this side of the castle and she's pleasantly surprised by the quaintness of the king and queen's bedroom. Snow goes straight to a mannequin with a white dress covering it and smiles widely.

"Here it is. I know it's _super_ frilly, but," Snow clasps her hands together and puts them over her heart. "I was wondering if you might want to try it on?"

Emma eyes the dress, biting on her lip, and a swelling of desire burns within her suddenly. She hums and nods. "Yes. I'd love to."

She and Snow work together to get the dress on and when it is finally on, Snow has tears in her eyes and takes her hands. "You're so beautiful, Emma."

Her heart swells and she can't keep from smiling. "Do you really think so?"

Snow bobs her head and takes her to the mirror to show her. Emma takes herself in and almost feels as if she doesn't know the woman looking back at her in the mirror. This woman is a _princess_, true royalty, dressed in a wedding dress.

"Well, what do you think, Emma?" Snow asks, biting on her lip as she studies her face in the mirror.

Emma is speechless, turning to look at the queen with tears in her eyes. "I- I've never even thought about getting married until just recently and- it's _beautiful_."

Snow gasps. "So you think you might want to…?" She nibbles on her lip anxiously and goes to stand in front of Emma, her eyes bright and green, reminding her of her own eyes. Emma's cheeks fill with warmth and she shakes her head, smiling in spite of herself.

"I mean, it's silly," Emma's fingers play with the frills of the gown and she can only think about putting this dress on again in the future. For Killian.

"It's not," Snow promises. The queen smiles, reaching for her hands again. "It's definitely not silly."

Emma feels as if she's looking at her mother then. Snow smiles so affectionately at her and there's a moment of closeness that she's never had with any woman older than her before, a kind that transcends friendship and seeps into a loving and caring relationship instead. She suddenly feels it deep within her that she might do anything for Snow.

She _loves_ her and wishes _so_ badly she wasn't about to die, because then she might be there on the day she does wear the frilly wedding dress and marry the prince on the sandy beach.

"Do you love him, Emma?"

Emma stares at the queen thoughtfully and lifts her shoulders in a heavy shrug. "I don't think I know yet, Your Majesty."

Snow gives her a small smile and nods. "Of course. It hasn't been very long. Sometimes it takes time to know."

"I mean," Emma takes a short breath. "I care for him. I don't want to see him with anyone else. But I think he's keeping something from me and I don't know what it is. The last time that happened, I ended up getting my heart broken. But I trust Killian, so I know it can't be that bad."

The queen frowns and there's a flicker of understanding in her eyes, worry almost. She takes a half step back and releases Emma's hands.

"Why don't we get you out of this dress so we can join the others for breakfast, hm?"

She and the queen walk downstairs and they're running behind, so much so that the prince and king are standing there looking as impatient as ever. Emma meets Killian's eyes first and he smiles faintly, with pain behind his eyes, and she smiles in return, heading into the dining room with her head held high.

The girls all stare at her when she enters and she winces apologetically. "Sorry."

"Where even _were_ you?" Tink asks.

Emma goes to her seat and shakes her head as the table rises for the royals. Emma's cheeks are still pink with a mixture of exciting emotions from her relationships with the royal family this morning and she can't keep from smiling when they all enter, meeting her gaze and returning her smile with one of their own. Killian even seems to lighten up.

Breakfast is delightful. No one seems tense about the elimination and everyone chats lightly amongst themselves.

Red and Elsa ask her about where she'd gone and Emma tells them, along with Belle and Cinderella who glance up every so often, that she'd been in the gardens with the king and chatting with the queen, and nothing more.

The girls all stare knowingly at her and they giggle together. It's almost as if everyone has relented that _she_ will be the winner.

Feeling like she does now, she can't help but wish it upon herself. She feels as if she fits here. The king and queen could be wonderful parents-in-law to her and Killian would be a wonderful husband. And, maybe, she would even try to be a good princess.

After breakfast is finished, Killian stands up at the head of the table and clears his throat. "Erm… as you all know, today I've got to let one of you go back home. It was a difficult decision, seeing as I've gotten to spend quite a bit of time with each of you and regrettably, I've decided to let Cinderella go home. You were lovely, darling, and it was nothing against you."

Cinderella smiles sweetly. "Of course not."

Killian scans the table for a moment and then nods. "Alright, well. You'll be expected to leave by the end of the day. We'll have a carriage waiting for you whenever you're ready."

The girl nods and doesn't make a fuss at all as they all head out of the dining room together. Ingrid tells them that they're free to do whatever they'd like for the day, seeing as it is an elimination day and they've apparently run almost clean out of princess material to learn.

Emma takes the book the king had given her out into the garden after bidding Cinderella a kind farewell and getting her address so she might be able to contact her later. She and Cinderella hadn't talked much, but she did like her from what she did know.

The air is pleasantly warm and she's feeling quite good. It's the first time she's felt comfortable in her place here at the castle. It's the first time she's wanted to do her own thing and fit into the environment she's been submerged in.

She cradles her book against her chest and finds the bench she and Killian frequent and she cracks open the book and fingers through it to find the page she's on.

"Ah, the _princess_, home at last!" a voice rips her out of the story. Her eyes blow wide and she stares at a woman, snarling at her, dressed in complete black.

"Who are you?" Emma rises to her feet.

The woman chuckles. "Mommy and Daddy didn't tell you about me, did they?"

Emma's hands curl into fists by her sides and she shakes her head at the woman.

"I don't know what you're talking about, lady, so you better tell me what you're doing here and how you got in past the guards, otherwise I'm going to scream and alert them."

Again, she laughs. "As if that'll do any good." The woman comes close to her, all bright white teeth and bright red lips. "I'm your grandmother, Emma. And I'm here to take you with me."

"Why?" Emma demands, anxiousness and fear boiling within her.

"Because it's almost your birthday, and that means the beloved Snow White will _finally_ die." The woman shrugs. "So you're coming with me, Emma, because _you're_ the one thing standing between me and _my_ happy ending."

Emma squares her shoulders and shakes her head. "I don't know what's going on here, or what you think I know, but I swear, I haven't done anything wrong."

"Regina?" King David's voice booms from across the courtyard. The woman in black smiles, turning away from Emma so she can face the king.

"Ah, Charming. It's so good to see you again."

The king draws his sword and points it at Regina, who holds up her hands in surrender. "What are you doing here?"

Regina looks over at Emma and David's eyes follow.

"No!" Snow's voice is panicked and Regina's hands curl up by her sides at the sound. Emma's heart is pounding, fast. "Regina, you can't. How did you even get through?" There's a little bit of silence before Snow looks at David. David's shoulders slump. "Charming?"

"They broke through late last night."

Snow's eyes go wide. "And you let Emma come _outside_?"

He sighs. "I didn't think Regina would come for a visit."

Regina laughs. "Well, it's good to know you two are still as ridiculous as ever." Regina turns back to Emma. "Come on, dear. We're leaving."

Emma shakes her head. "What? No. I'm not going anywhere with you."

"I don't need your permission." Regina informs her, holding up her hand. "I have _magic_."

Emma gapes for a moment and then throws her hands up, defending herself with her magic in such a way that she creates a blast that sends everyone to the ground. Her hands are still glowing when it's over and she feels _undefeatable_, so powerful that it almost scares herself.

"No one said she had _magic_!" Regina barks. "God, if Rumpelstiltskin was worth anything, you'd think it would be _that_."

Regina pulls herself to her feet and Emma holds out her hands in warning.

"_Leave_. Get away from here and don't bother us. You can't have me and you can't kill Snow. She's a beautiful, kind woman, and I'm sure whatever it is that happened between you, there was some mistake. Because a happy ending doesn't come at the cost of someone else's life."

The woman stares at her for a few beats before gritting her teeth. "This isn't the end."

And just like that, she whisks herself away in a cloud of purple smoke.

Emma has tears in her eyes as she goes to the royal couple, wanting to make sure they're okay. She sighs with relief when she realizes they are. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know what else to do."

"No, you did fine, Emma." Snow soothes.

It's then that Killian comes charging out of the castle, looking worried and panicked. "What happened? I heard commotion and there was a burst- I thought it was you, Swan."

She nods in affirmation. "It was."

She pulls David to his feet after getting Snow up and they dust themselves off briefly.

"It was the Evil Queen. She came to get Emma." The king informs.

Killian slows to a stop a few feet from them and his eyes are wide. "We've still got two weeks, though."

"Our defenses fell through late last night," David explains.

There's an awkward tension and Emma looks between them. Killian still looks guilty, as if he's about ready to explode with truth, and Snow looks like she's in pain. David looks at her with a crease in his brow.

"I've been pretty lenient with you guys," she tells them, her breaths starting to come faster. "I've heard and seen things that I swear must have double meaning, but I shake them off because I figure its just coincidence. But now I'm going to need answers. What the hell is going on? Can someone explain to me why that woman thought I was the _princess_? And why she told me she was my _grandmother_?"

Silence befalls the group and Snow closes her eyes after exchanging glances with her husband.

"Emma, it's-" David begins, but stops.

She begins to feel like she's been lied to. Like everything she thought was wrong about these people. She'd _thought_ they were honest, true people with pure intentions. But the way they're looking between each other, guiltier than she's ever seen them, it makes her stomach clench.

"It's true, honey," Snow says in that motherly tone. The queen touches her arm gently. "You're… you're the princess. You're our daughter."

Emma shakes her head. "What? No. _No_." She rips her arm away from Snow and takes a few short breaths as she steps back from the group. "No, that's not true. My parents abandoned me on the side of a road in the middle of the forest. They didn't care about me."

David and Snow both look incredibly sad and guilty, and when Emma looks at Killian, he looks equally as such. A sick feeling twists in her belly. Her mouth tastes sour and her heart is beating so fast she can barely hear anything.

He'd been lying too. Just like Baelfire.

"You've been _lying_ to me?" Emma yells. "How many of you were in on this little trick? The whole castle? The girls? Do Red and Elsa know? Was any of this even _real_?"

"Emma-" David reaches out, but she shakes her head vehemently.

"No. _No_." Tears are in her eyes as she stares at them. Her teeth grit as her hands bunch up at her sides.

She _loved_ them. And they lied to her. They played her like a piece in a game. They doted on her and trained her and didn't tell her the truth.

But not only that- they _abandoned _her when she was a baby and thought that just bringing her back without her knowing what was going on would be okay?

She goes, fumbling over herself, toward the castle and she hears Killian calling for her, chasing her probably, but she uses her magic to stop him. She breaks out into a furious run, not noticing anything around her, not _caring_.

The people she'd thought to be her family, who truly _are_ her family, played with her heart and manipulated her so that she would love them.

Even Killian. Killian, who she dreamed about a future with. Killian, who read to her and watched the sun come up with her. Killian, who liked her for who she was and appreciated every part of her. He _lied_ to her too.

What else did he lie about? Did he lie about who he was? Did he lie about where he's from? Did he ever really have any feelings for her?

She can still feel his last kiss on her lips and she wishes she could burn off the poisonous taste it left behind.

She's disgusted and tears are streaming down her face when she goes bareback on Buttercup, stealing her away from the stable to race out of the castle and _away_, anywhere at all.

She needs to get away.

..

**Coming up next: **Emma receives a visit from a friend.


	18. Chapter 18

**an: I am overwhelmed by how much you guys loved the last chapter! Wow! Thank you so much for your feedback. I hope you'll stick with me, as most, and probably all, of your questions will be answered in the coming chapters. :) Please leave me a review if you'd like to. I hope to update again tomorrow because this chapter is super short. (you might want to prepare your tissues now for what's to come, just saying)**

* * *

eighteen

She rides through the forest for a while and only stops when she comes back into her village. It's dark when she reaches it and she sets Buttercup free after stealing some feed and apples from a neighbor, feeling quite bad about having taken the horse from the castle to begin with.

She watches Buttercup for a little while, but then tiredly turns to her cottage with a heavy sigh. It's been several weeks and she hasn't had to operate in the cottage for that long. It almost makes her miss castle life, when she's sweating over getting a fire started.

But she's definitely not over what happened. She doesn't think she can _ever_ get over what happened.

It bewilders her that anyone could be so selfish as to think her feelings wouldn't be hurt at the information that her entire life has been, basically, a lie.

She gets her job back the next morning, and after a week and a half, she's back to working the bar again on a daily basis.

Everyone teases her profusely about leaving the castle and coming right back to her old life and it does nothing to soothe the ache that still burns behind her eyes and within her chest.

She gets catcalled and ogled, her rear smacked, and almost kissed more times than she remembers happening even before her trip to the castle.

It sickens her and she heads home with a migraine and aching heels every single night. But she has nowhere else to go. If she wanted another job, she might not get paid as much, and she can't afford to start a farm or anything on her own right now.

She cries as soon as she sits down on her cot, with the piece of bread for her dinner and a little bit of cheese on the side. The room is dimly lit and it lends itself to how bland her meal tastes as she bites into it.

She's all alone and she's _miserable_.

Her throat aches as she swallows a drink of water and Emma quickly discards the food, not feeling very hungry, before lying down on her back. She puts her hands over her belly and closes her raw eyes.

She hates this life. But there's nothing she can do, because she has no money. She has nothing. She _barely_ got her job back after quitting in order to go to the castle and try and win the prince's heart.

She has nothing all over again and she doesn't want this life. She wants what she had before at the castle.

She wants the friendship and the family and the comfortable bed and the help. She wants dancing and stolen kisses and needlepoint and reading books. She wants _that_.

But wanting to go back does her no good because those people she misses lied to her about everything and that kind of environment isn't safe to be in. She knows from past experience.

She whines as she puts her hands to her face.

Part of her wonders why no one has come after her. If she's so vital to their plan, shouldn't they want her back there?

She finds herself thinking about Killian most nights before she falls asleep and this night is no exception.

She thinks about him in her bed, talking to her and making her laugh, before easing into sleep alongside her.

She remembers telling him it would be okay if he stayed, remembers taking his hand and kissing his lips, nuzzling her head beside his. He'd smelt like _him_, faintly of cinnamon, and the breeze off of the sea.

She misses how kind he'd been and how caring he'd been. She misses his lips and his hands and the dimples in his cheeks when he smiles at her. She misses the way he says her name, so tenderly and meaningfully.

She misses _him_ and she hates herself for it, because she knows he lied to her.

She knows he lied to her about a lot of things, but she doesn't know to what degree he lied. She doesn't think he's her brother, because if he were, he wouldn't have kissed her. If Killian is one thing, it is a noble gentleman. He _wouldn't_ kiss his sister.

So she wonders who he really is most nights, wonders about Liam, whom he'd said was like a brother to him. She wonders if Liam was his brother and if, maybe after a disaster, he came to the king and queen, _her parents_, broken and without any place to call home.

It makes her feel for him, because she doesn't think he deserves any part of her anger. For the most part, she's just angry because Snow and David brought her to the castle under false pretenses and then proceeded to lure her into falling in love with a man in order to selfishly save the queen.

Guilt stirs within her belly as she turns onto her side and the tears return to her eyes, burning and tasting bitter on her tongue. She takes shaking breaths as her body wracks and she realizes that she needs to have a plan.

If she's going to define her own path, she should do it now. She can't go back to the way things used to be.

The men calling her "Sweetheart" and "_Love"_, make her sick to her stomach every night, and then she goes back to the cottage Baelfire had bought for them and she's reminded all over again that the liars in her life have brought her to this point.

Emma does care for the queen, no matter how badly she wants to hate her forever for what she did and how she went about it. But she doesn't want the responsibility of being some… _savior_. That's not who she is.

But then again, who _is_ she? What place does she have in this world?

She falls asleep with the thought uneasily rattling in her mind and wakes to the sound of the rooster crow.

Emma lies on her back for a while before she gets up and goes to fix herself some cheap coffee to have with a piece of bread. She coaxes her fire back to life and crouches down by it to warm up.

It's almost weird how cold she is. Back at the castle, she'd felt a lot warmer in the mornings.

After her coffee is finished heating she holds it between her hands and goes to her cot to sit.

She needs to _go_, somewhere, anywhere.

If only she had a sign.

After gathering herself together for the day, Emma leaves the cottage in order to buy some food to eat. As she's wandering toward the shops, she happens to glance over at the wooded land and discovers that _Buttercup_, of all creatures, is munching on grass.

She drops her shoulders and bites at her lip as she goes out to the steed.

She gives Buttercup a sad look as she strokes at her neck and mane. "What happened, girl? I thought I sent you home."

Buttercup makes a huffing sound. "Well you don't have to act all tough. It's okay to get lost."

Emma kisses Buttercup on the nose and runs her hands along her neck, giving her a gentle pat. "Well, it's your lucky day, Buttercup, because I have an apple."

Emma produces the fruit from her satchel and Buttercup happily accepts it when she places it in front of her mouth.

"You're a good girl." Emma smiles. It's probably the first time she's smiled since leaving the castle. She studies the horse for a few moments in silence. "Well, I guess since you're here, and you're obviously not going to go back to where you belong, we could go together. I need a new life. This one sucks and I'm not going back to the castle."

Buttercup makes a noise of what might be considered disgust and Emma gives the horse a look.

"Oh, come on, Buttercup." Emma tilts her head to the side. "They hurt me. I don't want to be hurt any more. I just… want to be happy. I want to have my own life and have friends and a family of my own. Away from all of this. Do you know how many men I have breathing down my neck every night? It's disgusting. And the worst part is some of them call me _love_."

Buttercup blinks and breathes heavily through her nose, stomping a little in the grass.

"I know! That's what I said. That's not- that's _Killian's _word." Emma closes her eyes at the mere mention of him. The ache fills her chest again.

"Where should we go?" Emma wonders, taking her hand and stroking the horse along the hair of her mane. "I read a book on the realms, but I don't think we should venture too far from here. While it might be fun, it would also require magic and I'm not entirely all for that."

Emma presses her lips together in thought. "We'll just go. What do you think about that? You and me, just the two of us, on an adventure to figure this whole life thing out."

Buttercup doesn't respond and Emma pats the horse. "Okay. I'll go pack up. Follow me. I don't want to lose you."

Emma takes Buttercup to her neighbor's barn and asks to keep her there for a short while in exchange for what few coins she has in her pouch.

She returns to her cottage and starts rummaging through her things in order to pack her satchel. She ends up staring at the dress she'd worn off from the castle sitting in her trunk and her heart sinks to her belly.

She takes it into her hands and sighs at the way the fabric feels. It's so costly and beautiful. She'd feel bad if she sold it, but she doesn't have much choice. She _needs_ money. Getting rid of the last thing she has from the castle should be easier than this.

It's then that there's a knock at her door. She jumps and blinks away the tears in her eyes, settling the dress down in the trunk. She steels herself with a breath and opens the door, prepared to deal with a nosy neighbor.

Her heart stops for a second at the woman standing in front of her, a smile on her lips and a cloak around her shoulders. "Red?"

"Oh, thank God! I've been going from house to house. Your scent is strong, but apparently you get around."

Red all but pushes her aside to get into the house and Emma goes wide-eyed and speechless as she closes the door again.

"What are you doing here?" she finally manages to get out.

Red is standing by her fireplace, studying things, smelling the air. "Quite the place you've got here, Emma. I like it. It's quaint."

Her friend smiles wide at her. For a minute, she thinks they could just be _friends_, like they were before. They could talk and gossip and laugh. Red could tease her about everything and Emma could give her dirty looks.

But then she remembers. Red was in on it too.

Emma drops her shoulders and folds her arms to her chest angrily. "What are you doing here?"

Red comes to her and takes a deep breath. "I'm here because you need to get your rear back to the castle as soon as possible. More like _yesterday_. The queen doesn't have much time and _you_, Emma, are sorely missed. Everything is a complete mess without you there."

Emma gives Red a look. "I'm not going back. I can't go back."

"Why not?" Red furrows her brow.

"Because… they lied to me, Red! You _all_ lied to me. And I'm not going to let people stomp all over me and let them keep me. No matter how badly they miss me, or whatever."

Emma takes a breath and shakes her head before continuing, more patiently, "Now if you would leave me alone, I need to finish packing. I'm not staying in this stupid cottage any more and I'm not going to let other people dictate what my life means."

Red looks sad at that and Emma pulls open her door for her friend. "Emma, they love you. We all love you. Lying to you was just-"

Emma shakes her head violently. "No. What you did to me, after knowing everything about my history with Baelfire and growing up in broken homes, was not excusable. You and Elsa and Belle and Tink- just go have fun fighting over the prince. I don't want to go back and I don't want Killian and I don't want to be the princess. I'm just _me_ and apparently no one understands that. I'm not special, Red. I never was."

"Emma, that's not true," Red insists, moving to look her in the eye.

"Then tell me why," Emma says, wide eyed and angry. "Tell me why on Earth you'd go to all of that trouble to lie to me only to end up telling me in the end."

Her friend shakes her head. "It wasn't supposed to fall apart like this."

Emma breathes a laugh of disbelief. "Okay." She pulls the door open more. "Please go. And tell them I don't want to see them or talk to them ever again. I'm sick of this and I just want to move on so I can be normal again."

But was she really ever normal?

Red's eyes search hers for a few moments. "Killian wants to see you."

Emma' stomach flips at the mention of his name and she becomes breathless for a second, blinking at the brunette.

"Yeah, well, I don't want to see him. So tell him-" Emma shakes her head. "Tell him I'm sorry but I _can't_."

Red steps in close to Emma, lowering her voice. "He said he wants to meet you in the place where the stars might be easy to see. He said you'd know what that means."

Emma presses her lips together in a line and sighs through her nose.

Red gives her a sad look. "He's a mess, Emma. He hasn't eaten a full meal in this whole time. He went looking for you when you first left, but he couldn't find you. He keeps yelling at people and I can tell he hasn't been sleeping. Emma, he misses you. He really, really misses you."

Emma's heart stammers within her chest. She doesn't respond to Red and her friend gives her a tiny smile. "I hope I get to see you again soon, Emma. Our friendship is real. At least, to me it is."

Red smiles for a few moments longer and then leaves. Emma gets a sick feeling in her gut and regret becomes a chorus in her foremost thoughts. She closes her door and presses her back to it.

Killian wants to see her. Killian _misses_ her.

For a second, she wonders just how much he misses her. If he thinks about her as he's trying to sleep, if he's been running his hands through his hair until it's sticking in every possible direction. She wonders if he storms around the castle looking like a hurt puppy.

_She_ did that to him. _She_ broke his heart.

She tries to shake her thoughts off as she finishes packing her bag. Figuring she should give her trunk one last check, she ends up looking at the dress one more time, smoothing over the fabric with the pads of her fingers until she starts crying again.

No matter how badly it hurts, she's not an _awful_ person. She can't let an innocent woman die when there's a way that it can be stopped. She can't let their hearts be as broken as hers is over this whole thing.

She resolves that she'll go talk to Killian, and she'll go back to the castle, but as soon as Snow is back to full health and she's done with her duties of being some sort of _savior_, she'll be on her own again.

She's been hurt enough and all she needs now is some closure, with everyone and everything that happened.

She'll apologize and she'll give everything she took back, and then, she'll start new, with a cleared conscious and, hopefully, a heart that isn't tragically broken over those people she fell in love with.

Because she did. She fell in love with King David and his kind smile and his biscuits. She fell in love with Queen Snow and her sweet laughter and her big shining eyes and her stories about falling in love with a prince.

She fell in love with the people around the castle and her friends and she needs it to be fixed and put behind her before she can have what she desperately wants: a life on her own, without trouble or drama, without liars or cheaters.

She wants people who she can rely on and people who will love her, beyond a shadow of a doubt.

..

**Coming up next: **Emma and Killian meet again.


	19. Chapter 19

**an: Here I am again! Thank you for all of your reviews. I know, the last chapter was rough. This one is kind of the same, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless! Leave a review if you so wish! :)**

* * *

nineteen

Emma rides Buttercup wearing her nicest outfit, which isn't much, seeing as she has no other real clothes at the moment, and the silky dress from the castle is folded carefully in her bag.

She's ready to just get everything over with and be set free from the liars and the waste of time that she spent at the castle for all of those weeks.

After one last night at the bar, she went to sleep in thought about whether or not this was the proper decision to make. She doesn't want to see them again after knowing what they all did to her, but she really has no choice. They backed her into this corner and that's all the more reason to absolutely _hate_ what happened.

But she misses them.

She misses them crazy and she hates herself because of it. She thinks, maybe, that seeing them again will ease the ache that leaving them without a true goodbye left behind. At least she'll have some semblance of closure.

And, more specifically, she needs closure with Killian, to resolve whatever it is that they have between them. She thinks she knows how she feels, but she isn't sure she wants to admit it, in fear of having her heart broken all the more when she leaves again.

Finding his secret thinking spot isn't as difficult as she'd thought it would be, but it takes a while. She ends up camping by the side of the road for a night in the cold and miserable rain because she can't ride without the light of the sun and both she and Buttercup are tired.

When she arrives in the meadow, she's slightly surprised to find that he's already there.

He's standing outside of a tent by a little fire pit, a mug of something in his hands. It's almost as if he just woke up, the way he's slumped, staring out at the mountains.

Buttercup makes a noise and she knows Killian hears it, because he looks to her. Just seeing his face in full makes her heart skip a few beats. The feeling of butterflies flapping their gentle wings quickly against her stomach betrays the sense of duty she has about this meeting, and they don't let up for a while, only strengthening as she draws closer to him, as details become clearer, and the weight of the situation falls over her.

Emma dismounts Buttercup and feeds her an apple, giving her nose a kiss before letting her graze and turning back to the prince. She keeps her bag attached to her shoulder, dangling by her hip, because she can't let him think she's here to stay awhile. She needs to get in and get out.

He's dressed casually in his loose white top with the sleeves rolled past his elbows, his hair not even bothered to be combed back. She finds him unbearably attractive and she has to close her eyes in order to re-center herself.

Her steps are calculated and she holds her breath the entire way.

Relief is in his eyes as she gets close enough to see them and he has a little smile on his lips, dimples in his cheeks. She can almost smell the sea on him; almost taste the coffee on his lips. She can almost hear her name already and it gives her chills.

It's killing her. Absolutely killing her.

"Swan," he breathes, smiling even wider. Hearing him say that makes it even worse, a jolt going straight to her gut. His eyes are incredibly bright and filled with immeasurable joy. "I wasn't sure you'd come. I'd hoped- but- I just didn't know for certain."

She gives him a reserved nod and glances down at the fire pit.

"Uh… can I offer you anything? I'm afraid I didn't bring any cocoa, but I do have coffee. Just made a pot."

He smiles with that contagious hopefulness and she notices the dark circles around his eyes, proof that Red had been right. He _hasn't_ been sleeping. So he truly did miss her as much as Red implied.

"No," she tells him firmly. "I'm here to talk."

Killian's happy, hopeful expression fades as he reads her and he nods.

"Okay." He takes a deep breath as he licks at his lips. "We need you to come back to the castle. Snow's gotten worse and you're the only one that can save her."

And just like that, all of the anger and resentment she'd held toward them before comes rushing back, making her stiffen at his words and shake her head.

"I'm not some _savior_!" she bursts out, "I'm just some orphan bar maid who never mattered and never will. My parents abandoned me on the side of the road because they didn't want me and they didn't think to tell me when I came walking into their castle. Why should I help her when she hurt me like this?"

He gives her a grieved look, as if he's _so_ tired of all of this already. As if he's accepted his fate already.

"Because it's the honorable thing to do." Killian steps a little closer to her and she feels her chest tightening as tears prick at her eyes. "And because you're their daughter. They do love you, Emma. All of this was just… a mistake. You're the princess-"

"I am _not _the princess." Emma insists. She shakes her head and widens her eyes at him. "I'm _not_!"

"Yes, you are." Killian tells her hardly, his eyes full of warning. He takes another step forward, almost close enough now to touch. He raises his voice a little, in a way that scares her slightly, "And your mother is _dying_, Swan, so if she ever meant anything to you, you need to go to her now. We need to figure this out before her time runs out."

Emma gives him a look. "Why can't _you_ be the one that does this? You're her son."

"No, I can't." Killian shakes his head. "_You're_ the princess, Emma. You're the one who has been destined to break this curse from the start."

"And who are you then anyway?" Emma demands, throwing her hands out. "My _brother_? I kissed you! A lot!"

They're both angry, yelling at each other as if that will solve this inner tension she's having with him and with her _parents_.

"_No_! Why would you think that, Emma? My _sister_?" He looks disgusted and as soon as he's finished, they fall quiet.

He shakes his head, a crease in his forehead. When he speaks again, it's in a somber tone.

"No. I was brought on a few years ago." He kneels down to stoke his fire and to set his coffee down on the ground. "They needed someone to bring their daughter back to them, and they thought, perhaps a bit foolishly, that True Love's Kiss between their daughter and the man who was prophesied as her True Love would break it."

Her heart stutters and she gets those damned butterflies all over again. She gapes at him. "You're saying- you think we're-"

Killian rises to his feet and he shakes his head.

His deep blue eyes bear into her, as if searching her very soul. "I'm not saying anything you don't already know, Emma."

She can tell there's guilt and grief over what happened between them back at the castle. She can tell he's sorry, but it doesn't do any good to her.

"You've got to make a decision. Are you going to join me and go back to the castle, to do the honorable thing and, hopefully, save the woman who gave you life? Or are you going to leave here and never return; keep running until there's nowhere else to go?"

She stares at him, clenching her fist at her side as she considers everything that's been going through her mind over this past week. "Once she's better, I don't have to go back to this… game, right?"

He shakes his head and shifts his foot on the ground. "No. The game is finished. You were… you were always meant to be the princess, Swan. The other girls were brought in because they needed a fail safe in case something happened to you, or to Snow. Basically everyone knew, or they knew just enough. Your parents thought if there was incentive for you to fall in love with me, it might happen easier, and faster."

With all of the new information settling into her mind, Emma can find it a little easier to understand. She stares at him, her heart aching and breaking because she _missed_ him too much.

And now that she knows he wasn't _truly_ part of the scheming of the king and queen, she wonders what his place was before all of this.

"And what about you? What'll happen to you?" Emma's voice softens and it seems to make Killian less tense.

"I'm not sure. Maybe I'll go back to the sea. Living alone has worked for me in the past." Her heart sinks deeper and she finds it hard to fathom never getting to see him again. "So you'll do it, then? Because she hasn't got much time and it _is_ your birthday."

Emma sucks in a breath and nods. "Yes. I'll do it." She stares at him for a few moments while he nods in understanding. "What happened, Killian? Why my birthday?"

He shakes his head and smiles softly, in spite of the story he's been slowly putting together for her.

"It happened when you were a wee babe. The Evil Queen came and put a curse on your mother that would kill her slowly, and then she sent you off to never be found again. That's why this whole thing started, the selection." He takes a breath. "They were looking for you. They've been looking for you since you were a child, but- with the way your life turned out, moving from place to place, it's understandable why they couldn't."

Emma blinks and swallows. "Yeah."

Things are making sense now and she finds that her anger toward her parents is slowly being put to shame, though she still needs them to explain it to her in person, to promise her that this story Killian is telling her isn't another elaborate trick.

He stares at her thoughtfully for a few moments and she tries to memorize the way he looks at her, with such desperation in his eyes.

"Anyway, the curse was put over your mother so that she would increasingly get more and more ill as time went on, and by your twenty first birthday, if the curse wasn't broken, she'd die. The Dark One told your parents that _your_ True Love's Kiss would break the curse." He shakes his head. "As time went on and Snow didn't get any better, they figured you must've not found your True Love yet."

Killian smiles pathetically at her, "And that's essentially how I came into their company. Just a lowly naval captain who'd just lost his brother and only family." He toes at the grass and takes a deep breath. "They spoke with a fairy and sought me out when I was on shore leave to make a deal with me. If I stayed at the castle with them while they figured out what to do about you, learned the ways of royal life, they would reward me with comforts and, maybe, at the end of it all, a wife."

Emma's heart sinks at his words and she begins to feel even worse about all of her hatred toward the king, queen, and Killian.

He lost his only family and he'd hoped to gain one in the end. But then she _ruined_ it by panicking and running away. She ruined it by breaking his heart and his chances at a future surrounded by people he cares about.

Killian runs a hand through his hair. "So we should be off, then. If we're to make it back in time."

He turns around and starts for the tent.

"Well, if it's True Love's Kiss, then why would we need to have an audience? Why can't we do it right here?" Emma asks. He stops moving and then turns around slowly.

His cheeks are a little pink as he reaches up to scratch the back of his head. As if the idea of kissing her at all is embarrassing him. They'd been close to getting intimate more than once and the thought of kissing her once to fix a problem is making him _blush_.

"To make sure it works."

Emma tilts her head down and closes her eyes, moving forward with grace. She stops when she's close enough to him. Her heart is stammering and all she can see is him when she opens her eyes again.

"I've kissed you plenty of times before and nothing happened."

"Aye," he sighs. "I suppose, maybe it's not True Love's Kiss unless it's… _true_."

His words sink into her bones and she sees him studying her, as if seeing the sun coming up for the first time. He swallows and looks down at the ground.

She shakes her head, tears forming in her eyes. "Do you think it is?"

He looks up at her with all honesty in his gaze. His voice breaks a little when he speaks, "Do you mean to ask me if I love you, Emma?"

Emma can't respond. Her throat is blocked and all semblance of thought has evacuated her mind. She shrugs weakly instead.

His voice breaks again, harder this time. "Don't you know, Emma?" He steps a little closer to her and releases a shaky breath. "It's you." He searches her eyes. "It's always been you for me. And I do." He swallows and she sees tears in his eyes. "I do love you, Emma. From the moment I set eyes on you I knew that I would love you until my dying breath."

He takes a breath and she does too, because she hadn't expected him to admit something like this when she woke up this morning. And with all that he's told her already, about his brother, about going to help her parents because he'd _hoped_ for this, it makes it even worse.

"I still do," he breathes, his eyes full of tears. "I love you, Emma Swan. More and more with every passing breath. My heart can hardly contain it."

Her heart skips a beat and tears burn at her eyes. Her stomach flip-flops and tightens, making her want to throw up what little she'd had to eat today. His words resonate deep within her. He has _chosen_ her. He _loves_ her.

She is the family he's been waiting on. She's the new place to call home he's been waiting for.

And she wants to leave him. She wants to go find herself in this great world. She wants to find someone else that will hold her hand and smile at her and kiss her senseless. She wants to abandon this man for another and he's fully committed his heart to her.

Part of her always knew, of course. Part of her always knew that he loves her.

She knew because of the way he'd smile when she was around, all bright eyed and carefree. She knew because of the way he'd always make time, even when there wasn't any, for her. It was in the way he found out the things she liked and would make sure to give them to her, or to bring them up in conversation.

She knows because of the look in his eyes now, so full of longing and desperation, as if he'll lose her if he doesn't tell her how he feels, which could very much be the case, even still.

She is as stubborn as they come and she's not sure what she wants yet.

She closes her eyes and takes a breath through her nose before stepping back. She swallows hard and gets her feelings in line.

She doesn't even know if she can admit that she feels the same. Does she? Does she love him as much as he loves her? Will their kiss be true enough to break the curse?

Her heart aches just thinking about it.

"Let's go back to the castle."

He nods, staring at her through hooded lids that are enough to tell her he's aching to touch her again. His brow is furrowed in tight and it seems like his tongue is stuck to the roof of his mouth for a few moments before he does speak again.

"As you wish."

He grabs a satchel of his own and they both mount their horses without taking the tent or anything down. He gives her a tiny smile as they draw their horses close.

"I'll come back for it. We just need to get to Snow now before it's too late."

Emma nods in understanding and takes a deep breath as they start for the trail.

Things are different now, heavier. Looking over at Killian as they ride on, she wonders if maybe things don't have to be this hard.

What she really needs is a good, long talk with the king and queen about this. She needs to understand.

..

**Coming up next:** Emma goes back to the castle.


	20. Chapter 20

**an: Here we are! The big one. Thank you so much for your reviews and support for this fic! It's been outstanding! Let me know your thoughts on this chapter, I'm so interested to see what you think! :)  
**

* * *

twenty

Emma casts a lingering look at Killian as they ride toward the castle. He's so focused on the task at hand that he doesn't notice her, so she's free to stare at him, soaking in his every feature as if it's her last chance to. It's hard to believe that just earlier that day, he'd told her that he loves her.

Her heart aches for him. She aches for him because she doesn't know if their kiss will be enough, if their feelings for one another are enough. She might like him more than she thinks is fair, but she doesn't know with certainty that she _loves_ him as he loves her.

When they arrive at the castle, it's after several agonizing hours of getting lost and stuck in an incredibly dense thunderstorm. It sets them back so far that they're both still damp from the rain and night has sufficiently fallen. Their horses had hated them for trudging forward in the rain, but they'd done it because they had no choice.

Killian smiles weakly at her. "Welcome back."

She laughs a little. "Thanks."

Killian dismounts his horse and then goes to help her, taking her hand and meeting her eyes. There's a tension as a jolt goes through her, resting in her belly.

He seems to sense it as well.

As soon as she's on level as him, they're standing too close together, his warmth radiating straight into her.

"Swan," he speaks lowly, "I just want you to know that I don't expect..." He stops himself and shakes his head. "Whatever happens tonight, I don't expect our relationship to go anywhere." He looks pained. "Unless you wish it to, and only then will I act upon my feelings toward you."

Emma blinks at him. She doesn't know how she landed a gentleman so kind.

"Okay." Her voice is barely a breath.

He awards her with a tiny nod and then he steps back. "To the queen, then."

Emma nods as she follows him toward the castle. They're quiet and there's the underlying realization that soon they're going to be kissing and that might be the last time they'll ever kiss.

She goes alongside him and touches his arm, skimming her fingers down until she reaches his and latches on.

She's scared about her future but the only thing right now that's constant is him.

Killian glances over at her, looking a little confused, and she only squeezes his hand in response.

As she glances around, she realizes as night has been settled around them that the storm is approaching, having followed them out of the forest, the grumblings of it echoing in the distance. It's almost as if the world knows what's about to happen.

They make their way into the castle and he leads the way toward the stairs, but they're stopped short when a familiar voice calls her name.

Emma turns around to find Elsa standing by an open door. She stares at her with concern in her brow and crosses the room to immediately wrap her arms around her.

"I am _so_ sorry for what happened. I should've been forward with you. I feel horrible for lying."

Emma gets a knot in her throat for her best friend and tears burn at her eyes as they separate. Elsa sets her hands over Emma's arms, staring at her with worry still.

"Can you forgive me?"

Emma sighs, tilting her head to the side. "Yes. Of course. Of course I forgive you."

Elsa laughs with relief and nods, moving in again to hug her tight. She pulls back after a moment.

"Oh, Emma, you must go! Your mother is at her worst now. She's been bedridden since you left here."

Emma's heart aches at the news and she nods. "Okay. We were on our way."

Elsa glances over at Killian and then smiles softly. "You'll do it. I have complete faith in you, Emma Swan. You're the Savior."

Emma would like to refute her friend, but doesn't, instead turning around to follow Killian again. She doesn't take his hand again and she senses a little bit of tension in his shoulders, as if what just happened with Elsa was hurtful.

Forgiving Elsa is different, she supposes, than forgiving Killian. Because with Killian, more feelings are involved than she'd even like to admit.

When they arrive in the king and queen's bedroom, it's dark with the exception of a fire in the fireplace. The queen is lying in her bed with her husband at her side. He's whispering to her, stroking back her long black hair.

There's not anyone else in the room, with the exception of she and Killian, and their presence is immediately felt.

"Emma," Her father gets up out of the bed and crosses the room to stand in front of her. "Sweetheart, I- I don't even know how to begin."

Emma stares at him. Her stomach twists with anguish and her mind rushes. She starts to feel tears in her eyes, just because of all that she knows from what Killian told her, and she shrugs at him.

"Tell me what happened."

The king takes a deep breath and nods. "Come over here. Your mother would probably like to help tell the story."

Emma leaves Killian's side in lieu of heading over to the bed.

Snow opens her eyes when Emma comes to stand by her. Her heart absolutely breaks, as if it hasn't already in these past few days, staring at her. She's cold in appearance, whiter than her namesake, her eyes dark and her lips cracked.

"Emma," she manages to get out, a little crease forming in her brow of worry and relief at the same time.

"Hi," Emma whispers, tears blinking free. She sucks in a hard breath and reaches in when Snow holds up her hand. She's freezing to the touch, which terrifies her, but she holds her hand nonetheless as her free hand wipes at her wet cheeks.

"Charming-" Snow turns her head to look at her husband, who has come back into the bed to be with her.

King David looks at her and takes another deep breath. "How much do you know?"

Emma shakes her head. "I need to hear it all again. From you. To know it's the truth."

He nods and looks at her mother for a moment before looking to her again.

"Okay. When you were very small, not even four months old yet, the Evil Queen came to us."

"Because of me," Snow blurts out.

David nods. "Right. A long time ago, Snow… Snow told a secret Regina had meant for her to keep and, long story short, it led to Regina's lifelong mission to ruin our lives."

Emma frowns at his words. It makes sense, then, why Regina would choose a curse that would slowly kill her nemesis.

"Anyway," David continues, "She put a curse over Snow and took you away from us because you were the key to fixing it."

Emma tilts her head at him. "Why didn't she kill me? If she was truly that angry with us, then she should have."

David doesn't have an answer. He shakes his head slowly. "I don't know, Emma. She just couldn't, I guess."

Emma nibbles on her lip as her father continues, "After Regina took you from us, we spent every waking hour trying to find you again. We had our best men out looking for you. I went out everyday for a _month_, but we couldn't. You were- _gone_."

Her heart sinks into her belly and she feels like crying again. Her father is crying, and her mother is sniffling.

Emma swallows. "So you didn't abandon me?"

"No," David breathes, shaking his head. "No, Emma. We love you _so_ much. You are our only child. We spent _months_ getting ready for you and when you arrived, we were so elated. Ask anyone in the castle. It was the happiest time of our lives when you were born."

Snow nods weakly, her smile wobbly. "You were such a _good_ baby, too."

Emma sniffles and nods. Her father stares at her with hope in his eyes. "After a while, we had to give up our search. Things were getting chaotic. Your mother was getting sick. We started searching for answers instead, hoping to find ways to fix what had happened."

"And you found out about Killian." Emma supplies.

Her father looks over at the man standing a short distance away and smiles softly before looking to her again. "Yes."

Emma nods. "I understand now."

Snow squeezes her hand a little, as weak as she is, and Emma bites on her lower lip.

"We're sorry we lied," Snow tells her in a quivering voice. "We're sorry we didn't just tell you at the start. We could've saved a lot of pain."

Emma's eyes are burning and she swears, staring at this woman, she couldn't love her more. Even after what happened. She nods, choking back tears.

"I'm sorry too," David adds. "I'm sorry we didn't try harder when you were small. If we could've brought you home again, this wouldn't have happened."

"It's okay," Emma manages to say. "I forgive you." Tears are coming in earnest now, and she can't even try to stop them. "I'm sorry I ran away. I could've saved you sooner."

Snow shakes her head. "It's okay, Emma. We understand."

Emma shakes her head quickly. "No, you couldn't. All my life everyone's been like this, you know? They lied to me or they treated me like crap or they abandoned me and I-" She puts the back of her hand over her forehead. "I wanted _this_ to be my family but when you told me the truth it felt like I'd done something wrong. Somehow."

"You've done nothing wrong," her father promises.

He comes off of the bed and goes to her, wrapping her up in the warmest, safest hug she's ever felt. His hand comes to the back of her head and she buries her face in the nook of his neck, breathing him in deep with her eyes squeezed shut.

Her father murmurs promises to her that she doesn't even understand, kissing her temple before stepping back a little. He studies her face with a small smile on his lips.

"You're home now," he tells her, "as long as you'll have us. We'll be here."

Emma nods in understanding, though she's overwhelmed and she doesn't know what she wants to do at the moment, so she doesn't promise him she will.

It's then that the door bursts open and a crack of thunder booms close by.

It's Grumpy, looking just as he had the day she left.

"Your Majesties. It's almost midnight."

Emma's heart leaps in her chest. She looks down at her mother and then at her father and then over at Killian. He looks like a lost puppy, unsure of what to do or where to look.

"Thank you, Grumpy," David says and apparently that's enough for her former help. He does give her a tight smile before he leaves, something she appreciates, given the attitude of the dwarf.

There's a bit of awkward silence before Emma breaks the silence. "What do we need to do?"

Both of her parents look over at Killian and Emma's heart rate quickens. She meets his eyes from across the room, so sad and blue.

She realizes then that this is it. This is her moment. She's going to kiss him and there's going to be magic that will heal her mother.

Emma's hands start to moisten and the knot in her belly doesn't let up as she stands there. Her father smiles a little at her.

"The Dark One told us that in order to break the curse, you'd have to experience True Love's Kiss."

She sucks in a deep breath, steeling herself. "Yeah. I know."

Emma looks down at her mother, whose eyes weigh heavy as she tries not to close them.

"You're so beautiful, Emma." Snow reaches up and touches her arm. "And I love you so very much."

It's almost as if she's forgiving her for failing, as if she doesn't know, or think, that her kissing Killian will actually work. Emma blinks free a tear and wipes it on her way toward Killian.

She hopes her parents won't watch her kiss this man she's been in the middle of an uphill battle with these past few weeks, but she can't blame them if they do.

Emma swallows as she comes to stand in front of him.

She tries to focus on him and on the look of adoration and sadness he's giving her. He _loves_ her and she- she doesn't _know_.

Does she love him enough? Will this be _enough_?

Her stomach is in knots and she's dizzy from thinking too much. Her fingers flex at her sides and she slides them forward, going up to his face. She runs her thumb across the scar on his cheek and he drops his forehead to hers in a tender motion, their noses touching for a heartbeat as she takes a breath.

This is it. This will be the most important kiss of her life. This is going to either break them or keep them. If they're True Love, this is going to save her mother, and it will certainly hold a promise of a future with him, but if it fails-

She doesn't even want to think about it failing.

Emma feels tears building even as they linger before the kiss and when she parts her lips for him, he moves in tenderly, kissing her like it's his last chance, but like he doesn't want to break her.

Her tear slides free as he holds her upper lip between his and she feels an ache in her chest, and a knot in her belly when nothing happens. She doesn't want to stop kissing him, because that means it did fail.

There's _no way_ that this is a success. She'd hear her mother speaking and moving and her father would be cheering and there would be _magic,_ wouldn't there?

She and Killian do break apart, with brushing noses and touching foreheads. She's never felt worse about a kiss before in her life.

The storm is growling closer and lightning strikes near, illuminating the dark room as Emma's eyes open and she avoids Killian while she walks back toward the bed.

Her mother is about to die and it's all because she _failed_. She didn't fall in love enough. It wasn't _true_ enough.

Tears slide free as she weeps, and she licks her lips as she goes to her mother's bedside. "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry I couldn't save you. I failed. I failed and I'm so sorry."

Snow looks up at her weakly and reaches up equally as such to take her hand again. "You didn't fail me."

"Yes I did," Emma sobs, leaning over her mother a little. "I failed. I'm never going to get to talk to you again and try on your wedding dress and sneak biscuits behind your back or-"

Snow laughs softly, but it is quickly covered with a cough. Emma's heart squeezes tight in her chest and she tastes her salty tears on her tongue when she licks her lip.

"You're here," Snow says in a whisper. Her eyes shut. "And I love you so, so much."

"No," Emma whines when Snow's hand squeezes as much as it can before becoming limp. "No, no!"

She crumples and screams, aching more than she's ever ached before. She _can't _die. She _can't_.

She's the mother she was always supposed to have, but never did get the chance to. She's her _mother_ and she _loves her_.

"I can't," Emma chokes, releasing her hand and putting her hands on her forehead. "I can't-"

Emma closes her eyes and swallows thickly, listening as the clock chimes and the rain comes pounding down around them. It's at it's ultimate worst at the moment, with flashes of lightning and rolls of thunder coming in regular intervals.

"I love you," Emma tells Snow, leaning in with tears still streaming down her cheeks. "I love you too."

She kisses her on the forehead and it's _then_ that the magic comes. It shudders out of the place at which she's touching her mother's forehead and ripples through her body.

It's a magnificent burst of light and magic, washing the world around her in its glorious radiance.

Snow immediately takes a big breath of air as Emma leans back again with eyes wide and jaw agape.

She's already better looking, the color back in her skin tone, and a sweet smile on her lips. "Oh, _Emma_! You did it. You did it, my sweet girl!"

Emma breaks out into laughter, wrapping her arms around her mother's neck and holding onto her tightly. She hears the rain let up and the thunder dissipates, as if it was corrupted by the magic of True Love's Kiss.

"I did it," Emma breathes, sliding back to look at her mother. She has happy tears in her eyes and she blinks them free, stepping back from the bed to find her father.

He laughs happily and wraps her in a warm, tight hug. "You did it, Emma."

He kisses her forehead a few times before leaving her for her mother. She watches on with a happy sigh as they kiss sweetly. Her mother holds her father's face and she whispers something to him she can't make out.

Emma finds herself looking over at Killian, who stares at the scene with a small smile on his lips, that of relief, she's sure, and she goes to him, smiling wide.

"I did it, Killian."

His smile shifts wider as he stares at her. She can see sadness there, though.

"Aye, love. You did. I told you that you would, didn't I?"

Emma nods and opens her mouth to speak when the door bursts open and seven dwarves come rushing in, along with Elsa and Ingrid.

They all go to the queen's bedside and soon the room is swept up in a raucous celebration, cheering and shouting because Snow is alive and well.

Killian lingers for a while, but when Emma looks at him, he progressively becomes less comfortable in expression and eventually, as she's sitting on the bed between her parents, he leaves altogether.

Emma turns to look at her mother and smiles softly. "I'm tired. As much as I'd like to stay up and keep the party going-"

Snow laughs. "You can go to bed, Emma."

Emma releases a content sigh. "Okay." She looks between her parents with a smile that spreads.

These are her _parents_. Her actual, blood-related, _parents_. And Snow is alive. And David gives the warmest hugs she's ever experienced in her life. And she _loves _them, and they love _her._

Her heart feels full and she knows that she should tell them she's ready to stay, but she thinks she needs time to consider her options still. And she needs to make the right decisions; because one wrong move, and she's stuck in a life she doesn't want.

Maybe a night in her bed will grant her the peace of mind she needs to make the right call come the morning.

..

**Coming up next: **Emma makes her decision.


	21. Chapter 21

**an: Hey guys! Thank you for all of your reviews/follows/favorites over this past week! I had to take a week off from writing, just because I completely spent myself on writing one shots last week on tumblr, but I'm back now! :) **

**I feel like I should go ahead and let you know that I'm currently writing Killian's POV as a side piece to this fic. So far, I have planned to do his backstory and then some scenes from this fic as just a few parts, but I am also considering maybe instead doing an entire fic from his perspective, taking every chapter apart and writing his POV. Let me know what you'd like to see!  
**

**And feel free to leave me a review for this chapter, even if it is a bit of a filler chapter (though entirely necessary), I love hearing what you have to say!**

* * *

twenty one

She's warm and comfortable. The pillows behind her head are soft and the mattress below her makes her never want to move again. _This_ is something she got used to when she was here the last time.

_This_ is something she'd miss if she left.

Emma opens her eyes and finds that her room is aglow with the sun streaming in past closed curtains. She's grateful she's being allowed to sleep in, because these past few days have been _the worst_ and this bed is _amazing_.

She turns onto her side and cuddles with a pillow, burying her nose into it as she starts thinking about her situation again as she wakes.

Emma takes a deep breath. True Love's Kiss. Her mother is alive and her parents didn't abandon her. They love her. She's allowed to stay if she wants to, but they aren't going to force her.

Killian loves her.

The mere thought of him reminds her of his sad blue eyes as she'd basked in a victory, getting close to her parents as everyone's excitement over the fact that the queen is alive warmed her heart.

She remembers their kiss, so bittersweet. She remembers the way he'd been so _kind_ to her, how he'd told her that he didn't want to be with her just because of their not-so-verified True Love status.

She hates herself for what happened. She should've been more responsive and she should've told him that she wanted him to stay awhile longer. Because truly, she finds as she lies there in the big comfortable bed, she does have feelings for Killian.

She reaches out and touches the spot in her bed that he'd once lay, her fingers finding the spot that his head had been. A knot finds her throat as she thinks over their time together.

He hadn't been as dishonest as she thought. He'd just been _careful_. He'd dropped hints about his true identity the whole time and hadn't ever really stuck to the _prince_ charade unless it benefited him, or was the story he was supposed to be supplying.

Emma smiles as she thinks about the happier moments shared, of stolen kisses and early mornings on the library balcony. She wants more of those. Even if she's not sure about how she feels about him. She wants a future with him in it.

And she wants a future with her parents in it, too. She wants to get to sleep in this room, get to see them everyday, get to be friends with people she _likes_.

She doesn't want to go find herself in some other realm. Even if her parents helped supply her for her trip, she wouldn't be _happy_ in that situation. She's _happy_ here. She has love and friendships and everything she's ever wanted right here in this castle.

Why would she leave it again?

Emma stays in her bed awhile longer, her eyes closing as she thinks about her day and how she'll tell everyone that she's staying. She imagines she'll be hugged again and she might even get to kiss Killian without sourness on her tongue.

She gets butterflies thinking about what it'll be like to have his hands on her hips and his lips on hers, to see him _smile_ again, for real, without any hesitation or angst behind his eyes.

It's been far too long since she's seen him smile for real, if she ever really has before. And his laugh. She's missed that rumbling sound, coming straight from his belly and out of his mouth in a delighted chuckle.

Her smile improves and she puts a pillow over her face to suppress the giddy noise she makes.

Yes, today she'll make things right with everyone. This is where she belongs and she's not going to leave it ever again.

She gets up lazily and sits on the edge of her bed for a few moments, just soaking in the morning before she has to dress herself and head downstairs. She briefly wonders if she'll get to see Marian today, if she'll get to promise her she forgives her, if she'll get the chance to thank her for her wise advice.

Emma's excited to go see everyone, so she chooses a dress she won't struggle to put on and leaves her hair down, putting a headband in so she can keep it out of her face.

She takes a breath as she stares at her reflection in the mirror and an odd feeling comes over her. She's the _princess_. She is royalty.

And yet, she isn't. Not at all.

Emma looks down at her hands and nods to herself, slowly shifting her gaze back to meet her own in the mirror. She holds her head high and straightens her back.

"I'm staying," she promises her reflection firmly. "I'm staying and I'm not going to let my doubts set me back any more."

She bites at her lip. "And I'm going to be honest about how I feel."

Her words are a whisper and she starts for the door as she speaks them.

Honesty has always been hard for her, especially when it comes to feelings of _love_.

The castle is pleasantly quiet. There's no tension or other girls competing with her to crowd her thoughts, and Emma can hear a light chatter and laughter coming from the downstairs someplace.

She follows the noise and her heart leaps when she finds her parents and the girls, her friends, sitting around the dining table with breakfast.

They all look up at her and her parents rise, smiles on their lips.

"Emma," her mother says airily. She looks anxious, as if she knows Emma is about to either bolt or stay, and it's all coming down to these final moments. "How'd you sleep? You look… rested."

"Good morning," Emma curtsies. Her parents stare at her silently for a few moments, as if unsure of what she's doing. "I slept well."

"That's good," David puts in. He smiles at her in that sweet, adoring way that fathers do, and she feels it in her chest.

This is right. This is home.

Her parents may have their flaws, but they didn't want to abandon her.

"Um... I've decided that I'm going to stay."

Everyone erupts into excited cheers and gasps and she's instantly surrounded by everyone, being hugged, kissed, and having her arm squeezed. Never in her life has she ever felt more loved over a simple announcement.

"Emma, you're staying," Snow's eyes are filled with tears.

"Yes." Emma nods, feeling a deep sense of relief. "I am."

After a few more hugs, everyone backs away and they stand in a half circle, all of them still elated with her decision. She takes a moment to stare at everyone gathered and her eyes widen.

"Wait," Emma shakes her head. "Why are you guys still here? I thought the game was over."

The girls all giggle amongst themselves.

"It is," Tink says. Her voice is much sweeter than she's used to and she has a softer expression on her face.

Emma furrows her brow. "I'm confused."

Tink laughs. "I'm sorry. I should apologize. For everything. I was terrible to you." The blonde takes a breath. "But it was only because you were supposed to fall in love. You needed the push."

Emma stares at her warily, thoughts of the competition flashing in her minds eye. She still hasn't been able to get rid of the image she has of the blonde sitting in the garden with the prince.

"So... when you kissed Killian-"

Tink's cheeks burn red and she bites at her lip, laughing nervously. "Well-"

"We should clarify," Belle speaks up, "um, we were all here to help you, but we were also here to court him and to see if any of us could be the princess in case you didn't have True Love's Kiss with Killian."

Emma's stomach twists. "Oh."

So Killian wasn't _just_ involved with her. She feels almost as if she's still in the dark about so much, but, it's okay, because none of that matters now that she has a home and a family.

This is something she's wanted, ever since she was a little girl lying on the floor of a barn, listening to her parents at the time yelling at each other about how many children they had, naming off who they should send to which relative in order to be able to feed everyone.

"But the kiss- I just-" Tink sucks in a breath. "I was in the moment and I shouldn't have. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything I did to you. It's not who I am at all."

Emma shakes her head, smiling a little. "It's okay. It helped, actually."

Tinkerbell smiles and Emma mirrors her, glad to have patched over the roughness between them. "I hope we can become friends."

Emma shrugs. "I don't see why not. I'm staying, aren't I?"

Everyone grins happily, including Emma. She honestly has never felt so light about a decision in her life.

"And I'm sorry too," Belle offers. "For lying."

Emma laughs. "You're all forgiven. I kind of get it now. This whole thing was a big setup and- I mean, even though it was a game for a while, I made friends in all of you. I've never had friends before."

Elsa throws herself at Emma with tears in her eyes and Emma breathes a teary laugh, wrapping her arms around her friend. Red, Belle, and Tink all get even more hugs by the time its over and Emma feels thoroughly loved and appreciated. Truly. Deeply.

Red gives her a little knowing look and nudges her in the arm. "So? How was it?"

Emma shakes her head. "How was what?"

"True Love's Kiss?" Red's eyes widen, her head bobbing to the side. "The big thing you had last night that saved the queen?"

Emma glances over at her mother and then back at her friend. "I- it wasn't with Killian."

The girls all look confused.

"But… we thought it was supposed to be." Elsa speaks up.

Snow shakes her head. Her voice is apologetic and soft. "When Charming and I went to the Dark One he said Emma would break my curse with True Loves Kiss. He never said with whom she would have it."

"But that's not to say Killian isn't her True Love," her father cuts in. "Because the fairy told us he is."

The excited jolt hits her in the chest again and Emma has to bite back a smile. She misses him. She wants to tell him she's staying. She wants to see his eyes brighten and his smile to go stretching to his ears, the dimples in his cheeks that she's grown to adore.

"And he's more than welcome to staying here in the castle." Snow tells them. "We promised him a home and a life here if he wanted it."

"Well, that's a relief for Killian, I'm sure." Elsa sighs.

Emma bites her lip and furrows her brow. "Where is Killian, anyway?"

Her father shakes his head. "I don't know."

"I spoke with him earlier this morning," Snow says, a furrow in her brow. "He told me he would be here for breakfast."

Emma looks around the room. He's an early riser and it's definitely past his wake up time. "Did he leave?"

There's a pause where no one seems to know what to say. David shakes his head. "I don't know. Maybe."

"Maybe he decided to visit his ship," her mother offers with a shrug. "Sometimes he takes time to think and he likes going out there."

Her mother's words do nothing to help the knot forming in her gut.

"I could check with Bashful to see if he stopped in for breakfast in the kitchen." David tries.

Emma drops her shoulders as panic starts to overwhelm her.

If he's not here, does that mean he's gone for good? He hadn't looked particularly pleased with how things went last night with Snow, despite being happy for her health. True Love's Kiss didn't work between them and she didn't exactly promise him a future in how she treated him.

"But he can't just leave." Emma states. Her brow dips and she hesitates, trying to figure out what to do as she briefly contemplates a future that doesn't include him.

Everyone looks sympathetic.

"Well, maybe it's as the queen suggested. Maybe he's just clearing his mind." Elsa soothes. "He's a very quiet person. He likes to keep to himself when things bother him."

Red frowns. "Or, maybe, he thought that since he finished his job, and that you might not stay-"

"Red!" Snow gasps. "Don't talk like that! Killian wouldn't just leave. He's a part of this family."

"Has been for years," David agrees. "Killian wouldn't leave without saying goodbye, at the very least."

Emma's eyes go wide and she shakes her head. "I need to talk to him."

"Emma," her father shakes his head. "He'll come back."

"He won't. Why would he-?" Emma doesn't finish her thought, instead turning around and breaking into a run, calling over her shoulder, "I'll be back, I just have to find him!"

"Use a saddle this time!" Snow begs. "He can't have gotten far!"

Emma seriously doubts that.

She hurries outside to the stables and finds Buttercup, smiling softly to herself when she sets eyes on the familiar horse.

"Hey girl. You up for another adventure?"

After saddling her horse, Emma heads off for Killian's thinking spot. He'd said he was going to get the tent later, so maybe that's where he is. And maybe he's just considering his next steps.

Maybe he's going to try and win her heart.

She can think of nothing more she wants than that.

But, she thinks, maybe he already has. She's racing through the forest like a madwoman all because Killian wasn't at breakfast like he usually is.

The thought makes her stomach twist harshly. Does she love him?

With Killian, it's always been different than it has been with other men. He's treated her with caution and he's always been so sweet with her, even when they weren't on speaking terms.

She wonders if all of the downs they've experienced outweigh the ups. If she pursued him, would her life be a series of good days followed by one too many bad ones?

Suddenly, as Emma rides Buttercup into Killian's open meadow, she realizes, she doesn't even care. She just wants _him_, just wants to see him and talk to him and-

Her heart sinks as she whips her head around.

He's not here. He's not in his thinking spot.

"No," she murmurs, her brow pinching together. "You're supposed to be here."

The tent is gone, she notices, pulling the reins to stop Buttercup. Emma's heart is racing and she swallows the knot in her throat.

She doesn't know where he is and it's _terrifying_ because she was going to tell him the truth.

She was going to tell him she's staying.

She was going to tell him she's in love with him.

..

**Coming up next:** Regina makes a vengeful return.


	22. Chapter 22

**an: Thank you so much for all of your reviews! I love hearing how engaged you are to this fic. It means the world to me! :) I hope you'll take the time to review this chapter if you enjoy it as well! **

**Additionally, I want to let you guys know that I have started a Killian POV fic that will correlate with this story. It would be awesome if you wanted to check that out as well! It's called Till There's No Space in Between. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! There are only 3 remaining, including the epilogue. :)  
**

* * *

twenty two

The ride back to the castle is agonizing. Emma feels as if her heart could break straight in two. Killian not being where she thought he'd be is certainly enough to do that to her.

But she has faith that he wouldn't leave without at least saying goodbye, as her father had suggested, so she heads back to the castle as quickly as she can, biting her lip as she considers her feelings for him and how _heavy_ they are.

She hadn't realized just how much she loves him until this moment, as she's wondering if she'll ever get the chance to tell him what's going on in her head.

When she'd realized she'd fallen for Baelfire, it had been much easier than this. She'd blurted it out and he'd laughed, the lines tugging at the corners of his eyes, and he'd told her he loved her too. It was a light feeling in her chest. A feeling that accompanied the sense of being at home with the boy with unruly brown hair and a traitorous grin.

It's the same feeling she has now, only it's _different_. This time, it's more. It's more than just a desire to be with Killian. It's the need for a future with him. She physically aches to be his partner, to help him and hold him up, to make sure he knows that her heart belongs to him, just as his belongs to her.

When she draws close to the castle, she sees _The Jewel of the Realm_ anchored close to the shore. She notices a bit of action going on between the land and the ship, slowing Buttercup to a walk.

Her brow knits and she frowns, her heart stuttering as she studies the way people seem to be loading it.

Emma takes Buttercup as close as she can to the shore and dismounts her, looking up at the ship with her heart ramming wildly within her chest.

"Killian?" she calls. "Killian, are you there?"

It takes a few moments, but he does eventually come to the side of the ship. He stares at her, looking gloomier than she's ever seen him before. His jaw shifts and he shakes his head.

"Swan, what are you doing here?" His voice is darker, angrier, and she wishes he wouldn't look at her like he does.

Emma opens her mouth and glances over at the thick plank of wood connecting the land to his ship. "Can I come up and talk to you? It's important."

He gives a relenting nod and Emma easily climbs aboard. When she's close to him, he sighs, his jaw shifting and his shoulders straight.

"I haven't got much time," he informs her. "We leave in an hour and I've still got much to do."

Emma steels herself at his words, her hands forming fists by her sides. Her heart rate hasn't softened since she first saw his ship and she's worried it won't until she knows he's staying. _If_ she can change his mind, that is.

"Where are you going?" Emma asks timidly.

Killian shakes his head firmly. "Don't know. Your father hasn't given me my orders yet. Haven't exactly told him of my plans, either. I was just on my way to ask for something to do."

Emma opens her mouth and then closes it. The way he's staring anywhere but at her implicates to her that this is because of what happened between them, with True Love's Kiss and how it failed, and how he _loves her_ but thinks it's unrequited when it definitely isn't.

"Killian, if this is about what happened," Emma steps a little closer to him, searching his eyes. "About our kiss not working," He doesn't give her any tell, he just shifts his eyes back to the deck. She takes a breath. "Don't be upset about that, because it was always supposed to be between me and my mother. They just didn't _get_ that when they first found out about it."

Killian shakes his head and looks down at his feet. "No, it's not about that."

When his eyes meet hers, she sees real, raw pain. She isn't sure what it could be about if it isn't about the fact that he thinks they're on two different pages of the same book.

They're both silent for a few moments and Emma feels it all bubbling out before she can stop it.

"I'm staying," she says. He doesn't do or say anything, though his eyes widen a bit. "I decided that I belong with my parents, in a place where I'm loved and cared for." She smiles a little. "I'm staying at the castle and I don't want you to go."

He opens his mouth, speechless, his eyes wide as he stares at her. He doesn't say anything and she blinks, tears pricking at the surface.

"And, I'm sorry I treated you like crap after what happened with the Evil Queen. I'm sorry that I didn't-" Emma bites her tongue and shakes her head. She stares at him with purpose, her fingernails digging half moons into her palms nervously. She steadies herself with a deep breath, looking him dead in the eyes. "When you told me you love me, I didn't say it back and I should have."

He gives her a look, as if to tell her she shouldn't play with his heart. "Swan-"

"No," Emma interrupts him. "You've been so good to me, Killian. The whole time you thought that I was supposed to break the curse with you and sometimes I acted like I didn't want any part of it. You were so _patient_ even when I didn't deserve it." Emma takes a deep breath, searching his eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you that I love you too when I had the chance. I could've saved us from this."

Now his eyes are bright and at the same time disbelieving. "You do?"

Emma nods. Her hands are still by her sides, sweaty, and her heart stutters at the tone in his voice.

"Yes." Her voice is breathless. Now that it's all out on the table, she feels free to keep going. "I love you. True Love or not, I love you. Even though there's a lot I don't know about you, even though I'm apparently a princess and you're a naval captain. I love you." Emma pauses. "And I don't want you to leave."

She pauses, blinking free tears while she smiles. "Because I love the way you look at me and how you say my name and- and how you kiss me sometimes is like I'm flying and I- I don't want to lose what we have. Because I think it's-"

He lunges forward and captures her face between his hands, his lips pressing against hers. Relieved, Emma's shoulders drop and she molds herself into him easily.

She reaches up as she parts her lips for him, her hand going into the soft length of his hair. There are butterflies in her belly and there's a shooting sensation that zips down her spine. She breathes him in deep, and he her. There's a moment where she swears he'll keep kissing her for the rest of eternity, and she wishes he would.

She follows him when he tries to break their kiss and he allows her another, slow and passionate, before insisting on speaking.

"I won't go." His voice is thick and breathy, spoken against the curve of her smile. "Wherever you are is my home."

Emma kisses him again. "Good."

His hand skims down her jaw and he finds the dimple in her chin. She moves back so she can meet his eyes and smiles.

Her hand finds his, their fingers meeting gently before they lace together. "Let's go back home."

Killian nods, smiling gently. "As you wish."

He tells his first officer that he's leaving and that they should belay all of the loading with her hand safely tucked into his. It's a comforting thing, being tucked into his side while he's telling his crew what to do.

She wonders what it might be like to be the captain's wife, living on a ship and sailing from place to place, the salt on her skin and the sea in her hair, toes bare on the planks of wood. It might be a little soon to be planning on that sort of life, but it doesn't make her as sick as it would have a few weeks ago.

He kisses her temple before they make their way off of _The Jewel_ and Emma takes a deep breath through her nose, reveling in the contentment she has with him right now.

She meets his eyes shyly, nibbling on her lower lip, as they stand at Buttercup's side. He grins at her in the way she'd wished he would when she woke up this morning, crinkles at the corners of his eyes and the brightness in his eyes.

His hands come to rest on her hips as he sways closer to her. Emma ropes her arms around his neck and plays with his hair.

"Where did you go?" Emma wonders. "This morning."

He smiles a little and tilts his head to the side. "To our quiet place. I had to collect the tent. I needed to think as well. About what I was going to do with myself. Little did I know you'd be showing me up."

Emma's smile spreads. "_Our_ quiet place?"

Killian opens his mouth and his eyes dance playfully. "Well, it isn't a secret if more than one person knows of it, Swan."

Her teeth graze over her lower lip. God, she loves him.

He's staring at her like she's the one that hung the warm sun in the sky and she wants to just take him to her bedroom in the castle and never let him leave. Ever.

"I missed you," she tells him, becoming serious. "When I was away from the castle. I missed you more than I even missed my parents."

Killian's smile is warm. "I missed you as well." His hands tighten their hold on her hips slightly. "I would've come for you, love, I just- I didn't want to push you."

Emma nods. "Yeah. That was a good call."

He chuckles. "You're an open book. I know you."

She stares at him with her heart squeezing tight. Her smile spreads easily. "Yeah. You do."

He leans in so his nose brushes against hers, the tops of their foreheads touching gently. Her eyes flutter closed and she breathes him in. "I love you, Emma."

His words make her heart sing. She hums happily. "I love you too, Killian."

This kiss is sweeter than anything, a delicate coaxing. His hands go to her back and pull her in closer, their hips aligning as they share a mutual hum of appreciation, mouths opening and tongues teasing.

Yes, this is much different than it had been with Baelfire. This is real. This is _true_.

They part with chests heaving and foreheads touching, as if they can't get enough of each other.

"Can I call you 'love' now?" he asks lowly.

Emma giggles, taking her hands from his hair and placing them on his chest. "I don't know." She bites her lip. "Maybe."

"Well, love," he tilts his head at her, "there's no one else for me. I hope you know that."

Emma beams at him. "I'm not going anywhere." She promises. "I'm going to stay."

He grins. "I know."

Emma's hands find his when he releases his hold on her and she tangles their fingers together.

"What do we do now, Killian? How do we... how are we going to be together?"

He takes a deep breath. "One step at a time, Swan. First, back to the castle." He glances in the general direction of her parents' castle and then back at her, his sweet smile widening. "Then we worry ourselves with the rest of our lives."

Emma hums. "I like the sound of that."

Killian trails his eyes over her face, soaking her in, and she breathes in deep because this is comfortable and they are in _love_.

He stares at her like he can't believe she's his and like he wants to ravish her right here and now all at the same time. She reaches up on her toes for one last, lingering, passionate kiss, before tugging at his hands.

"Back to the castle. Then you can have your way with me."

They ride Buttercup together, and thankfully the trip is a short one, because it's uncomfortable, even with his arm holding her close so every inch or his chest pressed to her back.

He drops kisses to her head every so often and she smiles in the breeze, thankful that she's going home with every piece of her life put back together.

She has a family. She has friends. She is in love with a man who loves her back, through all of her flaws.

When they arrive in the stables, Killian dismounts and helps her off, taking her by the hand and never letting her leave his side as they head back for the castle.

He grins at her as they walk and she can't help but smile back.

"And to think I wanted to leave here," he tells her, leaning in to kiss her cheek. Emma laughs.

"You wouldn't have been able to without saying goodbye."

"No," he agrees. "You're right."

Emma shakes her head. "I can't believe _I_ wanted to leave here. It wasn't until last night that I realized I wanted to stay."

Killian sighs. "Well, you're here now and that's what matters."

Emma nods in agreement. "You're right. This is my home now."

They walk in a pleasant silence closer to the entry to the castle and Emma turns to him, her brow furrowing in thought.

"Hey," He looks at her. "Remember that morning in the library, when you kissed me and said it might be the last time?"

They come to a stop and he nods, frowning deeply. "Aye."

"What was that about?"

Killian's thumb strokes over the back of her hand. "I... I was planning on telling you everything later that evening. I couldn't keep it all in any longer." He sighs deeply. "But the Evil Queen got in the way of that."

Emma sighs, dropping her shoulders. "Yeah."

She nibbles at her lip and squeezes his hand. "I forgive you. For what happened. For what you had to do. I know you didn't want to." He nods a little, looking as if he's in pain still from what happened.

"If only you knew what kind of a man I was before you came into my life," he says sadly. "I… I suppose I wasn't entirely sure what I wanted when I entered into this deal with your parents. They… sort of swept me up and gave me this home and a family, completely unexpectedly. So I was unsure of what to expect from my relationship with you."

He shakes his head. "Little did I know you'd change everything." Emma's heart stutters. "I was an angry man, Emma. I wanted to avenge my brother's death. I wanted-"

Killian bites at his tongue and shakes his head. "I'd already convinced my crew that we should become pirates. And that is anything but noble or good."

Emma blinks at him and reaches up to cup his cheek. "But you didn't."

He smiles pitifully. "Aye, love. Your parents are to thank for that."

She wants to know more. There's a lot she doesn't know about him, a lot she needs to know.

Emma closes her eyes when he drops his forehead to hers. "I love you."

Killian's smile is brought on with a breathy laugh. He reaches up to press his thumb against her chin. "And I you."

She beams at him and they gaze at one another for a few moments before they start back for the castle.

"So…" Emma runs her teeth over her lower lip, bumping hips with him. "Tinkerbell says she kissed you because she wanted a little action."

He looks a little embarrassed, his cheeks warming and his smile small. "Erm… Swan, you have to know I didn't want that."

She hums skeptically. "Sure."

Killian gives her a look. "Swan-"

Emma takes her hand from him and moves so she's walking backward toward the castle. She raises an eyebrow at him. "You were courting everyone. Not just me. Should I be jealous of anyone else?"

Her feet slow and he tilts his head at her, tongue flitting over his lips. "Well, you're the only one I kissed properly." He comes a little closer to her, making her bite her lip. "_And_ the only one I shared a bed with."

"And it won't be the last time you share a bed with me if you play your cards right." Emma teases.

She laughs when he raises his eyebrows suggestively. His hands come to her hips when she turns again and he pinches her playfully, making her squeal, hitting him in the chest.

He kisses the side of her head and she lets him take her hand again. "I'd better be on my best behavior then."

Emma gives him a coy look, smiling to herself as she looks ahead of her again.

"My parents will be glad you're back."

"Speaking of your parents," Killian says quickly, changing out of his former flirtatious tone. "What did they tell you about our deal?"

Emma shakes her head. "Just that you're welcome to stay. And you always have a place here. No matter what happens with you and I."

Killian stares at her, a smile twitching onto his face. "Well, that's true. They, uh, they said I would only hold the title of prince until you were officially crowned."

Emma sighs. "I'm not going to stop wanting you because you're not really a prince, Killian."

"I know," he nudges her in her hip. "I just- I need you to know it from me."

Emma smiles warmly at him, admiring the way the ease between them is so fluid. It makes her realize all the more that they're meant to be together, that what exists between them is true.

"We really just need to talk. Do you think we can just talk later?"

He grins. "I think that can be arranged."

They enter the castle then, hand in hand, smiles on their lips, and she giggles, because he holds their hands to his chest and kisses her temple and whispers that he loves her again. She doesn't think she'll ever get over it.

"Oh! Emma!" Elsa gasps. "You're back!"

Emma turns to see her friend standing by an open door with Lady Ingrid. They both smile at her widely.

"And you've brought Killian as well."

Emma can't wipe the elated smile from her face, turning to look at him before nodding at Elsa.

"Well, it's good to see you again." Elsa tips her head at him. "Where did you go? We missed you earlier."

Killian gives a swift shake of his head. "Doesn't matter any longer, Your Majesty."

Elsa smiles knowingly as his arm goes around Emma's waist, holding her closer to him.

It is then that there is loud shouting, followed by a dark cackling, both noises sending chills down her spine.

"What the hell was that?" Emma asks.

"Regina," Killian says, his arm falling away from her. His face is darkened, visibly worried. They both break into a run, followed by Ingrid and Elsa.

When they reach the gardens, Regina has Snow in a chokehold.

Emma's eyes blow wide and their presence draws the darkly dressed queen's attention as she smiles wickedly.

"Well," the Evil Queen says. "I was wondering when you'd show up. I wanted to make sure you saw this, Princess. To know that you _failed_."

..

**Coming up next:** A battle for the kingdom breaks out.


	23. Chapter 23

**an: thank you guys so much for your reviews/follows/favorites! I appreciate every single one of you so much for keeping up with this story! We're down to the last 2 chapters, including the epilogue, so prepare yourselves for fluff on top of fluff in the days to come! :)**

**Please leave a review if you so wish! I love to hear your thoughts!**

* * *

twenty three

Emma stares at the scene in front of her with her heart ramming against her ribcage wildly. Her mother's eyes are wide and she's clearly choking, the air completely sucked from her lungs. Her eyes are red and her limbs are flailing as she's being held against her will.

Regina wears a snarl on her lips and she doesn't even seem to care that she's about to take a life. It makes Emma's entire being tremble with anticipation.

She feels Killian at her side and it's only a small comfort in the face of almost losing her mother, the woman whom has only held that role for a few hours now.

Emma clenches her hands into fists by her sides, and with her chest heaving, she growls, "Let go of her, Regina. She has done _nothing_ wrong."

The Evil Queen laughs heartily. "_Please_. You don't know what she did to me."

Emma's eyes start to fill with anxious tears and her stomach twists. She won't lose Snow again. She won't lose her mother. Not when she just decided to stay. Not when this whole thing is a disaster that shouldn't even be happening.

"I said let her go, Regina."

"Emma," Killian's voice is hard and full of warning, "don't."

She sucks in a deep breath and she feels his hand wrap around her wrist. She tugs it away and doesn't hesitate before she tosses her hands in front of her, sending a burst of pure magic at both her mother and Regina.

It is easily deflected right back into her by Regina, without any hesitation, and Emma falls onto her back, along with Ingrid, Elsa, and Killian.

The ground is hard below her and she feels as if the air has been sucked out of her lungs. This cannot be happening. She _just_ figured out what she wanted. She _just_ told Killian how she feels. If it all ends today, if Regina gets her way and her victory is had, it will all have been in vain.

"I'm not _naive_. I know how to fight with magic, Emma." Regina tells her. Emma winces as she pushes herself to sit upright.

Regina still has her mother in a firm grip and it sends Emma's magic boiling. She swallows and narrows her eyes at the woman.

"Get away from her."

"Or what?" Regina asks, taunting her. "Or you'll scream? Hate to break it to you, Princess, but I'm far more powerful than you will ever be. Your magic isn't anything special. I've had mine for much longer than you. You probably don't even know how to use it."

Emma stands and takes a breath. "Let. Her. Go."

"No!" Regina actually laughs, a crinkle at the corner of her eyes. It angers Emma even more than she thought possible.

Emma shoves her magic outward, the bright, powerful light too strong for even Regina, sending everyone down again with how uncontrollable it is coming from her hands.

Emma immediately goes to her mother, leaning down with tears in her eyes. She reaches for her hand and presses another to her forehead, stroking back her hair.

"Are you okay?" she gasps out, "Are you okay, Mom?"

Snow smiles softly. "I am." Her mother looks away from her, toward the place where she'd sent Regina flying. "But, Emma-"

When Emma looks up, Regina has pure fury in her eyes. She holds up her right hand and a fireball forms, her teeth gritted.

"I will end you _both_ for what you did to me."

Pure fear fills Emma's chest and she forgets how to even defend herself as she leans over her mother.

"No!"

Emma glances over to find that her father and Killian are already rushing for the Evil Queen with swords drawn.

Regina looks annoyed, tossing her left hand at them so they're forced onto their backs, swords sent clattering around them. She hears them groan in unison and it pulls at her heart even more. She doesn't know how to end this, and that's the worst part.

Emma stands and holds her fists at her sides. Tears are in her eyes and she can't stop them. Regina still has her fireball trained directly at her. She's about to _die_ and there's nothing that she can do.

"Please. Just leave us alone."

Regina flashes a smile at her, chuckling. "Not a chance."

Just as she casts her fireball forward, Elsa and Ingrid step forward and throw their hands out, muting the flame so it dampers to the ground in a puddle.

Emma's eyes blow wide as she stares at the pair.

"You have _magic_?" Emma and Regina both ask at the same moment.

Ingrid raises an eyebrow at Regina, keeping her expression emotionless. "I do."

Regina holds her chin upward and Emma takes the moment to find Killian and her father, both men now standing with their swords in their hands. Killian is staring at her, his jaw locking and his eyes bluer than she's ever seen them.

"Regina, you're outnumbered," David says suddenly. "Leave us be. We don't want to start anything."

"This is going to be quite awkward, then." Regina sighs.

Suddenly, men in dark uniforms take Killian and Emma's parents roughly, their mouths gagged and knives pressed to their throats. Elsa and Ingrid are knocked unconscious by a few flicks of Regina's wrist.

Her parents and Killian are lined up against the stairs of the porch and she sees them fighting their captors, but their knives are sharp, and she knows they won't risk their lives.

Regina smiles at Emma, coming straight for her, stopping only when she's a few inches from her. "Now it's just you and me, Princess."

Emma's stomach twists and she breathes in deep. "Let them go. They didn't do anything to-"

"_You_ have ruined everything. My plans were ruined because of _you_ and now I am going to get my revenge." Regina snarls, stepping forward and sliding her hand around Emma's throat.

She flexes her fingers, but doesn't use her magic just yet, feeling as if the second she does, something might go wrong.

"I'm sorry," Emma chokes out. "I didn't mean to ruin anything."

Regina scoffs and releases her, taking a few steps back. "You know what I want to do first?"

Emma doesn't respond, just watches as the woman goes toward the three of her loved ones being held back by what Emma assumes are Regina's henchmen. She goes up to her father first, then to her mother, eying them each with a snarl on her lips. But, then, she gets to Killian, and her smile spreads.

"What if…" Regina lifts her finger to Killian's jaw, tracing along it. "You watch as I drain the life out of your _sweetheart_?" Regina looks at Emma, her eyebrow raised. "Take his heart and _crush_ it in my hands. You could watch him die. Know that he was helpless the whole time. Or…"

Regina plunges her hand into Killian's chest, making his body jolt in response, his eyes closing and his head attempting to fall back.

Emma cries out. "No!"

Regina smiles at Emma and holds Killian's heart up in front of her face, examining it.

"I can control him now." Regina tells her. She nods at her guards and Killian is released, his body hunching forward a bit. "Take the sword and prepare to _kill_ Snow White."

Killian does as Regina says, the sword heavy in his hand, and Emma's feet move faster than she can even think. She goes straight for Regina.

"If you do this, you're not going to have your happy ending, Regina. This isn't the way to win the kingdom. This isn't the way to… _happiness_."

Regina gives her a look. "What do you know about _happiness_, Princess? You haven't known who you were up until a few days ago. What makes you so sure that this is _happiness_ and not just infatuation?"

"I know that it isn't something you can just… take." Emma blurts out angrily, her voice raised. "You have to earn it. You have to be patient. You have to open your heart to the _opportunity_. And when it happens, it's real and it's true."

Regina doesn't seem to buy it. She holds her chin out and grips Killian's heart in her hand so that he groans, his body stopping in its actions.

"What are you doing to him?" Emma demands. "Whatever it is… _stop_. He hasn't done anything to you."

"Just because he hasn't done anything to me now doesn't mean that in the future he won't," Regina retorts. "Have you seen the future, Princess? Because I have and it isn't _pretty_ or _happy_. Villains never get their happy endings. There's only one way that I _might_ get the chance of one and it's by stealing back what is rightfully mine."

Regina focuses her attentions to Killian's heart. "Kill-"

"If you kill her, if you have Killian kill my mother," Emma's voice cracks, tears freely streaming down her cheeks. "Then you're not any better than you were when you cursed her twenty one years ago. And that's what you should want, right? To be better than that?"

"I cursed her because I wanted her to die," Regina spits. "The same is true now. I don't care about being _better_."

Emma glances over at Killian and her mother. Her mother's eyes are squeezed shut and her father's are pleading. Killian doesn't appear to even be himself, his face entirely void of emotion. He holds the sword in his hands, ready to take action.

She hates the uncertainty of this moment. She doesn't know for certain that she'll be able to fix this and it hurts more than anything has in her entire life.

"Why did you let me live?" Emma asks, her voice barely a whisper. Regina blinks, her stern look falling as she considers her. "When you cursed my mother, why did you let me live? You could've just killed me then and made sure that there was no possibility for her to come back, but instead you sent me away."

Regina's eyes are troubled, glancing away, and Emma takes the opportunity, stepping forward. "I think it's because you have a heart. You're not a cold, ruthless monster. You believe, somewhere in your heart, that a happy ending _is_ possible for you."

There's a moment of heavy, thick silence, and Emma holds her breath, mostly because somewhere behind her, Killian has a sword ready to puncture her mother.

"You believe that you can have a family and a home," Emma adds hopefully. "_We _can be family for you. My parents, me…" Emma glances over at her mind-controlled sailor, swallowing. "Killian. We can be your family. We can fill the emptiness in your chest with something good." She stares at Regina pleadingly. "You don't have to be alone, Regina. You don't have to live in darkness. Trust me, I know all about that because for all of my life I did. I never believed I could have a happy ending. But now I see it. I see a home and a family and a future."

Emma pauses, searching Regina's eyes pleadingly. "You just have to let go."

The Evil Queen seems to consider Emma's words and the tension in the air only thickens as time moves forward. Any second now, and Killian could do what he's been ordered to do and she could lose _everything_.

"Drop the sword," Regina snaps, making Emma sigh, closing her eyes at the sound of the sword clattering on the ground. When she opens them, Regina gives her a look. "This doesn't mean I agree with you. It just means I agree to a truce."

Emma takes another deep breath, nodding. "Okay. That's okay with me."

Regina glances over at her men and nods at them. Emma watches as her parents are released, tears in their eyes, and relieved smiles on their lips. Her father wraps his arms around her mother, holding her tight.

"Here," Regina spits out. Emma turns around to see Regina holding out Killian's heart. "It'll lock back in place easily."

Emma uneasily reaches out to take the pumping red heart from Regina's grasp, and almost instantly, Killian sighs, his body relaxing.

"Thank you," Emma says honestly. "That was very good of you." Regina's dark eyes flick down to the ground below her feet and she shakes her head.

"I'm not one of you and I probably never will be." Her eyes are filled with tears and Emma tilts her head to the side. She feels deeply for this woman, who has lived her entire life waiting for the opportunity to see her enemy die.

"No, Regina," Emma presses her free hand to Regina's arm, forcing her grandmother's eyes wide. "You have goodness inside of you. I see it, even if you can't."

Regina just stares at Emma for a few moments. "Don't make me regret my decision to keep all of you alive."

She's gone before Emma can try to say anything else and she just sighs, turning back to her parents and Killian with his heart clutched in her hand.

"You did it," her mother says with a smile. "You did something I was never able to do. I don't know how or why."

David wraps his arm around Snow's waist and shakes his head. "Regina's older now. She's been living alone, planning for this day, for a long time. I can't imagine it was easy for her to let go."

"Maybe it was just that," Emma suggests. "Maybe she realized she couldn't do it because of that. She'd have nothing else to live for."

They're all silent for a few moments. Snow looks at the heart in Emma's hand and glances over at Killian before looking to her husband. "Charming, you're cut."

Her father protests when her mother tries to touch the scrapes on his throat and bruise on his cheek. "It's nothing, Snow."

"It's not _nothing_," Snow groans. "They cut you. Let's go."

Emma gives them a soft smile before she watches as they go back inside. Then, she moves to Ingrid and Elsa, using her magic to touch their hands in order to wake them from their unconsciousness.

They both furrow their brows in confusion.

"What happened?" Elsa is the first to ask.

"Long story." Emma laughs softly. "But I think it's safe to say we won."

Elsa and Ingrid both laugh together sweetly and help each other up off of the ground. They're both dirty from their falls, grime on their faces and red cuts on from where their skin was ripped by jagged stone.

"Oh," Ingrid notices the heart, glancing up at Killian. "What happened?"

Emma shakes her head. "Nothing that can't be fixed."

"Right." Ingrid smiles softly, giving her a nod. "Come, Elsa. Let's go inside. We should tend to our wounds."

Elsa nods humbly and before Emma knows it, she's alone with Killian, his heart still beating in her hand. She turns to him and finds that he, too, has been injured from his struggles against one of Regina's soldiers. She nibbles nervously on her lower lip, going up to him with her chest heaving.

"I'm sorry," she apologizes weakly.

He shakes his head and smiles encouragingly at her. "There's no need, love. You did it, didn't you? You convinced her otherwise."

Emma nods. "Yeah."

She looks down at his heart and then at his chest where it should be and hesitates. "I've never done this before."

"'s alright." He shrugs. "I'm sure it won't hurt." He raises an eyebrow as she contemplates it further. "Just be gent-"

She shoves his heart at his chest and he groans, the sound turning into a growl as she winces at him, shoulders dropping. "Sorry. I just thought if I did it quickly it would be-"

He cuts her thoughts and words off with his hand on the back of her head and his lips pressed firmly to hers. She hums into him, her lips parting easily when his tongue prods its way forward.

He guides her toward the castle wall and her back presses to it. His body is warm against hers, leaning his weight into her when her hands go to his shoulders, sliding down his chest as he kisses her with hunger and passion.

She sighs and looks up at him when he parts from her, a smile on his lips. "I wasn't worried for a moment that you'd do it, Swan. You're a bloody hero."

Emma presses her head against the stone wall behind her and moves her fingers to his chest, teeth running over her lower lip as she soaks in the moment of being _alive_ with him.

"I love you," he tells her.

She smiles a little. "I love you, too."

Emma stares at him for a moment. She finds herself studying every inch of him, wanting to memorize him because a few minutes ago, she almost lost him. She notices the wound on his neck and frowns, her brow creasing.

"You're hurt."

He shakes his head. "It's nothing."

She gives him a look and takes her fingers up to the bleeding flesh on his neck. She places all of her focus into healing him, and, remarkably, he is. She laughs a little in disbelief.

"I didn't know if it would work."

Killian smiles at her as if she is the one who hung the entire solar system and she feels it again, the desire for closeness, the need to have _more_ swelling within her.

"You're magnificent," he whispers, "a bloody marvel, love."

His words are spoken with such gravity that the feeling increases, tickling her belly and making her chest heavy.

Emma presses her hands to his neck and brings him to her for another kiss, her fingers playing in his hair. Longing fills her like a tidal wave and she feels it at the very balls of her feet, making her hum against his lips before parting from him and breathing in deep.

"I want you," she whispers.

When she meets his eyes, he looks confused. Emma laughs softly, then reaches down to take his hands, threading her fingers between his.

"I almost lost you today… _twice_." Emma informs him. "And I just-"

He cuts her off with a kiss that sends her flying. She scrambles to hold onto something, onto him, and he grins against her lips.

"I'm not having you here."

Emma meets his darkened eyes a moment later, after he's kissed her jaw and neck a few times, enough that she's breathless and complaining on a moan.

"I need to take my time with you." He whispers thickly.

She nods once and then he's hoisting her up and she's laughing, her limbs flailing as he carries her inside the castle. He hushes her as he sets her down, his eyes playful.

"Do you want people to know what we're up to, Swan?"

Emma bursts out into giggles as she takes his hand and he leans in close to kiss her cheek, teeth nibbling at her jaw so she has to shove him with her eyes wide.

"Do _you_ want people to know?" she teases.

He wiggles his eyebrows at her and they both laugh as they approach the stairs. She raises her eyebrows at him. "I bet I can beat you there."

"Oh, really?" he counters lowly, his fingers going to her hips and pinching. She squeaks at him and then sets off running, holding her skirts high as she goes.

He's hot on her heels, not a few steps behind her when she reaches her bedroom. She turns around after she enters, a smile wide on her lips. He mirrors her as he enters her room and closes the door.

She finds that she's surprisingly excited, butterflies fluttering in her belly and her heart leaping every time he sets his eyes on her. She runs her teeth over her lower lip.

"Next time," Emma says as he approaches her smoothly, his hands going to her hips. He studies her with a sweet smile in his cheeks, dimples that she loves so much popping forth. "Can I pick the location, _Captain_?"

He hums, scanning over her face. He seems to like the choice of nickname, his smile spreading close to his ears. "My love, next time, you can do anything you'd like."

Emma chuckles and nods. "Okay."

He takes one of his hands and cups her cheek. "Are you certain this is what you want, Emma?" He searches her eyes with a little crease in his brow. His fingers tremble a little as he takes them to brush back her unruly hair. "I'm willing to wait."

"For what?" she asks, making him smile pathetically, dropping his hand from her face.

"Perhaps I was foolish for thinking…" He pauses, looking down. "Are you-"

When she meets his eyes, she sees worry in them, as if he doesn't think he's enough for her. "Killian, I- I made mistakes with Baelfire. Letting him have my purity was one of them."

He shakes his head and curses under his breath. He presses his forehead to hers and she closes her eyes. "I love you and I would wait a hundred years for this if it meant you were ready."

"I'm ready," she insists. "We almost died today and I don't want anything to be kept between us anymore. Everything out in the open."

Emma's hands press to his chest and for a moment, he's quiet. Then, he kisses her, so tenderly she thinks he's afraid of breaking her.

Time passes slowly from that moment forward. He helps her out of her dress with ease, his fingers skimming over her shoulders and down her arms, and she sighs as he kisses her, lowering her against the mattress of her bed. She revels in every feeling, every touch, every kiss, and every groan from his lips.

It's different, she muses as he's whispering his affections for her, than it ever was with Baelfire. He loves her, _really_ loves her, and for once, she doesn't feel ashamed when another pair of eyes scan over her bared body. She delights in his calloused fingertips, how they feel dancing along the tender flesh of her belly, how his lips brush against every exposed surface of skin with intention.

This is what it means to be wholly and completely devoted to another.

He takes his time with her. She doesn't even notice when the sun goes down, her only attention on the way his eyes look at her and how completely _perfect_ it feels to be with him.

Killian keeps his eyes on hers and she nods when he asks if she's _sure_, and she murmurs, "I love you, _yes_," while she tugs at his hair to bring him down to kiss him, her body arching to be brought to his. They both still, a moan escaping her throat as he puts his forehead against hers.

"I'm yours," he whispers, "all yours, Emma."

"And I'm yours." She promises, kissing him with her hand against his cheek.

He keeps telling her that he loves her, promising it to her as her body reacts to his. She bites on her lip as she clutches to his sweat slicked back and he kisses her to drown out the noise she's afraid of making too loudly.

If there's one thing she doesn't want her newly discovered parents walking in on, it's the way he's rocking against her with her name thick in his throat.

With her name vaguely ringing in her ears, she blinks heavily, breathing in deep as he pulls her into his side. She smiles at him, her body feeling lighter than air and her skin as if it is alight with her magic, tickling at the surface. He kisses the crown of her head and she slides her leg between his.

"Promise we can talk tomorrow?" she murmurs on a sigh. "We have so much to talk about."

He hums. "Aye, love. Anything you'd like."

Emma smiles as her eyes shut contentedly. "Good."

..

**Coming up next:** Emma begins to adjust to life at the castle.


	24. Chapter 24

**an: here we are, guys! The last chapter before the epilogue! Thank you so, so much for taking this journey with me. All of your support has absolutely floored me and I've loved getting to see your thoughts along the way. I hope this chapter is satisfying and that you enjoy it, because I definitely loved writing it. Look forward to more of the Killian POV piece, titled Til No Space Lies in Between, and in the future, a oneshot or two featuring some Daddy!Killian and Mommy!Emma. :)**

**If you'd like to leave me a review, I would absolutely love it! You all are incredible for sticking with me this long!**

* * *

twenty four

Emma wakes slowly to the feeling of warmth against her side. She's feeling lighter than air when she cracks open her eyes and she finds that he's already awake, his smile sleepy and his hair thoroughly played with thanks to her.

"Mmmm-morning," he mumbles.

Emma bites on her lip briefly as her stomach jolts happily. Having him here with her has never felt better. It's far better than her relationship with Baelfire had been. Waking up with Killian makes her never want to leave her bed.

She turns onto her side to face him and his foot skims up her calf as they smile sleepily at each other.

Memories of the night prior begin to come back to her; of the gentle way he'd woken her with kisses to her neck and shoulder in the middle of the night, his touch fiery and his gaze insatiable.

"Morning," Emma hums.

She loves how he looks in the mornings, with his scruff and his sleepy eyes and bed head. He wears a sheet that pools at his waist, exposing the rest of him to her deliciously.

He inhales through his nose and chuckles thickly. This already reminds her of the first time they'd spent the night together, only this time they're naked and she has a distinct feeling of _forever_ humming in her veins.

"What?" Emma laughs.

He shakes his head a little and finds her hand, bringing it up to his lips. He kisses the back of her hand and she moves her leg against his, grinning at him while he murmurs against her flesh.

"Nothing," he promises. "We spent the night together again."

Emma smiles warmly at him and her hand squeezes his. "Yeah. We did."

He doesn't take long to kiss her, his lips curled in a smile as her hands go into his hair. The kiss is sweet, but easily turns passionate, tongues colliding and breaths heavy.

She sighs when he stops, his forehead pressing to hers. "I love you."

Emma hums. "I love _you_."

She smiles at him and he mirrors her, kissing her again before he slides away.

"I should go before someone comes for you." He mutters. She can't help but feel upset by his words, wanting to spend the rest of the day in her bed with him regardless of the potential consequences.

"You can stay," Emma says with a pleading smile. "A little longer."

He hesitates as he pulls at the sheet around his waist and then he rolls himself over her, his hands by her head as their legs tangle together. She giggles.

"You are a bad influence, Swan," Killian teases. "If I'm caught, do you know what your father will do to me?"

Emma rolls her eyes and tugs at his hair, drawing him down for hungry kisses.

"Don't worry about him," she insists, her arms around his neck and her fingers in his hair.

She loves him. She loves this feeling she has with him. It's almost as if it's just the two of them against the world.

He groans a little.

"Emma-" he says thickly. "I'm worried-"

She laughs into his lips and he pushes himself up again so she meets his eyes.

"It's one thing for me to be caught fully clothed," he tells her, his eyebrow raised. "But it's another to be caught like _this_."

She sighs, smiling slightly. "Okay."

He gives her another kiss and then rolls back onto his back beside her, sighing deeply as he puts his hands over his face.

"I really should go," he tells her on a woeful smile. "But I can't bring myself to it."

Emma moves closer to him and presses her chin to his chest. "Then don't go yet. We can talk."

He takes a deep breath. "Okay. About what?"

His fingers go into her hair and he threads his way through her messy bed head.

"What's your last name?" she asks with genuine curiosity.

He chuckles and his eyes are bright. "Jones. Why?"

Emma hums. She kisses his jaw and shifts in her bed so she's straddling his lap while her lips move to press against his. He sighs against her, obviously struggling to reel her back in. Emma's teeth tug at his lip and she smiles, laughing a little.

"Jones. I like it. It suits you."

He smiles softly as his hand falls to her spine and his fingers trail gently against the grooves. Emma presses up against his chest, her eyes bearing down into his.

"So in the game, when you were seeing other girls-"

"Emma," Killian tosses his head to the side, obviously annoyed. He raises his eyebrows at her. "I promise. It was only ever you for me. I didn't... I didn't even think about them when I was on my own after hours."

She searches his eyes and he holds her face in his warm hand. "I only have eyes for you and I only ever will. Even if you had chosen to go. I would've either left here, or I would've had to take one of the girls that were left as my wife. And believe me, Emma, your parents didn't want that as much as I didn't."

Emma nods. "I believe you."

He takes a deep breath and his hands fall to her hips, igniting the flame again. Emma leans down to kiss him.

"Go on a date with me later," he whispers against her lips.

Emma smiles, kissing him again, before she whispers, "Okay."

It takes them a while, but they do rouse themselves eventually. He wakes her from her light dozing with a kiss to the side of her head and she narrows her eyes at him. "Where are you going?"

He's wearing his trousers and his shirt, untucked, and his hair is a wild mess. If anyone thinks he _didn't_ sleep with her last night, they would have to be crazy. He rests his knee on her mattress and smiles a little before kissing her lips.

"I've got to go, otherwise any number of things could happen." Killian smiles at her a little and Emma reaches up to cup his cheek.

"See you for breakfast?"

He nods, humming. He takes her hand and kisses her palm. "I love you, Emma."

"Love you too," she whispers. He kisses her forehead before he moves away from the bed. He lingers at the side of her bed for a few moments and she smiles softly. "I'll be okay, Killian."

"I know," he sighs. "It's just- I want to be able to stay here with you. I don't want to sneak around so much."

Emma shrugs. "There'll be time for that in the future."

"Yeah?" he asks, looking every bit the puppy she'd fallen for in the first place.

Emma giggles, opening her eyes more and tugging at her sheets. "Yeah. Definitely."

He hesitates, as if torn between the door and her bed, and then pounces for her, kissing her soundly. She sighs happily when his forehead touches hers. "Okay. I've got to run. I'll see you soon."

She hums as she watches him go, his hand going through his hair as he bounces out of her room with his shoes in his hand and his whole ensemble a disheveled mess.

Emma can't help grinning when he flashes a smile back over his shoulder at her before he leaves, closing her bedroom door behind him. She releases a contented sigh and covers her face with her hands.

She finds that she's too excited for her day to begin to spend much longer in her bed, though it is tempting to let the warmth of her blankets take her back under.

Emma calls for Marian after slipping into her nightclothes. She sits up in her bed while she waits, running her fingers through her hair in order to make it appear less destroyed.

It doesn't really help, not really, but Emma could care less what she looks like.

When Marian enters the room, she smiles wide. "Lady Emma! I'm so glad you're awake." Emma smiles warmly. "Would you like a bath?"

"Yes, please," Emma nods.

Marian starts to prepare her bath for her and Happy whistles while he pulls back the curtains. "Did you sleep well, Lady Emma?"

Emma bites at her lip a little, flashes of memory reminding her of the fact that she and Killian are more than a little romantically involved now.

"Yes," she breathes, "I slept quite well."

Happy grins. "Wonderful. The prince was wondering if you would be joining him for breakfast in the garden this morning."

"The garden?" Emma asks, raising her eyebrow.

Happy nods. "Your parents have already had breakfast. They're in meetings this morning." He shrugs. "If you'd like I could send him a message to tell him you'd rather have breakfast somewhere else?"

"No, no," Emma smiles. "The garden sounds fine."

Happy grins at that and Marian sticks her head out of her bathroom door. "Your bath is ready."

After a relaxing bath, Marian dresses her in a soft, airy dress and leaves her hair down, though she puts some of it back so it's not in her way. Emma meets her eyes in the mirror and smiles, unable to really help herself. She feels like true royalty now.

"I'm glad you decided to stay, Emma."

Emma nods. "Me too."

Marian hums happily, her fingers working nimbly on her hair. "I feel that I should tell you something, Emma."

Emma raises an eyebrow. "Hm?"

Marian's cheeks flush a bit and she takes a deep breath through her nose before kneeling down beside her. "Last night, I was asked to bring you some dinner when you and the prince didn't come to the table, and-" Marian shakes her head. "I know you spent the night together."

Emma's eyes turn downward and she feels her ears warming up. "Oh."

Marian reaches up to take Emma's hands and she turns her gaze back onto her maid. "I didn't tell them. I know it's relatively _new_ and you're in love." Marian smiles sweetly. "So I won't tell them what happened because I know you have a future with him. I know how it is, anyway. Sneaking around."

She smiles thankfully at her maid and tears fill her eyes, making Marian frown. "What is it? Did I say something?"

Emma shakes her head. "No. It's just- I almost left. I almost didn't come back and I wouldn't have gotten to thank you for all that you've done for me."

Marian's posture slackens slightly with relief as she rises back to her feet, leaning down to be at eye level. "I'm glad you decided to stay. I would've missed you."

Emma nods and then gives her a hug, throwing her arms around her neck. Marian laughs softly into her ear. "You know, one day soon, you'll be moved to the other side of the castle and I might not be allowed to be your maid."

"What?" Emma pulls away, her brow furrowed. "No. I won't let that happen."

Marian smiles gently. "I'm glad we're friends, Emma."

Emma feels warmth within her chest and she nods happily. "Me too."

There's a knock at the door and Emma glances over in time to see Happy walking into the room. "Are you ready to go, Lady Emma?"

"Yes," Emma smiles, looking between Marian and Happy.

Marian sets her hand against Emma's arm before she goes, giving her one last hopeful smile and a whispered, "Good luck."

Emma heads out into the castle with her head held high. There is no longer a weight on her shoulders. She is _home_. This is the place she belongs, with the people she belongs with. She smiles at servants as she passes them, tells them good morning and hello, as if she has done it her whole life, and they say it back.

Perhaps it's the post-coital bliss, but she is feeling quite good about being back at the castle.

Her fingers dance along the handrail of the stairs and sunlight pours in from the bright, tall windows. She finds herself easily in the gardens, the scent of flowers blooming sweet to her nose.

She doesn't have to look far for Killian. He's standing by the roses, a single flower in his hand.

Emma smiles softly as she approaches him, tilting her head. "Morning, Stranger."

His thoughtful expression shifts happily and she eagerly goes to kiss him hello, her hands pressed to his chest and one of his on her hip.

"Good morning, love," he whispers, his eyes full of nothing but affection. She runs her teeth over her lower lip as she stares at him, a giggle in her throat.

"Happy said you wanted to have breakfast out here."

He nods once and then holds up the rose for her. "And he would be correct in saying that." Emma takes the flower from him and smells it. "I want to do this properly. I feel as if our courtship has been a bit… awkward. But now that everything is in working order, now that you're here and you're staying," Killian offers her a grin. "We can focus on just the two of us."

Emma mirrors his smile, tilting her head at him. She reaches for his hand and leans in to kiss him again. "I'd really like that."

"Good," Killian's eyes crinkle at the corners and he tips his head to the side. "Come with me. We've got breakfast. And I know you're probably famished after the night we had."

He raises his eyebrows playfully and she nudges him in the ribs, her eyes widening. "Killian!"

"What?" He grins, taking her by the hand toward a table set up. "Are you embarrassed by it?"

"No," Emma tells him honestly. "I loved it. And I love you. I just don't think we should talk about it openly. I'm not sure my parents would like to know you slept with their daughter."

He releases her hand as they sit at the table and his eyebrows raise. "Speaking of, I almost got caught by your father. He was on his way to his study and I was heading for my bedroom. Luckily for me, I'm quick on my feet."

Emma gives him a coy look. "What happened?"

Killian shrugs. "I slipped into a guest bedroom before he could see me."

She rolls her eyes at his expression and reaches for a biscuit. "Well I'm glad you didn't get caught. But maybe we need to just... tell them."

He gives her a look. "You said it yourself. You don't think they'd like knowing about our love life. I'm certain your father would skin me if he knew what happened last night. And this morning." He pauses, his expression absolutely sinful. "_Four_ times."

Emma's cheeks warm and she gets a twisting in her belly as she tries to maintain her straight expression. She fails. "Well, maybe it wouldn't happen if you made your intentions clear."

Killian grins through a bite of toast. "Are you asking me to tell you what I intend to do with you?"

Emma shrugs nonchalantly, having a sip of cocoa. "Maybe."

He sits back in his chair and licks his lips as he eyes her. "I intend to marry you, Emma."

There's a jolt in her chest and she can't help but smile, because she wants it. She wants to see that come to pass.

She reaches for his hand and squeezes it. "Then I can't wait to see you follow through."

He smiles at her with that boyish innocence, making her heart squeeze tight. She finds that with every passing second, she falls deeper into this rabbit hole of being in love with him. And she can't even find it in her to care.

After breakfast, which is consumed with an easy air of conversation and teasing, Emma walks with Killian back inside, her hand in his.

"I'll see you later, then, love," Killian says lowly. They're standing by her mother's study door, both of them gazing at each other sweetly. He reaches in to play with a strand of her hair, twirling it around his finger. "I've got to talk with your father and then do some things on my ship. But I'll be back in time for dinner. I promise."

Emma nods. "I'll be waiting."

Killian smiles at her and then leans in for a sweet kiss.

"Love you." Killian murmurs.

She pulls her lips into her mouth as he presses his forehead to hers.

"Love you too."

He steps away with reluctance and she squeezes his hand before she goes into Snow's study, a smile on her lips at the sight of her friends sitting and chatting.

"Emma!" Elsa cheers. "Good morning!"

Emma grins. "Hi."

Her friends all smile wide at her and Emma eases into the room. Red pats the couch cushion beside her and Emma smiles, easing herself into the spot.

Red gives her a knowing look, but Emma denies her any information, turning quickly to Elsa, who sits in a chair by the couch.

"What did I miss?"

Elsa takes a gentle breath. "Not much. We were just chatting about the weather."

"Where's my mother?" Emma asks, glancing around the room.

"She'll be back in a few minutes," Belle says with a tiny smile. "She went to ask about something."

"Oh," Emma folds her hands in her lap.

There's a deafening silence for a few beats. "So… you had breakfast with your _lover_."

Red's tone is dripping with innuendo and Emma gives her a look. She just grins wolfishly, raising her eyebrows.

"Do you think you'll marry him, Emma?" Belle teases, her eyebrows high and her smile smug and knowing.

Emma's cheeks warm up.

"I don't know," Emma shrugs, laughing it off. "Why are you guys so interested in my relationship with Killian?"

Red gives her a knowing look. "Honey, you both disappeared before dinner and didn't resurface until midmorning. _Obviously_ something went down last night."

Her ears are burning and Emma's stomach twists as she shuts her eyes, tilting her head toward her lap. "Okay. So what if we spent the night together?"

"I knew it!" Red cheers. The other girls just laugh and nod in agreement. "How was it?"

"Red!" Belle gasps. "That's between Emma and Killian. Don't you agree, Elsa?"

Elsa just smiles at Emma, then looks toward Red. "I think there might be a wedding sooner than we thought."

"Can we all be in it?" Tink pipes up, gratefully changing the topic. Emma shrugs.

"I don't see why not. You guys are pretty much my best friends. Why wouldn't I want you there?"

Tink shrugs. "Well… I did kiss him."

"And you've been forgiven," Emma insists. "Killian said it wasn't even that big of a deal."

Belle clasps her hands over her heart. "When do you think he'll propose?" She asks, her eyes wide and thoughtful. "Oh! _How_ do you think he'll do it?"

"I bet he'll be romantic," Elsa determines. "He'll bring her somewhere meaningful and there will be flowers and music-"

"And the ring will be _massive_," Red elaborates, making the girls laugh. Emma just rolls her eyes.

"You guys, I don't-"

"Come on, Emma," Elsa teases, patting her knee. "It's fun to think about it, isn't it? What it'll be like to be engaged and then, one day, to walk down the aisle?"

Emma's heart swells at the idea. She shrugs at her friends. "I don't know, you guys. We kind of have had this weird relationship for a few months and I don't know. Are we ready to spend the rest of our lives together?"

"Do you love him?" Belle asks.

Emma bites her lip as a smile presses into her cheeks. "Yes."

"And we all know that he loves you," Red says matter-of-factly.

The girls nod in agreement, a hum passing between them.

"Then it's settled," Elsa grins. "You're ready. What else does a marriage need? Love, respect, and trust. You and Killian have all three."

Emma opens her mouth to argue the point, but Belle starts discussing wedding plans and Elsa gets excited, going to grab a piece of paper and a pen to write things down.

By the time her mother arrives, they've planned pretty much the entirety of Emma's fictional wedding to Killian, complete with seating arrangements at the dinner afterward and the kinds of food that will be served.

Wedding talk is thankfully cut short when her mother enters the room with her father in tow.

"Emma, we wanted to talk to you today." Snow smiles warmly. "Is that okay?"

Emma nods, rising from the couch gracefully. "Of course."

She waves goodbye to her friends, who all murmur farewells and grin at her excitedly. Her mother takes her by the arm and smiles intuitively.

"What were you chatting about?"

Emma shakes her head. "Just… the future."

Snow hums. "Well. That's kind of what your father and I would like to talk to you about now."

Her parents walk her out into the garden and they sit together under the shade of a tree, on a bench with her between the two of them.

"Now that you've decided to stay," her father says, making her look at him. He smiles a little, creases forming at the corners of his eyes. "We want you to know that you don't have to take your title right away. We want you to have it when you're ready."

Emma tilts her head onto her shoulder. "Dad," she tries the nickname out on her tongue, and it makes his smile widen. "I want it all. I know it took me a while to get over the fact that you… lied to me, but now that its over, I don't want there to be any distance between us anymore."

When Emma looks over at her mother, she has tears in her eyes. "I was hoping you'd say that."

"I've spent my whole life not knowing who you were," Emma says. "I just want the life I was supposed to have. I don't want to be anyone I'm not anymore."

Her father reaches in and takes her hand. "Then we want to ease you into it, alright? You can sit in on council meetings and you can sit in on court, but you don't have to _do_ anything. You don't even have to be there all the time."

"Princesses don't usually," her mother adds. "Princesses are groomed to be queen one day and that's all we want to help you become."

Emma nods somberly. "Of course."

Snow takes a gentle breath. "I'm so glad you're home, Emma."

"Me too," Emma breathes, moving in to wrap her arms around her mother's neck. She rubs at her back and squeezes her tight.

When she pulls away, she goes to her father, her arms going around his middle. Her father kisses the top of her head.

She slides back into her spot between them and lifts her hands to wipe at her teary eyes.

"What will happen to Killian?"

David shakes his head. "Nothing will change. He'll stay in the castle with us and… should he wish to continue pursuing you he can. He just won't be heir to the throne any longer."

Emma laughs a little. "Do you not approve of him?"

He takes a deep breath as he studies her and then shakes his head. "No. If any man is going to love my daughter, I would want it to be Killian. He's a good man."

Emma smiles teasingly and ropes her arm into his, pressing her cheek to his shoulder. "I'm glad you think so, Dad."

Her father takes a deep breath and then presses his lips to the crown of her head gently.

It's this moment, with her mother on her left and her father on her right, her body curled against her father while they discuss the future that she realizes that she is truly home.

David is no longer a distant king. He is her father, who cares about her and worries about the state of her heart.

Snow is no longer just the beautiful face of the queen. She is her mother, who is as warm as her father is, with genuine laughter and meaningful words coming from her lips.

The fall fades into winter and the winter into spring. The flowers die only to come back again and the castle doors and windows open up to receive the cool, fresh breezes.

Instead of spending her days cooped up in the library or curled up against Killian in her bedroom with cocoa and laughter on her lips while they play card games, Emma can finally go outside again.

She spends most of her days feeling like a true princess, being dressed in new gowns with the help of Marian every morning, walking the halls and greeting everyone by name.

She and her friends have breakfast together once a week upon their leaving of the castle, though Ingrid and Elsa stay for a few weeks in order to continue to work with her father in matters regarding imports and exports so Emma is allowed to spend lots of quality time with the two magical women, experimenting with their magic and fine-tuning it.

Emma and Killian draw closer together in the months that pass. They spend mornings together, sitting on the balcony of the library with new storybooks before breakfast is had with her parents. She sits beside him at the dining room table at each meal and they often hold hands below it, all while exchanging sweet glances over easy conversation.

They go on dates sometimes. He takes her out to their thinking spot or out onto his ship and they share a good deal of that time in private kissing, or doing a little something more intimate.

He never ceases to make her days brighter, and by the look on his face, she likes to think she makes his a little brighter as well.

Sitting at council meetings isn't nearly as boring as she thought it would be. She offers thoughts and ideas that sometimes are implemented and her parents smile approvingly at her, nodding, and Killian kisses her soundly when they're alone, whispering how proud he is of her while she absolutely melts against whatever surface her back is pressed up against.

She is officially crowned princess on a beautiful summer morning and all of her friends are gathered, along with quite a few members of surrounding kingdoms, and a lot of the girls that had been in the games before. Killian beams proudly at her, pure love in his eyes, and her parents watch on with tears in theirs.

The castle is bustling with excitement the whole day and Emma isn't even a little nervous as she is introduced to the ball that evening.

She is the _Princess_ of Misthaven and everything is _right_.

Emma meets Killian almost immediately and he smiles wryly at her. "Your Highness, may I have your first dance?"

She nods once and he sweeps her onto the dance floor with her hand tucked into his.

She feels everyone's eyes on them, but she can only see Killian as he holds her. This time is far different than the last time they'd danced at a ball. This time, they're in love and she isn't afraid of that fact.

"You're doing beautifully," he whispers midway through their dance.

"I've been practicing," Emma murmurs, smiling a little. She glances over his shoulder and finds August standing by Mulan and Aurora, his teeth bright in a smile. Her own grin widens and Killian holds her a little closer.

"Darling, you could've asked me."

"Are you _jealous_, Killian?"

He gives her a look. "Swan, I'm-"

Emma raises her eyebrows at him. "You know you're the only one I'm ever going to want to be with, right?"

He stares at her as if he can't believe it, a smile tugging at his lips boyishly. "Do you promise?"

She giggles when he spins her. The music is still playing and they continue to sway easily, captivated by one another. "I do."

Something in his expression shifts seriously just as the music fades and their feet stop moving. The room erupts into applause, excitement filling the air as she tries to catch her breath.

"You okay?" she asks.

"Aye," he smiles, kissing her temple as they step off of the floor. "I'm fine, love."

She's whisked away from Killian and his warmth by her friends, who want her to talk to the girls who were eliminated. She finds herself in excited conversations with Mulan, Aurora, and Ariel. Ariel is especially excited because she found a husband already, named Eric, who she brought to the ball with her. Her friends have suitors as well, and Emma gives each of them a few moments of her time before she's ushered off to talk to other noblemen and their wives.

There is a special dinner for all of the girls who participated in the game with Emma and her parents after the excitement of the ball fades into the night. She's famished after dancing with a few men from other kingdoms and with her father, who grins at her and tells her that she's the most beautiful woman in the room.

When she enters the dining room, Killian and most everyone else is already waiting. Killian smiles at her, though she notices that he's a little nervous seeming, his eyes warm, but not as warm as they could be.

She goes to sit by him, because she doesn't want to sit anywhere else, doesn't _belong_ anywhere else, and she takes his hand under the table, leaning in to kiss his cheek.

"Hey,"

"Hi," he breathes, that boyish look on his face all over again.

Emma only looks away after a few moments, a sweet smile on her lips. A few of the girls, especially Red and Elsa, look at her with excited smiles.

With the company of everyone that had once filled the table during the competition, Emma realizes just how at home she is now. The girls are all chatty, excited about the events of the day and about being back at the castle, and it helps her see how comfortable she's gotten over these few months.

Most of the girls have a million questions to ask Emma, most of them revolving around her relationship with Killian and where it stands now, and she blushes a little when she explains that they're very happy together. Killian takes her hand under the table and she looks to him, receiving a warm, loving smile for her efforts.

Later, after dessert is served, Killian clears his throat for only her to hear while her father is talking to Elsa about something, and she turns to him. He reaches up to tug at his earlobe and she laughs. It makes him smile playfully, though he stares at her with a question in his gaze.

She nods and leans her temple into his shoulder while she turns her attention back to the table. Her mother gives her a knowing smile.

When they are excused from the table, Killian waits until they're outside of the dining room and away from the watchful gaze of everyone to take her hand.

He glances down at their joined hands and then meets her gaze with a little smile playing on his lips.

"So... where do you want to go?" Emma asks, leaning in to bump her hip against his.

"I was thinking we'd go for a walk."

Emma grins. "Sounds good to me."

He walks her outside and she immediately can tell something is up. He's being quieter than usual and he isn't looking at her.

"Hey," Emma squeezes his hand. He looks down at her. "What's going on, Killian?"

He takes a breath and shakes his head. "Nothing." He smiles a little. "Just... I've got a lot on my mind."

She nods and they fall into another silence.

It's peaceful, walking under the glow of a million stars. She feels the breeze in her hair and his hand is gentle and warm. She glances over at him as he cocks his head at her.

"How does it feel, being the _Princess_ of Misthaven?"

Emma smiles softly. "Not much different than being _Just Emma_."

He smiles at that. "I quite like _Just Emma_."

She giggles. "Well, I'm glad. Because when I'm with you, I'm not the princess. I'm Emma. And you're Killian. Right?"

Killian smiles wider. "Aye. I wouldn't have it any other way."

They arrive at the gazebo they'd stargazed from periodically and as she thinks back on that first time, it feels as if it's been _years._ They've been through so much in the short amount of time they've known each other.

"Can we stargaze?" she asks, smiling wide and tugging at his hand excitedly.

Killian nods. "That was my plan." He leans in and kisses her chastely. "I think it's about time we talked. For real. Not when you're trying to lure me into love making."

Emma gapes at him, making him chuckle, releasing her hand so he can pull her close into him. His hand rests on the small of her back and he examines her with a smile.

"I have a few questions for you as well."

Emma grins and pushes herself up onto her toes to kiss him. "Then let's talk."

They sit on the floor of the gazebo and she takes her shoes off to bury her toes in the soft grass surrounding it. He disregards his outer coat jacket and rolls his sleeves up past his elbows and unbuttons the top button of his dress shirt. They sit pressed close together, his arm propped up behind her as she turns to him.

"Do you want me to go first?" she asks him.

He nods. "If you'd like."

Emma considers him for a moment. "Do you really like hot chocolate?"

He laughs at that. "It's been months and you're still unsure of whether I enjoy hot cocoa or not?"

She shrugs. "I don't know! You could be just pretending!"

Killian laughs heartily. "Rest assured, Swan, I do like hot chocolate. Quite a bit. Especially when it involves whipped topping on your nose."

He pokes her nose and she crinkles it at him, making him laugh again.

She glances over at the water for a lingering minute before looking back over at him. "Tell me about Liam. I feel like I know about him, but… I don't."

Killian stares at her silently for a few moments. "Liam raised me, practically. Our father abandoned us when I was close to ten years old and my mum passed when I was a wee lad. I don't really remember her."

Emma frowns. They haven't really ever talked about his past before. Knowing it's just as tragic as her history makes her feel as if they're even closer, somehow.

"I'm sorry."

He shakes his head. "Don't be sorry, love." He smiles. "Your parents have sort of filled that void for me. They're as close a thing to family I'll ever have, I think."

She feels for him again, a deep tugging at her heart. The very fact that he sees her and her family as his home means _everything_ to her. Especially because she can see a future with him.

"What was your brother like?" Emma asks, receiving a grin from him.

"He was a pain in my arse," Killian chuckles. "He'd call me _little brother_, even though I was anything but _little_ when I joined him on his ship."

Emma laughs. Killian takes a hand and reaches for hers. "But he loved me, even if he teased me mercilessly. He was the best brother I could've asked for. He was kind and brave and the smartest man I ever knew."

She squeezes his hand as he quiets. "I wish I could've met him."

Killian looks at her. "He would've loved you, Emma. Straightened me right out, you did."

She gives him a look. "_Really_?"

His eyes are playful and his thumb strokes over the back of her hand. "I wasn't interested in _truly_ falling in love until I saw you, Emma. I wasn't even sure it would happen."

The way he stares at her is full of meaning and he bites at his lip as he studies her, as if he's trying to make up his mind about something.

"Do you have anything else you want to know about me?"

She thinks for a second and leans in to kiss his lips quickly. "We have the rest of our lives for that."

He grins so wide she swears he's going to split his face in two. It makes her heart warm up, squeezing tightly within her chest, and she squeaks when he suddenly pulls himself up to his feet, taking her with him.

"What are you doing?"

He steps out into the grass and pulls her close to him.

Killian's eyes are bright and his smile even brighter when he speaks. "Dancing. Bloody unfair that I was standing off to the side tonight for most of your dances. Only got one in and instead I had to watch you in the arms of _other_ men."

Emma laughs and gives him a pathetic look. "You know I had to, Killian."

"Aye," he sighs, "perhaps next time I'll keep you all to myself."

She hums. "Good luck getting away with that."

Killian just winks at her in response.

She keeps her gaze on his as they sway in the cool grass below their feet and he ends up stopping so he can take his boots off and be equal to her, which makes her laugh until he sweeps her up into his arms all over again and they dance to their own music.

She doesn't know how long they stay there, but eventually, she has her cheek against his chest and he's telling her about his time in the navy with his brother. She's laughing and asking him questions that egg him on.

This, she imagines, is what she wants it to be like thirty or forty years down the line, when they know each other so well that they're practically extensions of each other.

Emma presses her chin to his collarbone and looks up at him. "Do you want to ask _me_ any questions now?"

Killian searches her eyes and stops swaying, a small smile on his lips. "I do have one question."

"Okay."

He licks his lips and steps back from her, keeping his eyes trained on her. He brings her with him back toward the gazebo and releases her hand so he can go grab something from his coat.

He ends up on his knee in front of her and Emma's heart jumps. Her eyes widen and her mouth opens. "Oh-!"

Killian smiles a little, his fingers playing with the little something in his hand, and he swallows while tears begin to form in his eyes.

"Emma," he says on a breath. She smiles in return as her body starts to tremble slightly with anticipation and the overwhelming sense of _right_ and _love_. "I knew from the very moment I saw you that you'd be the one for me. You kneed me twice in my intimates and never really regretted it."

She laughs and it encourages his dazzling smile, with tears in both of their eyes. "You are… strong and brilliant, beautiful, so _beautiful_, and sophisticated- and-" Killian pauses, searching her eyes.

He holds out a ring and every attempt at preventing the dam from breaking fails. Tears streak down her face.

"And I know I'm not a prince like you once thought, but I swear that I would strive to be everything you need. I can't offer you much and I know you understand that. But I love you. I love you more than I've loved anyone and I can't let another day go by without knowing that you'll be by my side."

He shakes his head humbly. "To the ends of the Earth, or time, Emma, I will follow you, and I swear, I will do everything in my power to love you and care for you as much as your parents do. Maybe even more than that."

Emma smiles a little and nods.

"You're my better half. I told you once that's what I was looking for and it's true," he tells her, "You're all I have ever wanted."

Killian takes a breath and steadies himself, holding the ring out toward her with purpose.

"So, Emma, will you marry me, love?"

She doesn't even have to think about her answer. It comes spilling from her lips as effortlessly as anything ever has. "_Yes_."

He kisses her until she can't breathe, laughter on their lips and tears in their eyes. The ring fits her finger snugly and she doesn't give it longer than two seconds of a lingering glance before she takes her hands to his neck and kisses him all over again.

He chuckles, making her stop when he reaches up to take her hands.

"I'm sorry," she whispers, "I just really want to marry you."

Killian stares at her adoringly. "Aye. I know how you feel."

They stand there staring at each other for a few moments too long and she laughs again. "I'm too excited to do anything right now. I want to tell someone."

He kisses her quickly. "Okay. Then let's go tell someone."

They gather up their things and walk together toward the castle, hand in hand, laughter and promises of forever on their lips.

Killian squeezes her hand and she looks up at him, meeting his contented gaze.

For all of her life, Emma has been alone and abandoned. But now she has everything she could have ever asked for and then some.

She has friends to laugh and talk with, she has parents who love her more than their own lives, she has a place to rest her head and food to fill her belly, and she has found the missing part of her heart.

And she's not about to give any of it up for anything.

..

**Coming up next:** The epilogue!


	25. Chapter 25

**an: Ahhhhh! The last chapter! I just want to thank you guys again for taking time to read this silly little fic. I had originally meant it to just be for myself and I had no idea that so many people would want to join me on this ride! It's been so fun and I've loved getting to read all of your theories and hearing what you thought about each plot development. :)**

**I hope you enjoy this last chapter! In the future of this universe (because apparently I cannot leave it be) I will be writing Till No Space Lies in Between, a complete chapter by chapter perspective piece in Killian's POV. I will also be doing some Daddy!Killian oneshots because I have no chill when it comes to Daddy!Killian. :) **

**I'd love to hear what you think! You guys are the absolute best!**

* * *

epilogue

Over the course of a few months, wedding preparations begin to overwhelm Emma.

Invitations are sent all throughout the realm and the castle is decorated in preparation, a hum of excitement befalling the staff and the air. Even nature seems to be excited for the union of the Lost Princess and her prince, giving them only clear blue skies and soft breezes.

Emma spends a lot of time holed up in her mother's study with Ingrid and Elsa, whenever they happen to be in Misthaven, discussing plans and working through the little things in between council meetings and court sessions.

When Emma gets to see Killian, which feels almost as rare as her mealtimes, he's always smiling and his arms are always incredibly warm around her.

She buries her face into the crook of his neck when he meets her at her bedroom after she changes into an evening dress, and she closes her eyes as she groans.

"Why is planning a wedding so difficult?"

He chuckles and rubs a circle into her back. "Oh, come now, love, it'll be worth it, don't you think?"

Emma slumps her shoulders and leans back to look at him. "Yes." A little smile fills her cheeks. "I'm marrying _you_ at the end of it all, aren't I?"

"Aye," he grins, his voice breathless. "We're getting married."

She takes a deep breath, feeling a little more at ease. "Next week."

She finds his hands and he raises an eyebrow. "So you've landed on a date, then? No more of this _in the autumn_ nonsense?"

Emma nods. "Yep. And you can't get out of it, Mister, so you'd better show up in your best suit."

Killian chuckles and leans in to kiss her. "I wouldn't dream of it."

She smiles softly at him when he parts from her, her heart absolutely bursting with affection for her husband-to-be.

"Can we go stargazing?" Emma asks quietly.

He nods. "I was just about to suggest that."

She laughs a little and releases one of his hands so they can walk together away from her bedroom door to the outside downstairs, murmuring a happy conversation about their day as they go.

"So," Killian speaks up as they sit on the gazebo floor. He arches his eyebrow at her flirtatiously. "Do you have a dress?"

She hums playfully. "Maybe."

He arches an eyebrow at her. "Now, Swan, if we're to be married in a week, I would hope you have something to wear."

She giggles, leaning in to kiss his cheek. "Trust me, Killian. You'll love whatever it is I wear."

He winks, reaching over to take her hand and kiss her knuckles. "I know."

Emma leans her head onto his shoulder and takes a deep breath of the night.

This is something she loves. Being here with Killian, no weight on her shoulders from the day, knowing that everything is okay. It's only thanks to him, too, that she's able to be at ease right now to begin with.

"What constellations do you see?" Emma asks, her voice soft.

Killian brushes a kiss to the top of her head and silently studies the sky for a few moments before he starts to point them out to her, tracing them with his finger.

She loves the way he speaks, how his voice is so soothing and warm. She closes her eyes to the sound, already quite tired from the day of wedding planning, and wakes with a start what feels like a heartbeat later.

Except, it's not.

She's in her bed and Killian is tucking her in. She narrows her eyes at him in the darkness of her bedroom. "I fell asleep."

"Aye," he whispers, chuckling a little. "That's alright, Sweetheart. You're tired."

Emma frowns as he continues to take her shoes off of her feet. He puts them down by her wardrobe and then returns to her side, taking her hand and kneeling down beside her bed. He draws her hand in to kiss the back of her hand and she turns onto her side.

"You could stay," she murmurs. Emma reaches out to thread her fingers into his hair. He shakes his head.

"I think we should remain in our separate bedrooms until our wedding night." He smiles a little, tilting his head. "Maintain _some_ sense of normalcy for a princess and her groom-to-be, aye?"

She sighs but smiles regardless of her great desire to have him spend the night in her bed, even if they don't get intimate. She finds that she respects him even more for his desire to keep things quiet between them, though, and that she loves him even more for the simple act of restraint.

Her parents are still seemingly oblivious to her physical relationship with Killian and she'd like to keep it that way. She knows Killian definitely wants to make sure her parents don't find out, either.

"Okay."

Killian kisses the back of her hand again and smiles warmly at her. "I'll come get you for breakfast tomorrow."

"I look forward to it." Emma murmurs, taking her fingers through his hair one last time.

He rises as soon as her hand falls back onto her waist and leans over her bed to kiss her goodnight. It's short and sweet, ending with a tender press of his forehead to hers.

"I love you, Emma."

She hums. "I love you too."

When he leans back again, she stares at him and the ache she'd felt when she saw him again after their week apart comes back. She can't wait until there are no moral objections to him staying with her.

All she wants is _him_ to be _hers_.

Killian smiles a little at her, as if he's caught up in a thought, and she reaches up to cup his cheek. "What's on your mind?"

He shakes his head. "Nothing," Killian takes a breath. "I was just thinking about the fact that in a week, we won't have to do this any longer."

Emma grins. "No we won't."

It's hard to believe that once upon a time, she'd just wanted to be his friend. And maybe even his enemy at one point. Now all she wants to do is kiss him and persuade him that his gentlemanly morals, while admirable, are absurd. He takes her left hand and his fingers trace over her engagement ring.

"Well, I'll be off," he sighs. He kisses her hand and then releases it, taking a generous step back. "I'll see you in the morning, Swan."

Emma hums, closing her eyes contentedly. "I can't wait."

The rest of the week goes by like a breeze.

She and Killian make some decisions about the wedding together with the aid of her mother, who practically settles every detail even before they can agree on a choice.

The castle is decorated further and people begin to arrive, staying in guest bedrooms all over the castle. She's met more of her parents' friends in these past few days than she's ever met in the year or so she's been at the castle total.

Her friends all show up a few days before the wedding and Emma greets them all enthusiastically, giving them long hugs and indulging them when they want to talk about her engagement ring and about how she is and how excited she is to be getting married.

She wishes that her marriage to Killian could be less of a fuss, because she genuinely doesn't see why her being married to anyone is worth all of this stress, drama, and extensive planning.

But, being able to sit up in Belle's bedroom with Red, Tink, Elsa, Belle, Ariel, Aurora, and Mulan is worth the several days of nearly pulling her hair out while trying to be civil with her mother.

They drink wine and eat chocolate while they chat animatedly about their lives and about the plans for the wedding day.

"Let's talk about your dress!" Ariel asks excitedly.

Emma hums, closing her eyes for a moment as she pictures how her mother had smiled when they were having it fitted just earlier that morning.

"It's my mother's. Granny's going to be fixing it a little so it isn't as… _fluffy_, but I think it's beautiful. I hope Killian will like it."

"Honey, he'll like anything you put on." Red snorts, lifting her glass to her lips.

Emma shrugs. "I hope so."

They continue to talk through the night, and by the time midnight strikes, Emma decides it's time to go to bed. She goes to her bedroom with Elsa at her side, giggles on their lips as they chat about her sister.

When they arrive at Elsa's bedroom door, Emma gives her a hug.

"Thank you for being here. I-" Emma pauses so she can take a breath. "I was wondering if you wanted to be my maid of honor. You've just been here this whole time, helping me and my mom with everything, and I don't think anyone else played a bigger part in my relationship with Killian than you did."

Elsa grins. "Emma, I'd _love_ to."

Elsa presses her hand to Emma's arm and Emma nods happily. "I'm sorry I didn't ask sooner."

"Don't worry, Emma," Elsa laughs. "I completely understand. And I am more than happy to continue to be there for you when you need me."

Emma gives Elsa a long hug, squeezing her eyes closed. "You're my best friend, Elsa."

"And you're mine." Elsa agrees.

They giggle and Emma glances back at her bedroom. "Well, I'll go to bed. I'll see you at breakfast."

Elsa nods sweetly in agreement.

Come the day before the wedding, thankfully all of the planning falls into place and everything is ready and prepared for Emma's wedding to Killian by the water. Her mother keeps tearing up and her father, when he comes to check on things, keeps giving her these lingering looks, as if he can't believe that he _just_ got her back and he's already having to give her away.

Killian approves of everything, staying by her side with an almost permanent smile on his lips as they talk through things. He takes her hand at around lunchtime and whisks her off so that she laughs until he brings her into the library.

"What are we doing?" she asks, still breathlessly laughing.

His tongue teases his lip and he raises his eyebrows at her. "In one day exactly, we will be married," he tells her, "so I thought we'd spend the rest of today not worried about the wedding or about what we'll do or say tomorrow. Instead, why don't you and I enjoy some time together in quiet?"

Emma smiles wryly at him. "I think I'd like that."

"Yeah?" he asks.

She nods. "I feel like I haven't had very much time to breathe since we got engaged."

Killian swings their arms between them before tilting his head toward the balcony.

"Lunch awaits, my love."

They spend the afternoon sitting on the balcony, eating from a little picnic, leaning against each other while they talk. She gets him to read to her and they both fall asleep at one point, only waking when Emma jolts awake, forcing Killian's head up off of her own.

It's sunset and she feels sleepy, but content, as she turns to look at Killian.

"You okay?" he asks.

Emma nods, taking a deep breath of the soothing air. "Yeah. Better than okay." She leans in to kiss his cheek. "I haven't slept that well in a long time."

She settles in against him again and he kisses her head, his arm going around her middle. He hums in agreement.

"Well, there's only one more night you have to sleep through without my company." He pauses. "Though, you might not get much sleep in that case."

Emma chuckles, giving his chest a playful swat. "Shut up."

He laughs warmly. "Swan, if you think I'm not going to take immediate advantage of having the most beautiful woman in the entire realm as my wife in my bed, you've gone mad."

They sit in a peaceful silence for a few moments and Emma can practically hear him thinking.

"Speaking of tomorrow," Killian says as she rests her temple against his shoulder, "I've got a surprise for you."

"You _do_?" Emma teases, moving back with excitedly raised eyebrows. "What is it?"

Killian grins playfully. "It's a _surprise_, darling. I'm not going to _tell_ you."

She gives him a look, tossing her head onto her shoulder. "Can I get a hint?"

For a moment, he considers her, then opens his mouth on a grin, tipping his head to the side. "It has to do with our wedding night and the honeymoon."

Emma hums thoughtfully. "Are you taking me somewhere? Where are we going?"

He shakes his head, pressing his lips tightly together. "I told you, Swan, it's a surprise."

Emma throws her head back, groaning dramatically.

Her husband-to-be laughs again. "It's not going to be a secret much longer. I promise. Just… make it through tonight and the wedding first. Then I'll be happy to tell you what it is we're going to be doing."

Emma gives a relenting sigh and presses her hands against his chest. "Okay. Fine." She narrows her eyes at him. "But I don't have anything to surprise you with."

He tilts his head onto his shoulder, licking his lips in a satisfied sort of way, admiring her with love in his eyes. "On the contrary, darling, I've yet to see you in your wedding dress."

She smiles a little, nibbling on her lower lip teasingly. "That's true."

He stares at her as if she has the power to hang a thousand suns and she's sure she's giving him a similar appraisal.

"Let's go back inside for dinner. Then we'll have to part ways. I'm afraid I've got to meet with my mate- do you remember when I introduced you to Robin?"

Emma laughs. "Yes. Robin is Marian's husband. Of course I remember. I've met him a few times now."

Killian smiles a little. "Aye. Well, we're meeting for a pint tonight in the kitchen. He's my best man, you know."

She nods and takes her fingers through the flop of hair over his forehead. "Yes. I know."

Killian takes a deep breath. "Are you nervous at all?"

She bursts into laughter. "I'm not nervous about marrying you. I'm just nervous about dealing with all of these family friends that have come out of nowhere for our day."

His eyes widen excitedly and he nods. "Exactly. I keep telling Dave that I don't know any of them. But he's in agreement with your mum on this, I'm afraid."

Emma sighs. "Well, I guess because I missed out on meeting them all when I was growing up, meeting them now was inevitable." Emma frowns, slumping her shoulders. "I just want to marry you. That's all."

He hums. "And I want to marry you. Just… let's promise to not worry about everything else tomorrow. It's our day."

She nods in agreement. "Yes. It is." She bites on her lip as her heart lifts weightlessly in her chest. "We should go to dinner now."

"Our last dinner," he says distantly, his fingers going over her arm.

She chuckles as she pulls herself up to her feet. She leans down to help him and he exaggerates a groan that has her rolling her eyes and swatting him in the chest.

"It's not our last dinner," she teases him. "It's just the ending of this chapter. I can't wait to start the next one."

Killian's hands go to her hips and he holds her close to him, his forehead touching to hers. She's never ached so badly for sleep in her life.

They go to dinner hand-in-hand and everyone teases them with knowing looks and little snide comments that have her rolling her eyes. Her parents are just happy, she thinks, to have everyone here in this comfortable, family setting.

She's never asked them about how they feel about only having one child. She imagines that if they could, they'd gladly have more, but her parents aren't the picture of youth, not anymore.

She considers the future as she feels Killian's hand take hers under the table again and she wonders about any children they'll have together.

Emma glances up at him, studying the sharpness of his jaw and the scruff on his cheeks. She loves the sound of his laughter and the way he stares at her with pure love shimmering in the blueness of his eyes. And she wonders if their children will look like him, if they'll have smiles as dazzling as their father and dark hair atop their heads.

She imagines he'll be a great father, one day. He will want nothing more than to protect their children and teach them everything he possibly can. She can practically see a little girl sitting on his lap while he reads a story to her.

Killian tilts his head at her, leaning in to whisper, "Everything okay, Swan?"

Emma presses her lips together in a wide grin, giving her head a single bob. "Yeah. Everything's perfect."

He kisses her temple and Emma returns her focus to the excitement at the dining table.

After dinner, Emma walks alongside Killian out of the dining room and toward the garden, where he sits beside her on their bench. He has ten minutes before he's supposed to meet up with Robin and she's flattered that he has decided to spend them with her, even after spending the bulk of his day by her side to begin with.

"Are you going to tell me where we're going on our honeymoon now?" Emma tries, using her best bedroom eyes on him.

He chuckles, shaking his head as his tongue clicks against his cheek.

"Swan, I told you, it's a surprise."

She pouts at him. "Please? I've been so good."

"It's only been a few hours since you found out about the surprise!" he teases.

Emma widens her eyes at him. "Exactly!"

He smiles gently and leans in to kiss her lips. "I'll tell you tomorrow."

Emma sighs.

She stares at him tensely for a moment. "Okay. I love you."

"I love you too." Killian skims his hands toward hers and takes it, swinging it between them slightly. "I'll miss you until I can see you again. I've gotten quite used to our breakfasts and our morning walks."

Emma smiles. "I know what you mean. But it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding and my mother would have a fit."

Killian arches an eyebrow as he chuckles. "The next time we see each other we'll be getting married." Emma nods in affirmation. He shifts on the bench so he's facing her firmly. "I want you to know, Swan, that my love for you has only grown over this past year. And I'm ecstatic to become your husband."

Emma gives him a sweet smile, tilting her head at how sappy he's being. "Who knew we'd end up here, right?"

Killian tilts his head at her. "_I_ knew we would."

"You did?" Emma teases. He looks like an embarrassed little boy, looking at his lap and scratching at his ear.

"Well, love, I wouldn't have brought up marriage so much had I not believed we would eventually." Emma bites at her smile. He turns to her with red tipped ears and a tiny little wary grin. "Though, I never imagined it would happen so soon."

Emma blushes a little. "Why's that?"

He hesitates. "Well, you know, there was a while where you didn't like me so much."

She softens and takes a deep breath. "I never really stopped liking you, Killian."

Her fiancé smiles disbelievingly and moves in to kiss her forehead. He squeezes her hand.

"When did it start, do you think?"

Emma's stomach flip-flops at the way he looks at her. She feels a blush covering her face and she averts her gaze from him briefly as she considers her answer.

"Probably around the time you flashed those dimples at me the first time."

"I knew it!" Killian teases. "I knew you liked me then."

She rolls her eyes and laughs as she shoves him in the chest. "Don't rub it in!"

Killian laughs sweetly. "Oh, Swan, don't worry about it. You've had me wrapped tightly around your finger from the moment I set eyes on you. Even after you kneed me in my intimates."

Emma rolls her eyes again. "Will you ever get over that?"

"Probably not."

She snorts and twists at her engagement ring as she gives him a thin smile.

"I should go," he tells her on a sigh.

Emma looks up at him when he rises and pushes herself up to stand beside him.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he promises.

Emma nods. "You better. Otherwise I won't hesitate to hunt you down and beat you up."

He chuckles, his hand settling on her arm as he leans down to press a lingering kiss to her forehead.

"I love you."

"I love you too," she sighs, watching him as he starts to walk away from her.

Emma sinks back down onto the bench and folds her hands together in her lap.

She sits in silence for a while, studying the way the sun sets in the sky, thinking about the day that lies ahead of her. Killian was right to suggest that she not worry about anything but them.

"Ah. Thinking about your big day tomorrow?"

Emma turns at the voice and laughs once. "August. Hi."

Her friend smiles wide and she watches as he comes to the bench. She slides over a little and gestures to the open spot for him to sit.

"I ran into your fiancé," August says. "He's a lucky man."

Emma gives him a look, narrowing her eyes. "Why do you say that?"

August smiles, filling his cheeks with warmth. "Because he gets to dance with you tomorrow."

She laughs and gives him a playful shove. He chuckles. "You can dance with me too. If you ask."

He tilts his head. "I have a hard time seeing Killian Jones letting you wander away from his side, much less into the arms of another man, tomorrow."

Emma blushes a little. "I suppose you're to thank for that, August."

"I am?"

She nods. "Yep. You were the first person I told about my magic aside from Marian and Elsa. You told me to believe in myself, that I could win Killian's heart, and I did. I needed to hear that when I did. So thank you. Thank you for being a friend and an advisor when I needed it the most."

August smiles warmly, giving her a gentle nod. "I'm honored to even be invited to your wedding."

Emma reaches for his hand and pulls him up with her, making him tilt his head in confusion.

"What are you doing?"

"You get to dance with me now. Because you're right. Killian isn't going to want me to leave his side."

August smiles a little and bows at her. "Then, Your Highness, may I have this dance?"

"You may."

They dance under the glow of twilight and she laughs when he tries to teach her steps, as if she has no idea what she's doing. When they're finished dancing, he brings her back to the staircase and bids her goodnight, an easy smile on his lips.

Emma goes to her bedroom and is met with her help, all three of them, even though they don't have to be her help any longer.

They all smile at her, even Grumpy, and she shakes her head, dropping her shoulders.

"You guys. What are you doing waiting up for me?"

"We wanted to help you one last time. As a team." Marian supplies. "When you get married, the three of us won't be necessary anymore."

Emma studies Grumpy and Happy. "But what about you two? You don't have to even be here anymore."

Happy grins. "Just one last time, Lady Emma, we'd like to help you prepare for bed."

They stand in silence for a few beats. It feels wrong, going to bed already, and a smile fills her lips. "Want to play cards first?"

They end up sitting on the floor together, laughing and chatting with cheese and hot cocoas for all. Grumpy gives her all of the gossip and Happy cheers her on when she wins. Marian offers her a few tips for being a good wife.

At the end of it all, Marian sits with her on her bed while she brushes her hair. Happy and Grumpy stand nearby, preparing her a trunk.

Emma furrows her brow at them. "What's the trunk for?"

"Oh," Happy's brow knits worriedly. "Um-"

Grumpy is quick on his feet, turning with a thin smile. "Your fiancé told us to pack you a trunk so that's what we're doing."

Emma's stomach flutters excitedly and she can't help but grin. "Did he say-"

"He didn't say where," Grumpy interrupts. "Said you'd ask about that and we're just supposed to bring the trunk to him. That's all I know."

Emma sighs, slumping her shoulders. Marian chuckles.

"You two are quite the sweet couple."

Emma gives her friend a smile. "Thank you. Will you and Roland be at the wedding?"

"Of course," Marian grins. "We'll be in the very front where you won't be able to miss us."

"Good," Emma laughs. "I can't wait to see you both."

"It will be a beautiful wedding."

Emma just smiles in response.

After Marian is finished with her hair, all of Emma's help line up and Emma smiles at them all.

"Well, tonight has been fun. Thank you for your help and for being friends to me when I didn't have any otherwise."

The trio nods somberly at her.

Emma takes a deep breath. "Well, it isn't goodbye, right? I'm still going to be here at the castle. I'll see Happy and Grumpy in council meetings." The dwarves nod in agreement. Emma turns to Marian. "And I still want you to be my maid, Marian. If you'll have me."

"Of course," Marian smiles. "I'd love to."

Emma's heart swells. She steps forward and wraps her arms around each of them, murmuring thanks and receiving grace in return.

When she steps back, she takes another breath.

"I'll see you tomorrow at the wedding, then?"

All three of them smile and nod.

Emma's sleep is more restful than she'd thought it would be. She wakes to a flurry of excitement when her mother and her friends come dancing and singing into the room, whipping open curtains and chatting happily about the wedding.

"It's your wedding day!" Snow cheers, sitting on the side of her bed. Emma smiles sleepily. Her mother clasps her hands over her heart. "Are you excited?"

She sits up, clutching at her blankets as she looks around the room at the women gathered to help her prepare.

"Yeah. Let's get this party started."

It takes a few hours, but eventually, she is in her dress and her mother is in tears as she stares at her. Elsa is more than excited, bouncing around the room and handing her friends bouquets of flowers.

"You are the most beautiful bride," Snow tells her. She's holding her hands tight. "Just as I imagined you would be."

"Mom-"

"I know," Snow laughs. "I'm being sappy. I'm sorry. It's just that… when we asked Killian to do this, I thought this might happen. I just- I didn't think it would be so soon."

Emma shrugs. "When you know, you know."

Elsa comes dancing over, singing under her breath, and she presses her hand to Emma's shoulder. "Okay, so, everyone is about to head outside now. Are you ready?"

Emma nods, smiling wide. "I've never felt more ready for anything in my life."

"Wonderful," Elsa sings. She twirls away to talk to someone.

Snow takes a soft breath. "Well, this is it, then."

Emma bobs her head. "This is it."

"You know you're always welcome to talk if you need to. And I-"

Emma cuts her mother off when she hugs her, closing her eyes tight. "I love you, Mom."

"I love you too, Emma."

She slides back and sets her hands on her mother's arms. "Maybe, after all of the excitement dies down, we can go shoot some arrows or something."

Snow laughs. "I'd love that."

It doesn't take long for her father to come to her side. After her mother leaves with the rest of the girls, all of them offering excited grins and words of advice and encouragement, it's just the two of them walking toward the water.

"It feels like just yesterday you came back to us," her father says on a laugh. Emma gives him a bittersweet smile.

"You know I'm not going to be leaving the castle again, right? I'm just… going to be married instead of being on my own."

Her father nods. "I know, Emma." He takes a deep breath. "And Killian is great. He's strong, intelligent, brave… he's going to be a good husband for you. I know he will."

She laughs. "It sounds like you're jealous, Dad. Should I be worried?"

He gives her a confused look. "Jealous?"

Emma laughs again and he puts on a grin, holding her closer to him.

"Killian is supposedly going to be taking me somewhere." Emma tells her father. "But when we come back, I want us to spend some more time together. Can we do biscuits and cocoa in the mornings or something?"

She has quite possibly never seen her father smile so wide.

Well, that remains true until they arrive at the wedding setup and she looks at him as they start heading down the aisle.

Killian stares at her with awestruck wonder, as if he's seeing the stars for the first time, and it makes her entire being light up, her magic zipping excitedly below her skin.

She is getting married and she isn't afraid of what it means.

After David kisses her on the cheek and properly hands her off to Killian, Emma takes his hands and smiles at him, grinning ear to ear, because this is her future. This is the next chapter of her story.

It may have started terribly. It may have started with her all alone and abandoned, but now she has family and friends, more than she can count. And she has _Killian_, who is promising to her a future and a family, a _home_.

While the wedding itself is beautiful, the sea breeze in her hair and the music of the world around them swelling in approval, the ball and feast afterwards is even more so.

"May I have your first dance, Mrs. Jones?" Killian asks lowly, his lips brushing against the shell of her ear.

She can't help but smile, turning to kiss his cheek. "You may, Mr. Jones."

And so he does, smiling at her the whole time, holding her impossibly close, and she feels like she's floating in the sky with him.

The world is a blur around them and she thinks she hears music, feels it thrumming in her veins, and she thinks she dances with her father, thinks she kisses Killian an indecent amount of times, thinks she eats, too, and she swears she talks with her friends and family and friends of her parents, but all she can really remember is the way Killian's blue eyes shine every time she looks at him.

He's warm as she sways with him, her cheek pressed against his collarbone, and the sun is setting through the windows, illuminating the hall in an orange glow.

"Would you like to know the surprise now?" he asks.

And suddenly, she's alive again, being whisked out of the castle after a flurry of goodbyes and quick hugs.

"Where are you taking me?" Emma laughs, studying her new husband with a smile stretched wide on her face.

He grins back at her, raising his eyebrows. "That's a surprise, my love."

Killian leans in and kisses her chastely, making her hum. She squeezes his hand as they walk toward the shore and her eyes go wide.

"Are we going to your ship?" she asks excitedly.

"Perhaps." Killian winks.

He helps her toward the little rowboat and she lifts her skirts to get into it. It doesn't take them long to arrive at _The Jewel_, and when they do, she's shocked to find that it has been decorated with flowers and candles. Not a man is in sight, either.

"What did you do?" Emma asks, her jaw hanging open.

Killian reaches up to scratch at the back of his ear and he shrugs. "We have her until the morning. I thought… we could spend the night here and head anywhere you'd like come the morning."

Emma's heart squeezes affectionately as she stares at her new husband. "Really?"

He nods. "Aye."

She wraps her arms around his neck and smiles as her fingers go through his hair. Killian presses his hands to her hips. "I'd love that."

"Good," he murmurs, "because your _parents_ thought you might want to stay at the castle for our honeymoon."

Emma gives him a disgusted look that he chuckles at. "I'd rather spend a while alone with my husband."

"Well that's good," Killian tilts his head, smiling. "Because I'd rather spend a while alone with my wife."

Emma closes her eyes when he leans his forehead against hers. "I know I said it earlier, but you really are stunning in this dress, Swan."

She smiles softly. "Thank you. It's for you just as much as it is for me, you know."

He hums distractedly as he moves in, kissing her while they both smile. She's feeling lighter than air.

He brings her eagerly to his quarters, carries her over the threshold with her arms wrapped tight around his neck and a surprised squeak in her throat, and she has to laugh, because he clearly wants their wedding night to be special.

"Welcome to our cabin, Mrs. Jones," he murmurs between kisses. She tugs at his lip as her hands fumble against the buttons of his coat.

"I like that," she tells him.

"What?" Killian asks dazedly. Emma leans back to smile at him.

"Mrs. Jones," Emma says playfully. "I'm your wife now."

Killian grins. "Aye. You are."

Their kisses are frantic and hurried but when he helps her out of her dress, he is gentle and uses the utmost care, taking time to caress her skin and to taste her lips.

She holds his hand so that she feels his wedding ring and it is a sweet reminder that she doesn't have to worry about losing him any longer. She has him and he has her.

In the morning, after being woken at some point in the middle of the night by her husband's unrushed kisses, Emma finds herself too hungry to think about going back to sleep.

Maybe she should've had more of the mutton at the feast.

Emma reluctantly leaves a soundly sleeping Killian in lieu of a search to curb her hunger, wrapping herself up in a blanket she finds by the foot of their bed.

She goes out on deck and is greeted by the rising sun, as well as a gentle, cool breeze.

The sun glows a beautiful orange and pink, filling the dark sky with its rays eagerly.

Emma smiles a little and wanders toward the side of the ship to gaze out at it.

She doesn't know how long she stays there. The colors are beautifully mesmerizing and she feels so content she'd rather not leave this moment. It's not every morning she's so readily awake and available to see it. Even the times she goes out to watch with Killian on the library balcony, she's not always very awake.

There's something beautiful about the idea that the castle is just behind her. She's standing on her husband's ship, looking out at the sunrise on the horizon. They'll be leaving on their adventure today, taking their future into their own hands, rather than lingering in their pasts.

Emma jumps a little when she hears the hatch door open and turns in time to see Killian emerge from it, a smile on his lips.

"Ah. Up to see the sunrise."

She waits for him to cross the deck for her, his bare feet clicking against the damp wood.

"I know. It's hard to believe, right?"

He wraps his arms around her middle and she leans back against him easily. He kisses the top of her head.

They stand in silence, watching as the sun makes its appearance in a beautifully slow manner.

"Well, love, are you ready to start this chapter of our spectacular tale?" he asks after she turns to face him. He brushes back her hair and searches her face with the most loving of smiles.

"I most definitely am."


	26. EXTRA: an adventure and a drink or two

**an: This happened because apparently I have Turning Page on the mind constantly and I was missing these two newly married fools like crazy. I'll probably be posting more of these in the future when I'm stuck with my other fics, but in the meanwhile, I hope you enjoy this! If you have any prompts for other extra moments from this universe, I'd love to hear them. :)**

* * *

**an adventure and a drink or two**

They spend days in strange new places, learning new cultures and talking to loads of people.

She introduces herself as the Princess of Misthaven sometimes and it earns her a presence with the king or queen of the land, something that does have its perks. Namely, a nice bedroom in their castle while she and her husband allow the crew a night off on land. But they also are awarded with food and impromptu balls with dancing, sometimes styles of dancing she isn't used to, until the early hours of the morning and lots of little trinkets she's not sure what she's ever going to do with.

Most of it clutters their cabin, unfortunately, because the hold of the ship is stocked with important things, like food and water and firepower, should pirates or an opposing military attack them for some reason.

They walk through streets lined with vendors and Killian holds her hand while he points out things. They dress lighter and try not to draw too much attention to themselves, just content in basking in the company of one another.

They stop at bakeries and her husband buys her sweets and they go through open fields where he plucks up flowers for her to keep in a vase in their quarters. She, in turn, kisses him and promises him she'll find a way to make it up to him _somehow_ with raised eyebrows and a coy smirk.

While they're on the ship, they spend time playing games on or below deck, depending on the weather. There's not much for her to do on deck during the day, so she makes friends with a cabin boy and she teaches him sword fighting and how to sew, because the men on this ship tend to rip through their clothing as easily as breathing.

She hates sewing more than anything still, mostly because she pricks herself constantly and it always feels as if she does it wrong, but seeing as she's the only one with any semblance of an idea how to do it, and because she's a woman, the men kind of just put the task in her hands.

In the quiet of she and Killian's cabin, they have dinners together and plan out where they'll go next. Not to mention how completely insatiable they are now that they're free to quiet, uninterrupted, alone time everyday.

It truly feels like an adventure that they're sharing _together_.

They go places Killian hasn't even been to before and they find themselves lost easily, but it's _all __part of the fun_, as her husband is quick to tell her when she's stressed and her magic feels like bursting from the tips of her fingers.

And while she trusts him with her life, she still gets more than a little concerned with her well-being when they end up running out of a tavern being chased by a bunch of angry men who think Killian looks like someone they're headhunting.

Sometimes they find places to stop that aren't on any of the maps her father had given to Killian.

There are a cluster of deserted islands that they find and she immediately turns to the captain with raised eyebrows and he is too deeply involved with her to deny her, so they get an unexpected day on land and it feels _glorious_.

The sand is hot under her feet as she runs forward, giggling uncontrollably as she holds up the bottle of rum. From behind her, arms wrap around her middle and she slows, squealing as she's hoisted into the air.

"Killian! Put me down!"

He does as he's told and she giggles as she faces him. He's grinning like a little boy and he raises his eyebrows.

"Give me the rum," he says, holding out his hand.

She raises her eyebrows back at him. "_No_. I'm drinking it."

He laughs when she brings it to her lips. "You're a pirate, you are."

"Oh?" Emma teases as she lowers the container from her lips. He plucks it from her hold and she narrows her eyes playfully at him.

"Aye," he says. He takes a long sip of the rum and narrows his eyes as the drink slides down his throat. He sighs. "Stole my heart then stole the rum. What else are you going to steal, Princess?"

Emma giggles as she presses her hand to his bare chest, tilting her head up so she can look at his face. "I took your name. Don't forget about that."

His stupid grin returns and he pokes her in the nose sloppily. Clearly, both of them are lightweights. They've only had one bottle between them all day and they're delirious. No amount of swimming in the cool water of the sea will help that.

"Ah, that's right, Mrs. _Jones_."

Emma kisses and nips at his jaw. His arm wraps around her middle and has another sip of the rum.

"If I'm a pirate, doesn't that make me your enemy?" Emma wonders. "You're married to the princess and you're captain of a naval ship."

He hums. "Well, I'd fancy you even if you were a pirate, darling."

He sways a little with her and she plucks the rum from him so she can have more.

When she finishes she narrows her eyes at him. "And why is it we're drinking _rum_? Isn't drinking _bad form_?"

Her husband opens his mouth and flicks his tongue out to wet his lips. He tilts his head. "Well, I've been known to break the rules when it comes to you, my love. And today we're only drinking because we've been married for _three_ weeks."

Emma giggles. "Yeah." She has another drink of the rum and sighs happily.

"The sun will be setting soon." Killian announces. "I told the crew we'd be back by then."

Emma pouts at him, letting the bottle of rum dangle by her side as she presses open-mouthed kisses up his chest and neck.

He groans. "Love, we should be getting back."

She hums when she moves to kiss his lips and he doesn't argue with her when they end up falling down into the sand. He groans and she giggles, kissing him while her legs go on either side of his hips.

"Can we just stay the night here?" she asks between kisses. "I like this deserted beach thing. You can keep me warm all night, right?"

Killian groans softly. "I would definitely keep you warm, Swan, but we're already a few days behind."

He tastes like salt and rum and sunshine. She feels the warmth of the sun against her back and Killian grips her hips when she makes no motion of moving from this spot.

They've been on this island all day, just basking in the opportunity it presented to them, drinking and laughing and talking. Killian spent quite a bit of time telling her stories and they walked the beach before she rushed into the ocean, quickly entering a battle of splashing each other like children.

Deep within the island her husband had found a waterfall with fresh water and they'd been able to get clean from their days on _The Jewel_ and under the burning sun.

One thing had led to another and they'd ended up in each others arms, more than once.

It isn't the worst thing, she supposes, of being on her honeymoon with her devilishly handsome sailor.

"Does it really matter?" Emma asks, almost whining. She presses on his chest and pushes up so she's sitting astride him.

He stares at her with a heaving chest and lifts his left hand to his face, brushing back his damp hair. One glimpse of his wedding band has her wondering how quickly she can persuade him that having her way with him here and now is a good idea.

"Yes," he tells her. "Because you and I are supposed to meet Elsa in a few days. She's hosting a ball in our honor and I would hate for her to put it off any later than she has to."

Emma sighs, dropping forward so her face is buried in his neck.

He chuckles and reaches up to tangle his fingers into her hair. She's tied it up into a ponytail- it's far easier to manage this way- and he curls her blonde tresses around his fingers while his other arm expertly flips them over.

He smiles softly at her before he kisses her, deep and slow. "I am not opposed to one more go, however."

Emma grins against his lips and her fingers tangle in his hair as he presses his hips to hers.

"Captain Jones!"

She would like to pretend that Killian's first officer _isn't_ calling his name, but he does it more than once, and her husband clearly is disgruntled as he hesitantly pulls his lips away from hers.

"What is it?"

Emma doesn't even bother looking in the direction of his crewman, just stares up at Killian and tries to steady her breathing.

"It's almost sunset, sir," the man explains. "And we've received a bird from the queen."

_That_ makes Emma snap her head to the side. Killian sighs as he slides upright and Emma pushes up as well, easing herself to her feet with Killian's assistance.

"My mother sent a bird?"

Killian's first officer nods as he steps a little closer to them. "Aye, milady. Here's the message."

She takes the scroll of parchment from him, and with her heart racing, she unfurls it.

Emma quickly finds that her mother is just informing her of local news and is probably just bored out of her mind without her. It makes her sigh.

"Everything's fine at home," she tells Killian. "But I guess we should get back to the ship."

Killian takes a steadying breath and nods. "Aye."

He goes to grab his uniform top while she takes up the rum and they meet up, smiling softly at each other as the breeze brushes against their skin.

"We can always stop on the way back home," he promises, kissing her temple. His hand finds hers and she nods.

"Okay."

They walk back to the ship hand-in-hand and Emma stares longingly at the island as she stands on the deck, barefooted and in her colorful island skirt she'd begged Killian to buy for her while they were visiting a market a few islands back.

It ties together at her hip and it's breezy, so her legs are kept cool, and she's wearing a loose sleeveless top that allows her arms room to breathe as well.

She feels less like a princess and more like _Emma_ like this, and she knows Killian enjoys having more skin showing, though she's fairly certain her mother will frown upon it if she ever sees it.

As they're starting to set sail, Emma plucks the flower Killian had given to her at the waterfall from her hair and brings it to her nose with a tiny smile.

Sometimes she wonders why she was so stubborn to accept her feelings for Killian Jones when all he's ever been is chivalrous and kind.

She presses the petals to her lips and delights in how smooth it is before she slips the pink flower back into her hair behind her ear.

"It's called a hibiscus," his voice is sweet to her ears and she turns to see him coming down to the lower deck to join her. "And it looks beautiful on you, Swan."

She hums, biting at her lip. Everything around them is fuzzy thanks to the alcohol in her blood, and she feels dizzy, but he's handsome and he's her husband and she loves him.

Emma takes a fist of his shirt and pulls him down to her, close enough that she can smell the rum on his breath.

His eyes are sharp and blue as he searches her features and she sees a slight smirk tugging at his lips, as if he's thinking the very thing she is.

"Can we go to our cabin now?"

He hums, brushing a soft kiss to her lips. "As you wish."

They make it to their cabin in one piece and Killian's fingers fumble with her skirt as she stands by the side of their bed. She laughs into his lips.

"Now who's the pirate? Greedy, Captain?"

He flicks his tongue over his lip as she works his shirt over his shoulders. "I've craved you from the day I met you. If that makes me a pirate, I gladly succumb to a life of pillaging and plundering."

She giggles when he kisses her neck and wraps his arms around her to hoist her onto the bed.

"You're anything but a pirate, Killian." Emma tells him. "You're too kind."

He braces himself above her and his eyes are warm as he gazes at her, a little smile on his lips. Emma brings her hand up to brush back his hair. "It was because of you, you know."

"What?" Emma scrunches her brow.

"That I stayed in Misthaven," he says, "with your parents. They came and they asked me to stay when I could have just gone out and burned villages to the ground in my anger." Killian shakes his head. "But I stayed with them because there was hope that one day I'd meet you…" He pauses and tilts his head quickly, a blush in his cheeks and a small, embarrassed smile on his lips. "And fall in love."

Emma smiles when he kisses her, sloppy but sweet, and her hands go to his neck and toward his shoulder blades as he shifts on the bed.

"Was it worth it?" she asks him quietly as he's kissing his way down her body.

He gives her a wry look, lifting his eyebrows high. "Well, I don't think becoming a pirate would have allowed me the current predicament I've found myself in, now would it? My _beautiful_ bride lying in my bed waiting to be ravished."

Killian kisses her and she sighs, his body pushing and hers arching, begging for more. He splays kisses over her chest and she laughs breathily when he tickles her with his scruff. And it's always like this, always like flying and singing and being swept up in dance, so light and carefree.

In the aftermath, when they're breathless and a mess of tangled limbs, Emma laughs and strings her fingers through his hair.

"What?" Killian asks, rolling onto his back and taking her with him.

"Nothing," she says quietly. "I just don't think it's common practice for a ship's captain to be drunk with his wife, in their bed, while he _should_ be on deck telling his crew what to do."

He chuckles and kisses her head. "Well, I suppose not, but they know what they're doing."

Emma hums. "Where will we be in the morning?"

"Someplace new," he murmurs.

She snuggles closer to him and brushes a kiss to his jaw. "Good."


	27. EX: of missing husbands & suits of armor

**an: Because I have plot bunnies bouncing around in my mind and evading me from writing my other fics, here's another extra! Thank you for your kind reviews of the last one! I hope you enjoy this just as much! :)**

* * *

**of missing husbands and suits of armor**

When they arrive in Arendelle, it is a beautiful, crisp morning.

Emma stands on the deck, her bare feet against the damp wood, a blanket around her shoulders, and she's smiling because she's _very_ excited to see Elsa again.

Elsa is probably Emma's best friend, if she's being honest with herself, and it's such a nice thing. Having a friend, a true friend, that isn't her husband, and isn't her mother, or her father, someone who is magically inclined as she is, who understands her.

She can see the kingdom of Arendelle clearly, it's backdrop a beauteous mountain range, the buildings chiseled in at the side of the water the ship drifts through.

It's a small kingdom, a quaint little hidden jewel tucked away from the rest of the world.

She can't wait to see Elsa, to talk to her about her travels, inform her of all of the exciting places she's been over the past few weeks of her honeymoon.

"We'll be docking shortly," Killian tells her, his warmth tucking in behind her. He presses his hands to her hips and kisses her cheek as her hands reach down to touch his.

"I'm excited," she tells him. "Elsa has told me a lot about her kingdom."

Killian hums. "We'll be here for a few days. I figure it'll give us time to resupply and rest a bit."

Emma turns around in his arms and narrows her eyes just a little at him. "Are you going to be bored?"

"Why would I be bored?" he asks, giving her a look of confusion.

"Because Elsa is my friend and she'll probably end up taking me away from you."

Her husband shakes his head and kisses her forehead. "Don't you worry, Swan. I've got no problem with sharing you with anyone. Besides, it's probably for the best. We've had several weeks together."

Emma hums, though, looking up at him, her heart squeezing tight in her chest, full of love for him.

"I guess," she sighs. Emma presses her face into his chest and he holds her closer.

He holds her there for a while, and she just breathes him in, because his hugs are, and have always been, so comforting.

"You should probably get dressed, love."

Emma grumbles a little when she moves back from him. "Do I have to?"

Killian shrugs. "Well, if you'd _like_ the entire kingdom of Arendelle to see you in your night clothes, then by all means."

She rolls her eyes and shoves him playfully in the chest before she rolls up onto her toes to kiss him chastely.

Emma awards him with a small smile and leaves his presence for their cabin.

She takes her time, selecting a nice dress, something she hasn't really had to do over the course of their trip, mostly just wearing whatever is easiest instead of having to worry herself over colors and being _presentable_, and she sits on the bed to brush her hair.

Killian comes down after she's busied herself with packing up a trunk for them to take to the castle and he smiles wide.

"We'll be docking in a few moments. I believe Elsa is waiting for us at the dock."

Emma laughs. "Really?"

"Aye," Killian shrugs.

It turns out he's right. When Emma goes up on deck with him, after he's kissed her and told her how _bloody beautiful_ she is in her dress, she sees the queen, dressed in blue, a big smile on her lips, her hand waving in the air.

Emma waves in return and laughs, leaning over the side of the ship.

Beside Elsa, Anna stands, with an equally as excited smile, her wave enthusiastic. There are a few others gathered, but Emma doesn't know who they are. She supposes the man standing beside Anna is her husband Kristoff, with his lanky limbs and dirty blonde mess of hair.

As Killian gives orders for docking procedures, Emma waits patiently, her hands clasped together in front of her.

The gangplank is let down and Emma tries to not appear _too_ excited, walking to it with grace, and stepping off of the ship to ease her way toward her friends.

She has an excited grin on her face, eagerly moving to Elsa first, both of them opening their arms, ready for a hug.

"Emma, I'm so glad you made it safely!" Elsa cries happily.

"I'm so glad to be here," Emma tells her.

They hug for a few moments and Emma steps back, feeling light and as if she could probably conquer the entire world if she wanted to.

Emma smiles at Anna next, giving her a hug, and they exchange happy remarks before Anna giggles her way through introducing Emma to Kristoff.

He shakes her hand and bows his head kindly. "Nice to meet you, Your Highness."

Emma rolls her eyes. "Just Emma. Please. I'm not at home."

"Aye, I can attest to that," Killian speaks up from behind her. She smiles, rolling her eyes a bit as she steps back to meet him.

"Um, Kristoff, this is my husband, Killian. Killian, this is Kristoff, Anna's husband."

The two men shake hands and then Killian greets Anna and Elsa with a courteous tip of his head, a smile shared between them.

"Ladies, it's wonderful seeing you again."

"And the same goes for you," Elsa says. "How has the honeymoon been? It's been a few weeks."

Emma feels Killian's arm around her middle and she nods. "It's been _perfect_. We've been so many places and I can't wait to tell you all about them."

Elsa beams at her. "Then we should get to the castle! I've planned on having the ball later tonight, but I can't wait to hear all of your stories."

By the time they make it to the castle, Emma has separated from Killian, instead lingering with her friends as they cluster together in a sitting room, laughter bubbling from their lips as stories are exchanged.

Killian and Kristoff have taken to talking, which she only notices when she glances over, and Emma really isn't surprised when he comes up to her, presses his hand to the small of her back, and smiles.

"Swan, if I left you to go do my duties aboard the ship with Kristoff, would you be upset?"

Emma laughs gently, shaking her head. "No. Go do your thing, Killian. I'll see you later?"

He hums, leaning in to kiss her goodbye. "Love you,"

"Love you too."

She watches him leave the room with Kristoff with a soft smile on her lips.

Emma turns to the sisters of Arendelle, grinning wide. "Okay. Where was I?"

They talk until it feels like there's nothing left to talk about, and then they wander the castle, Anna and Elsa both eager to show her the various rooms and to have her try foods as they enter the large kitchen.

Giggling over cups of tea and plates full of chocolate goodies, they head to Elsa's bedroom to talk some more.

It does not go unnoticed that her husband still hasn't returned to her side, but she doesn't stress about it, simply turning her attention to Elsa while she asks about her magic.

"Have you used your magic lately, Emma?"

Emma shakes her head. "No. I haven't had to. With the wedding planning and then the honeymoon, it isn't as if there's been time, either."

Elsa and Anna both giggle, Anna's eyes wide with teasing.

"Well, it's always nice to have it." Elsa resolves. "Sometimes, on hot days, I'll make the courtyard free for ice skating."

Anna bobs her head. "It's always _so_ fun."

Emma laughs. "It's too bad my powers don't let me make ice."

The queen shifts on the bed. "When do you think you and Killian will be back home?"

Emma sighs. "This is as far as we'll go. So we have a week or so left away."

They continue to talk for a while, until Elsa tells Emma she should prepare for the ball, and Emma agrees on a smile.

To not much surprise, Killian isn't in the bedroom when Emma opens the door after promising she'll see the princess and queen of Arendelle in a few hours for the festivities.

She spends a few minutes wondering if she should worry, but then shakes it off, decidedly changing out of her dress and into the one she wants to wear to the ball being held in her honor.

She lays out a suit for her husband on the bed and goes to stand in front of the full-length mirror, giving her body a once over.

She knows Killian will approve of the red gown that hugs her hips, and he'll probably want to get her out of it as soon as they retire for the evening. She gets a little excited just thinking about how his pupils will dilate and he'll lick his lips in anticipation when he sees her.

And maybe it'll be nice to surprise him, she thinks, so she goes to Princess Anna's bedroom and they talk and giggle while Anna gets ready.

"Our husbands haven't returned," Anna notices after Elsa enters the room. "Should we go look for them? Did something happen? What if something happened? Oh, I would feel terrible!"

Elsa furrows her brow worriedly. "Well, it _is_ a ball being held in _both_ Emma and Killian's honor, so I would feel terrible if he wasn't there at the start."

Emma shakes her head. "Killian's probably here. He's probably just getting dressed. He wouldn't go too far away, I don't think."

Elsa hums and shrugs. "Well, the guests are all gathered. If you're ready, then I suppose it wouldn't hurt to start the dancing."

"No, I don't think it would." Emma agrees, smiling hopefully.

They all head into the ballroom together, holding their heads high.

She's always been independent, and being married doesn't change that part of her that can deal with being alone. She actually thinks that attending a ball without Killian immediately at her side to help her feel at ease might be a good learning exercise. Her mother is always telling her that she needs to loosen up.

Elsa and Anna approach the front of the room full of visitors, of all sorts of ranking and statures, and Elsa claps her hands together.

"Good evening, everyone. I just want to thank you all for making it tonight. My very best friend, Emma, the Princess of Misthaven was recently married, and I thought I would host a ball in honor of her arrival to our kingdom. I hope you'll all enjoy dancing and music, that you'll eat and be merry."

While Elsa talks, Emma can't help but drag her eyes around the guests in the room, part of her desperate to find Killian, because at least it'll show that she _wasn't_ abandoned on her honeymoon by the man whose last name she bears.

But she can't find him.

Emma tries to not let it bother her.

She and Anna walk the room together, being that both of their husbands have decided to bow out on the evening's festivities, and Emma finds that two half-drunk and frustrated women working the room together is better than one.

They sip on wine and dance together once or twice, to Elsa's bemusement. It's fun. It's almost like having sisters.

Emma eventually finds herself talking with people she knows, people that were at her wedding, and they all want to know about _Killian_ and where _he _is, and all she has to tell them is she isn't sure, that her husband is a busy man and he's free to do whatever he wants.

Though, her stomach twists and her mind is abuzz with thoughts and worry. And part of her is angry with him, too, that he'd even think that not showing up would be acceptable. That he'd leave her to begin with.

Emma dances with a few gentlemen, but none of them are as gracious as Killian is, with his dashing grins and gentle way about him.

She aches with missing him, and eventually discovers that there's a small garden that's practically beckoning her to come escape the choking she feels dancing in a ball thrown in her honor with a man who isn't her husband.

The stars are out as she wanders into the garden, and she smiles a little, searching the skies for constellations Killian has taught her about, and allowing herself to _breathe_.

Worry wells up in her as she considers the fact that Killian hasn't returned still, and he really _wouldn't_ do this to her, he just _wouldn't_, and she starts to formulate a plan of how she'll try and find him.

She knows a few spells that might work, but she's not sure resorting to magic right now is wise. What she needs to do is-

She's startled by a sound of clanking behind her.

Jumping, and her eyes wide, she turns. It's too dark to really tell what's happening in the pale moonlight, but the clanking becomes louder, and she braces herself, armed with her wit and her magic, if need be.

It's a little too late for her to say anything when the form of a man stops in front of her, dressed in armor, his arms held out to her, as if he's going to _grab _her.

She gapes, drawing her knee up to his crotch fearlessly. It hurts her knee only just so, because the armor appears to have been sloppily put on.

"What the hell?" she demands. "Get your hands away from me, you creep!"

The man grunts and cowers forward, and the sound is familiar to her ears, making her immediately regret her decisions.

"_Oh_," she gasps, wincing. "Killian!"

He grunts again and pulls himself up, stepping closer to her. He lifts his hands to pull the helmet from his head and grimaces at her, though it doesn't look as if she hurt him too badly.

"Bloody hell, woman," he grits out. "If you ever want me to give you children, you're going to have to stop kneeing me in my intimates."

Emma closes her eyes. "I'm sorry, Killian. I didn't know it was you."

He shakes his head. "No, it's not a problem, love." Killian pulls on a weak smile. "It's my fault for sneaking up on you. And for ever drinking with Kristoff."

Emma gives him a look, already knowing this is bound to be a great story. "What happened?"

Her husband shakes his head. "After we finished aboard the ship, Kristoff brought me to a tavern and we spent a while there before he decided to show me the mountain trail. Somehow, and don't even ask me how, we ended up sledding down the mountain, a snow monster on our heels, and- long story short, we had the royal guard after us as soon as we arrived back in Arendelle, mainly because we ended up crashing into one of the little shops on the main street. So I put this on, Kristoff got away with his reindeer friend, and I just returned here to find you, hopefully in time to dance with you at the ball, and you apparently are still holding a grudge against my crotch."

Emma gives him a hard look. "So that's why you didn't show up to the ball. It's not because you didn't want to be here?"

Killian's brow creases. "Swan, trust me, I wanted to get the hell out of that sled more than anything. To miss a ball thrown in our honor is terribly bad form and I know I should expect that you won't forgive me, but… I ask that you will." He drops his shoulders weakly. "It's been a harsh day, love, and I'm not sure I have it in me to worry about making it up to you."

She tries to stay angry with him for worrying her so much, but ends up smiling anyway. "You had an adventure, it sounds like."

Killian's worry fades as he smiles, reaching up to scratch at the spot behind his ear. "I suppose so. But I missed you quite a bit, my love."

She smiles back at him. "Yeah? I missed you too."

She sways toward him and presses her hand against the metal of his chest protector. Emma bites on her lower lip as she gazes up at him and then, suddenly, giggles slide out of her throat.

"What?" he furrows his brow.

Emma shakes her head. "It's just… it's like you're my knight in shining armor."

Her husband cracks a cocky smirk, staring down at her as if she's a meal he's starving for. "Darling, I'd be your knight in shining armor any day of the week, though I'm absolutely certain you can handle yourself."

She hums, craning her neck as her hands press firmer onto his chest. She's so completely attracted to him like this, it's insane. "Yeah, you're right about that."

"I know you." He shrugs. His hand goes to her hip and she moves in to kiss him, but doesn't, hovering instead, her lips parted, and she hears him sigh. "Swan-"

Emma drops down onto her heels and smirks up at him. "Let's go to our bedroom."

She doesn't think she's ever seen him look at her with as much feral desire as he does, but it makes her laugh so loud she has to bite down on her tongue, and she guides her husband as quickly as she can back to their bedroom, narrowly avoiding the people in the ballroom as they use a different entry door.

"Are you sure we won't be missed at the party?" Killian asks as she releases his hand and they stand in their temporary bed quarters. He's looking at the suit she'd put out for him.

Emma shakes her head, but her husband knows better. He clanks his way toward the bed and takes one of his arm pieces off.

"Darling, it's a ball being held in _our_ honor. It would be sinful if we didn't at least give it one dance together."

There's an aching and a burning deep in her belly and she groans, throwing her head back. While she would like to just kiss his nobility straight out of his head, she knows he's right, so she drops her head down again.

"_Fine_," she tells him. "But after we dance, we're coming right back here and you're putting the armor back on."

Killian arches an eyebrow at her flirtatiously. "Why, Swan, I didn't know you had a thing for the guard."

She shrugs. "I told you once that I was seeing a guard in the castle. Who says I wasn't?"

She isn't sure she's ever seen Killian so determined to hold back on giving her what she wants from him.

He has her wait outside while he changes into his suit, which is reason for her to glare at him when he steps out, looking dapper as all get out, and he simply smirks, brushing his lips against the shell of her ear.

"My dear, you're positively ravishing in that red dress."

Emma smirks at him, knowing full well what the next twenty or thirty minutes of foreplay will entail: nothing but tense looks and burning touches.

Her fingers curl around his arm, squeezing him tight. "You don't look too bad yourself, my husband."

When they join the party together, and toasts are had, conversations are uttered, and finally, Killian asks her for a dance, to which she gladly accepts.

It's so much nicer, holding his hand, staring into his darkened blue eyes, and the tension of their earlier discussions getting to her as his hand rests on her hip.

She wonders just how inappropriate it would be to cut a dance short at one point, but resolves that she can make this just as painful for him as he can make it for her, so as soon as their dance is done, she wanders off to find Anna.

It's after about thirty minutes of discussing the wonders of chocolate and the excitement of knowing rock trolls that sing that Killian's grip on her hip tightens.

"Anna, it's been a pleasure," he says to her, "but it's getting rather late and I've promised Emma that in the morning we'll go for a walk."

Emma nods in agreement, turning to the queen as she stands beside Anna. "This was a beautiful ball, Elsa."

"Thank you. I'm glad you had fun. And I'm glad you finally made it, Killian."

"Aye," Killian agrees, glancing over at Kristoff, who looks a tad embarrassed still. Neither man has uttered a word about what happened, and Emma is amused because certainly Elsa will find out soon. "As am I."

There's a beat before final goodnights are said, and Emma bites her lip subtly before her husband _finally_ walks her out of the ballroom.

The moment she's back in their bedroom, she denies him when he wants to kiss her. "Get the armor on, Killian. And maybe we'll talk."

He arches an eyebrow at her, staring at her darkly, sending desire straight into her belly, stirring and clenching tight. "As you wish."

Needless to say, she doesn't think she's ever been so wound up before, or nearly as completely and utterly sated as she is as soon as their night, turned early morning, is over.

In the morning, she and Killian end up eating breakfast in their bedroom, sitting on their bed, the curtains drawn so the sunlight can stream into the room.

"It's nice having space to stretch out," Emma comments. She turns to look at him and he smiles softly in agreement, munching on a biscuit.

"We'll be home soon enough," he tells her, wiping his hands over the tray. He leans back, against the headboard, and Emma pops a blueberry into her mouth.

"So," she sighs, leaning back against the headboard just inches from her husband. She reaches over to take his hand and he easily threads their fingers together. "Are you going to stay with me today or are you going to go gallivanting with your new best friend Kristoff?"

Killian leans in and kisses her softly. "I am absolutely going to stay by your side, my love. I don't know that I could fathom another day apart."

Emma giggles, pressing her chin to his shoulder. "I don't know. Being apart all day was kind of romantic in it's own right."

He hums, wiggling his eyebrows at her. "Aye. It certainly did have its _benefits_."

Emma moves in to kiss her husband, a smile on her lips, parted for him to easily take. There's a gentle knock at their bedroom door not a moment after and she sighs, moving back to lick her lips.

Killian slides out of their bed and shoves his legs into his pants all over again before he heads to the door. Emma grabs one of Killian's shirts from the trunk by the bed and pushes it over her head, sitting back in bed with a biscuit in her hand.

"Emma, it's Elsa," Killian tells her.

Emma straightens. "She can come in."

Her husband leads the queen of Arendelle into their room and the queen smiles, a touch shyly.

"Hi, I'm sorry I'm interrupting, but… I was speaking with one of the members of the guard this morning and they said-"

Emma's cheeks flush and she meets Killian's big eyes.

"They said someone crashed into one of the shops last night, and stole a uniform, and I'm worried that it could mean danger."

Emma tries to hold it in, she really does, and she can tell Killian's struggling just as much as she is, so she gets up off of the bed and shakes her head, allowing her giggles to break free.

Elsa looks confused, searching between them, her brow furrowed. "What? Did I miss something?"

Emma shakes her head swiftly. "No. It's just that… um…"

She walks over to where they'd stashed the suit of armor, lifting the helmet with a blush in her cheeks.

Elsa seems to understand, her laughter sweet. "Oh! You and _Kristoff_ were the ones that crashed into the store." The queen is looking at Killian, still laughing.

Killian looks only a little embarrassed. "Apologies, Elsa. I didn't think it would worry you so deeply."

She hums laughter, shaking her head. "No. It makes sense. You were drinking, right?"

"Aye," Killian admits. "And if I can do anything to make up for it, any money I can pay, let me know."

Elsa smiles sweetly. "You're forgiven. I think Emma might be able to fix what's broken with her magic, but… may I have the suit back?"

Emma nods, holding out the helmet for Elsa to take. "Oh, of course."

"I'll have someone come get it later," Elsa smiles faintly. "Well, I'll see you whenever you're ready. I'll be in my study, probably. I just have some _suit_ business to take care of first."

"Of course." Emma agrees.

Elsa beams at her, then winks at Killian. "Try not to get into any trouble today, Killian."

"Aye, Your Majesty," he chuckles.

When they're left alone, she and Killian return to their bed.

"I think if I've learned anything, it's that I shouldn't drink with Kristoff," Killian determines suddenly.

Emma laughs. "I don't know, Killian. I kind of liked the armor on you."

"Yeah?" Killian grins wryly, as if he absolutely hadn't noticed, sliding a little closer to her on the bed.

Emma hums, her teeth gliding over her lower lip as she studies his features. "Yeah."

It takes them a while to rouse themselves, but Emma does eventually fix the store, and Killian pays the shopkeeper for his own personal suit of armor. Just in case.


	28. EXTRA: a baby, maybe?

**an: as a gift to a friend on her birthday, I wrote this fluffy little extra. I hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

**a baby, maybe?**

She lies on her back, staring up at the sky above with her hands over her middle.

The sun is warm on her skin and the breeze contrasts to it coolly. Flowers are blooming in the middle of spring, filling the air with delightful aroma, a smell she's gotten used to with how often she's come to this quiet haven in the middle of nowhere.

There are clouds above in fluffy tufts and her husband has been describing them to her as only he would, creating characters and spinning wild tales.

In the two and a half years that they've been married, this has become somewhat of a favorite hobby of hers. Getting out of the castle is almost a necessity for her, once a week at the very least, in order for her to get her thoughts back in working order.

It's always nice to spend a little alone time with her husband, too, of course.

"Hey," Emma says, turning her head to look at him.

Killian grins, shifting to face her. He takes her hand. "Hi, love."

Emma's heart squeezes tight with affection. She turns the rest of her body to face him and presses her hand to the side of his face, getting lost in the color of his eyes.

She moves in to kiss him, humming at the feel of his lips curved against hers.

It always comes back to her in waves, the thought that she's incredibly lucky to have him. While it hasn't been very long for them, and she can still remember those days where she swore upon _just_ friendship, it feels as if they've just always been together, always destined for this happiness together.

"It's nice to get some time off," she murmurs. "Things at the castle have been intense lately."

Killian hums in agreement. "Yeah. They have."

Between working with her parents on an initiative to help the children of their kingdom who have no parents and no foreseeable hope for the future and sitting in on meetings and trying to find time to spend with her husband, life has been a nonstop whir of action since they returned from their honeymoon.

It's nice, being busy, because it helps keep her from sitting around doing nothing, as she feared she might be stranded to doing when she first arrived here at the castle.

Sometimes, her friends from the games come to the castle and they host balls and sit up in her study, or in guest bedrooms, talking through the night until the sun comes up. Most of them are married now, too, so it gives something for Killian to do as well.

Most times, conversation always goes back to a discussion about babies, especially because Aurora, in her newly married state, is recently expectant. Red likes to tease Emma about it, nudging her in her side, wondering aloud why Emma hasn't taken immediate action to pop a few mini Killian's out into the world.

It's something that makes her belly clench as she recalls the conversation she'd had with Marian just a few mornings before.

Her maid had asked about her cycle and they'd discovered that Emma was _quite_ late. Which, of course, had led to an uncomfortable conversation about Emma's sex life with her husband, and _that_ had led to them going to find a doctor outside of the castle that would tell her what she needed to know.

And boy, did she know.

She's been stressed out about it ever since, and she's tried to bring it up, but it's difficult to do when all she can think about is the children without homes in her kingdom.

"Do you think," Killian breaks into a grin, taking his hand and putting it on her hip. "Do you think we could go on a trip?"

Emma giggles when he kisses her, moving from her lips to her cheek to her jaw, heading straight for her ear.

"Killian," she laughs. "Hey."

He kisses the corner of her eye and the tip of her nose. "I love you," he whispers. "I love you."

Emma smiles softly and gazes at him. "Why do you want to go on a trip?"

Her husband takes a deep breath. "Because we need time off. Because I want to spend my every waking moment basking in the gloriousness of a bed with you in it."

She laughs. "But you get that every day anyway."

Killian gives her a coy look. "But it isn't the same." He scoots closer to her and she breathes him in deep. "There are duties here. Do you remember how it was just us on _The Jewel_? Traveling the seven seas together, on adventures to deserted islands, to Arendelle, and back again."

Emma bites her lip and hums as she thinks about hot sand on her skin and cool water, of rum on her tongue and her husband's insatiable lips on her. "Yes."

Her cheeks heat up as she considers some of their encounters. Her husband cracks a wide grin, his fingers trailing up her bare arm.

"We should do it again."

She gets chills and she knows he can tell what he's doing to her. Emma's breath comes out in a shutter.

"I don't know- things are busy right now. I'm still trying to work things through with my parents and then there's the ball in a few weeks I'm supposed to be planning all by myself-"

Her husband pulls himself over her, his hands braced on either side of her head. Damn him. He knows her too well.

He leans in and kisses her cheek, his hot breath as he moves his lips toward her ear so he can give her earlobe a tug before he whispers, "Then we'll go after the ball." Her breath comes out in a gasp when he finds _that_ spot under her ear. The insatiable bastard. "You'll have time for the children when we return."

Emma sighs, biting back a moan. "Killian, I don't think being away for any amount of time would be a good idea right now."

He chuckles against her neck and then moves so he can look her in the eye. "Do you not want to spend time with me, Swan? Is that what this is about?"

She knows he doesn't really think that, knows he's just trying to see what's on her mind, so she sighs, shaking her head. "No. That's not it."

Emma takes her hands and tugs at his hair. He gives her a look. "Then what is it, my love?"

She takes a soft breath. She _could_ tell him, or she could wait. And not telling him is _so_ much easier.

"I don't know. It just doesn't feel like the timing is right. I'm going to be working with my mother on the project for a while and there will be a lot of other things that will come from that."

Killian hums. "Alright. Well, at least promise that come our anniversary, you and I will get a week to ourselves."

Emma bites her lip. "I'd love a week with you."

He kisses her lips and she allows his tongue entrance when he traces at her lower lip. Her back arches and she almost forgets where they are.

She sighs against him and tugs at his hair, falling back against the soft earth.

Emma searches his eyes, finding them wanting and dark.

"Swan-"

She shakes her head. "Not out here in the open, babe."

Killian kisses her lips chastely. "As you wish." He studies her. "Do you want to head back so we can…"

Emma can't hold the smile from filling her cheeks when he raises his eyebrows seductively. Butterflies flutter within her belly and she threads her fingers through his hair.

"Yes."

Her husband kisses her soundly.

They ride back to the castle together after a few more lingering kisses and she chuckles whenever Killian looks at her with a twinkle in his eyes.

She's glad that after almost three years that their connection hasn't died away. It's always invigorating, being with him.

It doesn't take them very long to get to the castle while they're laughing about something the dwarves did the other night in the dining room.

When they arrive back at the castle and emerge from the stables, Killian holding her hand, a grin on his lips, they head for the gardens instead of the main castle, making Emma laugh.

"What are we doing?"

Killian raises his eyebrows playfully as they wander into the gardens and then he stops, plucking a flower from a plant.

"A flower for my wife?"

She can't help but smile wide as he tucks the flower into her hair, his fingers gentle. She's struck with the idea of how gentle he'd be holding a newborn baby and is sort of startled by it, of the image she gets of her husband cradling such a small little person in his arms.

There's a moment where Killian seems to notice that she's lost in thought, tilting his head at her before taking her hand again.

"Everything alright, my love?"

Emma nods. "Yeah, I just-"

"Uncle Killian!" Roland cheers.

Emma turns her attention to find that the boy is scampering down the porch stairs, and she laughs at the way he comes running into the garden, his hair floppy and his dimples flashing.

Killian grins and drops down in time to envelope the young boy in a hug, and it's doing absolutely terrible things to the thoughts running through her mind.

Roland giggles and grins at Emma and then steps back from Killian.

"Mama said I can go on your ship!"

"Did she now?" Killian asks, reaching up to ruffle Roland's hair.

Robin comes rushing down the path with an apologetic look on his face. "Killian. Emma. I'm so sorry. He saw you and got a little overexcited."

Emma laughs again. "That's alright."

Roland grins at her. "Can Emma come too?"

Killian furrows his brow and tilts his head for a moment in confusion, but then opens his mouth in understanding as his eyes widen.

"Oh, on my ship! Um," He swivels to look at her and she nods once. "I think that can be arranged, lad."

Roland pumps his fist into the air and cheers, bouncing on his feet. Robin comes to his side just as Roland turns. "Papa, I'm going on a ship!"

"Now, Roland, Uncle Killian might not see fit to bring you _today_, you know he's quite busy."

Roland frowns and looks at Killian for an answer.

"I might not be able to today," he agrees, "but, how about we go in three days?" Killian holds up three fingers and Roland bobs his head.

"_Three_ days,"

Emma watches as Killian rises to his feet again after giving Roland another hug. Robin smiles softly.

"You know, for three days all I'm going to hear about is going sailing."

Killian chuckles. "Well, have him come visit tomorrow for awhile if you'd like. I'm going to be awfully lonely while my wife is occupied with her initiative for the orphaned children of the kingdom."

Robin smiles over at her. "Which is a mighty valiant task you've headed, milady."

She nods her head at him politely. "Thank you. I'm excited about it."

"As you should be. Children shouldn't be homeless and without food. I'd hate it knowing that my boy was."

Roland is standing a ways off now, Emma notes, giggling at a butterfly on a rosebush. He's six now, but he's still the sweetest little boy she's ever seen.

She smiles softly at him and tunes out the rest of Robin and Killian's conversation as she starts picturing a boy or girl of her own playing in the gardens with she and Killian.

Her heart flutters at the idea and one of her hands drops to her middle, her stomach clenching at the reminder that she still hasn't said anything to Killian.

"Well, I'll be off. We've got a busy day ahead of us. I'm looking forward to the ball, milady. Marian said you'd have us as guests."

She snaps her attention to Robin and smiles gracefully. "Oh, yes. I can't wait to have you there."

They make formal goodbyes and Emma watches Roland long enough that he turns and waves at them. She waves back, unable to stop herself, and turns back to her husband feeling a little breathless.

"Where were we?"

He raises his eyebrows knowingly, his smirk equally as such, but he doesn't say anything, just takes her hand and kisses her temple before they continue on their way back up to their bedroom.

Killian has his lips near her ear and she flushes a bit at his whispers, his promises of what he'll do when they get up into the safety of their bedroom, but they're stopped when her mother pops out of a room, her eyes widening.

"Oh! Emma, I have a few things for you to do. It's about the project."

Emma inwardly groans, but turns to her husband. "I should go. Later?"

He nods. "Later."

She lifts up onto her toes to kiss him and smiles affectionately before slipping away from him, heading toward her mother.

She's used to being pulled away from Killian at inopportune moments, especially lately. But helping those in need is important to Emma, and while she loves her husband, devoting time to the project is something that has taken up much of her thoughts since she first came to her mother with the idea.

Killian knows her well enough that he understands.

She ends up sitting in her study, reading over some document her mother had given her in regard to her project to help the children.

She runs her teeth over her lower lip and knits her brow, sighing deeply because she's already done with this. She just wants to get out there and _do_ the work.

She and her mother have agreed that they'll go out together and begin the initiative, going to the places Emma had frequented as a young child without a home or legal guardians. They're going to give them food and they're going to provide them with temporary homes until they can find them a permanent one.

People have already started sending in their requests for children and Emma's been going through them diligently, marking down people she would like to interview in the coming week.

There's a knock at the door and she looks up to see her husband standing there, his head tilted and a warm smile on his lips.

"You've been cooped up here all day, haven't you?"

Emma's heart feels light, her eyes closing briefly as a smile fills her cheeks. "Hey."

Killian steps into the room and she sets her papers down on her desk, leaning back in her chair so she can give him her attention.

He goes to her side and kisses her chastely. He pops her on the nose with his pointer finger and she can't help but laugh a little, staring up at him.

"You need to have something to eat."

"I know," Emma sighs. "I lost track of time."

He hums and glances down at the desk. "What is it she has you working on?"

"Just… reading through these applications. Next week we'll be inviting them here to interview. I just want to go see the kids."

Her husband nods in understanding. "Your heart for them is beautiful, Swan."

Emma's heart squeezes at his words and she smiles, feeling a little embarrassed. "Yeah, well, I was one of them once upon a time."

She turns back to her papers and she hears Killian take a breath before he wanders toward the chair across from her.

They're quiet for a few minutes and Emma feels his eyes on her before she even looks up. "What?"

A little smile twitches at the corners of his lips and he shrugs. "I don't know. I was just- I was thinking about…" He cuts himself short and shakes his head.

Emma drops her shoulders and narrows her eyes. "What is it?"

He stares at her for a few seconds. "It's just… we've discussed it maybe twice and I think, maybe, it would be worth considering…"

Her stomach twists and her eyes widen. "You want-" Emma can't even get the words out of her mouth.

Her husband sits up straighter and shakes his head. "Not if you're not ready, love. It's just that we're going on three years and, I don't know." He shakes his head again. "I might want to start thinking about it. If you're ready to, that is."

Emma swallows and drops her hands into her lap, tipping her head to look down at them. "Killian, it's…"

He's up in an instant, at her side, crouched down on the floor, hands in hers, eyes so sincere and sweet that she can hardly stand it.

"Hey," he breathes, "whatever it is you're worried about, whatever it is, I'm here. That's what marriage is for, right?"

Emma laughs a little and nods. He squeezes her hands and she takes a breath.

He smiles softly at her before continuing, "We have the rest of our lives together and I am willing to go the rest of my life with you at my side, even if you decide you don't want to add to our family."

Emma's stomach twists and she tilts her head at him. "Killian, I've seen you with Roland. I know you want kids."

He smiles again. "Swan, I just want you. And if we ever had a child one day, I would be elated. But nothing matters more to me than you do."

Emma sighs. She really doesn't deserve him. How she ever landed him is beyond her.

And she _knows_ that right now would be the perfect moment to tell him, but she doesn't know if she can get the words past her lips yet.

She reaches out and cups his cheek after brushing back the fringe of his hair. "I think… I think we can talk about it some more."

"Then we will," he nods. He pulls himself to his feet and leans down to kiss her, pressing his forehead to hers after he's done. He leans back with shining eyes and a beautiful smile. "Dinner?"

Emma smiles, genuine and happy, and nods her head. "That sounds great."

When she rises, her husband takes her arm and awards her a sweet once over that has her heart racing.

And she can't help but think that if he looks at _her_ like this everyday, the way he'd look at their children would reduce her to an absolute puddle.

Killian will be a good father, she isn't worried about that, but what she is worried about is _herself_, because she isn't entirely the most friendly of people. She doesn't know if _Roland_ even likes her that much.

As they sit with her parents at dinner, Robin, Roland, and Marian join them, along with many of her parents' council. It's a habit they have, sharing a meal with friends, and Emma's glad to sit by Marian while they eat, because Marian is one of her closer friends.

Little Roland is excited, sitting between she and Killian, and every time Emma looks over, Roland has Killian carefully attentive, his expressions of interest priceless and heartwarming as they talk about stories from his days as a sailor.

It just makes her feel that much worse about not talking to him about her- _their_\- news.

"Emma?" Roland asks as Emma reaches for a piece of bread from the center of the table.

"Yes?"

She turns her attention to Roland and he smiles at her, his dimples sweet. "Do you like going on Killian's boat too?"

Emma smiles softly, meeting her husband's eyes, and she nods. "Yes. Isn't it fun?"

Roland bobs his head. "Yes it is. I like the ship. It's like… _whoosh_!"

Roland elaborates with his arm movements, accidentally dropping his biscuit onto the floor in the process. It makes Emma laugh and Marian straightens a little.

"Roland, why don't you let the princess finish her meal?"

The boy becomes bashful, his cheeks turning pink, and Emma shakes her head.

"It's okay," she tells him gently. Emma grabs another biscuit from the center of the table and leans in, meeting his dark brown eyes. "I like talking about going on adventures on Killian's ship."

"Can we go on an adventure, Emma?" Roland asks.

Emma shrugs, smiling at the boy. "I guess we'll see."

There's a little sparkle in his eyes and she feels oddly proud of herself as she watches him turn toward the table with his biscuit in his hand.

When she glances up, she meets Killian's gaze, and she finds him watching her with a sense of awe. He _so_ clearly wants children; it's painful. Maybe it won't be so hard to tell him.

Killian tugs at his earlobe as she stares at him and she breathes a laugh before nodding, giving her own ear a tug in response.

It doesn't take him long to come for her when she stands outside of the dining room. When he does, he immediately grabs for her hand and tilts his head for the doors leading out to the garden.

"Let's go to the gazebo," Emma says in suggestion, swinging their hands between them.

He shrugs. "As you wish."

As they walk, they remain quiet. The sun has set, and the stars shine down on them.

Over the course of her relationship with Killian Jones, the location of the gazebo has afforded her several things under the glow of the stars, and she's pondering the possibilities of conversation that it will allow tonight.

When they arrive, Emma easily sits on the floor with her feet in the grass, her shoes put to the side, and Killian slips his coat off to drape it over her shoulders.

She thanks him quietly and they both just sit in a comfortable silence. Emma's mind is on overdrive, considering all of the various ways she could ever tell him about the truth she'd hidden from him for only about a day.

"I wanted to talk to you," Killian says lowly. "About our conversation in your study. About… starting a family together?"

Emma gives him her attention and nods, urging him on. "Okay."

He tilts his head a little. "Well, do you… are children something you want?"

She closes her eyes and breathes out, feeling it rushing forward as she turns to him.

He furrows his brow at the look on her face. "What is it, love?"

"Um…" Emma swallows, sighing. "I have something I need to tell you."

Killian shakes his head, the worry only increasing. He reaches for her hand and gives it a squeeze. "Whatever it is, I promise I'm here."

She bites on her lip and searches his eyes. "I'm pregnant, Killian."

His eyes widen and his mouth hangs open. "You- you're-?"

Emma nods. "Marian and I were talking yesterday and we realized that I'm… _late_, so we went to a doctor and…" Emma takes a deep breath, feeling a little more confident in herself. She smiles sweetly at him, her fingers brushing against her belly. "You're going to be a daddy."

He's in tears, his smile stretched _so_ wide, and then he leans in and kisses her soundly.

"Oh, Emma," he whispers, "Emma, I love you. I love you so bloody much."

She laughs. "I know you do."

He drops his forehead to hers and his hand presses against her midsection when she moves her hand away. "We're to have a child."

Emma nods. "Yeah."

Her husband kisses her again and then drops to his knees in front of her, in the grass. She laughs again. "What are you doing?"

He leans in and presses his lips to her flat belly, then his ear. "Hi, wee one," he murmurs, making Emma smile softly. "I'm your Papa."

She threads her fingers through his hair and he looks up at her with all adoration in his gaze. "How long has it been? Do you know?"

Emma shrugs. "A month? A little longer?"

He nods. "Aye." Killian returns his eyes to her stomach. "I love you, wee one. More than anything. And I promise I will love you until the end of time."

Killian shifts upward, taking her hands as he rises. He kisses her forehead.

Emma exhales, all feeling of tension leaving her. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I had a lot of opportunities. I just wasn't sure how."

Killian gives a swift shake of his head and he holds his hand out to help her to her feet. "No worries, my love." And she can tell he means it.

He stares at her so warmly and she thinks this must be what they mean when they say head-over-heels, because he looks at her as if he would trade anything to love her.

She leans into him and he wraps his arms around her, kissing the top of her head.

"Are you happy?" she asks, smiling when she sets her chin on his collarbone. He gives her a look, reaching up to poke her nose.

"Don't be silly, Swan." He laughs. "I'm beyond thrilled. Are you happy?"

Emma nods, smiling with contentment. "Yes."

"Good," His eyes twinkle. He kisses the corner of her eye and his arms wrap around her tighter. "Do your parents know?"

She shakes her head. "Why would I tell my parents before telling my husband?"

He shrugs. "Don't know, darling. Stranger things have happened."

She laughs softly, resting her ear over his steady beating heart. "We're going to have a baby."

Killian's hand strokes along her back. "Aye."

"We're in this together," Emma says, moving back. She offers him a smile that he returns.

"Always."


	29. EXTRA: sweet dreams, little princess

**an: In an attempt to get back into the writing game, I decided to write a little bit of fluff for my friend SJ's birthday! I hope you enjoy this extra! :)**

* * *

**sweet dreams, little princess**

The announcement of a new royal baby is one that comes quickly after Emma and Killian announce their news to her parents. Snow is thrilled, her eyes teary and smile wide, and David seems gob smacked for several moments before he eventually hugs both of them.

Snow takes her hands and searches her eyes after hugging her for what seems like forever. "You're having a baby," she gasps.

Emma nods, laughing. "Yeah. We are."

Her mother tilts her head a little. "I'm so happy. This is such a happy day."

Emma can see a twinkle of jealousy shimmering underneath the surface of her mother's joy, but she refuses to let it show. Her mother's time for children has well passed, as evidenced by the gray hairs atop her head and the wrinkles creasing around her eyes.

Emma squeezes her mother's hands. "I know you never got this with me," she says softly, wary of her father and Killian as they talk nearby. "To raise a child in the castle." Her mother's sweet smile fades slightly as tears well up instead. "So I want you to know that if you want to help, you can."

Snow bobs her head and suddenly wraps her arms around her. Emma buries her face into her mother's neck and smiles softly when Killian meets her eyes.

Her pregnancy is fairly easy-going. She does get sick for the first part of it, but everyone is more than accommodating to her needs. Killian spends a lot of his time doting on her, almost to a point of overwhelming her with affection, but she loves him for it regardless.

As her belly grows and the child begins to move and stir on a daily basis, her parents announce their excitement to their friends and to the kingdom in the form of a ball. Everyone bustles with excitement at the news, especially those who are close to Emma.

Many of her friends come to see her and to offer she and Killian gifts as soon as they find out about their oncoming arrival. Elsa and Anna show up in the middle of her sixth month with a ship full of gifts.

Their companionship helps take Emma's mind off of the stresses of pregnancy and of being Princess of Misthaven, and for that she is grateful. They sing and exchange stories and there's no shortage of laughter for the time that they visit.

As soon as Elsa and Anna leave to go back to Arendelle, her mother shows her the nursery they'd made for her when they'd been expecting her.

Emma audibly gasps when she enters the room and tears well up in her eyes. Her hands rest on her belly as she looks around the room, sadness pressing down on her shoulders when she realizes that her parents had kept it in clean, mint condition for over twenty years.

She walks into the room and to the crib, where her little squirmy newborn body had once been laid, and looks down at the inside of it as her fingers caress Geppetto's handiwork.

"What do you think?" Snow asks, almost timidly, from the doorway.

Emma looks up at her mother and shakes her head. "It's beautiful."

Snow smiles at her. "If you want to change anything- the color of the walls or any of the toys- we can get-"

Emma shakes her head. "No, no, it's perfect. I wouldn't want to change anything."

Her mother's smile is wobbly and Emma rubs her hand over her bump as she wanders the room to take in every little nook and cranny. Emma discovers toys and books and linens. She finds blankets Granny had knit for her and little things that the dwarves painted into the wall.

And it hits her that she was loved so much more than she ever thought.

Sure, she knows it now. She knows that her parents never truly wanted to abandon her in the forest as a baby. But it's another thing to be standing in the nursery intended for her, a child of her own growing within her, staring at the very evidences of her parents' love for her.

"Ah, here you are," her husband's voice breaks the silence a few moments after she sits in a rocking chair. She looks over at the door and wipes at her eyes, sniffling as she tries to hide her tears. Her mother has left, thankfully.

"Hey,"

Killian crosses the room, looking around as soon as he stops before her. "Do you know that in all of my years here, I never once stepped foot in this room?"

He meets her eyes and Emma shakes her head. "Me either."

Killian drops down to his knees and presses a gentle kiss to her knuckles when he takes her hand. "It's beautiful."

Emma nods and finds herself unable to speak, a knot tight in her throat.

Her husband takes a breath. "Do you want to make a new nursery for our child? We don't have to use this room, Emma."

She blinks at him and swiftly shakes her head. "No. I think this will be perfect."

Killian grins. "Alright, love." He tilts his head back toward the door. "It's time for bed, yeah?"

Emma nods and the feeling of tiredness overwhelms her suddenly, filling her from head to toe. "Yeah."

They walk down the hall to their bedroom and she changes into her nightclothes as soon as they enter, only asking for Killian's help when she can't get out of her dress. His fingers are nimble and gentle, yet tough and calloused, and his voice is smooth and comforting as he tells her about his day.

"I told your father I'd accompany him on a journey to Camelot." He says as she peels back the covers of their bed. He's still sliding his legs into a pair of sleeping pants. "I figured that since you're still a few months out, it would be alright."

Emma hums. "It's fine with me." She settles up in bed and runs her fingers through her hair as soon as she slides it over her shoulder.

Killian goes to the trunk by the front of their bed and opens it, muttering something under his breath.

"What are you looking for?" Emma places her hand over the top of her extremely round belly, her eyes closing as she rests her head against the headboard.

"A book," he states, as if it makes perfect sense.

She sighs. "Babe, I'm really tired. Can you just… find it tomorrow?"

"I'll find it. I know it's here." Killian remains glued to his position, lifting things and moving them around, his grunts proof that he's not going to let up on this.

Emma wants to lie down and rest, but she knows he won't appreciate that very much. Their tradition is one story before bed, because they're both fairly busy during the day and hardly get time to be together. It's also Killian's attempt at preparing for fatherhood, something Emma finds all too endearing.

"Aha!" he cheers, popping up, a wide grin on his face. He holds up a thick volume in one hand, giving it an adoring look before shutting the trunk and hurrying around to his side of the bed, settling in beside her. "I told you I'd find it, darling."

Emma rests her head on her shoulder and strokes lazily at her baby bump. "Okay. But why couldn't you just tell us one of the stories you always do?"

Killian cracks open the book. "Because, Swan, I don't want to bore the baby."

She can't help but smile, even if she isn't feeling like it. "You're not going to be able to _bore_ the baby, Killian. It can hear you, but it can't really process what you're saying."

Her husband hums and then kisses the crown of her head. "Well, I'll read from the book for _you_, then, my love."

She sighs, settling in so her head rests on his shoulder. He eases into telling the story quickly, reading from each page with a practiced art. His voice rises and changes for characters, and by the time he gets to the end, she feels strangely relaxed, not willing to move from her position.

"That was a sweet story," she tells him on a whisper.

"Aye," he agrees. "I got this book from my brother's things. Our mother left it for us."

Emma hums. "Your mother must have been pretty special."

Killian closes the book gently and sets it on the floor with as much grace, then returns to her, helping with the sheets so she can get tucked in under them.

"She was," he agrees. "She was kind and I remember she was very beautiful. She had a lovely singing voice."

Emma lies back against her pillows and then turns onto her side, facing Killian, who has risen in order to oust the candles.

He returns a moment later as her eyes adjust easily to the moonlight pouring into their bedroom from the slightly opened curtains.

Killian lies on his side facing her and she feels his hand, warm against her belly.

"What was her name?" Emma asks softly.

His eyes meet hers, and even in the dark she can tell he's surprised. He clears his throat just slightly. "Erm… her name was Claire."

"Claire," Emma repeats, stroking at her belly. "That's a pretty name."

Her husband smiles at her tiredly in the dark. "Aye. I think so."

They're silent for a few moments and Emma moves in closer, so their foreheads touch.

"If we have a girl, I think I want to name her Claire."

Killian's thumb swipes a circle over the place that the baby grows. "You'd want to name her after my mum?"

"Yeah," Emma breathes. She moves back a little so she can see his expression, finding it soft. "And I think if it's a boy, we could name him Liam. For your brother. But only if you're okay with that."

Killian takes his hand to cup her cheek and he surges in to capture her lips in a kiss.

"I'd love it," he tells her.

"Yeah?" Emma breathes.

"Aye," Killian kisses her again. "I've got a feeling we'll be having a wee lass, though."

Emma rolls her eyes. It has been his wager from the beginning that they'd be having a little girl. While she isn't opposed, she's just… cautious. She knows there's a fifty-fifty chance at this.

"And if it's a boy, what are you going to do?"

Killian shrugs as she settles her head against his chest. His arm drapes around her and she holds his hand loosely, playing with his fingers.

"I'll love our child no matter what," he tells her. They rest in silence for a while and Emma feels the drag of sleep pulling her under, but before she fades completely, she hears Killian's voice and it completely melts her heart. "Sweet dreams, little one."

A few months later, it turns out that Killian was right. They have a little girl.

She arrives in the middle of the night, after hours upon hours of labor. Killian had been at her side through it all, holding her hand and encouraging her in whispers as he pressed a damp cloth to her forehead.

Claire had come out crying, a little whimpering noise that escalated into screams quickly, and Emma had been so relieved to hear the little one that she'd collapsed back, laughing despite the tears in her eyes.

Doc had settled the newest member of the family into her arms not a moment later and Emma smoothed over her head of dark hair, caressing her finger against her cheek.

"It's a girl," Doc had said, beaming from ear to ear.

Emma had smiled and whispered, "Hi, Sweetheart."

Killian had tears in his eyes when she looked to him and he leaned in to kiss Emma's forehead, lingering for a few moments before shifting his attention back onto their newborn.

Emma stares down at the little one as she rests in bed later that night, her heart overwhelmed with nothing but love and a fierce desire to keep out all of the evils of the world. She's exhausted, but she doesn't want to sleep, even though her daughter sleeps soundly in her arms.

Killian feels the same way, apparently, because he sits up beside her.

"She's beautiful," Killian murmurs.

Emma hums. "She has your eyes."

"Now, Swan, I won't take all of the blame for our daughter's beauty. She gets a fair amount of it from you."

Emma smiles, looking up at him to find his tired eyes glowing with warmth. She rests her head on his shoulder. "Tell us a story?"

He kisses the crown of her head and Emma studies and memorizes their little girl as Killian clears his throat and proceeds to speak of a Lost Princess and the prince that won her heart, a story she has no doubt in her mind will be worn out in no time at all.

As soon as his story is finished, Emma's eyes slide closed and she feels herself fading, but Killian gently takes Claire from her arms and it gives Emma strength enough to lay down.

"Sweet dreams, little princess," Killian whispers, "I love you so much more than I thought possible."


End file.
